Engine 17
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: More than 2 million career and volunteer firefighters serve in more than 50,000 departments throughout the United States – This is just one stations story. Slightly OOC, AU, AH, canon pairings, rated M for a reason...full summary inside...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Full summary and authors note are in the next chapter. Please enjoy this prologue.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Prologue**

I could taste the soot from the smoke on my tongue. It weighed heavily in the air. My heart was pounding so violently against my chest I thought for sure it was going to give out. I spent my whole life training to keep myself out of situations like this. To save the people who found themselves here. Never did I think I would find myself here praying that the men on the other side of the debris would find a way in. I could hear the crackle of the fire over head, to the sides and all around me. The sound of people shouting muffled by the thick concrete broken to bits on the floor, soft sirens in the distance and the sobbing of the little boy in my arms. "Deep breath" I shouted to him as I held the SCBA mask to his face to get him some fresh oxygen. I pulled it away and quickly brought it back to my face inhaling the fresh crisp air. I knew I had maybe thirty minutes left of clean air in the tank. Whether we would make it that long was the question.

It all happened so fast that there was no way out. Now I was trapped in this tiny crawl space with this little boy who was about four years old. It was stifling hot and the air was thick with smoke. We would die of inhalation before we'd burn to death – at least that was what I could hope for. I put the mask back to the boys face and immediately started opening up my turnouts. He was small enough, maybe I could get him into my turnout pants and jacket and protect him the best I could. I turned to him and saw the fright in his eyes. No child, no adult, should ever have that look in their eyes. "Deep breath and I am going to help you into my jacket to protect you, okay?" He nodded his head and took a deep breath. I quickly pulled his little body to mine and put his legs on top of mine in the spacious pants. I clipped them back together and quickly pulled the jacket closed over our two bodies and locking the latches. I left the top one open so he could still have his head out for the SCBA mask. Now all I could do was sit here and pray the debris to my right gets cleared in enough time to get out of here alive.

**Untitled**

Oh Lord, let me die a natural death  
because I don't want to burn.  
I have seen so many Lord,  
for fresh air they did yearn.

I have held the lifeless body  
of a little child.  
Please Lord, let me die a natural death;  
Let me stay around a while.

And while I'm praying to you Lord,  
There are others next to me,  
Provide an exit from this fate  
so we can all be free.

But, if in the line of duty  
I must go this way,  
let me know before I go  
another I have saved.

Author: Vernon P. Anderson

**A/N:** This is just the prologue and I hope it has caught your attention enough to go forth and read the first chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated so I know you are enjoying (and understanding) this story. Thanks!


	2. The Interview

**Summary: **Edward is fresh out of the Fire Academy and gets hired to the hottest fast paced fire department in the Seattle area meeting the closest tight nit fire family there is. Only they will help him get through the darkness he harbors from his past and see what's in store for his future. Perhaps a brown eyed beauty with a past of her own will help him along the way to becoming the firefighting hero of his dreams. Rated M for fire and medical situations you probably never thought you would know and of course – maybe some of the citrus variety along the way.

**A/N:** Hello my awesome readers, and new readers – welcome. This is my new story so let me tell you a few things, so **PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE.** This is a firefighting story – I will not be glossing over anything regarding firefighting. I personally went through the Fire Fighter I academy and EMT course, my husband is a firefighter, all of our friends are fire fighters – I am sure you catch my drift. I will go into detail about things when they are fighting a fire and medical calls and I probably will use terminology and slang for firefighting the average person doesn't know. Now, I will try my hardest to explain myself or give small descriptions at the end of the chapters, but please if you are at anytime confused or need a better understanding – just PM me and I will gladly answer all your questions. Also, for those of you who know some things about firefighting – I will be adapting things to work for my story and how I need it to go, please just understand that its fiction and it's just for fun. You guys might also notice some things you've seen in popular fire movies and I might borrow some ideas for fun. I will also be using real life experiences and adapting them to this story as well. Other than that….enjoy….

Oh yeah, and at the start of each chapter I will put a quote, poem, facts etc that are fire related and have something to do with that chapter. I hope you enjoy them.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to S. Meyer, this story line belongs to me…..

**Fireman's Prayer**

When I'm called to duty god  
wherever flames may rage,  
give me strength to save a life  
whatever be its age.

Help me to embrace a little child  
before it is too late,  
or save an older person from  
the horror of that fate.

Enable me to be alert  
to hear the weakest shout  
and quickly and efficiently  
to put the fire out.

I want to fill my calling and  
to give the best in me,  
to guard my neighbor and  
protect his property.

And if according to your will  
I have to lose my life,  
bless with your protecting hand  
my children and my wife.

-Author Unknown

**Chapter 1 – The Interview**

**Edward POV**

Be on time. I have _got_ to be on time. I eased the pedal down a little harder in my Toyota Tacoma as I raced through the streets of Seattle. I was pushing my truck as hard as I could trying to get through traffic. "Come on" I shouted at my dash board as I thumped my hand against the steering wheel. This interview would determine the rest of my life and I am not going to let anything stop me. I can't let anyone stop me. This had been my one and only dream since I was a little kid. Ever since I met those firefighters on that unfortunate day – I wanted this, I needed this to be able to move on. It was my last hope.

I craned my neck out the window trying to see past the puttering little sea foam green car in front of me so I could pass. I was ten minutes away and my interview started in fifteen minutes. If by the grace of god I could get there early enough maybe I could calm down and regain some semblance of a 'calm cool collected Edward' instead of the 'I'm so nervous I'm gonna piss myself Edward'. I saw my opening and quickly pushed the pedal to the floor pulling around the little car and screaming through the other lane and in front of him again just in enough time to have to stop at a red light. "Dammit." I sat back in my seat and strummed my hands impatiently against the wheel.

Five minutes later I was pulling up to the Seattle Fire Department headquarters. I turned off the engine and sat back. Oh man, this was actually happening. Years of fire fighting training and months of prepping for this interview has left me with a nervous ball of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed my leather bound notebook out of my front seat that had a copy of all my certifications, my college transcripts, my resume and my letter of recommendations from both my fire academy captain and the dean of my college. I had ten copies of each one stapled together ready to hand to each of my interviewers. I didn't know how many fire chiefs and captains would be interviewing me but I hopefully had enough copies for each one. "Always be prepared and have your papers organized." I could hear Captain Fuller from the academy's voice in my head which was not helping in one tiny bit with the turmoil in my stomach.

I straightened my black tie as I made my way towards the entrance to the building. I dressed semi formal today trying to be respectful. Black slacks, white shirt and a black tie. I tried to tame my hair this morning but it had fallen back into its usual disarray. I stepped through the doors and up to the receptionists' desk, tensely looking around. The girl behind the counter didn't look up from her desk as she spoke, "Interview waiting room is down the hall and on the left. You can wait where all the others are waiting; just make sure to sign the sheet." She snapped her gum and turned the page of her magazine. It was almost like she stepped right out of a bad comedy where they portrayed receptionists as nothing but dumb blondes – she obviously fit that stereotype well.

"Um…thanks." I replied kindly. She may fit that dumb blonde stereotype but I need to be careful whose feet I stepped on today because it could end up being the ass I have to kiss tomorrow - unfortunately. She looked up quickly at the sound of my voice, smiled and immediately stopped popping her gum. She opened her mouth to say something more to me but I just smile politely and walked away. I didn't have time for this. I pulled open the door and was assaulted by the sight of seven other guys standing around nervously waiting too. I signed in quickly with the guy in uniform and he informed me that they were delayed in starting the interviews so there was going to be a thirty-five to forty minute wait before my time in. Great, all that fast driving and being afraid of being late and now I get to sit here and stew on what could happen behind those closed doors.

I glanced around the room and took stock of the other guys in there. From what I understood, some 250 guys were called in to interview to fill only five positions across the greater Seattle area. This was a high stakes game and I wasn't about to gamble my life away on the boneheads in this room. Most the guys in the room were not dressed appropriately for an interview in my opinion anyway. Jeans and t-shirts, shorts and sandals are not going to get you hired. The fire department was kind enough to offer refreshments as we waited but I knew better than to touch those. I was nervous enough as it was, I didn't need to add the need to use the restroom or the jitteriness of coffee to it. No thank you.

I sat quietly in a corner and kept to myself as guys left and new ones were called in. Each guy that left looked even more pale and sick then they had when they walked in. A few more guys showed up in the course of twenty minutes waiting to be interviewed like me. I looked over my materials to review and made sure I was completely ready for this. I eagerly waited as the time slowly ticked by. I thought back to a week ago to keep my mind occupied.

I had just graduated from the University of Seattle with my Bachelor of Science in Fire Behavior and just completed my Firefighter II Academy. I had finished both in a record time. Now I was twenty-three and on my own with a degree that I couldn't apply to anything but firefighting. I needed this interview to go right. I could always find another firefighting job in a smaller city but Seattle Fire Department had been my dream and I wouldn't settle for less. Plus, I needed to stay close to home for my father.

"Edward Masen?" I heard my name spilt through the quiet still room. A couple eyes snapped to me and I slowly stood up and walked to the door. I shook the gentlemen's hand as he led the way into another room. As soon I reached the double doors I froze to compose myself. I ran a hand through my hair, checked my tie and took a deep breath. I can do this. I stepped through the doors and paled as I looked ahead. Sitting around a half circular table were three of the oldest chiefs in the department and two guys around my dad's age sitting in their full uniforms all looking at me. Sitting directly in front of them was a single chair and a small table like you would see in high school detention. _Fuck._

I stepped forward and patiently waited for them to begin. "Don't speak until spoken too. Don't introduce yourself until they do and don't sit until instructed too." Captain Fuller's voice rang out in my head again. So I stood there and patiently waited for them to begin. They shuffled some of the papers sitting in front of them into separate files without so much as a look or a smile at me. Soon the guy on my right introduced himself.

"Mr. Masen, I am Captain Cullen, to my right is Battalion Chief Marks, Chief Elliot, Deputy Chief Whitson and Captain Laforti." I quickly stepped forward gave them each a firm hand shake and their own copy of all my paperwork. I stepped back and waited for further instruction.

Chief Elliot was a balding man with a jet black mustache with long thin salt and pepper colored hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He was sitting in the direct middle of the half moon table and cleared his throat, "You may take a seat Mr. Masen." I sat down quickly and sat up straight. I looked around and watched each of them as they flipped through my paperwork and made little notes. Some of them leaned over to each other to whisper comments and ask questions. The silence was deafening and I had to wonder if they used this as a scare tactic.

"Mr. Masen…" Chief Whitson's voice rang out in the room. He pulled his glasses off his aging face and set them down as he looked up at me. He smiled and I felt comforted by it. "Your qualifications are impressive I must say. I believe just a few question should suffice our curiosity today." He made a quick note on my paperwork before he looked up again. "Besides the necessary course work, what other preparations have you done to become a firefighter?"

I thought for a few seconds before fully answering his question. I just needed to make sure my voice didn't waver and give me away. "I grew up in a large city and met my first firefighter when I was seven. From then on it was my aspiration to become just like him. When I was fifteen my family moved to Port Angeles. When I was old enough to drive I joined the local volunteer station there. I took first responder and CPR and then directly started making trips to Seattle after school to attend their Emergency Medical Technician course at the university. By the age of eighteen I had been volunteering for three years at the department working there every chance I got when I wasn't at school. I left for college soon after but my volunteer status did not cease. I have been heavily engrossed in the fire atmosphere for the past eight years and plan on doing it for the next thirty." I made sure to keep eye contact with each of the interviewers as I answered the question. Their stillness was really starting to get to me.

They all paused for a moment to make notes. The sound of their pens scratching on the papers was the only thing you could hear; short of the blood rushing through my ears as my heart pumped wildly. Chief Elliot, Chief Marks and Captain Laforti fired off numerous questions over the course of the next twenty minutes. I wanted to laugh out loud at Chief Whitson's remark of 'Just a few questions'. I felt like I was literally getting the third degree. But I answered them all in that cool calm collected manner even though on the inside I was still scared shitless and on the verge of pissing myself.

Finally, as if it all came down to his decision alone, Captain Cullen asked me his one and only question. "Mr. Masen, There is a lot of competition for this position, why should we hire you?" I could feel his piercing blue eyes bore into me with such intensity; he made me more nervous than the chiefs sitting in front of me, if that was at all possible. But there was something about him that seemed good natured and almost fatherly. He was probably an amazing captain and I'm sure his men respected him unwaveringly.

But how in the hell do I answer this question? It's not like I can just say, 'Because you have to. I'm better than all those other guys. Please just do it.' No matter how much I wanted this job I couldn't act like an ass. I needed to come up with a standard answer of why I am better without dogging on all the other guys and without making myself look bad in the process.

"You should hire me because of my strength and dedication to the fire service. I follow through with everything I start; I'm loyal and responsible. I don't take things for granted and I apply myself whole heartedly to what I am pursuing. I'm an honest, dependable hard working man that would be an invaluable member for your department. Give me the chance to prove it to you and you will not be disappointed." There that sounded good…right? I watched anxiously as each man started writing feverishly on my paperwork. All I can do his hope that I impressed them enough to consider me. I could just pray that they think about me.

Captain Cullen cleared his throat and looked up at me again. "Thank you Mr. Masen for coming in for this interview. We will be reviewing all of our notes over the next several days and you will be hearing from one of us by early next week."

I quickly stood and walked over to them shaking each one of their hands. "Thank you gentlemen for giving me the opportunity to speak with you today. I greatly appreciate it. You have a good day." I turned and gingerly made my way out the door. I wanted to bolt and run through those doors thankful I had made it through the interview seemingly without a hitch. As soon as the doors closed behind me I let out a huge long breath. _Done. It's done. Thank god._

The next week crawled on slower than any other week I had previously lived. Not the week before high school graduation or even college graduation. Even the week before getting my license didn't take this long to pass. But I needed to keep busy while I patiently waited for a phone call. Every time my phone did ring my heart leapt into my throat and then shortly plummeted back down to the pit of my stomach when it wasn't the fire department.

So to occupy my time I started sending out applications, resumes, copies of certificates and letters of recommendations out to several other sought after fire departments across the nation. San Francisco, Chicago, Los Angeles and New York just in case I didn't get hired on with Seattle. But as the time passed through the days and I had still not received a phone call – I thought for sure they had decided against me. I was positive I wasn't good enough for their department.

On Monday of the next week I received a phone call from the San Francisco Fire Department asking me to come out for an interview. I thought it couldn't hurt my chances to go so I immediately booked the next flight out of the Sea-Tac airport to San Francisco. I stepped into the airport with my bag slung over my shoulder. I looked at the departure boards to find my terminal and make sure everything was on time. I suddenly got a whiff of strawberries and looked to my left to see a petite brunette beauty start to walk away from me. I didn't see her face but my eyes settled on her ass. It was round and toned and quite distracting. I took a few steps to walk towards her when my phone rang. _Dammit. I could have had hot bathroom sex with her before my flight. Maybe._

I looked at the caller ID and I instantly felt like I had gremlins attacking my stomach. _Seattle Fire Department – great, here goes nothing._ I stepped outside to get a little fresh air as I answered my call. "Hello?"

"Mr. Masen?" His voice was familiar though I couldn't quite name which interviewer it was.

"This is Captain Cullen, Seattle Fire Department, Engine 17. We interviewed you last week for a position with the department."

"Yes, Captain Cullen. It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. And yourself?" His pleasantries were not easing my worries. He sounded to deadpan, no emotion. I.E. too fucking serious.

"I'm doing well…." I let the sentence just hang in order for him to hurry up and get on with it. I was sure I would need to catch that plane here in a few moments.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I am calling because of your interview. I would like to offer you a position on my engine as a probationary firefighter effective immediately." _Holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT YES!_

"When do I start?" I tried to ask calmly while keeping the smile out of my voice.

"Tomorrow morning eight AM. We are four day effective Monday through Thursday twenty-four hours a day. Friday through Sunday are our days off. Bring all your P.P.E with you and change of clothing and toiletries you can leave in your locker at the station. Engine 17 and Ladder 17 are housed in the same building, one of the few stations like that in the city. I am sure you can find where we are located. Any questions?"

"No sir. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning." I glanced around and saw a few people looking at me funny. I'm sure I had the biggest shit eaten grin on my face, but I didn't care.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. See you tomorrow Mr. Masen."

"Thank you sir, you have a good day."

"You too." I hung up the phone and had to fight the urge to start doing my victory dance in the middle of the drop off lane at the airport. I was so fucking ecstatic I didn't know what to do to vent off all this energy and adrenaline. Tomorrow would be the first step of my new life, the accomplishments of my goals and the recovery of my hope. Maybe things in this life do turn out right.

**A/N**: **Firefighting 101:** Definition – P.P.E. means personal protective equipment, i.e. turnouts. Those would be the yellow jacket, pants, helmet, boots etc that firefighters are required to wear in order to fight fires. They are all standard issued OSHA required equipment that majority of city firefighters have to purchase for themselves (somewhere around $2500+). You can usually tell who the rookie/probationary firefighter (also known as a probie) is by the color of their turnouts – bright yellow without any signs of fire (captains turnouts usually resemble the same wear and tear since they rarely go into fires.)

Also, city fire departments are rarely, if ever, four day on three day off. That is usually wild land firefighting MO. But like I said before, I needed to adapt things to work for my story.

Anyhow, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter; next chapter should be out soon. I will be trying to update at least once a week. Questions or comments and all that jazz? Just click the little button below to review for me – please? Thanks!!


	3. The crew of Engine 17

**A/N:** Hello Again. I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I am happy that you guys like the "firefighting 101" tidbits at the end. I'm glad it helps. On the chapters that have more firefighting in them, there will of course be longer a/n's at the end. Also, I have no real posting schedule, once a week when I get time is about how it will go.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; it belongs to the talented Mrs. Meyer. Although firefighting Edward can own me anytime…..

**Firefighting Facts**

A fire department responds to an alarm of fire somewhere in the United States every 16 seconds.

A civilian is injured by fire about every 20 seconds.

A civilian is killed in a fire roughly every two hours.

Fire kills roughly 100 firefighters a year.

More than two million career and volunteer firefighters serve in more than 50,000 departments throughout the United States – This is just one stations story.

**Chapter 2 – The crew of Engine 17**

**Edward POV**

I was a little kid waiting on Santa Claus for my Christmas present. But in reality I was pacing my apartment willing the alarm clock to tick by faster so I could start my first day as a probationary firefighter for the city of Seattle, Engine 17. I was nervous; I was excited, I was anxious to start the day. Captain Cullen had informed me to be at the station by eight AM today but I was so ready for this day to come that I didn't sleep at all. Not one bit, not one wink of sleep. I couldn't show up too early for my first day so I paced. I even double checked my red bag to insure I had everything I would need for my first day. Finally at five I decided to take a shower and get dressed. While on the clock at the station we are suppose to be dressed in uniform. Blue rip stop pants (nomex) and our company fire shirts, I settled on a plain white shirt since I didn't have one yet.

I had done a lot of research on Engine 17 when I got home yesterday so I could be as prepared as possible. I already knew where it was located. Luckily enough it was literally walking distance from my apartment building, only a few blocks from here. I also learned that the engine was staffed with five members, technically six now, and the ladder truck that shared the station was staffed with four members. For safety reasons the names and ranks of my future brothers in fire were not listed. Not like it mattered too much, I would be meeting all of them in about an hour anyhow.

I finally left my apartment and started the short walk to the station. I had my red bag thrown over my shoulder as I walked. I tried to get my thoughts in check before getting to the station. Today was a big day and I had to hope for an easy one, but I knew it was unlikely. I would be thrown in head first without a life preserver to help. Engine 17 was literally one of the busiest stations in the city because of its direct central location. They were called all the time for various incidents: fire, rescue, car accidents, medical calls and almost any other disaster you could think of. I had my work cut out for me, especially as a probationary firefighter.

Probationary firefighters, rookies, probies – they all really have the same definitions – the bitch of the station. Probies are made to do every disgusting chore there is, every task that is assigned to him without complaint. The captain says jump, your only response should be 'how high?' Every firefighter goes through this rite of passage, now it's my turn.

I turned the corner onto Second Avenue and came face to face with my new firehouse. Station 17 was one of the oldest in the city in one of the busiest downtown areas. It was a large two story old red brick building. The bottom of the firehouse housed all the equipment plus the engine and ladder truck. And yes, it even had the ever clichéd fire poles connecting each floor. The top floor would be the firefighter lodging - the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, showers, sleeping quarters and the captains' office. Behind the building was the training area. When the station was not out on a call, training was a must, that's what every firefighter is taught. A training building was constructed a few years back, from what I read, specifically for this station. It was an all cement two story building, with stairs on the outside for mock drills and fires. The station and training facility literally took up almost the entire block of Second Street.

I slowly approached the front of the building. The engine was parked in the driveway and looked rather dirty. The ladder truck was parked in the engine bay. Equipment was still spread out inside and I had to assume that they had just gotten back from a call. I looked around the bottom floor but failed to see anyone. I started climbing up the stairs when I came face to face with one of the other firefighters. He was tall and built like a quarter back. He had fairly dark skin and long black hair pulled back low. I must have startled him because he stopped abruptly on the stairs with a questionable look on his face before he smiled.

"You must be the new probie?" His smile held a sort of playfulness to him and I got that feeling that this was a fun firehouse to work at.

"Yeah, hey I'm Edward Masen." I stuck out my hand and quickly shook his.

"Jacob Black. Come on, I'll show you around upstairs and introduce you to everyone." He turned and started making his way up the stairs. We came into a room with benches and lockers everywhere first. "Go ahead and drop your red bag there. You can unpack your stuff into the locker later. We keep all our turnouts downstairs though. This locker is for personal use." I dropped my bag and continued to follow him down the halls. "You've got great timing though…." Jacob continued. "We just got back from a fire about forty-five minutes ago. We were just taking a breather before putting the rest of the equipment away and cleaning up."

We stepped out of the hall into a large open room. To the left of me was a huge nearly industrial sized kitchen with a table that could easily seat twelve. In front of me was a pool table with two guys racking up the balls getting ready to start a game. And to the right was three couches huddled around a huge flat screen TV that was currently showing a movie with four other guys sitting there. On opposite sides of the room was the two fire poles that lead downstairs with the wood coverings over the holes so nobody stepped into them.

"Hey guys, I wanna introduce the new probie to ya…" Jacob called out and I was suddenly in the spotlight. "Guys this is Edward Masen, Edward this is…" He point to the pool table, "Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. They are on the engine with me." The guy named Emmett was huge. Grizzly bear sized with dark black hair. I was easily intimidated by him. Jasper was around my height with dirty blonde nearly shoulder length hair. He looked simple and laid back.

He turned back to the couches, "And these are the ladder guys – James Thompson, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton and Peter Whitlock – they are cousins, just so you know." I nodded to each of them and said my hellos while Jacob continued on talking to them. James had long hair also pulled back in a low pony tail. What's with these guys and longer hair here? Ben was short little guy and I could guess they hired him for all the small space rescues. Mike was the clichéd high schools wanna be quarter back with the 'frosted' blonde hair of the early nineties. Peter looked a whole hell of a lot like Jasper and I would question whether they were brothers instead of cousins.

"Em where is…."

"Probably getting ready to wash the engine you know how…"

"Yeah, I know." His tone was very terse in his answer. "Carlisle in his office?"

"Yep." Their conversation was very brief and kind of cryptic. As far as I knew I hadn't met the engineer yet and I knew Carlisle was the captain. This was a very laid back fire station if they were calling their captain by his first name. I could get use to this. I followed Jacob down another hall that lead into the sleeping quarters. There were ten standard twin sized beds made up like we were in the army. He took me over to one closest to the bathroom. "Your bed." He pointed out. "Bathroom." He point to the door right next to my bed. I should have figured. Of course the probie would sleep closest to the horrible smelling bathroom that ten guys would be sharing. He turned and quickly strode to the other side of the room. He pushed open a door and I stepped inside. "Showers." I glanced around and smiled at myself. At least they were better than high school gym showers. There was roughly five shower heads along each wall and concrete center divider between each one that came up to just above waist height – somewhat private in a totally open shower stall shared by all men. What confused me was the lone shower at the far end of the room on the left. It had concrete dividers also but the shower head was nearly completely surrounded by concrete except for a little space to step in. The walls of it looked to come to about shoulder height.

"What's with the one weird shower stall at the end? Is it the captains or something?"

Jacob laughed. "Oh….that. Yeah, that's the engineers shower. We don't get to use it."

"What?" He laughed even harder as we left the room and proceeded down the hall.

"Just wait, you'll see." He knocked gently on the door to the captains' office, "Well, this is where I leave you. See you in a few." He turned and walked away just as the door opened.

"Oh Mr. Masen, please come in." I followed Captain Cullen into his office and took a seat when he motioned for me to.

"Jake show you around and introduce you?"

"Uh, yeah he did sir."

"Please, you can call me Carlisle. We are very relaxed around here. The guys tend to play a lot of practical jokes, when we aren't training and when chores are done we fill our time with video games, movies, pool and such. I like a very laid back atmosphere and I find my crew is better and at the top of their game if they don't have to try to live _and _work in a stressful environment. When you're here try to have a little down time because once we leave the stress begins."

"That sounds good. I think I will like working here very much."

"Good. Do have any questions before I get you started?"

"No, not really. I haven't met the engineer yet and I would like to do so before we get a call. I'd also like to get my turnouts set up and ready just in case also."

"Not to worry. I am assigning you to the engineer today actually. Engineer Swan is also our Lieutenant so you will be taking orders from both of us and occasionally some of the other guys. Just don't let them try to push you around too much. So, go ahead and unpack your stuff into your locker. Take your turnouts downstairs and I am sure you'll run into the engineer there." I shook his hand and exited the office. I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't learned the engineers name yet and why they seemed to be so damn respectful of him. Carlisle, the captain, doesn't even have his own shower stall but the engineer did? That didn't make any sense. Unless….the engineer is some old guy that's well known or injured. Swan, Swan….name didn't ring any bells for important names I had learned in this service so far.

I by passed all the guys in the living room area to headed towards the lockers. They all seem quite engrossed into whatever movie they were watching anyhow. I quickly unpacked all of my toiletries into my locker and hung up the few spare clothing items I had brought. I pulled out my turnouts, boots, gloves and flash hood to head down stairs and put in my cubicle next to the engine. I found my stall easily enough. There was a brand new yellow helmet sitting on the top shelf with the name MASEN stamped across the back of it. I quickly hung up my coat and laid my gloves next to my helmet with my flash hood. I bent over and started tucking my boots into the bottom of the pants, so I could just step in and pull my pants up to be ready to go, when I heard a throat clear behind me. A very non-masculine throat clearing.

I stood up and spun around to find the most drop dead sexy woman I have ever seen, standing there in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black string bikini top. A sight I was not expecting to find in the engine bay of my new firehouse. But god damn was it a hell of a sight. She was short, probably about 5'4" with long chestnut brown hair pulled into a hasty bun on her head. She had deep inviting brown eyes I could swim in. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest which just accentuated her barely covered perfect tits. Her stance was clearly showing an attitude at my presence.

But what the hell was a woman like this doing in the firehouse engine bay? Maybe she was a resident on this street and wanted the fire hydrant opened up or something. Damn, why'd I have to be the one to break it to her that the city hasn't allowed that in years? I don't want to piss this beautiful girl off anymore than necessary. No, I wanted to ask her on a date. _Okay Masen, you're a firefighter now, just charm her. Can't be too hard._

I flashed her a smile before I spoke. "I'm sorry ma'am but the fire department doesn't open up hydrants for resident use anymore. Is there something else I can help you with?" She let out a large breath of air and seemed to be fighting back a snarky reply. She put her hands on her hips as she replied.

"What makes you think I wanted you to open the hydrant for me? Which, by the way, I know is illegal!"

"Um…" I swallowed thickly and motioned to her outfit. "You're wearing a bathing suit and shorts. I'm sorry, I just assumed." She let her hands fall from her hips and she looked rather exasperated. "Is there something I can help you with?" I was just trying to be polite now. I didn't want a confrontation on my first day as the probationary firefighter.

"Yeah, you could hurry the hell up and grab the fire hydrant wrench from the back of the engine…." I was about to cut her off from her tirade, but I was glad I didn't or I am sure I would have gotten in a lot of trouble. "…then you can grab that one inch line over there and attach it to the hydrant with a nozzle so you can help me wash and wax the engine. We have about a two hour buffer before we bump up the list to get called again assuming a serious disaster doesn't happen. I want the engine detailed and then I am going to teach you how to fill the SCBA bottles so I don't have to do it anymore. You're wasting time. Hurry up, let's get a move on."

I blanched. Holy fuuuuck. This was the engineer? This fine, beautiful, attitude filled woman with the sexy hands on hips, don't-mess-with-me stance is my new engineer and lieutenant? I am so fucked.

"_You're_ Engineer Swan?"

**Bella POV**

We had just gotten back to the station when Carlisle approached me. I hadn't pulled the engine inside because my baby needed attention. She was so dirty after the four AM fire this morning and I completely planned on washing and waxing her yet again. Wouldn't be the first time I took solitary time to myself with the engine. I often get teased about it by the crew, but I don't care. An engineer's job is to take care of their engine and I think I do a damn good job with big red.

"Bella?" I turned to find Carlisle standing in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know I am going to give you the probie this morning when he gets here."

"What? Why me?" I groaned. I hated training the newbie's. I got stuck with both Emmett and Jake. Although, Emmett was fun to hang around with. He learned quickly and didn't push my buttons – too often at least. Jake on the other hand, he hounded me for a date from day one. I gave in about a month into his one year probation, four months later he "meets the woman of his dreams". They're married now with a daughter on the way. I was trying to not be bitter but there were some unresolved issues with us which made it difficult to work with each other and this happened nearly four years ago. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for him and Leah, I really am. But I will never date another firefighter again and I haven't since.

"He doesn't know anyone on the crew yet and he doesn't know he will have a woman as a superior. He had an amazing interview and he is really bright, but some men can't take orders from a woman and that's where you come in. This will be his first test."

"Fine _captain_." I replied curtly. "He'll be helping wash and wax the engine."

"I was expecting that Bella. Mans got to learn the respect for his equipment."

"What's his name?

"Edward Masen."

"Oh, and he can fill the BA tanks with me. It can be his new job."

"Works for me." He turned and walked off. I pulled my turnout pants off and tucked them in my equipment stall. I was hanging up my coat when Emmett, Jasper and Peter showed up next to me.

"What do you want now?" I groaned as I turned to face them. This couldn't be good. These three were easily our resident pranksters and I could sense them brewing something.

Emmett smiled and laid his massive arm around my shoulder. "Bella, Bella, Bella….we hear the Cap gave you the rook today."

"Yeah, so?"

"So…." Emmett smiled a devilish grin. "We were thinking, you totally need to fuck with him today."

"Oh god guys, can't you be nice to a rookie on his first day at least once? And why the hell are you dragging me into it?"

"Well, Bella to put it nicely….You've got the rack." Peter answered as Jasper nodded his head along.

I groaned. "What do you guys have in mind? _NOT_, like I am committing to anything, I just want to know what I may be potentially getting myself into."

Emmett laughed. "Bella, six words. Cut off shorts, Black bikini top. Drives all the guys crazy." I slapped my hand across his chest.

"You're married, all three of you. You don't want me telling your wives do you?"

"Bells, we aren't going to be down here with you guys. But maybe just wash the engine wearing that. Get him flustered and see what he does. Sure way to find out if he can handle the heat and pressure of this job." I had to laugh. Jasper always had a way of being able to talk me into their stupid mischief and such. I think they figured that out and now they use him against me.

"Fine, but I do this my own way. And you guys mind your own business. Plus, if I see one cover pulled away from the pole and you guys are gazing down at us – it's over!" The guys laughed and did their high fives as they walked away.

I quickly walked to the opposite side of the engine bay. Since I was the only woman hired here and because of the new "Prevention Of Sexual Harassment" lawsuits, otherwise known as POSH, they renovated the inside of the engine bay to include a room off to the side for me. It was right next to the air compressor room with all the BA bottles and equipment but I didn't care. It was small. It had the same twin bed like the guys' upstairs and a closet to hang my items. I also had a small bathroom with a sink and a toilet. I didn't mind so much. I hated the fact that I still had to share the showers up stairs with the guys but at least the city made accommodations for me. My own 'private' shower stall in the back of the room. I had showered several times with all of the guys in there. At first it was awkward, now it's just funny. They can't see me and I chose not to look at them. But we always make jokes about dropping the soap if we are in there at the same time. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I am on really good terms with all of their wives, except for maybe Mike's.

I quickly stripped and wrapped my large beach towel around me to run upstairs for a quick shower. I slipped into the shower in time for only one guy to be left showering after the fire. Unfortunately that guy was Mike. He was relentless, I was annoyed. I chose to ignore him like the plague; he chose to follow me around like a puppy dog even though he was married to his supposed high school sweetheart Jessica. He left soon after I got into the shower, thank god. I quickly showered and hurried back down stairs. I had just slipped into my room when I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I pulled on my cut off jean shorts and black bikini top. I kept these at work because I did use them quite often on hot days to wash the engine.

I towel dried my hair the best I could and pulled it up into a bun. I heard someone come back down into the engine bay and decided that it was now or never. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked out my door. I walked quietly behind the ladder truck to see who was down here. I was not expecting to see _him_. I saw him yesterday at the airport. Carlisle had asked me to pick up Esme from visiting her family back home and I had seen this guy standing at the information kiosk looking at departure and arrival times. I had wanted to speak to him so bad but decided to walk away blushing instead. Now, I am glad I didn't.

I stood back and watched him for a little bit before announcing myself. He was going to be a problem; I could already see it now. He was far too good looking for his own good. The bronze hair, the lean body, the muscles, the confidence. I was biting my lip so hard I thought I was going to pierce the skin. He bent over then to start fixing his boots and turnout pants and I had to stifle the moan threatening to bubble up. He had a nice ass.

I quickly marched over there and cleared my throat. I needed to take control of the situation. He spun around not expecting me and had the audacity to treat me like a common resident on the street. Of course I knew fire hydrants weren't for public use! He was really starting to irritate me with his cockiness. I should have known he'd be like almost all the other effin hot firefighters. He was a cocky know-it-all. Time to knock him down a few pegs. Thank you Em, Jazz and Peter for the ideas!

"Yeah, you could hurry the hell up and grab the fire hydrant wrench from the back of the engine then you can grab that one inch line over there and attach it to the hydrant with a nozzle so you can help me wash and wax the engine. We have about a two hour buffer before we bump up the list to get called again assuming a serious disaster doesn't happen. I want the engine detailed and then I am going to teach you how to fill the SCBA bottles so I don't have to do it anymore. You're wasting time. Hurry up, let's get a move on."

I was about to turn and walk away when he spoke again. God his voice was almost like verbal sex. "_You're _Engineer Swan?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No ma'am. Not at all." I turned to walk away and caught one of my feet on the other. Stupid flip flops, a day doesn't go by without tripping over myself. Maybe that's why I was promoted to engineer? I felt myself lose my balance and knew the fall was coming. There was nothing to catch myself on this time. I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm and set me up right before too much damage was done. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward staring at me. He quickly dropped his hand like I was a hot piece of steel. "Sorry ma'am."

I huffed. "Enough with this ma'am business. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for a quick hand shake.

"Edward." He smiled and I felt my legs starting to melt. No, no, no, no….not good. I will not date another fire fighter. No but you could screw him. I instantly felt like a bad cartoon character with an angel and a devil riding shotgun on each shoulder telling me ways around my promises to myself.

"Well, let's hurry up Edward; we have a lot to do." I quickly walked over to the engine to back it up through the engine bay and into the training yard behind the building. There was a hydrant back there we could use and it would keep us out of watchful eyes in the neighborhood. Being dressed like a teenager on a hot summer day wasn't exactly appropriate at the fire station no matter how lax Carlisle was on the rules.

I went back into the engine bay and quickly grabbed a bucket, soap, sponges, towels and the wax for the engine. I stepped back outside to find that Edward had attached the one inch line with the nozzle, opened the hydrant, secured the engine water tight and covered the hose bed in the short amount of time that I was inside the engine bay. But I couldn't see him. The hose was sitting there all ready to go to wash the engine and my rookie was nowhere to be seen. I laid out the washing stuff and just turned around to go back in the engine bay when Edward stepped out – shirtless, shoeless with his pants rolled up slightly at the end. He looked almost edible. I was trying really hard to not look at him, his chest, his abs, the distinct 'V' shape that lead down to his…Okay Bella! That's enough.

"Uh, Edward, you take the nozzle and spray the engine off. I'll start washing from back to front. You can join me after the engine is sprayed off." I mumbled as I quickly ran some water from the outside tap into the bucket. I heard the loud rush of water exit the nozzle and hit the side of the engine. A fine mist of water sprinkled the air and with the way the sun light wove its way through it – Edward looked godly standing in the sun. Water droplets in his bronze hair accentuating the color made me want to run my hands through it. I quickly looked away and started washing the engine feeling the blush creep its way into my cheeks.

We worked in silence on the engine. I was on one side and he was on the other. That was actually working for me. As long as I didn't see him, I wouldn't be tempted. I had gotten to the point that I started chanting 'I will not date a probie firefighter' over and over in my head. Not only that, but I was his superior and it shouldn't be allowed, much like an executive dating his assistant. And there were strict rules about dating within your firehouse, but I'd already broken those rules, what's to say I can't do it again. No, no, Bella you can't do it. Great, I'm arguing with myself again, insane asylum here I come.

The engine was washed and waxed in record time. Edward caught on fast and worked hard. As long as he kept this up, everyone would be pleased. I pulled the engine back into the bay while he cleaned up. I quickly changed into my standard blue nomex pants and fire department shirt. I fixed my hair to look more presentable and more like the firefighter I am. My prank days were over. Let's see Jazz try to talk me into another one after this. It blew up in my face. I found Edward fully dressed waiting in the engine bay when I came back out of my room.

"Edward, follow me I'll teach you how to fill the BA bottles." As we walked over to the air compressor room he stopped hesitantly in front of the door to my room.

"What room is this?" I turned and looked at him.

"Mine. City accommodations and such. Can't have me sleeping in the same room with nearly ten other men, eight of which are happily married, now can I? Wait, are you married too 'cause then it would be nine."

"No, I'm single." His eyes danced at that statement like he was trying to convey a message to me. Yeah, okay, good to know. Move along now Bella.

"Right, anyways, let's get those tanks filled." Seconds later I found myself cramped into the tiny little room closely pressed to Edward showing him how to refill the bottles and rotate them so they lasted longer. I could feel the heat of the room getting to me and I needed to get out of there, but I couldn't leave the rook alone and hope he can fend for himself. I was about to just give in and allow myself the indulgence of his presence when I heard the tell tale alarm.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 17, Ladder 17, Battalion 11, Engine 12, Engine 4 and Ladder 4 please respond to a report of a structure fire on the corner of Broadway and East Fir Street. Structure is reportedly the Church on the corner." I heard Alice's voice ring over the intercom. The woman never ceases to amaze me. Jasper's wife working at dispatch nearly insured us all the decent calls within the city limits all the time. Hallelujah.

I heard the sound of the guys above us rushing to get down stairs. I turned and winked at Edward. "Come on Probie, your first day, your first fire; let's see what you've got."

**A/N:** **Firefighting 101:** Description – SCBA – Self Contained Breathing Apparatus, BA is short for Breathing Apparatus.

I hate to do the 'so what do you think' part, but I am curious to know……


	4. First Fight

**A/N:** I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and adding this to their favorites. I am so glad you are enjoying it so far. So, THANK YOU!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; it belongs to the talented Ms. Meyer.

**Untitled**

Flame fighter, flame fighter you'll never be infernos' friend.

In bright red you race, to the flames that you chase.

Through smoke and heat, soot on your arms and feet.

In the darkness with no sight, you search for the light.

With water you defeat smoke, flames and the heat.

Fellow brothers and sisters unite, for not alone are you in this fight.

Into the fire with might, ready for the fight.

Then with the settling of flames, all that remains is life.

See it is for the lives that you save, that we call you the Brave.

Author: Lauren J. Wynn

**Chapter 3 – First Fight**

**Edward POV**

I could feel the tingling in my fingers as the adrenaline raced through my system. This was it. This is what I have been waiting for. Several years of college, many hours of volunteer time and now I stand at the precipice of love. Not love for another in the sense of being in love. No, love for the chase, for the fight. Being the one running into the burning building that others are running out of. Love for the feeling of overwhelming accomplishment at saving a life, putting out a fire, saving a home. Being a savior, almost playing God. I don't have a God like complex but I know that even he needs help now and again. That's where we come in.

I could hear my comrades racing above me to get down to the engine. Bella had darted around me so fast I almost didn't see her. I expected her to trip like she had early on her own two feet. But just watching her for those first few seconds of the call, the fire rush seemed to pull out a certain grace in her. I quickly made my way over to the cabinet holding my gear. I was tugging it on as swiftly as I could. I grabbed my helmet, gloves, flash hood and jacket and ran to the engine. The ladder truck next to us already had their guys loaded in and waiting. We roll out of the station together, always. I met Carlisle next to the side of the engine as we started climbing in. Bella already had her turnout pants on and was sitting behind the wheel of the engine looking eager to go. "Come on Eddie, jump in. Let's do this thing." I looked up to see the big guy, Emmett, calling out to me. I'd have to remind him later that it's Edward, not Eddie. I climbed in and took a quick seat next to him. All the guys were in various stages of getting their gear completely on and as soon as my ass was in the seat, Bella flipped on the lights and siren pulling forward out of the engine bay.

I could feel my leg bouncing up and down as we raced down the road to the fire. This isn't my first time going to a fire. I did years and years of volunteer work in the small town I lived in. However, those guys seemed to find it necessary to keep me out of any huge fires or potentially harmful situation. It wasn't the best circumstances to learn in but I took whatever I could get. I glanced out the front window and saw the cars parting out of the way like the Red Sea. There was occasionally the idiot driver who didn't see us until Bella was right up on their ass, but they sure noticed when she laid on the horn. I knew the church the dispatcher had been talking about. It wasn't terribly far from where the station was. But I also knew it was in a densely populated part of town and had the potential to turn ugly quite quick.

"Feeling a little nervous there Eddie?" I turned and looked at Emmett and shook my head.

"Nah man, I'm just excited. And please, call me Edward." I quickly stuck out my hand and shook his. I glanced out the window again and could tell we were getting closer.

"Is this your first fire?" Jasper yelled out of the sound of the siren to me.

"No. I mean, technically not. Besides training, I was on a volunteer department since I was fifteen. The old captain didn't like sending me in unless it was necessary though." I could feel my voice getting a little hoarse from having to basically scream over the sound of the siren. Bella and Carlisle were sitting in the front cab of the engine. Us four guys were jammed into the back of the cab and sitting in every which direction that would fit us and our gear.

"Dude I'm stoked!" I heard Jacob yell over to Jasper. "With the amount of crews called out to this fire, it has to be good sized. Your wife is fucking awesome Jazz!" I looked over at him puzzled and he caught my eye.

"My wife works for dispatch. She was the voice you heard call us out." He cracked a subtle smile. "She always makes sure we get the good ones." I nodded my head at him. Now I understand why this station had gotten the reputation of being so busy all the time.

I took another look out the front window to see if we were almost there yet. The anticipation was killing me. I noticed we were now following another engine going code three down the road and I knew we probably had less than a minute until we rolled up. I took a second to watch Bella appreciatively as she drove this massive engine. It really was illogical that this small little woman was the one that controlled this engine. I drove our smaller engine just once at the station I volunteered at. It was incredibly hard to maneuver and control. Bella handle this thing like it was second nature. Like she was breathing or sleeping. It's no wonder that she was the engineer. Her ardent attitude earlier showed that she could easily step in and take control of almost any situation which is exactly what an engineer and lieutenant need to be able to do.

"I do hope you are just spacing out and not actually checking out your superior." I heard a voice quietly say in my ear. I snapped back to reality and noticed Emmett sitting next to me with a knowing look on his face. "Don't worry man; we might have all had those moments at one point. She is a fiercely beautiful woman and even if we are all married, she is still damn fine to look at. Don't let my Rosie know I said that." He turned his face away from me with a small smile still plastered across it. I lightly chuckled.

I felt the engine start slowing to a crawl and I could see all the other emergency personnel parked around the church. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a good fire. Carlisle was jumping out the door of the engine before Bella had even pulled to a complete stop. I could see him jogging over to the obvious IC in his white turnouts. As soon as the engine came to a stop we started piling out looking for orders.

The guys started slinging on their BA packs and getting their gloves and helmet on. I decided to follow suit when Bella stopped me. "Rook!" Okay, I guess that's my new name. "Get over here." I ran around the side of the engine to where the control panel was for the pump. "Climb up there and grab that two inch line and connect it to that gated Y over there coming from that hydrant. Don't open until I give you the signal that I am connected." Demanding Bella was fucking sexy. Shit Edward, don't think about that now and get on your game.

I quickly grabbed a fifty yard section of the two inch line, dropped the male end with Bella and ran over to the already set up gated Y that the engine ahead of us was pumping off of. I turn to look at Bella and she swung her arm up in the air indicating to release the flow. It was organized chaos going around us and by the time I got back to the engine Carlisle was back. I quickly pulled on all my gear while listening to him give orders.

"Okay, IC as instructed us to go in around the rear side door entrance. Em, you and Jazz take left. Jake, you and Edward will take right. Give him your nozzle man duties." Holy shit, I'm nozzle man on my first day?!? "Our objective is to find any survivors in there. It's reported that fire is in the front half of the building started from some candles, but that doesn't mean there won't be any fires lying dormant in the back so be on your game." I listened intently trying to hear everything Carlisle was saying over the intense noises I heard everywhere. Sirens, yelling, the sound of the fire crackling through the building. I could feel the heat from here and I was fifty yards or better away. Carlisle grabbed something out of one of the compartments on the side of the engine and turned back towards me clipping it on my turnout. "Edward, this is your PASS device. We also have built in radios in your helmets so we can all keep in contact with each other." He turned back to the guys. "Okay, grab the two inch line from the back of the engine. I want a gated Y reducing down to a one and three quarter inch line. Bella, 125, got it?"

I quickly scrambled with the rest of the guys to hurry and get in. For being my first day I was rather blown away at how quickly and effectively we all worked together right from the start. I guess Carlisle really knew his shit when he chose me for this position on his crew. He must have known we'd work really well together. We quickly found ourselves at the door leading inside in the rear of the building. Carlisle checked the door by running his hand up and down it for warmth before turning the knob and letting ourselves in. We were instantly hit with a wall of billowing black smoke. I had never been more grateful for the SCBA mask I was currently wearing.

Carlisle gave the signal and Emmett and Jasper moved in and off to the left. Jacob came up behind me and grabbed a hold of the hose and I tightened my grasp on the nozzle. It was now or never. "Go on rook…" I heard Carlisle voices echo through my helmet. "Keep to the right, keep to the wall, keep low and go slow. And don't worry; Jacob really is a decent firefighter." His attempt at calming me with a little joke on the end did nothing for the natural high I was feeling at that very moment. I was on edge but totally in my element. Life couldn't possibly get better than this.

I turned to the right and crouched down and slowly started walking. The top of the ceiling was fogged in with thick black smoke making it incredibly hard to see. I heard my own breathe echo in my helmet as I was breathing heavily inside the mask. I felt the sweat rolling down my face and into my eyes. It had to be 85 degrees today; in this suit it was probably more like 100 degrees. In this suit inside a burning building where temperatures could at any point reach 1100 degrees when a flashover occurs– I was cooking and we hadn't even really begun.

We came to the end of the hall and there was a door on the left and one on the right. The ultimate decision, which way do we go? I looked and saw that one of the doors had a title across the door like a placarded on an office door. The other door was narrow much like a hall closet. I motioned to Jacob behind me at the doors. He pulled me to one side of the smaller door and him on the other. He tested the door for heat much like Carlisle did outside, and turned the knob. Nothing. It was a nearly empty supply closet. We turned and took our stance on opposite sides on the other door. We took this position just in case a backdraft occurs when the door is opened.

I motioned to Jacob and he reached up and turned the knob. Thick black smoke came wafting out of the door making it nearly impossible to see. Jake quickly got back behind me and grabbed a hold of the hose. I pushed forward into the room to find that fire licking its way through the wall on the right. From what I could see this office was huge. I turned the nozzle towards the fire and cranked it open. The kick back of the water coming out of the nozzle almost knocked me on my ass. It was much like the recoil from shooting a gun. I held onto it tight as I aimed the stream at the base of the fire on the right. I quickly extinguished what was coming into the room, but it was obvious by the whole in the wall that the room next to us was fully engulfed. Our actions from here were almost futile. We needed to search and possibly rescue before attempting to put this out. We quickly pushed to the left and crawled into the next smaller room. We followed in around following the walls looking for any people. It wasn't until we made into the next room that we stumbled over a body. Whether or not they were alive would be the ultimate question.

I quickly surveyed the room and saw one other figure lying on the floor. Jake nodded his head at me and crawled towards them. Within seconds we had hoisted them up over our shoulders and were retreating from the room, hose in hand. The crawl back out to the door Carlisle was waiting at was much slower than the initial crawl in. But soon enough we could see the sunlight streaming in through the open door cutting through the smoke like a knife. It was our beacon for safety, but both Jacob and I knew we would be directly turning around and heading back inside. Carlisle was talking rapidly on his radio and in the distance you could see several paramedics running towards us with backboards and medical bags in hand. We stepped out the door carrying the victims and softly deposited them on the ground. Emmett and Jasper exited the building directly after us both of them carrying a rather large man.

I watched as Emmett quickly pulled off his BA mask to talk to the tall blonde paramedic about the survivor they pulled out. Jake was also over there letting her know what we assumed about our rescued. Emmett pecked the blonde woman on the lips and donned his helmet again. I'd have to remember to ask him later if that was his girl. All four of us returned to the door and spilt off again heading back down the hallway. This time, we were going in as the defense with the intent of getting the fire out. We knew that there were other firefighters on the opposite side of the building fighting their own battles; this one was up to us.

When we got back to the office we found more of it burned away then just minutes before. I opened the nozzle again, fully aware of the recoil from it, and pushed forward. Knocking this fire down now was much easier not having to worry if there were any more people needing to be rescued. It was an adrenaline rush like you would not believe. I felt powerful. I was in charge of the beast and I was able to tame him. The beast happened to be the fire breathing dragon in front of me that stood no chance against us. I was a flame fighter. We pushed forward through the wall and into the next room easily spraying the fire out. It was losing its speed and consumption. I felt high as I continued on in the room and extinguishing the flame. Before long we heard Carlisle radio that the other firefighters had gotten the front half of the building out and were now assisting with Emmett and Jasper on that side. We pulled back and decided to exit the building for further orders. Typically mop up would be next where we would go through the building and making sure that the fire was completely out and not hiding in a vent duct somewhere.

**Bella POV**

This was a good day so far. The fire at four this morning was decent size and easy to get out. Now, this church fire was much bigger, and it was Edward's first fire with our department. It was easy to get lost in my job and focus on one thing. I was trying not to be complacent as I started up the pump and looked towards the building for Carlisle's sign. I was watching the guys run towards the door, hoses in hand ready to run in. I remember those days. I haven't been in a building for a fire in a while. Since becoming an engineer, I tend to stay close to my equipment. I only go in when they need someone smaller then Ben to crawl through a space to rescue someone. Those times have been few and far between. Jasper is usually the more agile one on our crew that does the closed quarter's rescues.

I glanced towards the building and saw Carlisle wave his arm to have the water start flowing. This is where my job gets complicated. Math is a necessity. I need to have 125 psi coming out the end of that nozzle so I have to compensate here at the engine and over the distance of hose. Concentration is a must and mistakes do happen, but I haven't gotten good at predicting what my guys need. Edward was the wildcard I would have to get use to.

I heard Carlisle's voice radio for medical personnel to come to the door and seconds later I saw an ambulance drive up next to me. Rosalie and her partner Heidi jumped out of the ambulance quickly grabbing backboards and medical bags. "Bella, what do you know?" I heard Rose shout over the all the multitude of sounds.

"I don't know much Rose. Our guys went in the back; I imagine Carlisle knows more if he called you guys." Rose stepped over and gave me a quick hug before looking up at the door.

"You got the new guy today?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes and I had to assume that maybe Emmett called her earlier.

"Yeah, we did." I quickly turned back to the side of the engine to adjust the pump and hide the slight blush that was creeping up my checks. I could try to deny it but he was fuck hot and I knew it.

"Isabella Swan!" I turned back and looked at her. "You, me and Alice are going to have a talk this Friday over drinks at Marty's, away from everybody else obviously…" I opened my mouth to rebuttal her but she continued before I could. "Ah, ah, ah Bella, I know better. Don't even try, because I can see that look in your eyes." She laughed but our conversation didn't continue. We heard a commotion over by the door and I could see a couple of our guys spill out the door carrying people. Rose and Heidi darted off after them without as much as a good bye. I couldn't tell from here who they were because they still had on their masks. But I assumed it was probably Jake and Edward, Emmett is kinda hard to miss when he is fully geared up. We had done a classroom demonstration once with some of the elementary kids to explain who firefighters were and that they were your friends. Emmett had to go in dressed normally and suit up in front of them so they wouldn't be scared. Hell, even I would be afraid of Emmett coming at me in a dark smoke filled room looking the way he did in his turnouts. But he really was nothing but a teddy bear.

I watched has Rosalie and Heidi took two of the survivors and tied them to a backboard. Rose must have called for additional help because minutes later three more paramedics came running past me towards them. All three survivors were strapped down and being hauled back to the ambulances. As Rose passed she whispered to me, "They look like they will all live. Any longer and they could have died from smoke inhalation. I'll let you know if they make it." I nodded my head once in her direction and turned my attention back to the task at hand. This is how we have always done it. Rose tends to get dispatched to all the same fires and incidents as us; thanks to Alice I am sure. Rose and Alice knew each other from college and it was because of Alice that we met Rose. She was constantly showing up at our calls and of course, Emmett noticed. After many failed attempts at getting her to go out with him, all she had to see was him carrying a little girl out of a fire and the rest was history. They are now married with two little girls of their own.

Alice was married to Jasper, Jake and Leah, Carlisle and Esme. As I thought more on it I realized Edward and I were the only single people at the station. Ah shit. If Alice learns that she will try her damnedest to hook us up. Alice loved to live in a bubble where everyone was happily married with children, careers and a house with a white picket fence. I don't know how many times I have told her – that's not me. I don't do commitment. "Bella, you can cut the engine now."

I heard Carlisle through the radio in the engine and it brought me out of my musings. The fire was out and we would be breaking down the one and three quarter inch line. We only needed the one inch line for clean up, besides, it was easier to cart around the lighter one inch line. I watched as the guys came out of the building and started pulling apart the hose and rolling it up emptying the water from it. They had all taken their helmets, masks and BA tanks off to make it a little easier to maneuver. I tried, and failed, to not watch Edward pull off his helmet, gloves, flash hood, tank and even his jacket. It was like my own personal naughty firefighter striper act from Chippendales. I was near salivating when Emmett walked up next to me. I didn't even hear or see him until he spoke.

"See something you like huh Bella?" I jumped at his voice and spun to look at him. The almost ever present blush returning.

"What in the hell are you talking about McCarty?" I snapped.

"You just look like a woman who's been denied chocolate her whole life and finally got her hands on a Hersey's Kiss. Oh so delectable but never enough, huh Bella?"He had a haughty smile on his face and an eyebrow lifting up in question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled as I turned to the engine to pretend like I was busy doing something, anything.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm virginal." Emmett laughed loudly. "Keep denying it all you want Bells, but I saw the look just now…it's the same one you had this morning."

I quickly turned and looked at him again. He looked even more smug and the smile on his face was obviously him trying to hide something, poorly. Then it dawned on me. "You ass! You promised you wouldn't watch this morning's prank through the fire pole hole!" I went to slap his shoulder but he quickly dodged it. For being a big guy he could move pretty fast.

"Yeah yeah, I wasn't supposed to watch, but it was fucking hilarious watching you two check each other out and try to hide it from each other. Tsk Tsk, you know that doesn't work." I finally got close enough to slap him across the shoulder.

"So you did call Rose didn't you?'

"Yep." He chuckled.

"Great. Thanks. Now I have to deal with her and Alice on Friday. Jackass." Emmett just laughed, grabbed the one inch line from the back of the engine and walked away. I knew I would have to get him back for that eventually.

Mop up of the fire was actually quite quick this time around instead of this morning's fire. With several other engines on scene as well, they just sectioned the building off to make the work quicker. An arson investigator was able to get in and quickly find the point of origin. As predicted it was indeed started accidently from a few candles inside. It's unfortunate to see something like this happen, but thankful it wasn't a hate crime this time around. This isn't the first church fire we have seen, last couple were started by someone in the community, who they were still looking for.

Soon enough we were all piled back into the engine and on our way back to the station. I drove slower back then normal since we were so close by. I couldn't help myself from glancing back in the rear view mirror at Edward. He had a huge grin on his face much akin to that of the Cheshire cat. His hair was sticking up in every which direction and he had swipes of soot and dirt wiped across his cheeks and brow. He would definitely need a shower. A shower. We would all need a shower. Hmmm….maybe this time I would take a shower at the same time as everyone else. I don't do it often, mainly to make them feel more comfortable, but I could care less. The little devil sitting on my shoulder started doing a happy dance at the thought. Yes, I think a shower is definitely in order once we get back to the station.

**A/N: Firefighting 101: **IC is Incident Command (or commander) is usually the first on scene chief or captain. A PASS device (Personal Alert Safety System) will automatically activate if the device does not detect motion for a certain short period of time, typically 15-30 seconds, so that the alert will sound if the firefighter is seriously injured or otherwise incapacitated. A gated Y is a valve that connects three hose lines. The valve is obviously Y shaped. When Carlisle told Bella '125' that meant water pressure at 125 from the engine to the nozzle. Nozzle man is obviously the guy at the end of the hose directing the lead and has control of the water. Rookies are typically the nozzle man. A flashover is the near simultaneous ignition of all combustible material in an enclosed area (heavy thick smoke along the ceiling is a tell tale sign). Despite protective gear, a firefighter has less than 5 seconds to evacuate a flashover environment if wearing proper NFPA (Nation Fire Protection Association) approved gear. A flashover is one of the most-feared phenomena among firefighters. A backdraft is a situation which can occur when a fire is starved of oxygen; consequently combustion ceases but the fuel, gases and smoke remain at high temperature. If oxygen is re-introduced to the fire, i.e. by opening a door to a closed room, combustion can restart often resulting in an explosive effect as the gases heat and expand. (You can look all this up on wiki for more answers, or PM me.)

Ok, I think that was everything for our little firefighting lesson of the day. Any other questions please do email me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Rapport

**A/N**: Huge thanks as usual to my awesome readers. You guys are so supportive and I love ya for that! Also, just found out that my other story, Royale, which I am sure some of you have read, was nominated for a Twific Award for Best Romance. I don't know who nominated me, but THANK YOU! I am just so shocked that my story listed with so many other great stories and authors. Link for the Twific Awards will be up on my profile in the next couple days.

Also, I will not be doing three chapters for each day at the station, but given that this is Edwards very first day, it was necessary to 'paint the picture'. We will start moving forward at a faster pace after this.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

Fact-

The first female firefighter was hired 35 years ago in Arlington County, VA. In 1994, less than 2 percent of the 250,000 paid firefighters in the nation were female. Now, 15 years later, of the nearly 350,000 paid firefighters, 3.7 percent are female. (Information taken from The LA Times & the International Journal of Diversity)

**Chapter 4 – ****Rapport**

**Bella POV**

I pulled the engine into the station and saw the ladder truck guys already back and putting equipment away. They didn't have to stay for mop up so they beat us back. I backed the engine into the station. I had already washed it once today, I wasn't about to do it again. We had a few hours between rotation on the list and I was going to use this time to clean up, eat something and relax a little. We all piled out of the engine grabbing our turnout gear and putting it away. We switched out the BA bottles for full ones and made sure we were all fully prepared when and if we get the next call. It was nearly silent in the engine bay, all fourteen of us were exhausted and quiet from today's events so far. It's typically like this when we get back from a call. We have our routine. We cleanup and put away, prepare for the next one, shower and change, eat, sleep and wait for the next bell. We try to fill in the monotony with games, pool, watching a movie or anything else.

I watched in quiet fascination as Carlisle walked over to Edward. He clapped a hand on his back and spoke loud enough for us all to hear. "Nicely done Edward. Your first fire with the department is over, how do you feel?"

A huge broad grin spread across his face as he looked around. "It was awesome."

We all let out a low chuckle at his enthusiasm. We had all been there before. The first couple of weeks at your new station are always 'awesome'. Then it starts getting tiring. You miss meals with family, lose touch with friends, always missing some gathering or another because you are the one that responds to the call even if it's your day off. He will learn. This station, this crew, will become his life. His family. His only friends. It's why we all stick so close together, spouses included. We rely on each other for support because we are the only ones who understand what we go through. The general public kind of comprehends, but until they live the life for themselves, they'll never truly understand.

"With all that adrenaline coursing through your system you better get something to eat. I think it's…damn, Bella, who's turn is it to cook lunch again?" Carlisle turned and looked at me.

I laughed; Carlisle thought it would be beneficial for us to make a rotation of cooks for meals so one person didn't get stuck cooking it all the time. That one person was typically always me. "Ha ha Carlisle, I don't want to be poisoned today…" I shot a look over towards the ladder guys. "I'll cook after I get a shower…" I made my way over to my room to strip down and wrap my towel around myself to go shower. I could hear the guys all trudging upstairs and I knew we would end up showering at the same time. I wonder how well the new rookie will handle that. No time like now to find out.

I gently pushed open the door to the shower room and tried not to glance around. I always just looked straight ahead so I wouldn't see something I didn't want to see. Except this time, I had to admit to myself, there was one in particular I kind of wanted to see.

"Dude, don't drop the soap, Bella's with us today." I heard a soft round of chuckling at Emmett's comment. I just laughed and threw one hand up in the air flipping him off. I made my way over to my stall and waited until I was inside to drop the towel. I hung it up over the edge of the stall, flipped on the water and waited for it to warm up. I turned around to lean my head back underneath the spray and finally looked around the room. I wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. They were discussing what movie to watch while I cooked some food. I didn't care. What I did notice was the way Edward kept glancing over towards me and how he was trying to not engage in conversation with the rest of the guys. If I didn't know any better, I would assume he was a little shy or embarrassed.

"Bells, what are you making to eat, I am starving." I laughed. Emmett, he always had his mind in one of three places. Food, Sex or fire. Right now, it was obviously food.

"I dunno Emmett, what do you guys want?" I looked around as I asked the question. I was rinsing the soap out of my hair as the guys started responding with different answers. Pizza, chicken parmesan, spaghetti, orange chicken, enchiladas. I would say take out sounded like a more suitable plan then making something, but that would be more expensive then this station could afford. "Well, are any of you gentleman gonna help me or am I gonna have to do it all by myself." I put my hands on my hips and then dropped them in defeat when I realized they couldn't see me. I was still standing behind the shower stall.

The guys all grumbled. This is why we made a cooking rotation. Their idea of cooking consisted of top ramen or throwing a frozen pizza, or twelve, into the oven. "I'll help you make something." I looked up to see Edward stepping out of the shower stall with a towel slung low on his hips. I had to try my damnedest to not lick my lips at the sight of his near naked body dripping with water. His bronze hair hanging every which way and that perfect 'v' drawing my eyes in on the way the towel was slung around his hips. My mind instantly started drawing up different plans at ripping the towel away from his body in an attempt to see what was hidden underneath. I looked up and caught the devilish smirk on his face. I prayed he wasn't a mind reader at that moment and blushed at the vivid images my mind was creating.

"That would be helpful. Thanks. I'll be out in just second and meet you in the kitchen?" He nodded his head and walked out. I looked around and noticed that almost everyone was looking at me trying to figure out what was going on. Emmett, whose shower stall was right next to mine, leaned over and quietly whispered to me.

"Hershey Kisses Bella, Hershey Kisses." He laughed loudly causing the rest of the guys to look our direction. I got irritated and snapped the shower off, grabbed my towel around me and stomped out of there. I was trying to be mindful of my walking so I wouldn't slip, but as soon as I made it out into the hall; my wet feet on the hardwood floor had a different idea. I went down hard. I had barely kept one hand on my towel keeping it up as my other hand braced me falling on my ass. Edward came running over a second later trying to hide a smirk on his face.

"You alright Bella?" He reached down and started helping me up. I could feel the bruise already starting to form on my hip where I landed on one of the guys' boots. I stood up and tightened the towel around me. Edward was still standing in front of me but I wasn't paying much attention to him. I reach to the right of me and started to pull the towel up slightly to see the bruise on my hip. I didn't even think about the fact that I was exposing most of my thigh to him as I looked for the bruise. And sure enough, there it was, already forming a perfect oval shape from the toe of the boots. I heard a clearing of a throat and looked up realizing where I was. Standing in the middle of the stations hall dripping wet in a towel that I currently had shift up to my waist on one side. I looked over and saw that Edward was staring at the ground and Emmett was standing behind us.

"Bella, do you happen to have some Hershey Kisses?" I could see he was desperately trying to hide his smile, I was getting frustrated.

"God dammit Em, no I don't!"

"Why do you want some Hershey Kisses?" Edward asked quietly from beside me.

Quick Bella, say something before Emmett can. "Edward, you'll soon learn that Emmett thinks of one of three things constantly. Sex, food and fire…"

"Hey hey, that's not entirely true…" Emmett piped up. "I think about sports occasionally." The door opened behind Emmett and Jasper stepped out in a towel. Edward was the only one dressed standing in the hall way and he was just barely in his nomex pants.

Jasper came to stop next to Em and looked back and forth between Edward and I. "What are we doing just standing here in the hall?"

Em turned a little to whisper back to him except Em's concept of quiet was much different than the rest of ours. "Dunno man, stepped out here to get dressed and found her lifting up the side of her towel for him."

"Was not!" I quickly interjected.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Jasper said shaking his head. "If you're going to do strip tease you know the living room is better. There are at least poles in there." I growled under my breath about how annoying men were as I stomped away from their laughter.

Minutes later, and being fully dressed again, I made my way into the kitchen to help Edward make something to eat for the crew. I wasn't expecting to walk into oversized industrial kitchen and find Edward hard at work on a meal already. Most of the guys can't cook to save their soul, if he can, I will be eternally grateful. "What are we making?" I asked as I walked up behind him. He seemed so at ease in the kitchen and whatever he was making smelled absolutely phenomenal.

"I am making orange chicken, fried rice with pot stickers and egg rolls. You are going to go sit down and let someone else cook for the crew instead of you for a change." Huh, I didn't even realize we had all of that here. Maybe the guys actually did some shopping yesterday when I ran to the airport. I opened the fridge and the freezer, and just like I expected, almost nothing but frozen foods. Idiots.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what? That you cook all the time?" I nodded my head. "No offense, but you're a female and assumingly, a better cook then the guys around here. It's a no brainer why they would take advantage of that." He looked up at me and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flutter and my knees weaken. I took a seat at one of the kitchen counter stools and decided to get to know him a bit better as he cooked.

"Well, thanks for that." He hummed his response and continued flittering about the kitchen. I watched as he walked around the kitchen preparing a meal for twenty. There were only ten of us stationed here, but with Emmett's appetite, you always need to cook more than necessary; it would never go to waste. "So….um…tell me a little bit about yourself…like, how do you know how to cook so well?" I hedged. I didn't want to talk about me and I had a feeling the longer I sat here the more likely he would ask about me first.

He smiled. "My dad was a horrible cook and my step mother wasn't much better. If I ever wanted to eat something worthwhile I had to learn how to cook it myself." I smiled and nodded. I completely understand since Charlie's idea of cooking was picking up the phone for takeout. "What else do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me…" I glanced out the door and into the living room. The guys were all sitting around the TV watching some shooting movie. I looked back at Edward and he seemed to have a contemplative look on his face. Probably wondering how much he could trust me or what exactly he felt comfortable telling.

"Well…I'm twenty three; I just finished college getting my Bachelor of Science in Fire Behavior and just completed my Firefighter II Academy. I moved from Chicago to Port Angeles when I was fifteen with my dad and step mother and started working at the volunteer department there. What about you?"

I sat there stunned for a moment think about what he just said. Well fuck me this should be interesting. "I'm 28, I grew up in Forks; I graduated with the same degrees as you actually. I got hired here for my probationary year and just worked my way up to engineer."

"What about your family?" His question was simple but it wasn't one I particularly wanted to answer.

"Um…No siblings. My dad was chief of police in Forks growing up, but when I moved here for school he kind of followed. He works here in the city to be closer to me I guess. There was nothing holding him in Forks once I graduated." I purposely skimmed over the part about my mother and moved on. "What about you?"

"Um, no siblings either. Father is a lawyer in Port Angeles still but I think he will be moving back to Chicago before too long. He never did like living out here but this was where my step mom wanted to live because her job was transferred here. She left him so I don't imagine he'll be here much longer." I noticed he skipped over his biological mom too. I could understand not wanting to delve to deep into our personal lives, especially if we have both been hurt by it. All I could think was at least he had a step mom to fill the apparently vacant role of mother. Charlie never remarried, and until he moved to Seattle, he never even dated. Now, I am almost positive that he does, but that was one of those father-daughter things we don't share. "Hey, Bella…" I looked up and saw him staring down at me. It looked like he was just about to say something until we heard Emmett's loud voice booming through the room.

"Hey Bella! Have you gotten the rook cooking yet? We're starving in here!" Edward laughed and shook his head.

"FOODS DONE!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. I helped Edward bring everything to the table and we all sat down.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked around the table. "You guys know I am a very religious person, and I know some of you aren't, but given what we do daily in our lives I feel it's prudent to bow our heads and say a prayer now and again. Now, since we know that Emmett is no longer allowed to give grace…" I heard Em mumble a 'hey' under his breath. Last time Emmett said grace he somehow got out a phrase of 'thank you god for women who put out on the first date'. Since then, Carlisle is normally the one who gives grace. "…maybe our new rook wouldn't mind saying grace?"

I looked over and saw Edward nod his head slightly. I didn't know whether he was religious or not, but he did look slightly uncomfortable. "Um…..Bless us oh lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ our lord, amen." We instantly started digging into our food as Carlisle made conversation with our newest crew member. I just sat back and listened while enjoying the food, which I had to admit, was really good.

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that Edward, are you a religious man?" Carlisle asked between bits.

Jasper leaned over to Edward and whispered, "You don't have to answer, but just know that not all of us are, actually most of us here aren't. After so long in this service, sometimes you question things…" I watched him nod his head towards Jazz in understanding as he answered Carlisle.

"Um, not so much. Used to be when I was younger, things changed. Family holidays I still say grace to appease my family, but that's about it…" I found myself nodding my head along to what he said. I could definitely relate to his hesitance.

"So…." Jake interrupted. He was always good at that. "Spill the beans. Girlfriend? Kids? Do you drink? Smoke? How about some things about you we could use."

Edward let out a low chuckle and answered all his questions adequately, "No girlfriend, wife or kids. I don't smoke, I drink on occasion. I like a good game of pool and I suck at video games."

Everyone let out a chuckle. "Well, you're much like Bella then…" Mike said between mouthfuls, "She sucks at video games too..." The guys let out a laugh as I scowled in their directions. "What about taste in music, movies and such..?"

"I like a little of everything. Whatever catches my attention, I'm not too picky." The rest of the meal passed in pleasant conversation. Most of which was spent quizzing Edward about his likes and dislikes. I was thoroughly blocking them out but I happened to catch my name in a conversation.

"…yeah Bella included, we all go." Jasper said. I looked over at him trying to figure out what they were talking about, but I was utterly lost.

"Wait, what?" Jasper looked up at me and smiled.

"We were just talking about drinks at Marty's this Friday. You are going right?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, do you really think Alice and Rose would let me not go?" I asked sourly.

He nodded his head smiling. "True enough. So far me, Em, Rose, Alice, Edward, Peter and Char are the ones going."

"Who's watching Danielle, Emily and Joshua?" Danielle and Emily were Rose and Emmett's beautiful little girls and Joshua was Alice and Jasper's first little boy. As far as I knew they were still trying for number two.

"I offered." I heard Jake pipe up. It was weird. We still didn't talk to each other like we used to after he left me for her. I wasn't harboring feelings for him, far from it, but it just made it seem more real, more like my horrible fucked up life wasn't enough for anyone. I wasn't enough to keep _her_ here so I wasn't enough to keep any guy here either. I shot an incredulous look his way. "What? Leah is going to pop any day now and we both need to know what to expect. What better way than to babysit these rug rats. It's good practice."

I laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I had babysat those kids before. We usually take turns different Friday nights so we all have a chance for an actual adult night off. Danielle was going to be heartbreaker much like her mom. And Emily, she was going to be a handful of trouble because she was just like her dad. Joshua was the quietest little boy I had ever met. He looked much like Alice but had Jaspers quiet exterior completely. I got up from the table to take my plate into the kitchen. The least I could do was start on dishes.

I started the hot water and started soaking the plates. Jake walked up next to me and set down his plate. "You know, you should have the probie doing dishes."

"No Jake, he cooked. Someone else should do the dishes. Just because he is the newbie doesn't mean he should be treated like a lap dog. If I remember correctly, we were all very lax on you when you were a probie, so why are you being so hard on him?"

"I don't know if I like him yet…" I shook my head and started washing the dishes.

"Why?" I finally asked out of curiosity. "From what I saw earlier, you looked like you worked well together."

"Yeah but….I just don't like…." He paused for a second and looked around making sure we weren't being overheard. "…I don't like the way he looks at you."

I turned and looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger cursing through me. I dropped the plate in the sink and looked him dead in the eye. "What does it matter if he looks at me Jake? What does it matter if he finds me attractive or not? That is none of your concern. That ship sailed the second you went after Leah. It's not his fault that there is unwelcome history between us and it's not your place to stand up for me. I can take care of myself, always have."

Jacob just stood there stock still for a second before the torrid of emotions crossed his face and he spoke. "Oh my god…..you like him don't you?"

"What, no…" I quickly turned back to the sink desperately trying to hide the hideous traitor blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Yes, you do. You defended him and now you're turning all red. Unbelievable Bella. And here I thought you were 'never going to date a firefighter again'." He used the air quotes and everything just to annoy the hell out of me. "I mean, that's what you said to me when we broke up. What's so special about him?"

I squared my shoulders and turned to him. I couldn't believe I was defending my feelings to _Jacob_ when I haven't even figured them out completely for myself yet. "For one thing, he isn't you, and second, I shouldn't have to defend my life, thoughts and feelings to you Jacob. It is none of your concern who I spend my time with or who I even talk to. Stop lording over my life as if you deserve a place in it."

"Bella….are you okay?" I looked away from Jakes face to see Edward standing there with a couple plates in his hands. I was seething mad and being mad at your co-workers is definitely not a good thing especially given the type of work we do. We needed to get along and be able to work well with each other.

"She's fine." Jake practically growled at him.

"I didn't ask you if she was alright, I asked her…" I looked between the two of them and could practically see the fight scene forming in my head.

"Rook, you better just turn around and walk out. This is really not how you want your first day to go is it?" Jake was standing next to me with his fists clenched and I was done with it.

"Jacob!" I yelled at him. "Back up off this power trip you are on. There will be no fighting today, understand? He was just concerned because he heard raised voices I am sure. Why don't you go wash the one and three quarter inch line we used today? Keep yourself busy." I knew assigning him that task was going to cause problems. Jake seemed to think now that we had a probie all the mundane 'bitch work' would go to him. Well, Jake pissed me off. He can do it. Jacob stomped off muttering under his breath. Edward shot him a harsh look before he walked over to me.

"I'll do the dishes." He offered. I shook my head and went back to washing. "Well at least let me dry." He picked up a towel and stood beside me. We worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "So, are you really okay? I was trying not to ease drop but you guys were getting kind of loud."

"Yeah, I am fine. Jacob just has some territorial issues regarding me and well, let's just say you're the new dog next to the hydrant, make sense?" He chuckled.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but did you just refer to yourself as a hydrant?" I looked at him a little stunned. "I said I _tried_ not to eavesdrop, but you guys were loud." I nodded my head and looked away from him. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having right now. "So…uh…I take it you guys dated?"

I nodded my head. If I didn't tell him the true story now then he would probably just hear some fucked up fake version by one of the other guys; they never could get their stories straight. "Yeah, briefly when he was a probie. It lasted about four months until he came to me one night claiming he found the woman of his dreams, Leah. They got married a few months later, and like you heard earlier, they're expecting their first child."

"So…I assume you still like him?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head."Absolutely not. I wish I hadn't dated him actually. It really ruined our working relationship. I told him I would never date another firefighter after that." I glanced at Edward and saw his face fall a little. "It just ruins things for everybody all around. Things haven't been the same around here since. Jacob kind of started getting all territorial with me and that was what the argument just now was. I hate his possessiveness. But, if someday that one right guy comes around, come hell or high water, I won't care if he is a firefighter too."

Edward was quiet after that little conversation and I felt like I laid too much of me out on the line. I folded back in on myself and ignored the feeling in my stomach. I couldn't afford to be hurt again. I have been hurt too many times in the past to just lay it all on the line. We finished the dishes before too long and went our separate ways. Edward went around the place trying to memorize his surroundings and get use to his new station. I went downstairs to my room to just read. I ended up falling asleep sometime later.

I knew I was dreaming the second the image flickered into life. I looked around me and I could see fire licking up around me. But it wasn't hot; it was as cold as ice. Other then the vivid fire the only other thing I could see was Edward. He was standing right next to me holding out his hand. He was fully geared up in his turnouts and SCBA. I was standing there in civilian clothes. I looked so out of place given my surroundings and the job I held. I knew better then to go into a fire with no equipment. I felt exposed and vulnerable. I could barely hear him over the crackling of the fire, the sirens in the back ground and the beating of my own heart. But the words he said, clear as day, would forever ring in my heart. "Take my hand Isabella; I will always keep you safe."

**A/N:** Ok, so no need for any 'Firefighting 101' today. But I hope you enjoyed seeing them all connect a little better and seeing what the dynamic would be in the station. Edward and Bella's connection will continue to grow, and you'll get a little insight into what Bella and Edward have each been through. Also, the Hershey Kisses joke was from last chapter, so if you don't recall it please go back and read it. I will be making reference to that again later on. Always, hope you enjoyed it Please click that little button below and let me know. Thanks!


	6. Marty’s

**A/N**: I first want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited etc. If I have failed to reply I apologize, this last week as been hectic and things aren't getting much better. I have come down with H1N1, or at least the doctor suspects I have. That can't diagnose me without admitting me to the hospital. I live in a rather rural area and the doctor won't admit me to the hospital unless I am a special circumstances case. Since I am neither young, old, have children or previous existing medical conditions – I fall in the category of suffering at home in silence. That being said, I will apologize now for the lateness of the next chapter. I haven't fully started on it yet and I still have a ways for recovery (not to mention the fact that New Moon is out in just a few days and I'll be damned if I miss it). I am sure you can understand and will be supportive in my recovery. Thanks again, you guys are all amazing :)

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05 who will be directly on her way to my house. Can't wait to see you Bestie!!**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. ~Bruce Lee

**Chapter 5 – Marty's**

**Edward POV **

To say that my first day as a firefighter was extreme in nature would be a massive understatement. My first day was exhilarating. The fire, the crew, all the interaction of that day has really made me think about my new crew, my new station, my new family. I really like working at Station 17. Of all the different stations and crews I imagined I could work with – none of them could equal up to my new crew. They were so laid back, so fun to be around, yet when that call comes in – the responsibility takes over and they become the men (and woman) they were destined to be. Heroes. It was what I wanted to be, and some day, I would.

Engine 17 and Ladder Truck 17, although stationed in the same building, the crew of each one didn't interact with each other as much as I thought they would. They stuck together with the exception of Peter and Jasper. In firefighting, family should not be on the same crew if it can be prevented, so it's no wonder those two were always hanging out together. I found in my first week at the station that I got along great with Emmett, Jasper and Peter. They were so lighthearted and free spirited that I was instantly drawn to their companionship. They didn't treat me like the probie that I was even though they often made jokes at my expense. They were decent guys I enjoyed being around.

Jacob on the other hand was a whole other story. On a call we worked great with each other. We anticipated what each other would need and moved accordingly. We were in rhythm with each other from that very first fire which is almost unheard of in the fire service. Instant compatibility with your partner was rare. But once we were back at the firehouse, the walls went up and we ignored each other at all costs. He spent most his time with the ladder guys instead. It was like immediate hatred with each other and the only thing I could base it upon was my budding friendship with one Engineer Swan. I had learned that first day that they had once dated, but it was years before. I honestly had tried to not eavesdrop in on their conversation but their raised voices brought up a million questions. When I had glanced around the kitchen table at the other crew members, they didn't look perturbed at all. I had to assume this happened often.

It wasn't until I actually listened to their words did I find the opening I needed in order to understand. He didn't like me. Not because he thought I wasn't good at my job, no, but because I found Bella attractive. He was being ridiculous and too damn possessive for his own good. Every guy would find Bella attractive. I would have to seriously consider the orientation of the guy that didn't. She is a beautiful, smart, strong, independent, sardonic woman. Who wouldn't? And yes, I can admit, that I was developing a 'crush' on her. I knew I shouldn't. Dating ones superior is highly frowned upon in this industry. Not to mention the fact that she said she would never date another firefighter again, or the fact that I was too broken to be any good to her. I couldn't, wouldn't, do that to her. I needed to just keep my head in the game and do my job. Friendship was the only thing I should be offering her.

And offer I did. We spent the rest of the work week together. When we were not on a call or sleeping, she was teaching me anything and everything about the station, the engine and the protocols we were supposed to adhere to. Spending nearly all my time with Bella at the station was incredible. She was so funny with her snarky comments and come backs at the guys, she really knew how to hold her own. She was intelligent in the way she explained things too. Made it rather easy for me to remember their system, how they went about doing things in the station. All in all, my first week on Engine 17 was surprisingly easier than I ever thought possible.

During my first week I learned exactly why they said this was the busiest firehouse in town. Alice. I haven't met her yet but I feel like I know her already from the stories that Bella and the guys told me. She worked at the dispatch and she personally handled our department. As long as we were up high enough on the call sheet, she made sure we got called, to all the decent calls at least. My first day alone I had a fire, car accident, two medical calls and then one more fire that followed into the next day. I can completely understand now why all the crew sleeps whenever they can. If they don't jump on it when they can, they'll never get it.

But it was now Friday morning. We officially get off the clock at eight AM for three whole days and we come back to work Monday at eight AM. I have a mixture of emotions about that. I'm completely looking forward to sleeping as much as possible, but I want to be here working. I want to be able to feel that rush of a call again. However, if I am completely honest with myself, I wanted to see Bella more. I will be tonight, that's the one saving grace from having to take these three days off. Apparently it is the stations tradition or something to go out every Friday night together and get utterly shitfaced. It's their way to unwind and I figured I could get to know my crew a bit better this way.

I was surprised to find out that Marty's was literally walking distance for nearly all of us. We all lived within a couple blocks of the station with the exception of James, Mike and Peter. Surprisingly Jacob and I lived in the same apartment building and didn't even know it. He was just a few floors below me and we just never ran into one another. Thankfully.

As soon as we got off the clock for the weekend, I said my quick goodbyes to everyone, told them I'd meet up with them later, and bolted home. I was going to sleep the day away so I could be well rested for this evening. We were meeting at eight so that left me twelve hours of uninterrupted time. So why was I lying here fully awake thinking about this past week? Easy answer – Engineer Isabella Swan.

As much as I try to deny it, I was falling. The more I learned the more I had to know. I wanted to know everything there was about her. I felt like a creepy stalker from the way I yearned to question her. But there was one subject she seemed to avoid just as much or more than me. Her mother. Whenever we got even remotely close to that topic she shut down, turned a corner and moved on to an entirely different subject on the opposite side of the direction we happen to be going. She obviously didn't want to talk about her, and the more she avoided it, the more curious I got. Did she lose her mother like I did? What happened? Why wasn't she around? Did she have a step mother she didn't like too? But it wasn't my place to ask her that. All I could do was hope that one day she would need to talk about it and would want to talk to me. I could be patient no matter how much she was driving me insane.

Insane in a good way, of course. It wasn't just her complex intriguing mind that had me befuddled and curious. Her body was so enticing. So toned and perfect, round hips, an ass you just had to grab, perfect handful of a chest. And when she walked around in her turnout pants and just a t-shirt after a call – instant hard on. A lot of her beauty steamed from the confidence she projected as an engineer. She was the ultimate cocky firefighter even if she didn't realize it. The guys worshiped her and girls wanted to be her. But I don't think she ever saw that. She isn't vain and she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She tends to keep to herself around the crew but when she does interact…maybe I am a little obsessed. I need to knock this off and keep myself in check.

I nearly lost all my self control after what I am now calling the 'group shower' incident. Emmett had made some joke about 'dropping the soap' when she walked in wearing nothing but a towel. I nearly lost it. My mind started flooding with a million different ways I wanted her to drop the soap. I was thankful that her shower had such high walls and was far enough away from me that I would be tempted to try to sneak a peek. I was also glad nobody could see me that well or they definitely see the massive hard on that I couldn't will away. I took the quickest shower of my life and bolted out of there as soon as I could. I was half dressed when I heard a loud thump.

I had seriously thought she had hurt herself when I heard her slip in the hall after her shower. Being as clumsy as she is, she should know better than to go traipsing around the station dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Not like I am complaining. But I wasn't expecting for her to stand there, nearly naked, and lift her towel up to her hip like it was nothing. The soft smooth curves of her body pulled my eyes to her like a magnet. She had a bruise forming but I barely saw it. I was entranced by the subtle curve I could see of her ass and the gentle slope into a place I was dying to explore. I was close to giving into temptation and shoving her against the wall when I heard a throat clear. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the knowing look Emmett was giving me. I forced myself to look at the floor so Bella wouldn't suspect anything.

Emmett started spouting off some crap about Hershey Kisses that I just didn't understand but Bella was blushing, severely. I assumed it had to be some inside joke of theirs. Jasper came out seconds later and made a joke about Bella and the fireman poles in the front room. I was a little upset with them being so crude about her in that way. We had POSH for a reason and saying shit like that was definitely not POSH. But Bella didn't look too disturbed, just slightly pissed as she stomped off. But now that the idea was planted in my head, it didn't need any water to grow. Every time I look at those poles in the front room now, I can't help but picture her on them. I can bet my left nut that the first time I watch her slide down one, even in the most innocent way possible, I will jizz in my pants like I was a twelve year old boy seeing porn for the first time. Abso- fucking -lutely guarantee it.

I was startled awake by the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly on my nightstand. I rolled over to grab it and noticed it was already dark outside. I sat up and quickly flipped it open. I had a text from Emmett – _"Where you at? Thought you said you were drinking with us tonight?"_ I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already twenty after eight. I quickly scrambled out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. I just needed a quick shower before I go.

**Bella POV**

We were all sitting in our normal two booths by one of the pool tables at Marty's. It was a Friday night so the bar was packed, but Marty always made sure we got our normal spot with the first round of beers on the house. It was his way of constantly thanking us. A few years back, one rowdy night a fight broke out here and one way or another, a fire did too. We were lucky to be at the station when the call came through and close enough to save his place before any considerable damage was done. Since then, Marty makes sure to treat his firefighters well.

"I have to break the seal, be right back." Rose mumbled as she set down her second empty glass of beer. I glanced at Alice who had her eyes glued to the guys playing pool.

"Jeez, does she have to be so crude about it?" Charlotte laughed as she took a swig of her beer.

"That's just Rose, you know that." I responded absentmindedly. I glanced down and my phone and noticed it was already a quarter to nine and _he_ wasn't here yet. I shouldn't be awaiting him like I am but I can't help it. It also didn't escape my attention that once he arrives; we will essentially be paired off. Thankfully Alice and Rose haven't started in on their normal twenty questions.

I heard the large wooden door at the front of the bar open up and creak like normal. I turned my head to look and saw that it wasn't him. I tried to look away swiftly but Alice caught me checking anyway.

"Bella…Who are you looking for?" Her eyes gleamed and I couldn't help but get nervous at her excitement.

"No one Alice. Just people watching." I looked into my glass and took another swig.

"Oh that's a lie. I have it on good authority that she is hoping for a Hershey Kiss tonight." Rose slid back into our booth and I wanted to punch her.

"Good to see you are being your typical bitchtastic self tonight Rose…" I shot her a pointed look as I drank the last of my beer. At this rate I'll probably be toasted before he even gets here.

"Oh don't get mad at me. I can't help it if you're so easy to tease. Besides, have I said anything that isn't true?" She raised her eyebrow at me and I tried to look anywhere but at her. "That's what I thought. Besides Bella, you've been doing the whole drunken one night stand for long enough, when are you just going to pick one to settle with?"

I glanced up from the table to see that all three of them had their eyes glued to me. I shook my head. "You know I don't do commitment and I am not going to fuck with a firefighter, I think I learned my lesson the first time."

"But Bella…" Charlotte interjected, "No one says you can't have a little fun. From what the girls have told me about the newbie…"

"Which they have only heard second hand from their husbands…" I quickly interrupted.

"Besides the point…" She continued, "It sounds as if both of you are hot for each other." She laughed as she took another drink.

"Yeah Bella, besides, with him joining your crew…you are now the only two single people on it right?" Of course she'd figure that out, "You deserve some happiness." I opened my mouth to reply but Alice cut me off with a penetrating glare. "Don't even say it Bella. That woman was selfish, you are not. You're the most selfless person I know, it's time you realize that and be happy for once. Stop punishing yourself for her mistakes."

The sound of Emmett's booming voice cut off any of our further discussion. "Eddie! You made it!" I quickly slid out of the booth to go get another beer before my traitor blush gave me away. I was standing by the bar waiting for my beer as Edward walked up to everyone. He shook Em's hand and said something to him which elicited a laugh from everyone. I watched as he was introduced to Alice, Rose and Charlotte. Rose turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow as Alice just stood there looking giddy but desperately trying to hold it in. Edward glanced up and saw me standing at the bar. That ever sexy grin of his spread across his face. I turned away quickly trying to get Marty's attention to hurry up with my beer.

"Hey Bella." I heard his sexy voice next to me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't even realize he had walked up next to me.

"Hey Edward."

"What, no probie, newbie, rook tonight?" He laughed as he turned towards the bar to get Marty's attention too.

"We aren't at the station, you're just Edward…" I laughed, "Unless you'd like me to call you one of those names in public? Maybe you are one of those guys that get off on people thinking you're inexperienced?"

He laughed as he ordered a beer and two shots of tequila as Marty set my beer down in front of me. He shook his head. "Bella, I'm anything but inexperienced." His voice dripped with the double meaning in his sentence. I should have figured he would be able to keep up my quips. Marty walked back over and set the alcohol on the bar in front of him.

"So, who are the shots for? You're that late you think you need to catch up with us?"

He pushed one of the shots towards me. "Well, yeah kinda. But I also thought you wouldn't mind taking one with me to celebrate."

I grabbed the salt, licked my hand and sprinkled it on there. I grabbed a lime and the shot, "Okay, so what are we celebrating?" I noticed he had done the same and had his shot raised ready for a toast.

"To my first week as a successful probie. I didn't fuck up or kill anyone; I got stuck with an awesome crew and made some damn nice new friends."

"Don't forget that you have the hottest fuck awesome engineer ever." I jokingly threw in.

"Of course." He smiled slightly as he clinked his glass against mine, licked his hand, shot the tequila and bit into the lime. I was still standing there staring embarrassingly. I couldn't help but imagine a different scenario where a body shot was included and I was his salt lick. I tore my eyes away and quickly did my shot before he could notice me staring. We set the shot glasses down, grabbed our beers and started making our way back over to our friends.

I couldn't help but notice the way Rose and Alice were looking at us. If I have learned anything about those two, then I know that they know that I know I am utterly fucked. And they will play that to their advantage of trying to hook us up. It's almost like it is their mission in life to make sure that Bella gets laid. I wouldn't mind in the least bit hooking up with Edward, he is absurdly hot and makes me feel things I haven't ever felt before. But it's that reason I don't want to. I can't let him get that close where one or both of us gets hurt because of my past. It's the reason why I don't do commitment; it's the reason why I can't get close to anyone on more than a friend level. It's why I am preprogrammed to fail. I'm never going to be good enough, so why try just so I can fail? It wasn't worth it. So if I have to do one night stands, spend eternity living in my studio apartment alone and just have my friends as company – I'll do it. I don't ever want to be that person who inflicts the same heartbreak I had on anyone else.

"Edward, wanna play a game of pool?" Jasper called out to us as we walked back over to them.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Edward set his drink down on the table and grabbed a pool cue.

"Uh…" Alice laughed. "You might want to hold off and see how they play pool if you plan on not passing out before midnight."

We all kind of laughed. I knew how the guys' games of pool went. It was one of the reasons I don't pick up a pool cue anymore. Too many drunken one nights with faceless guys because of their drinking games. Besides, they practice playing pool all the time at the station.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he took a drink of his beer and started chalking up his pool cue.

Rose cleared her throat and answered, "We play drinking games via the pool game. Sometimes its couples, teams, or one on one. Either way, winner gets to pick a way for the loser to take a shot or drink, in the most creative way possible. Of course, the more drunk we get the less creative and more…disgusting the shots get. Also, the people watching…" She motioned to us sitting in the booths, "We take bets and usually the winner gets to help the winner of the game with the shot."

"Basically, what she is trying to say…" I interjected. "Is that we play to get plastered. Hope you are good at pool, nobody beats Jasper." I took a drink of my beer and got comfortable in the booth we were all joking and laughing as they racked the balls and set out on their game.

"You can break Edward, it's only fair." Jasper said with a sly smirk as Edward took position. He broke and instantly a stripe went in. Jasper stood back and watched as Edward sunk two more stripes before scratching on one. Jasper smirked as he stepped up for his turn. He sunk four before he too scratched. We were all sitting in the booths almost quiet as we watched the game progress. Usually you only played against Jasper because you wanted to get shit faced. The only time someone ever really beat Jasper was when he was too toasted to play straight.

I watched as Edward stepped back up to the pool table for his turn. "Rose and I will play winner, teams." Emmett called out. Edward laughed and nodded his head; he looked over at me and smirked. I watched as he turned back to the table and sunk the rest of the stripes.

"Eight ball, right corner pocket." He called out confidently. We all sat there kind of stunned that, if he sinks the eight ball, he'll be the first to beat a sober Jasper. I held my breath until I saw the eight ball disappear. Sure as shit, we had a new pool god. Edward won.

"Nicely done Edward." Jasper said as he came up and shook his hand. "Em, you sure you guys want to play next?"

Emmett downed the rest of his beer and stood up. "Yeah, man why not? Maybe it was beginners luck? Edward, pick your shot or drink for Jasper so we can get on to the next game."

"Okay…But I'm not exactly sure what to pick…" Edward glanced at us looking for a suggestion. Peter quickly got up and grabbed Edwards arm to drag him over to the bar. Emmett grabbed a pool cue and started chalking it while Rose racked up the balls for the next game. Peter and Edward returned minutes later.

"Here you go Jazz." Edward said as he sat down a glass of Guinness and a shot glass full of Baileys and Jameson. "Irish Car Bomb."

"Damn Peter, did you have to tell him that drink." All of us let out a laugh. An Irish Car Bomb was the first drink Jasper ever had and to this day it's the only one that gets him drunk really fast. Jasper has always had a high tolerance for alcohol. I watched as he dropped the shot into the glass and proceeded to chug it down. I have a feeling that all of us will be hating tomorrow.

"Okay Edward, pick a partner let's get this game rolling…" Rose said as she leaned over to break. Everyone in the bar had a clear shot to look straight down her shirt, her breasts prominently on display to the whole bar. I tore my eyes away and looked over at Edward, fully expecting to see his eyes glued to Roses' chest just like every other guy. But no, he wasn't even looking at the pool table, he was looking at me.

"Bella…Would you like to play this round with me?" I looked up into his emerald eyes and felt my world shift. As cheesy as that sounds, I felt my world shift to him. I would do almost anything he asked me to do – and that was really bad news. He stuck out his hand to help me up from the booth and I didn't hesitate to take it. I looked over and saw Alice smiling at me like she had predicted this all along.

I hardly said anything to Edward as we each took our turns. I could feel the several beers I had affecting my game. I hadn't made one shot yet, but then again, neither had Rose. This was basically a game between Emmett and Edward with mine and Roses drunken asses in the way. Perhaps the guys just wanted to watch us bend over the table.

We kept taking our turns. Rose and I were laughing most the time at the edge of the table at how serious the boys seemed to be. All of our friends had taken bets on who would win. Alice and Jasper thought that Edward and I would, but Peter and Charlotte thought that Rose and Emmett would. Probably because they have seen me play before and know how badly I suck at it. Before I knew it though, Emmett and Rose had one ball left on the table and we had two plus the eight ball and it was their turn. We were going to lose. Sure enough, Emmett sunk their last ball and the eight ball in the side pocket.

"Ha! See I told you it was beginners luck!" Emmett yelled as he won.

"Pssht! Em you know I suck at this game and that's when I am sober."

"Okay, Okay…" He grabbed his beer and downed the rest of it. "Shots!" He yelled suddenly and ran off towards the bar. This has the potential to suck really bad. He came back moments later and shoved a shot glass into Edwards hand and a lime. "Sorry Bells…you know the rules…" He said as he proceeded to grope at my chest, pulling my spaghetti strap shirt even lower. He pulled away seconds later with a shot glass of tequila nuzzled in between my breasts. Fucking Emmett. "Body shots!" He was obviously drunk with the way he was yelling. I turned even more red on the spot knowing that Edward would be pulling that glass out from between my breasts with his mouth. Oh good lord.

It felt like all the eyes in the bar were on Edward and me at that point, truthfully it was probably only our friends. I felt my face heat up even worst and my breaths came in shorter spurts. I was on the edge of hyperventilating. At this point, I was thoroughly glad at how drunk I was feeling, otherwise, I don't think I could have ever gone through with this. Edward smirked and leaned forward. I felt his tongue slightly graze the top of my breast right by where the shot glass was sitting. A shudder ripped through me and I closed my eyes. Perhaps if I didn't watch it happening it wouldn't be as erotic.

"Bella…" I heard him quietly whisper. "Open your mouth." I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw a lime wedge in between his fingers. I opened my mouth slightly and let him barely put the lime on my lips. I steeled my arms to my side and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to see all my friends standing around watching this happen. I knew Rose and Alice; they'd be able to see the desire clearly written across my face. I felt his hot breath wash across my chest before his warm tongue gently swept across the line of salt. I felt the tug of the shot glass between my breasts and my eyes flew open. He downed the shot without even touching the shot glass and then leaned. His eyes locked with mine as he continued to lean in. His lips wrapped around the lime between mine without even touching me. I groaned quietly to myself as he stepped back. That was so fuck hot and I do believe a change of underwear might be in order.

"Your turn." He smiled at me as he handed over the shot glass he was holding and another lime wedge. Shit, how am I gonna top that? I looked around us and noticed our friends weren't in fact watching us as much as I thought they were. Jasper and Peter were engaged in another game of pool, Emmett and Charlotte looked to be playing a round of quarters and Rose and Alice were over at the bar. I took that as my opportunity. I gently pushed Edward over towards an empty chair and pushed him to take a seat. He did, smiling with his eyebrow cocked in surprise. I swiftly straddled his lap and grabbed the salt out of his hand. I leaned in and skillfully licked the side of his neck long and leisurely making sure to get a large area to cover with salt. I like a lot of salt with my tequila. I quickly poured if over his neck, leaned back and put the lime at his closed mouth. He opened his lips just enough to hang onto the lime wedge. Still holding the shot glass, I put my hands up behind him on the back of the chair to steady myself. I felt his hands slide up my thighs to hold onto my waist. I leaned in and slowly started to lick up the salt; not missing a single grain. I may have shifted my hips forward a few times and quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, moaned into his neck. No use hiding the pretenses now; we both knew it was there. I felt his hands tighten on my hips as I pulled away, downed the shot and leaned in for the lime wedge. I gently took it from his lips but I made sure to deftly lick his bottom lip ever so slightly before taking it.

I quickly got up off his lap trying to ignore a certain prominent member and heard him groan softly. I walked back over to our group of friends just in time for Alice to grab my hand and yank me towards the bathroom. I could feel the shot warming my body from the inside out as we banged into the bathroom. "Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell was that?" Her voice screeched and I was just glad they played loud enough music in the bar to cover it up.

"What was what Alice?"

"That. That little stunt you just pulled. You may have thought nobody saw it but I sure as hell did and I know you and I know what you don't want to do. Why would you do that if just hours ago you told me that you learned your lesson?"

"Because he is fucking hot Alice and I can't help it. Bad idea to get me drunk around the probie, that'll only lead to one thing. You know how many guys have left here with me because of that stupid pool drinking game, what'd you expect? Besides, weren't you trying to get me to hook up with him? What does it matter if I do?"

"I have been watching you two all night Bella and that boy isn't in it just for a lay. He hasn't kept his eyes off you all night, so if you go through with it you better be prepared to break his little heart because I know you're routine too well." She snapped as she turned and walked out of the bathroom. I stood in front of the sinks and looked at myself. I quickly splashed some cold water on my face and decided that I don't need to be drinking anymore with the rook tonight, only bad things will happen. And Alice is right, Edward deserved better than that. A quick fuck and a potentially broken heart? No. Friendship. That is what I can do. That was all I should do.

I made my way back out to our friends, grabbed my jacket and purse from the booth. I laid down a couple of twenties to cover my share and turned to them. "I think I am done drinking for the night guys. I'm just gonna walk home now. Alice, I'll you in the AM." I turned to leave and saw Edward stand up and put his jacket on, throwing some money on the table too.

"Bella, Let me walk with you. It's late and you shouldn't be walking by yourself." I just smiled and nodded at him. I didn't want to walk by myself but I also didn't want to be tempted to invite him in. He followed me outside into the crisp summer air of Seattle and followed as I turned towards the right to head home. My studio apartment wasn't far from the bar actually, literally only a block ahead. I lived in one of eight apartments located over a Chinese food place. It was awesome, when I was starving, to live where I did, but sometimes you get annoyed with smelling chow mein all the time.

We walked in companionable silence to my building and against my better judgment I turned and asked him up. "You want some coffee or something?" Coffee? Really? At midnight, who needs coffee unless they are gonna stay up all night fucking?

"Sure. I wouldn't mind some food actually. This Chinese place smells awesome." I laughed as we started up the stairs. My studio was on the top floor and of course there were no elevators.

"Well, I have some leftovers from today in my fridge if you want some. Hope you like pork chow mein, sweet and sour pork and fried rice cause that's what I've got."

"That sounds mouth watering actually." He commented as we reached my door. I unlocked it and strolled in.

"This is it." I motioned to my studio. As soon as you walk in the door to the left was the kitchen, other than that it was an open floor plan. Next to the kitchen I had my TV, couch and desk. To the right of that was my dresser along the wall with the windows that looked out over my street, my bed and then the bathroom. My studio was basically a large square room with a kitchen and bathroom on one end. "Make yourself comfortable." I motioned to the couch and he walked over. I started pulling out left over lunch to heat up for him. "You're welcome to put something on if you'd like." I gestured to the TV and he nodded. He started looking through my DVD collection. Minutes later I was putting two plates down on the table and two bottles of water as he started up the TV.

The opening credits started to play for The Dark Knight as we both sat back in the couch eating our leftover dinner and acting every bit like the happy couple. I grabbed a blanket after we were finished eating and sat back to relax. Somewhere around the Joker making the pencil disappear; I fell asleep. I awoke a little while later to the feeling of being lifted off the couch. "What…"

"Shhh, go back to sleep Bella. I'm just moving you to the bed and then I'll head home." I heard him quietly whisper to me as he sat me down on the bed.

"No, no. You should stay. It's late. I don't mind." I mumbled as I rolled over in bed and promptly drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: Firefighter 101** – refresher, POSH: Prevention of Sexual Harassment. Other than that, no firefighting lesson today. Hope you enjoyed the sexual tension. I suppose I could say that it'll get a bit worst before it gets relieved. So….have you ever taken a body shot?? Review and let me know :)


	7. History Lesson

**A/N**: So sorry that I took longer to post. Your guys' words of encouragement while I was sick was so very helpful. Thank you so much.

Please come visit my blog! (link is on my profile) I post this story there as well as random postings, fanfic rec's, interviews with other authors, hot pictures and more. It is still in the early stages so there is not a lot listed yet, but there soon will be. I love the creative control I can have on there and would like to share it with all of you!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

There may be a great fire in our soul, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke. ~Vincent Van Gogh

**Chapter 6 – History Lesson**

**Flashback – Bella POV, Four years ago**

I looked around the restaurant waiting for Rose and Alice to show up. We decided to stop going to Marty's every Friday night while Rose was pregnant. It wasn't fair to leave her out of all the fun to go drink when she couldn't. I heard the bell at the front door and glanced up. Alice came bouncing over towards me as I watched a very pregnant Rose waddle off to the restroom.

"Hey Alice" I got up and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Bella. Rose will be right back; you know how she is…" I laughed.

"She is in her last few weeks, of course I know." We ordered some drinks and appetizers while waiting for Rose. We talked about the week and everything going on in our lives. I was still so very excited that Jasper and Alice had decided to kick the birth control and join the parents' only club too. I loved the idea of being an auntie to Rose's baby girl, what's one more little baby to spoil rotten and then send back to their parents? Rose had just sat down when the waiter brought our drinks over.

"So Bella…indulge my curiosity and tell me more about your relationship with this newbie." Rose asked as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"Jake. His name is Jacob." I mumbled back as I took a quick sip from my iced tea.

"Hot muscled firefighter is his name, giving me some details is your game. Get on with it."

"Rose, that was so corny. Besides, you have your own hot firefighter to worry about, why do you need to know the details about mine?" I glanced at Rose and looked over at Alice as well. They were gonna gang up on me, I just knew it.

Alice smiled wickedly before she spoke. "Bella, you should know better. We may both have our own hot firefighters but there is nothing wrong with appreciating another fine specimen of firefighter sex."

"Besides, I can't exactly do what I want with my own firefighter right now." Rose said as she gestured to her ever growing baby bump. "I have to live vicariously through you."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Get on with all of your questioning." I waved my hand at them and took another drink of my tea. Tonight might end up being the longest night of my life. I reluctantly started to answer all of the questions they started rapidly firing off. "Been together about four months. Yes, of course I have had sex with him at the station. No Alice, we haven't done it in the shower there. Why Rose? Seriously? Do you want your husband to walk in and see that? No Alice, I will not tell you how big he is. Rose, eww, I am not even going to dignify _that_ with an answer."

Our food had arrived sometime during their twenty question's session. I decided I would not be answering anymore of their questions after the very last one from Rose. That girl was almost a little too kinky for my tastes. No wonder Emmett loves her so much.

Our conversation comfortably flowed into Rose's pregnancy and the next couple of weeks to come. We had thrown her a baby shower the week before but she needed a few more things before she left for her maternity leave. We had decided upon a shopping trip in the morning in order to get the last few supplies. The waiter had just taken our plates from the table when my cell phone chimed with a text. I pulled it from my pocket to find a text from Jake. _I'll be at your apartment in thirty minutes, I need to see you._ I couldn't help the smile that came over my face.

"Looks like someone just got a message from somebody special…" Alice crooned as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, he wants to see me tonight. In like thirty minutes." I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Isabella Swan….if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look like a woman in love." Rose raised a disbelieving eyebrow at me.

"Nearly there." I whispered. "I can easily see it going that direction. Things with Jake are so easy and free spirited. He is so fun to be around."

"So, does that mean you told him?" Alice questioned.

"Yes."

"Everything?"

I nodded. "Yes Alice."

Rose looked confused. "Told him what?"

"About my mom." I saw the recognition dawn across Rose's face before she spoke again. "It took you nearly a year to tell me and you told him after a few months? How did he react?"

"He said it didn't matter, that she was the idiot that left and I shouldn't let it hold me back. He was accepting. I never thought I could trust anyone with it let alone a guy. I thought for sure he'd turn and run away in the opposite direction."

"Well….that's good right?" Alice asked as she signed the slip to pay the bill to her portion of dinner.

I smiled and nodded. "Very good."

"Awww Bella…" Alice got up and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you. Come on; let's get out of here so you can go see your man." We both helped Rose up from her chair and slowly made our way to the door. Ten minutes later I found myself standing in front of my building. I could feel the giddiness bubbling up in me as I started up the stairs. Rose was right. I was a woman in love. Well, almost in love. Okay, more like, I can see myself in love with Jacob in the future. I wasn't lying when I told them that a relationship with Jake was easy. It was fun, his humor never seemed to stop, he had his moments where he needed to be serious and responsible but he also knew when to let go. And he was more than attractive, I wouldn't lie. The only thing I would change would be the passion we shared during sex. Or I should say lack of passion. There was enough there for me for it to be enjoyable and fulfilling, but I didn't have that absolute desire to push him up against a door and rip his shirt off. It was always so easily planned and repetitive. Bedroom, kissing, foreplay, blow job, missionary, girl on top, him sound asleep. But I did feel like I could fall in love with him. It would be so simple letting him all the way in. But, was I settling?

I reached the door of my apartment to find him standing against the frame. He wasn't smiling like I thought he'd be. He actually looked rather…glum. I reached him and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms didn't wrap around me as tight as they normally did. He didn't even kiss me hello.

"Come on, let's get inside." He mumbled as he took the keys from my hand and unlocked the door. I was nervous now. The last time I saw him look like this was when we lost a person in a fire in his first few weeks. I made my way into my studio and took off my jacket, hanging it up in the little closet behind the door. I walked over and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I watched as Jake walked back and forth in an almost frustrated away. Yet at the same time he looked miserable and incredibly sad. I wanted to get up and comfort him, but every time I made a move to stand he'd stop pacing and put up a hand to stop me. This went on for several minutes before I gave up.

"Jake, please just tell me what is going on? You're making me nervous." He finally stopped his pacing and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're going to hate me." He whispered and I felt my heart break. It was so heartbreaking hearing his voice crack.

"That can't be possible Jake. Nothing you could say would make me hate you." _I love you. I think._ "You're like my best friend."

"Okay…But do know that I do care for you more than I thought I could ever care for someone else." He whispered this as he rubbed his hands over his face. I watched as he leaned up against the back of my couch across from me. His stance became ridged as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was becoming guarded. "I….uh…I met someone else." I sucked in a deep breath as his words cut me. "I'm sorry Bella….I hadn't planned on this….I never wanted to hurt you…."

I hissed at his words. "Okay…well that could definitely make me hate you. How long?" I asked through clinched teeth.

"Two months." I groaned.

"And you said you never wanted to hurt me…"

"Bella…I'm so sorry…but I…." He trailed off.

"You what Jacob? Finish that sentence…."

"Love her. She, Leah…" He mumbled her name. I would have been fine not having a name to put with the faceless girl. "Anyhow…she is perfect for me. It's like I found my other half and I should have broke it off with you when I started with her, and I know that, but I loved spending time with you as well."

"Nothing like having your cake and eating it too, right?" I asked seething.

"Bella, it's not like that…"

I interrupted him. "Were you sleeping with us both at the same time?" He didn't answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes. The pressure was great and threatening to spill over but I would not cry in front of him.

"Yes…." He was quiet for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence. "I'm so sorry Bella, after everything we've been through, everything you've told me about your mo…"

"DON'T!" I interrupted. "Don't you dare bring that up now. I trusted you and look where it led me. I'll never date another firefighter again, now I have to see you everyday knowing that you know everything. Everything I have never told anyone because it hurt too much. Everything that can destroy me in seconds and you just carelessly took it in and tossed it aside because you were too much of a coward to grow a pair and do what was right."

"Bella, I'm sorry but Leah really needs me right now."

"What's that suppose to mean? If she didn't need you right now, you wouldn't be breaking up with me? You'd keep dating us both until it blew up in your face?"

"She's….she's pregnant Bella…." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear him. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces in my chest. No other words could have hurt me so much.

"After….after everything, all of what I have told you, did…did it mean nothing to you? My heart… my feelings…it was so easy for you to crush my heart now that you have your perfect woman and perfect family, right?" I knew my voice was rising louder than it should be.

"Bella, please…you know it wasn't intentional…"

"Get out!" I screeched.

"Bella…"

"No Jacob, get out. Go away and leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you again unless I absolutely have to." I started pushing him towards the door. I wanted him out of my apartment and out of my life.

"Please Bella…"

"No…"

"Bella…"

"Get out and leave me alone."

"Bella…"

"No."

"Bella."

"No. Get out."

**Edward POV – Present day**

I don't know what woke me up, but as soon as my eyes started to flutter open, I was confused. I was looking up at the ceiling of a room I didn't recognize, lying in a bed that wasn't mine. My head was pounding ever so slightly and I was incredibly warm. "No." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard her voice. It was so fierce and full of hatred that it startled me. I looked over to find Bella asleep next to me in bed. The night's events started rushing back in full force. The bar, pool, body shots, walking home….Bella asking me to stay. I was elated when she had asked me to stay. I wasn't going to try anything, of course not. I had resigned to the fact that we really shouldn't be anything more than just friends no matter what my mind and heart were arguing. I had too many issues of my own to burden her with. But I crawled into bed next to her none the less. I was just going to curl up next to her. I was just going to fall asleep. But Bella had different ideas. She immediately rolled over and slid up next to me, hugging onto me for dear life. If I didn't know any better, I would hazard to guess that she was starving for attention. Perhaps attention was the wrong word, comfort, love, someone to hug her.

"Get out. Leav…" She mumbled the rest of whatever she was saying in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a nightmare.

"Bella…" I shook her shoulder gently.

"No." She turned over in the bed, pushing her arms against me pushing me away.

"Bella…" I sighed. "Please wake up. You're having a bad dream."

"No. Get out." I shook her shoulder a little more roughly. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Bella!" Her body stilled finally and her breathing lessened. Her eyes started to crack open. "Bella…are you okay?"

She slowly sat up bringing her hand to her forehead and wiping the sheen of sweat away. "What…what the hell?"

"You were dreaming, a nightmare I would guess. Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She relaxed back against her pillow and let out a long breath. "Yeah, I think so…." She suddenly looked over and seemed to notice that I was sitting in the same bed as her, sans a t-shirt. "We didn't…um…last night…"

I smiled shaking my head. "No. You fell asleep while we were watching a movie, you told me to stay instead of going home…so I did. Is that okay, do you want me to leave?" I asked as I started to get out of bed. I felt a hand reach over and grab my arm, stopping me.

"No, please stay. That dream was a little too….surreal." I nodded and slid back in next to her. She quickly curled up next to me again. She felt good in my arms. I needed a distraction.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" We sat in silence for several minutes. I figured that she had fallen back to sleep before she could answer but was stunned when she finally did.

"It wasn't a dream." She sighed. "It was memory….of the night that Jake left."

"Oh…" I whispered. I wasn't expecting that. "You can talk about it if you like. I am here to listen…" I offered.

"Um…." She hesitated, letting out a deep sigh and started talking. "I was on my way to being in love with Jake. But looking back on it now, I knew I was lying to myself. I wasn't in love with him; I was in love with the idea of him. The idea of that 'one guy' that knew all my secrets and still accepted me for who I am regardless of them. I don't know why I felt so compelled to tell him everything; it was so easy with us. I wish…." Her voice broke ever so slightly, "I wish he didn't know. I am so vulnerable to him, he knows too much and can easily hurt me. He has hurt me."

I rubbed my hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. "That's what you're supposed to do with someone you're dating though, right? Let them into your life and see who you are. It's not your fault that Jacob turned out to be a dog burying his bone in multiple places."

She chuckled lightly. "Nice analogy." I laughed along with her. "I agree though. People should show their other half of who they really are in order to make the relationship work. But what I told him…it took me years to tell Alice and Rose, and other than Jake, they're the only other ones besides my dad that know."

I was confused. Something much bigger than having her heart broken had happened to Bella. I wanted to know. Not just because I was curious, but because I wanted to do whatever I could to help her. "I'm here whenever, if ever, you feel like talking about it, whatever it is."

"It's about my mother and I need to know you for longer than a week and actually have some trust in you before I can talk about it. I'm sorry but you can blame Jake for that. He made it where I don't trust anyone anymore."

I nodded my head even though she really couldn't see it. "If it's any consolation, I lost my mother too. I don't know what you went through, what circumstances happened, but do know that I can understand the pain of losing a parent, whatever the conditions may be."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy. But the same goes to you. If you ever want to…you know…talk about it too."

"Yeah…It doesn't hurt me to talk about it as much anymore. I was seven when it happened and I don't remember her that well. It's been sixteen years…I have had enough time to cope with the loss."

"Can I ask what happened?" She whispered quietly. He her hand started moving across my chest, seemingly trying to comfort me.

I took a deep breath and tried to decide if I was ready enough to open up about this. Like Bella, I had only told a couple people why my father and I moved out to Port Angeles when I was so young. It wasn't so much him starting a new job as it was us starting over, running away from the bad memories. Even though it had been many years, the pain was still there - especially after this week. Starting my new job as a firefighter rehashed all my old memories bringing them front and center. But Bella seemed trustworthy. She seemed like she genuinely cared about what was going on. All week she had been more than supportive and helpful. She was turning out to be the closest thing to a real friend that I've had in years.

"It was Christmas time when it happened. My father…he's a lawyer, rich and careless to say the least. We had a huge three story house in Chicago. My parents' room was on the top floor, mine was on the second and the bottom was always used to house guests and parties my father insisted on being the host of for his firm. I can still remember it like it was yesterday, sitting on the stairs listening to the Christmas music playing, hearing the chattering of the guests, the smell of the cigar smoke. Those are memories I will never forget." I took a deep breath and shuttered. Saying this out loud was harder than I thought it would be.

"My father had decided to have a large Christmas party the night before Christmas. I remember sitting on the steps and listening in for hours on end. I was told I was too young to join the party, but my father had never even noticed me sitting there. I couldn't see my mother in the crowd. I found out later on that she had gone to bed shortly after she put me to bed. I snuck back out of course, and I think that is probably the only reason I am alive today. I didn't know until afterwards what all had happened. I barely remember my father running up the stairs to grab me. He ran outside and threw me into the arms of a firefighter. I was crying for my mother. I remember seeing him run back towards the house but he was stopped by another firefighter." I took another shuttering breath trying to will away the onslaught of tears.

Bella started running her hand up and down my chest more frequently trying to calm me down as I continued. "I found out the next day that an ember had popped from the fireplace and landed next to the Christmas tree. Within seconds the thing was engulfed, followed shortly by the couch and everything else in the room. Everyone at the party made it out safely. In the short period of time that we were outside, the house became fully engulfed and the smoke made it to the second floor and then the third. My dad had tried to go back in to get my mother, but they stopped him. They tried to get to her in time, but there weren't enough firefighters on scene. I was told she died of smoke inhalation and I was told she didn't feel anything. That was the day I decided to dedicate my life to the fire service. I wanted to be able to help someone, save someone's mother from the same fate as my own."

I could feel the tears silently streaming down my face. I hadn't expected to tell her so much, with so much detail. I hadn't spoken this candidly about my mother since the counselor my father forced me to go talk to. I could only hope that now things wouldn't change exponentially between us. Then I felt it – the warm wet tears on my shoulder. Bella was crying too.

"I am…I'm…so sorry Edward." She let out quietly. "Nobody should ever have to go through that, especially at such a young age."

"It's okay Bella." I tightened my arms around her. I was grateful she was in my arms for this conversation. Her body being so close to my own was such an unknown comfort. "I have learned to live with it. Yes, I miss her so very much, but I know that I am doing something good with my experience. I turned her death around into the motivation to help others."

She sniffled. "What was her name?"

I let out a deep breath. "Elizabeth."

"What a beautiful name."

"She was beautiful woman."

It was silent in the room for several minutes. Just the sound of our breathing and Bella's occasional sniffle could be heard. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was thinking. I didn't want her to take pity on me and that be the only reason she was around me. I didn't want that. I didn't want things to really change at all between us. I liked the way things were going. I couldn't deny however, that having her know my past lifted a huge weight off my shoulders, a weight I didn't realize I had still been carrying. It was a relief knowing that she understood my pain and could relate to me on an entirely different level than anyone else. And if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to see if we could be together on a different level. I kind of liked having her here in my arms, her body so warm and content next to mine. That dangerous line between friendship and something more was getting more blurry by the second and before too long, we would have to tip one way or the other.

Bella sat up suddenly and looked down at me. I couldn't read the emotions in her eyes but I know things had officially changed. But changed to what would be the question. I opened my mouth to speak but Bella beat me to it. "Edward, that's the bravest thing I have ever heard. Not only did you overcome the adversity of losing your mother at such a young age, horrifically none the less, but you gained from the experience. Elizabeth did not die in vain. You are going to make one of the best firefighters I have ever met, you know why?" She didn't even let me answer as she continued. "Because this is more than a job to you, it's personal. Your heart is in it 110% because you don't want anyone else to ever go through what you did. Your compassion astounds me and I am so honored and lucky to be working with you."

I slowly sat up next to her as her words sunk in. She was such an amazingly diverse woman. To go from being such a strong leader with her crew, to being innocent, to sexy and anything but ordinary to encouraging and considerate the next. That blurry friendship line just became sharp and clear and I would be stepping over it.

"Bella…" I whispered as I lifted my hand to her cheek. I gently wiped off the last bit of tears slowly drying from her face as I let my hand drift to her neck and pull her lightly forward. Her eyes fluttered closed before my lips even got too entirely close to hers. Her tongue came out and lightly moistened her lips and she took in a deep breath. I leaned forward and instantly brought us together. Her lips were so soft and pliable against my own. Her taste was delicious and her scent overwhelmed me. I pulled her bottom lip in between my own slightly deepening the kiss without fully giving in. Tonight would not be the night for that. She let out a soft little moan as I pulled away. Her eyes gradually opened to reveal her dark deep brown enticing eyes that I was on the verge of getting lost in. A small smiled appeared on her face. "Thank you for letting me get that off my chest and thank you for being so understanding."

She only smiled a little bit larger and nodded at my response. She gently pushed me back down on the bed and curled up against my side once more. She sighed contently as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable. I tightened my arms around her and dropped a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Hhmm…we should get some sleep and talk some more in the morning." Minutes later she was sound asleep again and I was left there lying awake with her in my arms wondering what was going to happen next.

**A/N:** Ok….so now you get to know some more history with these two. We will find out Bella's full story in due time, just be patient. But hopefully this chapter helps you to understand a bit better what Edward has been thinking. Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Rockets Red Flare

**A/N**: Hello Everyone, Thank you for your patience as I try to catch up and get back on track for my updating schedule. If haven't noticed, or if I haven't told you, I am trying to shoot for updating on Tuesday or Wednesday every week. This week I am kind of in exile at my parents' house to escape the low snow levels and still get to work. That being said, their internet is like non-existent. So if I take a bit to reply to your review, I am sorry.

Thanks again for all the reviews, PM's and support you are showing. I do greatly appreciate it.

**Also, I have been asked by a couple of people to warn when there might be some medical or fire situations that might not be for the faint of heart. Since I am around this kind of thing daily, I am not sure when to warn and for what. In that case, whenever there are fire or medical things that could be difficult for people to read about, I will put this warning at the start of the chapter: **

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

In 2006, an estimated 32,600 reported fires were started by fireworks. These fires resulted in 6 civilian deaths, 70 civilian injuries and $34 million in direct property damage. In 2007, more than nine out of ten (92%) emergency room fireworks injuries involved fireworks that Federal regulations permit consumers to use. "FIREWORKS" by John R. Hall, Jr. June 2009 - The National Fire Protection Association, Fire Analysis and Research Division

**Chapter 7 – Rockets Red Flare**

**Edward POV **

It has been a month. An entire _MONTH_ since I felt Bella's sweet lips against my own. A whole month of wondering where exactly we stood with each other, wondering if it was just a pity kiss after hearing about my mother, or more. A full month of carefully dancing around each other in the station trying not to draw attention to the fact that we kissed. A whole month inside my head screaming at myself that I pushed her to far too fast; it was too much. I was using this month to give her the time she might need to figure things out. I understood that this would be a difficult situation, especially one she might not be ready for. I was willing to wait. For her, I would wait for as long as it took.

I thought for sure the following morning after the kiss, I had to have scared her off. We woke up later that morning to find each other still wrapped around one another in a near lovers embrace. I liked it. I liked it far more than I should have liked it. So much so that I had to move away from her so she couldn't tell_ exactly_ how much I liked holding her that close. I thought it would be an awkward moment that morning, but yet again, Bella surprised me. She was so easy going about everything I had to wonder if it had all been a dream, or was she so drunk last night that she didn't remember waking up in the middle of the night, having a gut wrenching conversation with tears present and kissing? There was no way she was _that_ drunk.

We went out to breakfast that morning. She acted like there was nothing going on. It was just a normal everyday thing for her. That façade she had put in place, that one that showed that her life was wonderful with no heartache, was amazingly strong and hard to see around. But I could see it. She was analyzing last night as hard as I was. I was glad to see she wasn't shutting me out entirely and letting me in somewhat. I could practically kill Jacob for hurting her so badly that she would retreat into herself instead of trusting another. Although I highly doubted it was all his fault. I had a feeling her mother might have a part in that heartache as well. I think that brick wall was up around her long before he entered the picture.

But since that fateful day, things have changed. Slowly and barely noticeable by anyone but each other, but things_ have_ changed. I would go so far as to say that we are attached at the hip, like "_girl friends_". This bugged me and made me happy at the same time. I was glad to be in her good graces and able to spend as much time as possible with her, however, I needed to ditch the "friend" card if she was ever going to look at me as something more.

We literally spent nearly all of our time together. At the station, if we weren't gone on a call or sleeping - we were working with each other. If I haven't said it before I'll say it again, Bella is a fantastic teacher. Being nearly six years older than me, she has the edge on everything regarding firefighting and life. With the help of Emmett and Jasper, Bella and I did some training practices out back in the training facility the city had built for us. That building was huge and provided an ample amount of opportunities for different scenarios of training. Bella was a genius when it came time to think up different situations. Often time she would have Jasper run the engine while Emmett and I went inside to find the victim, played by Bella.

Inside the training building, there were three separate floors. The bottom floor was designed like a large kitchen, one you might find in a restaurant. The second floor was a series of bedrooms and had beds, dressers and closets with plenty of places to hide. The third floor was designed in mind to be able to set fire to the room for realistic training circumstances. Everything in the room was made from cement so it wouldn't burn away. But the room was designed to look like an apartment just being moved into with furniture and boxes everywhere.

The first training exercise that Bella constructed was rather difficult. She had the building closed off and filled the entire building with smoke, like the kind you would find in a Halloween party drifting around the floor. Let that run for long enough and it will fill an entire building. Bella played the role of helpless victim trapped in the house. She wore her own SCBA, because the smoke was awful and shouldn't be inhaled too much. Her job was to hide. Hide in the most creative spaces possible. You'd be surprised at where a child would hide when scared. And since Bella was small enough, she found all the tiniest nooks and crannies to hide in.

Since this training exercise didn't require water, Jasper came in as my second while Emmett timed us from outside. Out of the thirteen different places Bella so artfully hid, I found her twelve times. I was disappointed that I missed her the time she had hid in between the mattresses of one of the beds. I had never thought to look there but she insured me she had once found a small child hiding there before. I will never overlook that spot from now on.

One of the other creative training practices Bella came up with was the fire on the third floor. She would come up there in full gear and 'scream' from one of the windows to us to 'save her'. She was never in any real danger and the situation was always under control. The ladder truck guys even joined in on this practice session. Carlisle had thought it would be a waste if we didn't all get to practice with Bella. I had found out that apparently once a month Bella taught a single day training course through the college fire program. That shocked me. I had to wonder why I had never run into her before. The instructor for the day I went for training in the college's cement facility was a balding retired fire investigator who was definitely not Bella.

But the thing about these training sessions that I loved most was not necessarily the training themselves. It was great to gain that knowledge and to know that Bella was putting forth that much effort to teach me. According to Emmett, Bella didn't take the time like this with him or Jacob when they were her probies. But my favorite part was Bella and her 'acting'. Each time she went in to play the role of victim, she was a different 'character'. It was absolutely hilarious to see such a playful side to her, and every time I gathered her up in my arms to carry her out, she would say something along the lines of 'My hero!' Needless to say – it made my heart soar every single time she uttered those words.

However, over the last month, Bella and I had grown closer. I was sure that it was obvious to everyone the amount of time we spent with each other now; helping each other with the chores around the station, the cooking, cleaning and even playing pool with each other. She still sucked at the game but I was trying to teach her to play better. It was an everyday occurrence to cook at least one meal with each other at the station. The guys were getting spoiled by never having to do their part in cooking anymore, but Bella had told me that it wasn't such an unpleasant task anymore now that she had my help with it. I even found myself flirting with her more openly even while doing the mundane jobs around the station. I just had to hold out and hope that Bella would come around and see what we could have instead of seeing what Jacob did. I was not him and I was determined to prove that to her.

I was broken out of my reverie as the door opened to the showers. We had gotten back from a small building fire about thirty minutes ago and most of us immediately went to jump into the showers. The building that caught fire was a paper mill and the amount of debris floating in the air made us all feel disgusting. Besides, it was getting rather dark out and most of us would be jumping into bed as soon as we could.

"Edward, man you better get out there before Bella cooks the whole dinner without you." James chuckled as he stepped under the shower head and made a whipping motion with his hand. The only guys who laughed at his little joke were Mike and Jacob. I was quickly learning that I didn't care for James much either. He was a lot like Jacob in the crude way he acted towards people. And I had caught him more than once staring in Bella's direction when she'd come in to shower. Except for me, all the guys here were married. It was a general understanding that you don't look at Bella when she was in here, not like you could see much of anything anyway. But there was something about James that screamed that he was a perverted voyeuristic kind of man; maybe a sadistic too.

"Yeah, and when you're done, you can braid each other's hair and paint your nails." Jacob said in his imitated school girls' voice. Mike nodded along as he glanced around the room laughing. There was definitely a line drawn down the middle of the room, and if you weren't a part of this crew, you'd never know. The ladder guys keep to themselves with the exception of Jacob and Peter. If there was a rule about family members working on the same crew, I'd gladly vote to switch Jacob for Peter – any day. But it was beyond apparent that there was a certain degree of animosity between the two crews.

I smirked to myself, quickly turned off the water and pulled a towel around my waist. "You're right Jake; I should go keep her company. But when she wants to braid some ones hair – I'll send her to you." I laughed as I started to walk to the door. "And as far as nail painting goes – I would hedge that Mike has more experience painting someone else's nails than I do." I pulled the door opened and stepped into the hall. Emmett and Jasper were just starting down the hall towards the showers. "Hey guys…" I mumbled as I walked by. Those two were the closest things to brothers that I would ever have.

I had just walked past the door to the living room when I heard my name. "Edward!" I looked over across the living room to see Bella standing at the entrance to the kitchen. I watched as her eyes trailed down my towel clad body and back up again. She let a little smile settle across her face. I couldn't help but imagine her standing here in a towel and letting my eyes roam her body too. Just the thought of it was making me hard. I saw her eyes drift once more and a devilish little grin come upon her face. She gently bit her bottom lip and she quickly stuck her hands in her back pockets. I had to try to not chuckle. She looked back up into my eyes, slight blush apparent, and smirked while raising her eyebrows up in an almost suggestive manner. "You coming?" She asked as she swiftly turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Almost" I mumbled under my breath as I turned towards the bedroom to grab my uniform off the bed to put back on. I dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. I quietly walked into the kitchen to find Bella standing with her back to me at the stove. I had found that she liked to listen to the radio while she cooked, and if she thought nobody was looking, she would sing along lightly and sway her hips back and forth. I loved watching her when she was like this; so carefree and open like she didn't have a worry in the world.

I recognized the sound of the bass starting up the next song on the radio. It was Peggy Lee's 'Fever'. It wasn't a song I thought Bella would like too much. It brought back memories of my mom listening to this song all the time. It was one of her favorites. But I watched surprised as Bella's hips started to sway perfectly to the beat and her voice singing smoothly with the words.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever_

I was so absorbed by the view she was offering me. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and put my arms around her and be able to sway along to the song with her like I watched my dad do with my mom so many times when I was younger.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at my back side or are you gonna come help me cook dinner?" She glanced over her shoulder at me and winked before turning back to the stove. I smiled and shook my head as I walked over.

"What are we making?" I asked as I looked in the pan. She was browning a couple pounds of hamburger meat in a large skillet.

"Spaghetti, I felt like something simple tonight. Will you put on the noodles and maybe start getting some garlic bread ready?" I quickly got to work with the rest of dinner. I was standing next to her while mincing up some fresh garlic to put on some bread when I felt her bump her hip into mine. I looked up and saw her grinning while adding ingredients into the sauce. I turned to go over to the fridge and I lightly smacked her ass as I passed. She laughed and pointed the spatula at me, making open ended empty threats. This was how things were since that kiss. This was our flirting. Light touches here and there; some innocent but most were typically sexual in nature. Bella had gotten bolder with her flirting as of late. I tried not to get my hopes up that she was finally letting her walls down.

I walked back over next to Bella and started adding the butter to the mix of garlic. "Here, I want you to taste this.' I looked over at Bella and she had just put a spoon in her mouth, tasting the homemade spaghetti sauce she had made. I watched as she quickly stuck her finger into the sauce and brought it to my lips. I looked deep into her eyes as I lick slowly up her finger bringing the sauce into my mouth. Her eyes flutter closed and I heard a soft grown as a small shutter went through her body. She pulled her finger away from me and slowly opened her eyes.

"It's delicious Bella, like always." I said as I smiled down at her. If I just leaned forward a little bit more I could kiss her again.

Bella started to lean forward and I felt my hopes sky rocket. "Edward…" She sighed. I had just decided to say the hell with it and kiss her when I heard the bell start to chime.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 17, Ladder 17, Engine 13, Engine 12, Battalion 12 and Medic 15 please respond to a report of a structure fire on 21st street. Closest Cross Street is East Denny Way." I quickly turned and flipped the switch on the stove turning it off before Alice was even done announcing the call to us. We all immediately started running downstairs to get ready to go. Bella pulled the cover off one of the fire pole holes and quickly wrapped herself around it to slide down. I had to take a moment to just watch as she expertly wound herself around the pole. She would put strippers to shame with the way she grabbed a hold of it. She winked once at me as she slid down. "Fire was called in by the owner of the house and was apparently started by a stray illegal firework set off in the backyard. All units respond."

By this time we were all downstairs pulling on our turnouts rapidly. Bella already had the engine started and waiting for us to finish loading up. Seconds later we were in the truck and screaming down the road. Seattle at night was a sight to see, but it was not always the best circumstances for a fire. I wouldn't want to be the one driving this huge engine, going code three down the packed downtown city roads, at night no less.

"Damn man. Fourth of July was two days ago. Why are we still getting calls for fires caused by fireworks?" Jacob yelled over the sound of the sirens.

"Because there are still idiots out there with fireworks Jake…" Jasper responded and rolled his eyes at me. We were all getting rather annoyed with Jacob as of late. It was almost as if he set out to make our lives all the more miserable. I had talked to Emmett and Jasper about this a couple of weeks ago when we all noticed his change towards everybody. They thought it was probably because of me, the friendship I was starting with Bella and their history. There was evidently more to the story than what Bella had told me a month ago, but the guys insured me that it wasn't anything big. More like Jacob's stupid mistakes and not really anything to do with Bella.

We pulled up in front of a modest middle class home. It was two stories and a putrid green color. The Battalion was already there along with both the other engines. The other two engines were located closer to this residence then we were so it was no wonder they made it here before us. Bella pulled up behind one of the other engines and Carlisle quickly jumped out to go find out what was going on.

We grabbed our BA's and slung the masks around our necks getting ready for instructions. I glanced over at the house and already noticed that there was one crew around back and one that had gone through the front of the house. It looked as though the fire was only on the bottom floor and it didn't look to large in size yet. In all actuality, they probably could have gone without calling us out at all. But it was just in case things went awry that they called out a third engine.

I noticed now that the ambulance that was also called out was Rosalie's. I saw here walking out from behind the house with a gurney and her partner at her side. The little boy on the stretcher looked horrible. His left arm had, by the looks of it, second and third degree burns as well as a couple spots throughout his upper body. I could hear him crying out for his dad, asking if he was okay as his mom walked on the other side of the gurney. His mom was gently rubbing the hair out of his face which I was just now noticing had a couple small burn marks as well, about the size of a cigarette burn. I would imagine it would be a cold day in hell before this boy ever plays with fireworks again.

Emmett noticed Rose's presence too and quickly darted over to her to find out what was all going on. Another firefighter from one of the other engines came walking around the back of the house moments later helping an older gentleman walk out. From first sight I would hazard to guess that it was the father. He too had burns in several places over both his arms, but mainly his hands. I would guess he had pulled his boy out of harm's way when the fire started. I could smell all the different smells that came from a house fire. The smell of plastic burning, wood and the material stuffed in couches and seats. But no other smell was more apparent than the sickly sweet smell of charred skin. It was one we all knew immediately and one we all wish we could run from. I saw that, not only myself, but several others pulled their BA masks to their faces in order to get some fresh smelling air into their lungs instead.

Moments later Carlisle came walking back over to us. We all turned to listen to him intently. "Well it looks as though we are pretty much here for back up. The fire was small and was only in the kitchen dining room area. Apparently the two boys, the eight year old you saw moments ago and his ten year old brother snuck a few fireworks from their dad a few days ago after the Fourth of July celebrations. Their dad was out front getting stuff out of the car and their mother was upstairs. The boys snuck out back to try out the firework, and he held it instead of putting it in the ground, thus the massive amount of burns on his arm. The firework shot off in his hand and he accidently pointed it at the house. It hit the side of the house right next to the open window. The boys rushed in to put his hand under some cold water; however the firework that hit the house caught the curtain on fire. I am sure you can see where I am going with this." We all nodded our heads as we continued to listen. "The boys got trapped in the kitchen; the father was able to get them out the back door and in the process, him and his boy both got burned pretty badly. However, the mother and the other boy are just fine. Their kitchen isn't but they're lucky the fire didn't spread any further than that."

We all stood in silence for a few minutes listening to the commotion going on around us. Emmett had just walked back over to us to give a report on the boy he got from Rose when Jacob opened his big stupid mouth.

"So what you are saying is we got called to this fire and away from our dinner and beds for nothing? We're just gonna stand here?" I turned and looked at him incredulously. Did he really just say that?

"Jake!" Bella hissed and stepped up to him. We all heard the resounding smack as her hand slid across his face leaving a very vibrant red mark. "How dare you?" Her voice hissed with more malice than I have ever heard from someone before. "What we do, the calls we get, though they might not require our services on every single one of them, they still mean something. They are never meant for nothing. That poor child, no matter how unwise the decision to play with fireworks was, still needs our help. He is going to be scarred for life just by making one insignificant little decision. So, we may not be needed to go in and fight fire this time, but we are needed to make that little boy and his family know that they aren't alone and that someone is here fighting for them. If that doesn't sound like something in your job description, then I think you are in the wrong career."

Bella quickly turned on her feet and walked away to go talk to the little unharmed boy that was trailing after his father. Just with the way the little boy responded to her and fell into her arms, I knew that one day Bella would be an amazing mother. The way she was with people, let alone children in a time when most would panic, showed that her strength was vast. As soon as Bella was out of hearing range we all turned on Jacob to give him what for. But before we could get a word in edge wise, Carlisle put up his hand silencing us all.

"Jacob. I do believe you may need to reevaluate your thoughts on our job. It is not just our place to run in and put the fire out but to also offer up our help in another manner that seems to fit with the occasion. In this case, we are here to help out with any duties around here that the other firefighters need assistance with. If they decide that they don't need it, so be it. But if we were called then we work with no questions asked. It doesn't matter the call or the situation. Doesn't matter if it is a multimillion dollar home that is burning or an abandoned warehouse; we don't judge. I would like to hope that by our next call, your attitude has changed." With that Carlisle turned and walked back over towards the Battalion Chief in charge.

I gave Jacob one hard look and turned to walk over to Bella. I barely caught that tail end of whatever Jasper and Emmett were going off on him about; something with the words 'ass' 'disappointed' and 'ignorant moron' in the mix. I walked up next to Bella who was standing with the mother of the house. She was loading her uninjured son into the car and briefly talking to Bella. Rose had already driven away the ambulance with the other son and the father in it. I imagine the rest of the family would be leaving soon to go after them.

I stepped up next to Bella and gently bumped my hip into hers trying to get her attention subtly. She looked up at me and gave me a very forced smile in front of the mother. She stepped forward and hugged her briefly before she got in her car and sped off down the road. Bella leaned into me and I could feel the tension still rolling off her shoulders from her little altercation with Jacob.

"You okay?" I whispered as I pulled her into a one armed hug. I didn't pull her fully into my arms like I had wanted to but just offered her the support I knew she needed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't believe some of the things he says, how inconsiderate he is now." I 'humph' in argument as she went on; "I'm serious. When he first started here, before we dated and while we dated, before it ended badly, he was a totally different person. He was so free spirited and at one with nature and life. He loved his job and the opportunity to help anyone and everyone that needed it. Now – now it's as if he resents his job, like he hates helping people. I just don't get it. Especially in this last month or so since you started. It's almost like he has detached himself from this crew, he doesn't want to be a part of it anymore and I can't help but wonder what I did to make him that way."

I couldn't just stand here and listen to her talk like that. I smoothly spun her so I could look into her eyes. "Bella! You did nothing wrong. This is all on him. Do not berate yourself for his choices and mistakes. You are one of the best people I know and one kick ass engineer and lieutenant. He is an idiot. Don't waste anymore of your time on him, understand?"

She nodded her head and looked over at Carlisle and noticed him getting everyone together to leave. "You're right. I'm not going to waste any more time thinking about Jake, his skewed perception of life or the time we had together. It's time to move on." She stepped away from me and headed back towards the engine. She pulled open the door and as she hopped up the steps to get in she smiled at me. Today – I took another brick down off the wall she kept around her. A few more considerable opportunities and it will soon come crumbling down.

**A/N:** I know that you all are dying for them to get together already, but from the information you know so far, you have to consider their pasts. It's obvious he is more than ready to, but Bella's got her own issues to work through. In due time, I promise. And trust me, you won't regret the wait.

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	9. Berlin Wall

**A/N**: Big huge thanks to all my readers. You guys are fuck awesome people!

This chapter is quite long, longer than any chapter I have written. I essentially combined two chapters. It didn't feel right making one of them a filler chapter, so you get this one. Hope you enjoy it.

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Unnamed**

He stares in the face of death  
Without a second thought  
To save that one special life  
That he so bravely sought  
He has walked so close to  
"Hell on earth"  
As any man could do  
And he's proud of the job he did  
For people he never knew  
He puts his life on the line  
Every time duty calls  
Always doing what needs to be done  
Without even a pause  
He is a fireman  
With overwhelming pride  
Never afraid to take a chance  
When saving someone's life  
Often he says,  
"It's my job"  
But we all really know  
That he is very special  
And always ready to go  
So when you hear the sirens wail  
Or see the flashing lights  
Stand aside and look with pride  
He's going to save a life

**Author Unknown**

**Chapter 8 – Berlin Wall**

**Bella POV**

I breathed in the crisp fall air as I stepped into the station. I really loved Seattle in the autumn. There was something about the cooling air, kids being back in school and the amount of calls we go on increasing dramatically. I don't know what it is about the fall, but the emergency calls triple in number, depending on the area of course. Since the Fourth of July, our station has been hotter than ever, no pun intended. Multiple house fires, car accidents, medical calls as well as even going on a wildland fire and a ferry accident. I don't mind it so much. Being busy all the times makes it easy to forget the world exists. Constantly being on the go distracts me from things like my past with my mother, my unknowing future and Jacob – who thanks to Edward, I am forgetting easily enough.

Edward. There is a conundrum in and of itself. I never would have thought this probie would have such a profound impact on my life. In the three months I have known him; I have seen significant changes in myself. I'm opening up more and talking about things I hardly even talk about with Alice and Rose. I spend nearly all my time with him both at the station and at home. Week days are spent training, working, and cleaning with him. The only time we are apart is when we are both sleeping or he is inside of a burning building. On the weekends, we hang out at my studio or his apartment watching movies or listening to music. Simple and easy; no complications and no strings.

Aside from the one kiss a few months ago, nothing but serious flirting has been going on. It's as if he hit a wall and is patiently waiting for me to climb over that wall to him. He has been very kind and understanding in his patience with me. He doesn't push me for anything more even though I know he wants it. He is letting me find my way to him and accept that things may or may not change. I am so thankful for that.

I have slowly been letting him in; letting him see the real Bella. I haven't told him about my mom yet, I won't make that mistake again. I would have to be secure in where we stood together in order to make that decision once more, and where we stood together was still quite unclear. We flirted, like effing crazy all the time. The tension was building fast and it was so thick, before long, it's just going to snap and we are going to find ourselves in a compromising position. One where we won't know how we got there, and once we are there, what next? Not like I would mind so much. Edward is fuck hot and I haven't been laid in months. Why is that you ask? Because for some weird reason, I haven't had a one night stand since about a week before Edward started. Coincidence? Maybe, but I think it has more to do with how much I am drawn to him. I wanted him so bad that first time I saw him and subsequently every day since, that I have had to turn to my battery operated boyfriend, who just so happen to die yesterday, on my birthday of all days. Dammit.

I walked around the side of the engine towards my room to drop off my bag. Monday mornings weren't always fun but at least I know that Alice could be sending us on some good calls today. Yesterday Rose and Alice felt it was their right to take me out for the day because all women "deserve to be pampered on their birthday". I disagree. All I wanted to do was kick back with my new book and zone out for the day. But no, Alice and Rose took me to a spa for manicures and pedicures and a massage. Now, the massage I won't knock, but the rest is just a waste of money to me. So I begged Alice that since she tortured me all day, to at least give me good calls all day today.

I slowly made my way upstairs to see who else had arrived already. I was always early. I like the peace in the morning, the quiet of the station before the tragedies hit. It was still, serene and tranquil. The calm before the storm if you will. I heard some rustling from the bedroom but didn't investigate any further. I walked into the kitchen to maybe grab an apple or something to eat when I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me, sitting on the counter with a balloon attached, was a giant sheet cake with "Happy Birthday Bella" inscribed on the top. I can already see that today is not going to be my day and tomorrow won't be any better because I_ was_ going to kill someone. Everyone here knows that I don't like my birthday; it's a hush hush subject that we don't speak of. Which means a certain fairy had to have told Edward my birthday was yesterday and this was his way of celebrating it with me. He didn't know I hated anything to do with my birthday. But he was doing something special for me; he was thinking of me. I smiled because, even though I hated my birthday, I absolutely loved that Edward did this for me.

"Ooh, cake." I heard Emmett chuckle as he walked in behind me. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a plate. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked as he stood poised over the cake ready to cut it.

"For breakfast Em, what would Rose say?" I chided. "Go on, I don't care. You know I won't be eating any of it."

Emmett had a piece, more like three pieces, cut and on his plate before I finished my sentence. With a nearly full mouth he answered. "Rosie wouldn't mind. Gonna kill Edward for this?"

"For what?" I hadn't heard Edward walk up behind me and I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"The cake man, Bells here hates her birthday. I think it has something to do with how old she is getting. Carlisle is the only one older than her here." He answered as he shoved another giant bite into his mouth. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a tight but brief hug while whispering a quiet 'Happy Birthday' into my ear.

"Hey! Both James and Jasper are within six months of me." I joked back.

Edward smiled along and glanced over at me. I felt a small smattering of butterflies assaulting my stomach. "So how old is Carlisle then?"

"41. He's an old man by fire standards." I laughed.

"Yeah, what is the chief then?" Emmett grinned as he put the last bit of the cake in his mouth.

"Father Time." I answered as I leaned up against the counter.

"I'm going to tell him you said that Isabella." Carlisle entered the kitchen laughing. He walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. He put a little present in my hand, "Esme wanted me to wish you a happy birthday and also, she wants you to come to dinner sometime in the next few weeks."

I nodded my head. "Thanks Carlisle. Tell her that I will definitely be in touch." I quietly pulled the ribbon from the tiny package and started opening it. I may hate presents and protest getting them from people, but Esme was like the mom I never had. She took me under her wing six years ago when I had just started here like Edward and gave me the motherly love I never got from my own mother. You didn't argue with Esme, if she wanted to give you a gift, she gave you a gift, no questions asked. I pulled open the small box to find a simple delicate silver bracelet inside. It was nondescript and classic. Esme really understood me and it was easy to see it in the things she did for me.

I glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was already a quarter after eight. I looked around the kitchen and noticed all the engine guys standing around talking, all except for one.

"Jake's late" I said loudly to no one in particular.

Carlisle stopped mid conversation and looked over at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell everyone." Everyone in the kitchen quieted down, even the ladder guys joined us in there to see what Carlisle had to say. "Apparently Jake's wife Leah went into labor late last night. He called to let me know he wouldn't be in this week. So, until he does get back…" he turned and looked at me. "I'll be running the engine and you Bella will be paired with Edward for any and all calls. Does that work for you?"

I smiled and nodded, glancing over to Edward as I answered. "I don't mind at all. I don't think Jake broke in our newest probie properly." I winked at Edward and he just laughed. The crew started to disburse to begin on their daily chores. I decided that Edward and I needed to work with each other a bit before our first call. Perhaps a fun exercise today; an obstacle course maybe.

"Hey Edward" I called to him as he started to make his way down the stairs. I caught up to him in no time.

"Whatcha need Bella?" He smiled and I tried not to lose focus.

"I think me and you need to do a little training this morning, you okay with that?"

"Lead the way my dear…" he motioned towards the back door leading to our little training facility.

"I was actually just thinking some reaction time training, you know, a couple obstacle courses and we time each other; and then we can go do our chores." I said as I started to pull some rolled up hose packs from the storage locker.

Edward laughed. "I do believe Miss Swan that it sounds like you are avoiding chores today."

I smiled. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He leaned over and grabbed some orange traffic cones we used to set boundaries.

"Just the fact that in the last three months, if we haven't been asleep or on a call, we've been training….I just think you don't like to do chores."

"Eh….so sue me." I laughed. "Now go grab two more hose packs while I grab some nozzles." I walked over to the engine and pulled out an assortment of different nozzles, couplings, tools and a few non essential items that are more for confusion than anything else. I noticed Jasper walking down the stairs into the engine bay and I whistled lightly to catch his attention.

"Hey Bella, training? Again?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we're going to do a drill, want to help?" He nodded.

"Definitely. Is it the course you have the best station time on?"

I smiled wickedly. "You know it."

"I am so in then, what help do you need?"

I thought for a moment and pointed to a few of the spare tires located in the storage unit. "Set those up please? Maybe fifty yards or so from the stairs on the outside of the building?" He nodded and took off. Twenty minutes later I had the whole course set up.

"Hey Edward, you ready to begin?" I asked as I walked over to where he was standing. He had a bit of a confused look on his face as he surveyed the obstacle course before him. Jasper walked up and stood next to us seconds later.

"Uh yeah, I think so. How's it go?"

"In full gear, starting at the back of the engine you have to pull a fifty yard section of hose from the engine and connect it to the side, run forty yards to a gated Y and connect the hose. From there you have to connect the gated Y to a one inch reducer coupling to connect the two inch line with the one inch line sitting there. Unroll the one inch line to the side of the hydrant and connect it using the right coupling. From the hydrant you have to pick up a rolled up one inch hose line pack and jog to the other side of the lot and through six tires much like you would do in football practice. Run with the hose pack on your back to the fire in a special outdoor fire pit and put it out with the fire extinguisher sitting there. After the fire is out, you have to pick up the two inch hose pack line and jog up the three flights of stairs that are on the outside of the training facility that lead to the roof. When you reach the top, the course is over and the time is stopped."

He nodded along looking at the directions I had pointed out. "Sounds easy enough. What's the fastest time anyone has gotten?"

I smiled, "That would be me babe. Four minutes and fifty-seven seconds."

"Five minutes? It took you five minutes love? I think I can beat that."

"Good luck man." Jasper joked and slapped a hand on Edwards shoulder as he walked off towards the engine.

"Care to make a wager?" I joked.

"Okay. If I beat your time…." He rubbed his hand on his chin lightheartedly as he pondered his thought. "I get to take you out this Friday…"

I smiled. "Like a date?"

"Yes, a date. You know dinner, movie, dessert or drinks. A good night kiss with maybe a little tongue or some possible fondling."

I laughed. "Okay, and if you don't beat my time?"

He laughed, "You get to…take me out this Friday?" I raised a quizzical eyebrow, "For drinks."

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me." I grinned at him.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Okay, if you guys are done flirting with each other, I'd like to begin and see who wins..." I heard Emmett holler from the door of the engine bay. "But I am going first."

"Alright Em, but you know you still won't beat my time, you never do." Edward and I made our way over to stand next to the side of the building. I grabbed the stop watch from my back pocket. "Okay Em…" I shouted. "Whenever you are ready let me know."

"Give me a second, I'm almost ready, just few more things." He yelled back. I watched as he donned his SCBA mask and helmet. I saw as Emmett give Jasper two thumbs up and turned to face the engine to get ready.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled. "On the count of three….One….Two….Three!" I pushed start on the watch and saw Emmett immediately start in on the hose. Edward and I watched as he ambled along "running" as fast as he could. He was definitely not our quickest on the crew, more like the strongest. Jasper was our quickest, besides me, however I haven't gone in a fire in quite some time. Before I knew it, he was trying his damnedest to quickly run up the stairs to the roof of the building. I pushed stop on the watch and saw the same old average time.

Emmett pulled his helmet and BA mask off, "What's my time?"

"Six minutes and five seconds Em, about the same as usual." I heard him loudly mutter a 'dammit' from the roof as he made his way down. Edward quickly ran over and disconnected all of the connections, rolled up the proper hoses and started the fire in the pit again while Jasper donned his gear for his turn. Emmett was already half out of his gear as Jasper gave me the signal. I counted down again as he took off. It was obvious how much faster Jasper was compared to Emmett. Minutes later Jasper was reaching the roof of the building.

"Five twenty-two Jazz." I hollered to him as he made his way down the stairs. This time Emmett broke down the course as Edward got ready for his turn. I didn't know whether I should be hoping he does do better than me or wishing he didn't. Either way, we'd be spending Friday night together, like normal just this time we would be spending it together in public. What did that mean? Did that mean we were "dating" or just friends seeing if there is something more? Who am I kidding myself? There is obviously more between us, but am I ready for that?

"Okay, Bella…." Jazz yelled to get my attention. I watched as he signaled and I pushed start. Edward took off. He was so much faster than Jasper. I watched as he sped around the track like a man on a mission. Soon enough he was scaling the stairs to the roof. I glanced down at the watch and started shake ever so slightly. Shit. He was going to beat my time if he kept this up. I glanced down as the seconds ticked by and looked up in just enough time to see him reach the roof. I quickly clicked stop on the watch and looked down. No way. "Bella?" I heard Edward ask loudly somewhere in the distance. No effing way!?! "Bella, time?"

I glanced up, the obvious answer on my face. "No way, I beat your time, didn't I?" Edward asked as he made his way towards me. I nodded my head. "By how much?" He asked ecstatically.

"Ten seconds." I mumbled.

"Ten seconds, really? Wow, but that's still beating you."I saw the cocky grin cross his face as he made his way towards me.

I smiled finally admitting to myself that he won fair and square and I was far from disappointed that he did. "Yeah, ten seconds. Guess that means I'll see you Friday night, you'll just have to let me know when and where." I said as seductively as possible as I trailed my hand across his chest and headed towards the engine bay. Emmett and Jasper were already hard at work cleaning up our training course. I glance at my watch as I made my way up the stairs to the kitchen. It was already nearing noon and I knew we would all need to eat something soon. I was also quite surprised that we had already been on for four hours without a single call yet. It was quite unusual for our station especially with Alice giving us all of the good calls normally.

I started breaking out food to make for lunch for all of us. I figured the guys were still down stairs cleaning up our training course and would appreciate a hot meal when they were done. I decided to keep it simple and just make some hamburgers and homemade fries. I was nearly done making all of the food when the guys started coming in.

"Mmmm, smells good in here Bells…" I heard Emmett say as he came in and grabbed a plate. He got three buns onto the plate before I smacked his hand away.

"Oi…you can have more only after everyone else has gotten food first." Everyone had their food as I finished up the cooking; I grabbed my own plate and took a seat at the table. Lunch wasn't always spent sitting at the table; some days, like today, we sat where ever we wanted. Most of the guys took a seat in front of the big screen watching some game or another. Edward, Carlisle and I were the only ones sitting at the table.

"So…I got a call from Jacob." Carlisle said as I took my seat.

"And?" I asked as I took a bite of my burger and tried not to show my fowl disposition. I knew I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next.

"Leah gave birth. Jake has his first boy – Trevor William Black."

"That's nice." I mumbled as I continued to eat. I wasn't expecting Edward to comment.

"First boy, does he have a daughter too?" He looked questioningly over at me.

"Um…no…." Carlisle muttered as he finished up with his lunch. "I'm assuming you don't know the full drama history at the station and as it's not my story to tell…I'm going to excuse myself."

I looked up at Carlisle astonished that he would just throw that out there and take off. I didn't even know if I wanted Edward to know the whole story yet, let alone before we were dating. It was hard enough knowing it happened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I heard Edward next to me. I looked at his face and saw nothing but understanding and acceptance there. No, I would tell him. He's been nothing but good to me and over the last three months, he has proven himself trustworthy.

"No, I'll tell you. Actually, it might make things around here a little easier." I took a deep breath to steel myself before the onslaught of memories and emotional pain took me. I couldn't tell him about my mom yet. I couldn't tell him that she played a huge part in the whole break up and why it was so bad for me. All I could do was tell him about the Jake side of it. "When Jake left….me….he left because he 'found his soul mate'…" I scoffed at the term and even used my fingers to quote the words. "He was sleeping with us both, said he loved me but Leah was his true love. Right before I kicked him out of my studio he told me that she was pregnant, that was why he left. They got married weeks later because he wanted to do right by her, but as the weeks went by and she didn't start to show, all of us started questioning."

I stopped talking and took a deep breath. I was finding that it wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be to talk about this. There was something about the way Edward was looking at me that was comforting. It wasn't as if he was looking at me with pity like the rest of the guys at the station did, but he with compassion. "So, what happened?"

"None of us really know. Jake wouldn't specify. All he would say was 'pregnancy wasn't in the cards for us.' Whatever the hell that meant. The only thing we could speculate was either she had a miscarriage or she wasn't really pregnant." I grabbed our plates and headed into the kitchen to start doing the dishes. Edward of course followed me and began running water in the sink in order to help. "You know?"

Edward nodded his head in understanding, "Maybe she found out about you and decided it was the only way to get him?" He pondered.

"That's a good point, very possible too. I have thought that before. Trust me when I say I have had a lot of time to wonder what the hell happened." I laughed and he chuckled along. There was a small break in conversation but it was anything but uncomfortable.

"You seem really good with talking about this." He said tentatively as he dried the dishes I was placing before him.

"Yeah, well…You're really easy to talk to about this. You helped me get over that hurdle more than you know." I smiled at him and he just winked back with that crooked smile of his. I leaned into him and rested against his side lightly while still washing the dishes. It was so surreal to be standing here with him doing tedious house chores and be connecting to him like I was. This date we would be having this Friday was looking more and more crystal-clear. We needed to be friends like this first in order to succeed in a relationship. I think that was where Jacob and I were lacking the most when we just jumped in with each other. But I still wasn't quite there yet with Edward. I was looking over the cliff but I was just too scared to jump.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 17, Ladder 17, Engine 13, Engine 12, Engine 4, Ladder 4, Battalion 11, Battalion 12, Medic 5, Medic 13 and Medic 15 please respond to a multiple car pileup on Highway 99 North bound between Madison and Spring Street exits. Triage standing order in place. Car fires, trapped passengers, overturned bus and a jack knifed semi truck also reported at the scene. Seattle City Police on scene and established incident command. All units respond."

I stood stunned in my spot as Alice's voice washed over us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We hadn't had a multiple car pileup like that in a really long time, and now that Jacob wasn't here, I would be leading Edward. I snapped to at the sound of the guys' footsteps on the floor rushing downstairs to respond. I turned the facet off and followed after Edward down the stairs. We were in the engine and out the bay doors faster than we have been moving over the last few months. I knew exactly where the accident was reported at. The section of off and on ramps were usually really congested in the early to late afternoons, like now, in that corridor.

When I pulled up on scene I paled. I was looking at a horrific scene that very well could have been out of a movie, much like Final Destination with the logging truck. I slowly rolled up to the side of the accident and positioned the engine in a place that would be beneficial. I could see several small car fires scattered around and some of the other engines on scene were already on them. By quick count I saw seven individual vehicles in the accident, four of which had the car fires. The other three vehicles had people pinned in them; one from the jack knifed semi in the middle of the road. There was a school bus on its side next to it nearly on top of two other vehicles. I could see the casualties could be high in number and I was praying against all odds that they weren't.

"Emmett, Jasper take the semi. Bella, Edward the school bus. Ladder 17 will be taking the two cars next to the bus." Carlisle hollered out as he jogged off over towards the group of city police officers. Em and Jazz grabbed the extrication tool and the Jaws of Life off the engine and took off towards the pinned car under the front of the semi. I grabbed the extra back board off the engine while Edward grabbed our medical bag and headed to the over turned bus. It was nowhere near as stocked as an ambulances medical bags, but it would do fine in triage situations.

We approached the bus cautiously as the chaos was going on around us. The back door on the school bus had been pushed open and the occupants inside had started to push out. From the looks of it; the bus was full of a high school football team on their way to or from a game, I would guess. Most of which were walking around the scene and by the ambulances.

"You have to help us." One tear stained teenage boy yelled as we started to approach. He was walking around with a slight limp and he had several large cuts across his face and arms. I walked over to him and pulled his face to my level so I could look him in the eye. I pulled my light pen from my pocket and checked his eyes for reactivity.

"What's your name?" I started my quick examination of him, Edward walked over to another group of students to start the triage process with them.

"Stewart."

"And do you know what the date is?" I counted his breathing and check his pulse between questions. I determined he was considered a walking wounded and stuck the tag in his hand. "Do not lose this. I need you to go over there where the ambulances are and they will take care of you."

"But I have to help my frie…"

"Don't worry about your friends, we have it handled." I pushed him off towards the ambulances and continued over to Edward. He had already sent away two others with green minor tags too. I slowly walked up to the back of the bus and peered in. Quick count I saw four other students in side that needed immediate assistance. The bus driver unfortunately appeared from this distance to be dead.

Edward walked up next to me and took the back board from me. "I took care of all the walking wounded that were still standing around. What do you need?"

I surveyed the scene and made a quick decision. "Three more back boards, two more neck braces and about four more people to help." I said as I started to climb in the over turned bus. I made to the first boy lying on the row of broken windows. I climbed over him to sit next to him and check him out. I saw his eyes slightly open and regarded me with a strange look.

"Hi, my name is Bella. I'm a Seattle City firefighter; you've been in an accident. Can you tell me your name?" I asked in a soft soothing voice as I proceeded to take his vitals.

"Uh….Jeff…" He moaned out.

"Good, good. Can you tell me what hurts?" I felt around his shoulders and noticed he winced. I pulled a c-spine neck brace from the back knowing I need to put him in it as soon as Edward got back.

"I can't….can't f-feel my hands…" He choked out quietly.

"Okay, don't worry Jeff. We are going to get you out of here safe and sound." I looked up to see Edward climbing in with three other firefighters behind him from other crews. "Good, Edward come here. Oh no no, Jeff don't move." I quickly grabbed his neck and held it in place. "Edward will you come hold c-spine so I can put the neck brace on?" The other three firefighters next to Edward climbed around us to get to the other wounded students. He held onto Jeff's neck as I slipped the brace on him. I wrapped a few of his deeper gashes and helped roll him on to the back board with Edward. We quickly strapped him down and I put a red immediate tag on him. With Edward's help we climbed through the bus and out the back door. We carried him over to the caravan of ambulances coming and going from the scene. I would hazard to guess that nearly all of the ambulances in a twenty mile radius of the accident were here.

We walked up to Medic 15 to find Rose tending to a minor injury person. She had finished just as we walked up.

"Rose…" I called her name as we approached. "He's a red, need to get him out of here." She came running up with a gurney. We gently transferred him to her stretcher and strapped him down.

She read over his tag quickly and then pulled me aside. "How many more in the bus?"

"Three students and the driver; how many have you seen so far?"

She shook her head, "Total, twenty seven passengers and eight drivers not counting the ones left in the bus."

"How many black tags?" I asked, scared to know the actual number of casualties.

"Surprisingly only one black tag, but majority of the tags I have seen have been reds, that's why they have called in so many ambulances. Luckily most the students from the bus have been yellow and green tags."

"Got it. Get going and we'll go get more." Rose nodded and took off towards her ambulance. I turned and grabbed Edward, dragging him back towards the school bus.

"What's the news?" He asked cautiously.

"One black tag, majority reds." He nodded his head seeming relieved. We passed the other firefighters as we made our way back to the school bus. The third firefighter was helping another student limp towards the ambulances as well. He had a yellow tag in his hand, meaning his injury wasn't life threatening. By the looks of his limp and gashes, I would almost guess that everything was superficial.

Edward and I climbed back into the bus and climbed our way through it towards the front which was right up against the back on the semi. The last student turned out to not be a student at all but perhaps the coach of the team. He seemed rather young to be a coach, so perhaps a parent or teacher instead. He was unconscious but had a slow and steady heart beat. He was covered in cuts and bruises much like everyone else. I tagged him with a red tag and helped Edward put a neck brace on and strapped him to the backboard. We moved him out of the way and towards the door.

"Hold on." I told Edward as I turned back and walked over to the slumped driver. I pulled a black morgue triage tag from my medical bag and tied it around his wrist. The semi that the bus was up against had its doors wide open. The semi looked to be carrying metal materials of some kind and one had come off in the accident, coming through the window of the bus and pinning the driver to the seat. I turned around in enough time to see Edwards face pale and turn slightly green as he took in the site in front of me. "No throwing up on the wounded Probie." I walked over and helped him lift the backboard and climb out. We made our way over to the ambulances again and passed off the unconscious man. I spotted Carlisle over by Emmett and Jasper and turned towards Edward, "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle real quick. Be right back."

I left him standing there as I slowly walked towards Carlisle. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was nearly six in the evening already. The day had seemed to pass by incredibly fast, in the blink of an eye as it was. But as I looked around me, I could see what those nearly five hours had done. Most of the car accidents had been taken care of and cleared away by a tow truck. The semi mess and the bus seemed to be the only thing left. "Hey Bella." I heard Jasper say as I walked up. "What's the news?"

"Got the last of the students from the bus. The driver needs to be extricated, saws' all will be needed and it needs to be someone with a strong stomach." I nodded towards the bus and Emmett shook his head.

"I don't think I can do it. Can we get one of the other crews to do it?" Emmett asked as he turned to look at Carlisle.

"Yeah, I'll see if Engine 12 can do it since they are still here." Carlisle turned and walked away.

"What's up Em? Why couldn't you do the extrication?" I asked looking at him with confused eyes. Emmett had never had the problem before with having to do this. He paled slightly and shook his head walking away. I turned my eyes towards Jasper for an answer.

"We extricated a woman today from a minivan…well, I won't give you the bloody details but it wasn't pretty. She was the one black tag from today, well now two because of the bus driver. But that's good considering that there were a total of forty people included in the accident."

"Yeah, very good considering."

"Yep….It's a good thing your dad arrived on scene so early, reported it and started triage so soon." My eyes widened.

"My dad's here?" Charlie had moved to the big city about the same time I did. Since I graduated high school, there really wasn't anything holding my dad back in Forks. Plus I knew he wanted out of that house as much as I did even though he never said it. So he took the post as the Chief of Seattle City Police. I could tell that he enjoyed his job more now here. I'm sure the mundane day of work in Forks wasn't much for a distraction from life for him. My mom weighed too heavily on his mind. But Seattle, it provided just the right amount of distraction for him.

"Yeah, and he's talking to your probie…" He nodded over towards where I left Edward by the ambulances. Oh shit. I turned and regarded the conversations they were having. He was smiling. Charlie was actually smiling while talking to one of my boyfriends. Okay, well maybe boyfriend wasn't the right word. Love interest? No. Lust interest? No. Dating? But then again, he probably doesn't even realize who Edward was. But still, it was a satisfying sight to see. My dad and my undefined Edward were talking pleasantly, smiling and getting along. I felt that last brick knock off of my own personal Berlin wall as I made the decision to let him in and jump off that emotional cliff.

I slowly started walking over to them, running scenario after scenario through my head wondering what they were talking about and what I was going to say. As I got closer, Edwards back stiffened and then relaxed. He turned and looked at me, smiled and turned back to my dad. I had to wonder if Edward knew who he was talking to.

"Bella!" My dad finally saw me and swooped in for a quick hug. "Good to see you Bells. I haven't seen you in quite some time. How are you?"

"I'm good dad, doing well. How are you?" I returned the hug and stepped back right next to Edward.

"Doing fine, doing fine. I was just having a good conversation here with Edward."

I blanched. "Oh yeah? About what?" I swallowed nervously.

Charlie smiled. "Well I came over to get some information and Edward recognized my name and we got to talking. Nothing big." Charlie turned and slapped Edward gently on the shoulder shaking his hand. "Good to meet you, hope to see you again." Charlie turned and pulled me into a quick hug. "Have fun Friday night Bells and come visit this terminal bachelor some time." With that he turned and walked away back towards his cruiser.

"Your dad is…." Edward started to say as we turned to head back over to the engine where Carlisle was waiting for us. I was expecting Edward to say something bad about him. Charlie was a hard guy to get along with especially if you had the potential to be 'boyfriend material' for me. His meeting with Jake didn't go off as planned which was surprising. Jake got along with everyone most of the time, but Charlie, bless his heart, saw right through him. I should have listened to him.

"Is what?" I asked guardedly.

"Very respectable; Reminds me a lot of my father and my fire chief in the academy. Nice guy. I'd like to talk to him again, I'm sure we have a lot in common actually." I smiled, widely. "Not what you were expecting to hear I take it?"I shook my head as he threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me against him quickly to whisper in my ear. "You'll soon learn babe, you should expect the unexpected with me." Ever so subtly, he quickly nibbled the edge of my ear lobe and blew out his breath over it. I felt a chill run down my back as my arousal peaked. He stepped over to the engine chuckling and climbed up to head back to the station. I growled in frustration and jumped into the front seat as well.

**A/N: **And the sexual tension rises again. So, I know you are all probably wondering what Charlie and Edward were talking about, right? Well, good news….I wrote an outtake of them talking just for you! Leave me a little review and I'll send you some Stacheman and Edward goodness…eh….not like that! Pervert! Just a conversation, I promise ;) Hahaha.


	10. E Cosi Comincia

**A/N**: Sorry for the delayed posting, but considering that it is Christmas Eve I didn't think you would mind. I am going to apologize in advance for maybe posting a little late next time too. Holiday celebrations and family commitments may hold me back some.

Thanks for all the reviews, PM's, favorites and so forth. You guys are awesome. In case you don't know already….I have a twitter where I post teasers and updates for my story. Link is on my profile some come on by. I also have a blogspot where I post this story as well as some hot pictures and interviews with other authors. Link is also on my profile.

This chapter is dedicated to Larin20, without which, this chapter probably wouldn't have happened so soon. I love you sweetie!!!! (Now go check out her story Every October that she co-authors with MissAlex on. Fucking Brilliant!)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05. Thanks for getting this back to me so fast!**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

Seems to me the basic conflict between men and women, sexually, is that men are like firemen. To men, sex is an emergency, and no matter what we're doing we can be ready in two minutes. Women, on the other hand, are like fire. They're very exciting, but the conditions have to be exactly right for it to occur. ~Jerry Seinfeld

**Chapter 9 –E Cosi Comincia (And so it Begins….)**

**Edward POV**

I silently chuckled to myself as I watched Bella's reflection in the rear view mirror. She looked so…frustrated. I hadn't planned on nibbling on her ear lobe at the accident scene, but it was right there and she smelled so good. But I could feel the sexual tension rising between us. I would have snapped long ago had I known where I stood with her. I didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for because as much as I wanted to bed her, I didn't want it to be a "wham bam thank-you ma'am" sort of thing. I knew I was falling in rather deep with her and I was a tad lost on where to go next. I'd had a few semi-serious relationships in the past which all ended rather badly. They would learn about my mother and either A) smoother me acting all motherly, B) pity me which I didn't want or C) run away. Bella was option D. She didn't pity me because she is in nearly the same boat with her mother though I still don't know for sure. She didn't seem to have any motherly instincts, I would hedge that she doesn't even really want kids right now and she sure as shit didn't run away.

We pulled into the engine bay at the station and slowly started piling out. I was incredibly sore from today's events and I could imagine everyone here probably felt just about the same. Crawling into and out of tight little spaces with medical bags, backboards and people was not an easy feat. But we all did it without complaints because we wanted to, we wanted to be there rescuing those people. It was our job, no, it was our life. I knew I wouldn't have it any other way and neither would anyone else here too.

We quietly started pulling equipment from the engine that either needed cleaning or to be restocked, like the medical bags. There was an exhausted silence throughout the engine bay. Triage accidents like today's usually left us all with a new perspective on life, me probably more than them since they have seen it all before. And since I was still a probie, it was still catching up to me. Seeing so many lives in danger potentially lost forever, makes you want to grab the figurative bull by the horns. Carpe Diem and all that noise. There is no time to waste. That was probably why I finally gave in and acted a little rash tonight with Bella. Not that I was tired of waiting, but I was afraid of losing what little time I _could_ have with her. I didn't want to regret my time like my father does.

I heard Bella clear her throat to get all of our attention. I stowed the backboard back on the engine as we came to a finish on our after call chores. "I'm going to get started on dinner if you guys would like to finish here and then get your showers. Alice promised that she was going to try to get us a couple extra hours before we get bumped up on the call list so we can all get some decent rest."

All of us mumbled our thanks as she made her way up the stairs. I stowed one more of the backboards onto the engine after cleaning while the rest of the guys stowed away the now full medical bags and extrication equipment. I started walking up the stairs behind an animatedly chatting Emmett and Jasper. As they turned to head towards the showers I turned towards the kitchen. "Hey Edward, man you're gonna wanna get shower before you crash out for the night. Who knows what other calls we could end up getting later tonight?" I looked over at Jasper.

"Yeah man, I plan on it. Just gonna give Bella a hand." I notice Emmett smirk next to him as they turned to head towards the bedrooms. I spun around and headed towards the kitchen while everyone else headed off for the showers. They really did take advantage of Bella quite often. I could not just sit idly by and let Bella do all the cooking for everyone. I was raised better than that. The kitchen, laundry, cleaning and children weren't the only the things women were suppose to do. Men were suppose to help them, equal partnership, and I'll be damned if I act like the rest of those heathens in the other room.

I stood by the door briefly and watched Bella move around the kitchen. Her movements were slowed and tired in nature as she tried to put together a quick filling meal for all of us. By the looks of it, she was going simple again - spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Her hair she had pulled up into a lose knot was starting to fall down and frame her face and she looked utterly exhausted. But she was gorgeous. I stepped forward into the kitchen and started pulling out the bread and other ingredients. "Let me help you with that, you look tired."

She nodded her head and stirred the meat. "I am. Not so much tired just warn out. I think a nice hot long shower would probably help…and maybe some sleep." She laughed lightly. She reached over and turned on the small radio sitting in the kitchen. As the soft melody of the song on the radio quietly played out through the kitchen, Bella and I continued to cook in comfortable silence. We had accidently bumped into each other several times while cooking, grabbing plates and setting the table and each time I felt that spark of something more. Each time my skin came into contact with hers, I didn't want to pull away.

As soon as dinner was done we all took our seats to eat. Carlisle said a quick prayer for all the families in the mass accident today. We had a moment of silence for their loss and then started digging in. Emmett broke the somber mood with a few jokes and laughs while planning out the weekend with everyone. It looked as though everybody was going to Marty's again. Emmett invited Bella and me along but she passed and I just shrugged my shoulders indicating a maybe. I figured she didn't want everyone here to know we had a date planned already. Everyone here got to witness firsthand what happened between her and Jacob. I figured if for some unforeseen circumstance that we don't work out – she wouldn't want to whole crew to know everything again.

Slowly, everyone started excusing themselves from the table to head to bed. Before long Bella and I were the only ones left sitting at the table. She was done and so was I. I stood, grabbed up her plate and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you go take that hot shower of yours? I'll do the dishes."

She looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks Edward, I appreciate that." She stood from the table and walked out of the room. I made my way into the kitchen to find that nearly all of the guys had finally learned to rinse their plates before setting them in the sink, Bella had been trying for weeks now to get the guys to help out somewhat. I was still the only one that did. It seems that they figured with a new probie in the house and Bella – nobody would have to lift a finger for chores. Makes me wonder how their moms raised them. I may have not had my mother for long, but I was damn sure going to follow what she instilled in me.

About twenty minutes later I found myself done with the dishes. The dishwasher was loaded and running, the minute amount of leftovers were put away and the dishes from the counter were dried and put away. I glance at the clock on the stove to find that it was already half passed nine. I walked out into the living room to find two of the ladder guys passed out on the couches in front of the TV. It was still left on quietly playing the news from the local station. I walked into the bedroom to find everyone else out cold. How any of us were able to sleep over Emmett's loud ass snoring was beyond me. Bella was lucky she got to sleep downstairs and never hear any of it.

I walked over to my bed and kicked off my shoes next to it. I pulled the towel I kept folded by my bed out and started to strip. Once you started living in a full fire house, you lost all since of decency when it came to nudity. Only time we all really curbed it was when Bella was present. I laid my clothes on top of my bed and wrapped the towel around my waist. I grabbed my small toiletry bag and made my way to the showers. When I pulled open the door I was hit by a wall of steam. The light was not on and I could still hear a shower running. I had figured Bella would have been done with her shower by now and asleep downstairs. I was fully not expecting to find myself alone with Bella in the showers, at night with no lights, unsupervised. This could end one of two ways. Only one of which would end up being incredibly good.

"Bella….are you still in here?" I asked as I quietly let the door fall close behind me. I made my way down the middle of the shower stalls towards the only one I always used, coincidently it was one of the nearest to her stall. As I got closer to her stall I was able to barely make out the top half of her body. She had both hands placed against the wall with the shower head running hot water over her hung head and down her back. I wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and wrap myself around her.

"Yeah…the hot water just felt too good to leave." She replied in hush tones. The words sounded seductive and the unasked question hung in the air. I stood there, watching her without moving towards my own shower. I was desperately trying to read her mind, see if she was going to ask the questions I was begging her to say. I was waiting for her permission. I watched, transfixed as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder back at me. If the wall guarding her shower wasn't so high up blocking my view, it would have been one the most erotic sights ever and I would have killed to see it. Her voice was nearly silent as she spoke. "Edward, come here."

I dropped my toiletry bag next to my normal shower full well knowing I wasn't going to need it. I walked around the outside of her shower to the little entrance on the opposite side. I reached down to pull my towel away from my body, quietly groaning as it tugged free from my now ridged erection. There would be no hiding that from her. I glanced over at Bella as I stepped into her shower. She was still standing in the same exact position I had found her in when I came in. While I walked up to her I noticed that the wall around the shower barely came up to the middle of my arm; it would be quite obvious to someone walking in that I was in her shower.

I came up behind her, careful not to lay my whole body up behind her. I reached up and gently tugged her hair away to one side and let my hands slide slowly down her back and up again. When I reached her shoulders I started to gently message them, knowing she had to be sore from today. I was rewarded with a low groan. "Oh….that feels good." I smirked to myself and leaned in next to her ear. She smelled like fresh strawberries and I breathed in deeply, committing the smell to memory.

I started lavishing her neck with soft open mouthed kisses and silently breathed into her ear. "That's not the only thing I do the feels good." I slid my body up against hers as I said this, fully letting her be completely aware of the state I was currently in. I wasn't expecting her to grind her hips back into me when I did that. I hissed at the contact.

She let her hands drop from the wall and stood up a little straighter. My hands slid from her shoulders and gently settled on her waist. She turned her head slightly to the side and looked at me. "I was kinda banking on that." She whispered as she leaned forward. I greedily took her lips with mine and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I broke from the kiss and started trailing my lips up and down the side of her neck and shoulder while running my hands back and forth across her stomach. I wasn't going to move my hands either north or south until she gave the green light.

I kissed up the side of her neck and reach her ear lobe, nibbling on it lightly when I felt one of Bella's hands grab one of mine, slide it up her stomach and over her breasts. "Please Edward, don't hold out." I groaned into her neck as her words completely sunk in – this was the green light I was so hoping for. I moved both my hands to cup her ample breasts, letting the weight of them rest in my palms for just a bit. I continued my ministrations on her neck as I slid one of my hands back down her stomach while my other hand gently tugged and rolled one of her pert nipples. I was greeted with a throaty moan as her hands slid behind her and across the outside of my thighs. I tried desperately not to buck my hips forward into hers when she did that.

I let my hand slip down between the apex of her thighs and I was pleasantly surprised to find her nearly all bare save for a little tiny strip of hair. I let out a hiss with her loud moan as my hand deftly slid back and forth through her slick folds and her hips started to move back and forth slowly. Her head dropped back against my shoulder as I continued my ministrations. Her hips were bucking forward into my hands faster now as I increased my speed. She suddenly cried out into the empty shower stalls when I slipped two fingers into her. I flicked my thumb back and forth to draw out her orgasm as I palmed her breasts and sucked on her neck, careful not to leave a mark. I could feel the ache deep within me to feel more contact, to have the favor returned, but I wasn't going to push her. If she wouldn't, so be it, but I really didn't mind if this was all about her. We could always do more later.

I ran my hands back up and down her body as she came down from her high. I rested them back on her hips as I softly kissed at her shoulder. She turned around suddenly and threw her arms up around my neck, pulling me to her mouth. I responded letting her deepen the kiss and lead us wherever this may go. I let my hands trail down and palm at her curvaceous ass as she stepped in closer to me, winding her body around mine. "How strong are you, Edward?" She breathed out against my lips in between kisses.

I dropped my hands down to her thighs and lifted her up, her legs winding around me instantly. I assumed that was what she had meant by her question. I turned us around in her tiny little shower stall and positioned us in one of the corners. She leaned back and used one of her arms to support her on the edge of the wall. I leaned forward and trailed my lips down across her breast and around one of her nipples, flicking my tongue out and hearing her groan in response. Her other hand had slipped from my neck and dropped down to grab a hold of my hard on. It was my turn to fill the empty room with echoing moans as her hand clasped around me. I leaned my forehead against her chest and looked down to watch as her hand glided back and forth over me. I felt her legs tighten around my waist ever so slightly and then she was using her arm on the wall for support to pull her body a little bit away from my own. I didn't quite get what she was doing until she had me positioned right next to her hot center. I desperately wanted to just push forward, more than anything, but my mouth actually got ahead of my brain.

"Are you sure?" I tightened my grasp on her waist to hold her still. It was killing me to be so close yet so far.

She met my eyes and smirked. "Positive." She moved her hand back to my shoulder as I slowly pushed forward, both of us moaning the whole way in. I held her still for a minute, just to get use to the feeling of being inside her. She was nearly too tight and I had to wait a moment in order for this to last. I tentatively pulled out half way and pushed forward again. Bella's breathy sounds and low groans fueling me to pick up my pace. My grip tightened and I leaned forward to suck at her breasts, teasing her as I continued to thrust. As her moans got louder and my pace grew quicker, I had to give up my attention to her bouncing breasts and concentrate on holding her up. I leaned my forehead against her chest once again and watched as my cock moved in and out of her expertly.

I had not planned on this happening today, Friday maybe, but never did I think it would happen today. Or in the shower as our first time either. This was what I had meant when I said we would snap and shit would just start happening. I would have to make it up to her, do things proper like this weekend on our date. For now though, I was content just fucking her into oblivion.

I watched intently as my cock slid in and out of her moist center; I was hypnotized just by the sight of it. I noticed one of her hands move from holding herself up on the wall and snake between us, dropping down to flick over her sensitive nub. I groaned in appreciation and looked back up at her, quickly dropping my lips to hers; tugging her bottom lip into my mouth, biting and sucking on it as she let a few moans slip into my mouth.

Her breaths started coming out in pants and I could tell she was trying to hold off. If anyone should be holding off, it should be me. Her head lolled back as she squeezed her eyes tight, moaning into the darkness. I leaned in to her shoulder and started nibbling on her neck once again, not so gently this time, while thrusting forward a little harder each time. I bit down gently on her ear lobe and whispered, "Now Bella. Just stop thinking and let yourself feel."

"Oooohhh Fuuucckk" Came out of her followed by a loud whimper as she started to spasm in my arms, her walls clinching tightly around me as she fell over the edge. I secured my hands on her hips as pushed forward a few more times quickly finding my release within her as well. Now even more exhausted than before, I pushed up against the wall a little bit more to try to find some rest.

Numbly, her legs fell from my waist. I turned us around and slid down the wall in the shower so the spray from it was right on us, cleansing us from a rather dirty shower excursion; not that I was complaining. I pulled Bella flush against my chest and wrapped my arms around her, knowing full well how much I enjoyed having her in my arms.

She laid her head back against my shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing into my embrace. I laid a small kiss on the side of her neck as our heart beats started to return back to normal. "Mmmm….that was unexpected…" I heard her mumble almost incoherently.

"Yes….but worth it." She nodded slightly.

"Definitely. Can we end all calls that way?" She laughed.

"As you wish," I laughed along with her. "However….I don't think I'd like offering up a free peep show to our friends."

Bella quickly bolted upright. "Shit!" She quickly scrambled to her feet and barely stuck her head up over the wall to look into the empty room. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at her antics.

"Bella…." I gasped in between laughing. "They were _all_ asleep when I came in here. No worries."

She held onto the ledge of the wall and squatted down like she was a special-ops military personnel hiding behind the wall, trying to blend in and be invisible to the world. "But…." She whispered even quieter, "What if they _heard_ us?"

I chuckled and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back over to me. "Over Emmett's snoring? Yeah right, they heard us…" I placed a kiss on her forehead and moved to stand us both up. "But if you are that paranoid…we can get out of this shower." I reached over and turned the nozzle on the wall effectively killing the lukewarm water. She reached over and grabbed her towel quickly pulling it around her, hiding away her perfect little body from my eager gaze. I too grabbed my towel and slung it around my waist. She stepped up to me and placed her hand against my bare chest, sliding it upwards and around my neck pulling me down for a quick kiss.

"Why don't you get dress and come on downstairs?" She said in a seductive voice as she started to step away.

"Doesn't getting dress defeat the purpose of coming downstairs?" I laughed as she started walking down the deserted shower room.

"Who says you're getting lucky again tonight?" She smiled as she stepped out of the room. As soon as she was gone I stepped out of her shower, grabbed my long forgotten toiletry bag and stepped back into her shower again. I discarded my towel once more and kicked the water back on swiftly. I hadn't gotten my shower yet and I'll be damned if I go down there smelling like I just crawled around an accident scene. Truth be told, I don't know how she withstood me for as long as she did while we did _that_.

I hurriedly scrubbed my entire body and was in and out of _this_ shower in under…I'd say three minutes flat. I yanked my towel around me and silently tip-toed out into the bedrooms. Sure enough everyone was still sound asleep. I quickly dressed in my uniform clothes sitting by my bed, stowed my towel and bag away and hastily made my way out into the living room and down the stairs.

I tried to be as quiet as possible going down the stairs to Bella's private room. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't take it too well finding me sneaking downstairs like a horny little teenage boy. Besides, Bella had her own private room for a reason; POSH and all the legalities that go along with it. That's why I skipped even bothering to put my shoes on and just carried them with me, walking silently through the fire house.

The light in Bella's room showed brightly underneath the door as I stepped up and tapped lightly against it. I found her standing on the other side of it, fully dressed back in her uniform too. We often slept in our uniforms, always saves precious time when calls come in during the dead of night. Wordlessly, Bella grabbed my hand and tugged me into the room. She flipped off the light behind me and proceeded to drag me towards the bed. I climbed in right after her and got comfortable as she snuggled in beside me. I knew we wouldn't be doing anything else tonight. I didn't mind though. Falling asleep with Bella in my arms was heavenly. Great…. I sound incredibly pussy whipped.

**A/N**: So, What did you think? I know first time in a shower isn't usually how it goes…however, the sexual tension had to snap sometime and the shower was like common ground. Haha.

Consider leaving a review as your Christmas Present to me :) Thanks!!


	11. Do Right By You

**A/N**: Okay, finally able to get this written and posted. Let's just hope that there is no more FF fails after this. *Snort* Haha, yeah right, who am I kidding….

Be sure to check out the Roaring Twenties-Gansterward Contest that my lovely beta LittleLea05 is co-hosting on with thedarknessofthmoon and Jessica0306. I entered and would love if you checked it out. Link for the C2 is on my profile. Deadline for submission is 1-7-2010. Be sure to check it out and vote. Thanks!!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

_Also, I feel I must state that places, names, buildings and such that I reference in this story - I have thoroughly researched. I.E. the place I use in this chapter is a real place in Seattle. I do not live in or around Seattle and have not been to any places listed in this story, so far. I'm California born and raised. I mean no offence to any person who lives, works or knows the surrounding area, people, place or events that take part in or are mentioned in this story. It's written for entertainment purposes only. -Thanks - _

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion. **

Man is the only creature that dares to light a fire and live with it. The reason? Because he alone has learned to put it out. ~Henry Jackson Vandyke, Jr.

**Chapter 10 – Do Right By You**

**Bella POV**

_Bing- Bing- Bing. _

I groaned and heard an echoing groan behind as I was jolted awake. I sat up quickly and glanced at the clock; it was one in the morning and Edward was still lying beside me. The nights events started flooding back to my sleep rattled brain and I felt the tell-tale blush creep across my face.

"Engine 17, Ladder 17, Engine 13, Engine 4, Ladder 4, Battalion 11, Battalion 12, Medic 3, please respond to a report of structure fire at 2328 1st Avenue. Fire reported in the restaurant Taberna del Alabardero.Be advised, the building is multiple stories with apartments above. Seattle City Police are on scene and have started the evac order. All units respond."

"Shit." I muttered as I quickly bolted from the bed. I grabbed my boots and started tugging them on. "Edward get up, quick!"

I watched has he sat up dazed in my bed, oblivious to what was going on. "Whaaa…"

"We've got a call and unless you would like to explain to Carlisle why you are down here in the dead of night, I suggest you get your ass out of my bed and hurry the fuck up!" I hollered at him as I wrenched open my door and nearly flew to the engine. I pushed the button on the engine bay door opener and fired up the engine straight away. Edward came hobbling out of my room seconds before Jasper rounded the corner down the stairs.

"Edward? How'd you get down here so fast? I didn't even see you up there?" I glanced back and looked at Edward who was standing there dumb founded, mouth open gapping for an answer.

"He woke me up Jazz; he must have been awake already. I didn't get time to ask." I answered as I practically danced around the engine making sure we were secured to go. Jasper shot me a critical look as Edward finally snapped to his senses as they started pulling their gear on.

"Yeah, I had gotten up to go to the restroom when I heard the bell go off. When I got down here, Bella wasn't out of her room yet so I knocked on the door to make sure she got up." By this time the rest of the crew was downstairs and sleepily pulling their gear on. I grabbed my gear too knowing I would have to go in the fire with Edward since Jacob was still gone.

"Enough chit-chat, let's roll." I heard Emmett mumble as we all started piling up into the engine. Today felt like it had been the longest day in history. With the multiple pile up earlier and then steamy shower sex; I had only had maybe three hours of sleep before this call came in; and I was dragging ass.

After climbing into the front seat and pulling out of the engine bay, I let my mind wonder over this evenings events as I drove code three, lights and sirens blaring, towards the fire. It was only a block or so away so we would get there pretty fast. I had not planned on the events that happened earlier. I was trying my hardest to hold out and wait. At least until the first date, even though putting out the first date was frowned upon. I didn't even make it that far. Who in their right mind jumps their co-worker in the shower? Oh, yeah, that's right – me! I don't know what came over me. I take that back; I know exactly what came over me. It had been building for months, since Edward started at this station, I've wanted him. It was only a matter of time before I just snapped and gave in.

When he breathed into my ear and nibbled on it slightly at the accident scene, I almost said to hell with it. I wanted to pull him into the engine right then and there and have my wicked way with him. The mass quantity of people present, including my father, was what stopped me in my tracks. Back at the station however, the fatigue set in and all I wanted was a nice hot relaxing shower and my bed. But when Edward walked into the empty shower room with that tiny white towel slung around those hips, so low that the 'V' shape of his hard body was flashing at me yelling 'you want this'; I couldn't resist. I argued with myself and then decided 'why the hell am I resisting'? He is five years younger than me, fucking hot ass body, stamina that could last for days and he obviously wanted me too. Why wait? I think I had pushed off this impending relationship for long enough. He had more than proved several times over that he was nothing like Jake and I couldn't keep holding Jake's indiscretions against Edward. It wasn't right.

So I gave in and _holy fucking hell_, it was so worth. A repeat performance right about now would be nice too. The way his fingers moved so capably, strong enough he could hold me up (that'd be that handy stamina) and the way he could kiss. Good guys should not be able to kiss that good!

I knew I was blushing to the core when I pulled up to the scene. I kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure nobody had caught on to my telling blush, but the only eyes I saw trained on me were Edward's and he just smiled knowingly at me. We hadn't had a chance to really talk about what happened and I'm sure he was looking for signs of my imminent refusal. That I would turn in on myself again and pretend things hadn't happened the way they had. But I knew that was not going to be how things went this time. Heart fail or happily ever after, I was all in.

The whole street was nearly blocked off with emergency service vehicles. It was a narrow busy city street but luckily it was in the dead of night and wouldn't be terribly busy. The building in question was easily fifteen plus stories high; the bottom floor was the restaurant we were called to for the fire. It was a well known restaurant in the neighborhood; I have eaten there many times, being one of my favorite places, so at least my basic knowledge of the floor plan would come in handy tonight.

I pulled the engine into position as Carlisle once again jumped out to go find out from the IC where he wanted us. The guys started getting out of the engine and grabbing their SCBA's. I had Edward attach the engine to the closest hydrant while I too grabbed my gear. Carlisle came jogging back up to us a minute later. "Okay…Emmett, Jasper they want you to go up to the first floor above the restaurant and look for any fire damage, see if it has reached that far. Take a three-quarter inch line with you." Carlisle turned and looked at Edward and me. "I know this is one of your favorite places Bella so you knowledge of the place will be quite beneficial. You and Edward are going to enter through the front door with another crew. You are going right. I assume you can handle the rest from there?" I nodded my head and went to grab a line. "I'll take the engine; you take a two inch line. I'm told the fire started in the kitchen area but has spread."

I quickly donned my SCBA, helmet and gloves and walked over to Edward. I motioned to the door and he started pulling the charged hose towards it. Standing just to the left of the main door was some other firefighters from Engine 4, who I have worked with several times. Edward and I took our positions to the right of the door and waited as one of the other firefighters tested the door knob and then proceed to pry the door open. The smoke came billowing out of the door clearing the room and making it far more visible to see around.

We snaked our way inside and off to the right. Edward was nozzle man and stood behind him to support his stance as he turned the nozzle on; beating back the impending flames encroaching on us. As we push along the far right side of the room we came upon one of a firefighters worst nightmares – a fully stocked bar. The fire had just started to lick up the outward side of the bar, a minute from now it would be crawling over it like an alcoholic being told that its last call. I pointed over Edward's shoulder at the offending fire and he immediately turned on it, dowsing it with water.

I could hear my strained breathing echoing inside my mask. It always sounded like my ears were all plugged up and I can't get them to pop. As we pushed further into the restaurant I could hear the roar of the fire in the kitchen, or what _used_ to be the kitchen. The fire was burning so hot in there that the majority of the appliances were nothing but mostly melted metal. But the most noticeable thing about the fire was its constant flame coming from one stove in particular. I quickly groped at the radio on my shoulder to turn on the mic in my mask.

"Swan to Captain Cullen, come in."

"Cullen, go ahead Swan."

"Masen and I are facing the kitchen, there is a gas leak, has anyone turn off the gas yet? Over."

The seconds ticked by as I waited for Carlisle's answer. I made Edward continue spraying water on the fire in and surrounding the kitchen but it would do no good if the gas was still on. The fire would literally never stop burning and it will torch everything on this block in the process.

"Cullen to Swan, come in."

"Swan, go ahead Capt."

"The blue prints for this building do not, I repeat, do not show any gas lines inside, over."

I shook my head wondering how old the provided blue prints were. "Sir, I'm looking at it head on, that's a gas fire if I have ever seen one. Whether its propane or natural gas is the question, but better safe than sorry, we don't want a BLEVE tonight either way."

"Swan, I want you to safely stay where you are and try to keep the fire back as we investigate the building further for the gas lines. If things get worst, get out. Copy?"

"Copy. Over." I looked at Edward who just nodded his head. He could hear everything that was said between Carlisle and I and so could Jasper and Emmett, wherever they were on the floors above us. We found ourselves a comfortable spot to kneel and keep constant water on the kitchen. The other engine company that came in with us also took up defensive positions. We could only keep this up for a little while longer before it would become a fruitless effort. With the help of the other crew we were able to get the fire contained to one portion of the kitchen, the stove that obviously was a gas stove, open flamed for whatever fine five-star meal they happened to be cooking.

I watched with rapt attention as I saw the flame start to lessen in strength. I motioned for the guys to open their nozzles all the way and concentrate the water to that one spot. As they did this I heard Carlisle's voice crackle over the radio. "Cullen to Swan, come in."

"Swan, go ahead."

"You were right, Lieutenant Swan. We located a propane tank half mile down the road that various business' on this street are plugged into. We have the propane company in route to check their lines and tank. All we need is for the fire to be out and we can send the arson investigator in too. Good work Swan." I motioned to the guys to wrap it up and stood behind Edward as we pushed forward and assaulted the fire. It was out within seconds.

The next two hours were spent digging through the restaurant doing mop up. We had to make sure the fire was indeed completely out. We also had to have the building inspector come out and verify that the ceiling of the restaurant would withhold the rest of the building. Luckily enough, the fire had kept pretty close to the ground, only destroying all of the tables and the kitchen area.

By the time mop up was done, the arson investigation complete (ruled accidental), propane company and building inspector were finished; it was nearing five in the morning. We groggily climbed our tired asses back into the engine and headed to the station. During our mop up of the fire we had heard another call come through the radio. Another fire on the other side of town, one we would have been called for too had we not already been assigned to this fire. The week was already shaping up to be a busy one.

And busy it was. Over the next three days we had no less than twelve calls more that week. Multiple fires, mainly chimney fires gone awry; many accidents with all the students in school just getting their license or apparently forgetting how to drive in the Pacific Northwest plus far more medicals than we usually get. Before I had time to comprehend all of the events of the week, it was Friday morning and we were being released for the much needed three day weekend. The weekend in which I had a date with Edward. Shit. Tonight we would finally get to face what happened at the beginning of the week. We were so swamped with calls this week that we barely got a word in edge wise to each other.

I sighed internally as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door to walk back to my studio. Every weekend since that first weekend Edward stayed over, he came to my studio for at least one night of the weekend. I honestly don't know how things between us managed to stay how they were up until this week. Theoretically speaking, we should have fucked like bunnies far sooner than now. But alas, we both have far more self control than any two sexually healthy adults should have had. I had barely made it twenty feet from the engine bay down the side walk before I heard my name. I turned to see Edward jogging up to me.

"Where do you think you are sneaking off to?" He whispered in my ear and placed a quick kiss against my neck. I glanced back over my shoulder quickly to make sure nobody from the station had seen us. Edward noticed and frowned a little bit but quickly masked it so I wouldn't see. I did of course. "We need to talk." He murmured a second later.

"I agree. Can it wait until we at least get to my studio?" He nodded in affirmation.

The several blocks between my apartment and the station were spent walking in silence. Days of the comfortable silence between us were long gone. This walk was filled with tension and stress. I didn't know what he was going to say and I was almost positive that he thought I was going to hide myself away again. We climbed the steps to my studio and quietly walked in. I walked over to the stove and filled the teapot with some water. I was stalling, I knew it and I was sure he did too.

"Bella, we need to talk. After what happened at the beginning of the week and then after this whole busy week….if you regret it just tell me right now and get it over with." I cut him off.

"Edward, I know it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I don't regret it. That was a long time coming." The somber expression he was wearing was quickly replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Okay." He took a breath. "So where does this leave us now?"

I pulled the whistling teapot off the stove and started pouring some tea. I motioned to Edward to see if he wanted any and he just shook his head no. "I think this leaves us with an empty day today and a date tonight." I smiled at him.

"And in the long run?" Sitting on the barstool at my counter I could see what I hadn't taken notice of before. He had his hands in his lap, head kind of hung low and I immediately chided myself for my behavior towards him before. In that instant, I really could see how young and innocent he was compared to me. I could also see how far he let himself fall into this idea of "us". Alice was right all those months ago, Edward's heart was in this and now I held it in the palm of my hand. One wrong move and I could turn everything to shit. I took a deep breath hoping my answer was the right one.

"And in the long run we will see how everything goes. But I would like to keep my new boyfriend a secret for a while from the crew. Lord knows Emmett would never let us live it down." I tried to smile and sound casual, calm and make a small joke of it. If I was being honest with myself, my heart might have been into this idea of "us" a little further than I thought it was. And I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to reveal that yet, even to myself for that matter.

Edward stood up from the other side of the counter and walked over to me. He pulled me into a hug; I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I don't want to share my new relationship with anyone else right now either." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started off slow and sensual, but as I tried to deepen it he pulled away, smiling. "If I don't go home now then we will never make it to our date tonight."He laughed and I joked along with him. "Besides, I was raised to be a gentleman…" I snorted and he raised an eyebrow at me. "…as I was saying…I was raised to be a gentleman and I at least want to do the first date right. Sex before hand isn't quite right."

"Too bad mister, because unless that was your evil twin a few days ago, we've already done that." I laughed as I poked him in the chest.

He turned and walked to my door, tugging it open. "Yes, well….consider that a trail run. Now that we are official, I plan on doing right by you, which means a date, flowers and an actual bed this time."

"What makes you think you're getting luck again tonight? I don't put out until after the third date!"

He laugh as he slipped out the door, yelling "I'll see you at seven!" on the way out. I huffed and grabbed my tea. I walked over to the couch and took a seat. I wasn't thoroughly exhausted yet so I thought I would spend the day catching up on my DVR shows from the week. I was half way through Private Practice when I passed out. I woke up sometime later to the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the screen and saw 'unknown' flash across it. I didn't even bother answering it and quickly sent it to voicemail.

I stretched languidly across my couch and looked over at the clock. It was just after five in the afternoon. I guess I had been more tired than I originally thought. I got up and started getting around. Took a shower and pulled on a decent outfit; nice pair of jeans and silky silver top that Alice had got me on her last shopping trip with Rose. A pair of black ballet flats and my hair down for once, topped off my outfit. I didn't know where Edward was taking me but I figured it wasn't going to be too fancy of a place. Or…at least I hoped it wasn't.

At exactly seven there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my small purse and my jacket and headed to the door. On the other side was delicious looking Edward. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans too with a dark blue button up dress shirt on, sleeves rolled up. His hair was still the same sexy mess it always was. I wonder if it was like that because he was too lazy to style it or if it just couldn't be tamed?

In his hands was a single butterscotch yellow Lillie. I smiled at his romantic gesture. "For you…" He smiled. I turned back into my apartment and pulled out a small vase. I quickly filled it with water and sat it on my counter. "You ready?" He asked as I turned back to him.

"You bet." He grabbed my hand as he pulled me down the stairs to leave. Sitting out next to the curb was a gorgeous blue pick-up truck. I love a man in a pick-up truck. All of the time I had spent with Edward over the last two months and not once did we ever drive to any given place. Living in downtown Seattle, everything was readily available and within walking distance. He opened the door for me and helped me in. I was not use to such gentlemanly behavior. Truth be told, I don't think Jake opened the door for me even once in the brief time we had dated. Ass.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once we pulled away from the apartments.

"Can't tell ya." He smiled at me. He reached over and grabbed my hand placing it on the console between us.

"Why?" I pouted.

"It's a surprise." I laughed.

"Edward, I'm nearly six years older than you, I have eaten at nearly every place in this city…"

"Still, you haven't been there with me so it'll be even better than the first time you had it. Thus, it will remain a surprise." I just chuckled lightly and settled back in my seat. I'd let Edward call the shots for tonight, lead the way. Wonder how he would like it if I called all the shots? My mind started drifting off into an entirely too perverted place for a first date as he pulled up in front of a building, into a parking lot and found us a place to park.

"Serafina? I love this place!" I smiled as he helped me out of his truck. I had been to this place several times over the last couple of years and I absolutely loved their food.

"Me too. I used to come here a lot during college. Funny we never ran into each other before." We walked in and were quickly seated in the busy restaurant. Edward had to have called and made reservations for us tonight, Fridays and Saturdays were their busiest nights.

Conversation flowed easily between us as the night wore on. I got to hear many stories about his mother, Elizabeth and his father whom he doesn't really talk to anymore. His mother sounded exactly like the kind of mother any girl would dream to have; loving, tender, compassionate, charismatic with slight 1950's housewife tendencies. She sounded as though she loved her family and home and lived solely for them. I would have loved for my mother to have been that way.

In return, I told Edward about crazy fishing trips with my father and how he taught me to drive in his police cruiser. I joked that it was because of driving in his police cruiser, having that power and command of the road, that I wanted to be an engineer. Our conversations soon turned to our firefighting careers and what we loved and hated most about it. Even over the last few months of hanging out with each other, we never really delved this deep into our personal lives except for those few rare occasions. Most of the time, we spent our time watching movies, or reading together, spending time with our friends drinking at Marty's. This get to know each other on a personal level stuff was a whole new ball park for me. I didn't do long term relationships, and given the fact that the first time that I actually tried it blew up in my face, I thought I'd never be in this position again. But there was something different about this one. It wasn't hormone based. I actually wanted to know every little detail that Edward offered up to me.

By the end of our little date I had a good feeling about things for once. I not only enjoyed my time with Edward while at work but also just hanging out on the weekends and on dates. It was almost as if he was made especially for me. Oh god, here I go again spouting off fate stuff again. But it was true. The giddy little girl in me, the one I don't let out to often because she gets her heart broke all the time, she was dancing around in circles. I don't dance but apparently my inner girl does. Before I knew it we were back at my apartment building and were walking hand in hand up to my place. I turned in front of my door, keys in hand like every other clichéd date night girl from the movies. I ran up my hand seductively up his chest, "So….do you wanna come in? Maybe some coffee or something?"

He laughed and placed his hand on mine. "I think you asked me that the first time I brought you home." I laughed. "But I thought you said you didn't put out until after the third date?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Yep." He leaned in and gently captured my lips. This kiss didn't even get a chance to be considered slow and sensual. It went straight to hot and fiery, pun entirely lost on me as I kissed him back. I licked his lip for entrance and got a groan in response. As if that was a signal in his brain, he pulled away. "Gonna do right by you, remember?" He placed one more chaste kiss on my lips. I pulled back and started unlocking my door in defeat. He waited until I was on the other side and closing it before he whispered "Good night Bella."

I slumped against the door sighing. I was looking forward to getting laid tonight. While still leaning up against my door I eyed my nightstand gloomily. My battery operate boyfriend had broken last weekend and I had not gotten a chance this week to replace it. Hhmm…wonder if Edward would like to go with me to buy a new one. Or would that be a hit to his male ego? Maybe it's too soon to let my freak out of the bag. I was about to finally pull away from leaning on the door and admit that I was going to bed alone when there was a sudden knock at my door.

I turned around quickly and pried open my door. Edward was standing on the other side, hair more disheveled than normal, staring at me with half hooded eyes. "Fuck it." He exclaimed as he pushed his way in and grabbed my face, pulling me in for another kiss. I heard him kick the door closed with his foot as we stumbled our way towards my bed.

**A/N: Firefighting 101**: **BLEVE** stands for **B**oiling **L**iquid **E**xpanding **V**apor **E**xplosion which is an explosion of a pressure tank containing an overheated material when the vapor expansion rate exceeds the pressure relief capacity (i.e. a propane tank). If the contents are flammable, the rapidly released vapor may react in a secondary fuel-air explosion. (Info can be found on Wikipedia)

Ok, please don't hate me for the ever dreaded fade to black here at the end. As much as I love to write lemons, I don't want every chapter of my story to have one; this is not a porn-without-plot story. However, never fear, there _will _be more lemons later on.

Questions, comments, reviews and love are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	12. All Hallows Eve

**A/N**: Ok, so wow….it's been a month since I have posted and some serious things have happened since then. For those that don't already know – My husband that I have been with for 8 years up and asked me for a divorce about 3 weeks ago. It's been a rough go of things and I am still trying to move on and get up and going again. So, I apologize for the delay in the last update and anymore to come. I am trying really hard to write and keep to my schedule however, this is a firefighter love story and coincidentally my soon-to-be ex husband is a firefighter. You could probably see where this is going. I _will _be finishing this story, rest assure. I am trying to keep my mind occupied and move own.

That being said I would also like to announce that I am co-hosting a one shot challenge with HopelessRomantic79 and Kimbercullen to help take my mind off things. There is a link on my profile for it. I would greatly appreciate you taking a look, enter, read and/or vote when the time comes.

Thanks to all my wonderful amazing BFFFer's for being so effing supportive through this hard time. And to the rest of the Twi Fandom who has reached out for support too, thank you thank you thank you.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion. **

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." – Edgar Allan Poe

**Chapter 11 – All Hallows Eve**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, Quick! Grab that two and quarter inch line and get back over here!" I looked up at Bella standing by the engine, brow furrowed in concentration as she adjusted the pump for the water going to the new line I grabbed. I turned on my heel and quickly ran back towards Jacob. The guy had been a pompous ass since he got back a little over three weeks ago after his wife gave birth. "What took you so long? Come on." He grabbed a hold of the line behind me as we lugged it up to the door of the building we were currently standing in front of.

It was two days before Halloween and all of the crazy people started coming out. This fire was no different. We rolled up on the scene to find this small abandoned store in a shady part of town completely trashed. Spray painted on the door was 'Trick or Treat'- Not exactly a good omen. Jacob quickly darted around me and kicked the door open. We had to swiftly roll to the sides so we wouldn't be engulfed by the billowing fire coming straight out at us. I dropped to my stomach and quickly released the hold on the water, shooting a straight shot in trying to hit the base of the flame. There was no luck. The entire room was nothing but a yellow, orange and red dancing inferno.

There was no way I was entering the store. It was abandoned and there was no report of people being inside, not that they would be alive if they were. There was no reason to go in. I turned around quickly and signal at Bella to increase the water pressure and turned back to the room. I felt the hose jolt in my hands as the water started coming out stronger.

"Masen, this is Captain Cullen, do you copy? Over."

"This is Masen, go ahead Capt. Over."

"Pull out. We are just going to be support. Over."

"Parking lot sir? Over."

"Affirmative, Over."

I pulled myself up off the ground and backed away a safe distance. When we deem a fire a 'parking lot' it usually means that the building is not savable and we are just going to let the fire run its course; effectively making this once abandoned building a new parking lot in the area. I followed Jacob to the safe distance mark and signaled once again to Bella to change the water pressure, just to a lower pressure this time. No need to waste water when we were just protecting surrounding buildings.

As we took up our post to protect, I kept stealing glances over at Bella. She was standing next to the engine pump with Carlisle at her side. They were obviously discussing the fire in front of them, but I was hardly paying attention. Bella was like a walking wet dream. She was standing with her fire pants on with the overalls up over her tight white t-shirt, and she wasn't wearing her jacket or helmet. The cool air was massively apparent; her nipples were staring out at me. I took a glance back at the fire to advert myself. The last thing I needed was a hard on while on a call. But I couldn't stop myself as I looked back at her again. She glanced over at me and smiled.

We had successfully managed to keep our relationship rather quiet over the last month. We spent every weekend together, mostly in one of our beds. During the week we've tried, and failed, to keep our relationship strictly professional. We hadn't had a successful shower sex incident since the first one, yet I can't take a shower in the room now without immediately getting wood thinking about that night. It's gotten so bad I have taken to showering after everyone else to not draw attention to my….condition. But we have been sneaking about in the dark like teenagers creeping around our parents' home in the dead of night.

We've been nearly caught by Jasper two times; whom I think is starting to suspect something though he hasn't said anything…yet. We almost got caught by Carlisle while trying to sneak a quickie in the shower. I had to hide in Bella's shower until well after she left and Carlisle left, cold and naked on the shower floor in order to sneak out without getting caught. That's when we decided not to take showers together anymore. And Emmett walked right passed us as we were rounding third base in the cab of the engine one night and never noticed. If it had been anyone else, I guarantee we would have been caught.

I heard a deafening crack as the stability of the building in front of me started to give way. We all rapidly started backing up waiting for the single moment when it finally gave way and caved in on itself. I watched in awe as the top of the roof started to cave in on the right side, quickly followed by the wall it was attached too. Within minutes all of the walls but one had completely fallen in on itself. The lone standing wall was going to be a problem though. It was a big safety hazard to just leave it standing like that, never knowing when it could topple over. All of us that had a fire hose in hand quickly took up position on the outer side of the lone wall and turned our nozzles on full blast concentrating the stream on the wall. It's an amazing feeling being able to push over a wall with just the water in your hands.

"Okay people, let's wrap it up." I heard the IC yell over the commotion. Inside of an hour we had the fire put out as well as could be and the debris sorted through. The cleanup crews would be there first thing in the morning to haul away all of the cinder.

As soon as we got back to the station we all started dropping like flies. It was already past midnight and we were all exhausted. "Alright, get some sleep. Who knows if we will get a call again before you get off in the morning." Carlisle stated as he started walking up the stairs while the rest of us finished putting away our gear and equipment.

A chorus of 'night's followed him and most of the rest of the guys up the stairs. I pretended to take my time and hang back some so I would look like I was the last one to leave the engine bay, when in all honesty; I had no plans of leaving. "Hey Edward…" I glanced up from my gear bag and saw Emmett looking down at me. "You still coming by tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, anything I should bring?"

"Money." I laughed as he started up the stairs. All of the women decided tomorrow night they would have a girls night while us guys were going to play some poker. The next day was Halloween and we were all invited to this big Halloween party celebration at one of the local downtown hotels. Somehow Jasper's wife, Alice, talked me into dressing up for this thing. All she would tell me was 'you'll wear what I get you and you'll look great'. I still didn't know what Bella was going dressed as.

I watched as each guy ascended the stairs one by one, and eventually Bella and I were alone – at last. You could literally feel the shift in the air when we looked over at each other. Bella got this mischievous look on her face as she started walking towards her bedroom door. "Going to join me?" I didn't waste any time in quickly jogging over to her to follow her into her room. I shut the door behind us quietly and flipped the lock. Her little room only had a twin sized bed much like the ones upstairs but we learned to make room for each other, kind of like in our lives.

We came together in a whirlwind of kissing, hands and shredding of clothes. In the last month we had become experts in ridding ourselves of our clothing as fast as possible. Having quickies at the station was a serious risk just from the sheer fact of getting a call at any second or possibly getting caught. We became proficient at our week day quickies and spent the weekend slowing it down and exploring each other. It was a beautiful thing.

I laid us down on her bed and quickly grab a condom we keep stashed right by her bed out of sight. Within seconds I was buried once again inside her. There was nothing better than being inside of Bella – besides spending time with her, of course. I instantly forgot any troubles on my mind, the stress melted away and I felt content, secure and…if I dare say it, loved. I heard the floor boards above us creak meaning someone was still awake and could easily hear us. I leaned down and quickly covered Bella's lips with my own. If this one month has opened me up to anything it's been the fact that Bella is a very loquacious in bed. The words and dirty things that come out of her when she comes…absolutely fucking beautiful.

I slipped a hand down between us flittering it across her clit. I pulled away from the kiss. "Come for me Bella." Her groans started becoming louder intermittent with 'fucks' and 'shits' in between. "Shh-shh Bella…unless you_ want _company?" I added as I thrusted my hips deeper into her hitting that spot I know drives her nuts.

"Oh fuck shit Edward!" She nearly screamed as her body went ridged beneath me. I felt myself spiral out of control and lose my grip on my arousal too. Body spent, I got up and quickly moved over to Bella's little half bath to get rid of the condom. Bella was pulling out her sleeping clothes as I came back out.

"You better run upstairs and make an appearance before everyone falls asleep." She muttered smiling while slipping on her shirt. "Then come back to me?"

I nodded and stepped up to her kissing her quickly. "Always."

"Never forget me?" She asked as I was getting dressed again. I shot her a look. She had started the 'Never forget me?' a few weeks ago. I had a feeling it was her insecurities finally peeking out a bit, like she was afraid I would just up and leave her like she meant nothing. That would never happen. I was in far too deeply then I was ready to admit.

"Never forget you." I kissed her quickly once again and walked out the door. Upstairs I found Jake nearly asleep on the couch. He barely acknowledged me as I passed to the lockers. I grabbed my towel and went to the showers. Now would be the perfect time to shower real quick, make my appearance and get back to Bella. By the time I made it back downstairs, Bella was out cold. I moved her a little in the bed to make room for me and pulled her against my chest, quickly falling asleep.

I awoke to the pleasant sound of Bella's phone going off, much better than hearing the jarring sound of the bell for a call. We had gotten into the habit of setting an alarm for mornings (if we weren't woken up by a call) so that I could sneak back upstairs before anyone else woke up. Today, I had a feeling was going to be a long day…

By eight o'clock that evening Jasper, Emmett , Peter and I were all gathered around a small felt green lined table in Emmett's house playing poker. The beer and whiskey was flowing and I was feeling pretty damn good by this point.

"Your turn Jazz…" I mumbled as I watched him pick up a card from the stack. "By the way…what are the girls doing tonight? They aren't getting shit faced and playing poker too I take it?" I asked. Emmett and Peter laughed as Jasper cleared his throat. "What?" I asked as I reached for my beer.

"Nah man, they're having this broad come over with different toys and shit to have what Alice called a 'Pleasure Party'…" I ended up spitting my beer clear across the table as the guys all laughed at my immaturity. Argh….Bella….sex toys…I am fucked.

**Bella POV**

I sipped on my beer as Alice danced around the room getting things ready. I was not handling this whole separate girls and boys night well. I knew Edward was playing poker with the guys tonight, not like I was worried anything was gonna happen there, but if I was being honest with myself, I was afraid of Alice, Rose and Charlotte. I was awaiting the third degree since I hadn't been spending much time with them. I spend all my time with Edward like an obsessed teenage girl. I feed them lies, which I hated lying to my best friends, but I couldn't share Edward yet. I had to know that we were good, that this wasn't a passing flame, before I could let them all in. I had told Alice I visited with my father, was too exhausted, and taught a refresher class and a million other excuses to avoid their prying eyes. But also, this was one of the first nights in I don't know how long that I haven't spent with Edward and…..I missed him.

"Alice…." I looked around the room feeling the beer buzz coming on. "Where is Joshua and Rose's kids if we are all having adult only nights tonight?"

"Um…Josh is at his grandparent's house and I think Rose and Em did the same." I looked over to Rose who nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Alright, ladies…." Alice chirped in. "Let's start this!"

"Start what Alice? This whole night has been a mystery, what are you up too?" I asked as I finished my beer and got up to grab another. Alice beat me to it, taking my beer and shoving a new one in my hand. "Wow Alice, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were trying to get me drunk."

"I am."

"Why?" I asked quizzically.

She stood with her arms pulled behind her back and swaying slightly like a kid in trouble. "Cause I figured this would be easier if you were drunk."

"What Alice, spit it out." The door opened and a lady old enough to be my mother stepped out carrying a large suitcase like bag. I looked back at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

"A pleasure party!" She squealed and clapped her hands. I groaned and took a bigger swig of my beer and settled back down on the couch. This was going to be a long night.

I sat mind numbingly embarrassed, and shocked mind you, through three hours of nothing but dildos, vibrators, double ended dildos (though I didn't see why she brought those), whips, chains, handcuffs, different flavored lubes, blindfolds, nipple clamps, several different karma sutra manuals of different positions and of course porn to top it all off. Now I wouldn't say I am prude, far from it, but I have my limitations about my sex life and discussing such things in front of people like Alice, Rose and Charlotte whom will never let me forget or live down this moment.

I think they figured I needed to get on board with some self loving because they didn't know about Edward. They didn't know that if we kept up the routine we were currently on that I would never need self loving again. All they saw was me going home and disappearing for the weekends. Come to think of it – I am surprised that they haven't figured out that _something _was going on in my life. But, just to placate my friends and make them stop asking questions – I took the order form from the nice older lady as she passed them around the room. She said we 'could order in discrete' with her and nobody but her would know what we were buying.

I had a field day going over the order form. All I could think about was the different things Edward and I could try. I ordered strawberry, watermelon and cherry flavored lubes, blindfolds, handcuffs a couple different small vibrators that I hadn't decided whether or not I would introduce to Edward or not, plus one of the karma sutra books and one video. I ended up spending nearly $250 on different sex toys. And as much as Alice whined and Rose demanded, I didn't give in and let them see what I ordered, just that I did order _something_. It seemed to shut them up for now.

The next morning I was feeling slightly hung over as Alice rounded us up and into her car. But it seemed like I was the only one. I actually only saw Rose drinking with me last night, Charlotte and Alice didn't. If I had been smart too, I would have saved the drinking for tonight. But, apparently we had been signed up for a day of relaxing at the spa today before getting ready for the Halloween party tonight. As much as I loved the massages and Jacuzzi at the spa, I hated the waxing and such. And furthermore, I still wouldn't see Edward until tonight. I had no idea what he was going dressed as, come to think of it, I didn't know what I was going dressed as. Every year I left that up to Alice and I'm not so sure I'll be entirely pleased with her outfit choices after tonight. Something fishy was up her sleeve, I just knew it.

By six o'clock all of us girls were back at Alice's place getting ready. It was very surreal, almost felt like I was in high school again getting ready for a school dance with all my friends. But it was Alice's idea that the girls would get ready here while the guys got ready over and Rose and Emmett's place. I stepped into the bathroom and saw my outfit hanging on the back of the door. It was a short risqué looking flapper girl outfit, red with black frilly crap hanging off of it. There was even a head band with a row of small feathers, long elbow length black gloves and a ton of costume jewelry. "Alice!" I yelled as I started pulling the outfit off the hanger to put on. I heard a laugh on the other side of the door. "I hope you are happy. This is your one time of dressing me up this year. No more Bella Barbie. You know I hate dresses and high heels!"

"Yeah but you look fabulous in them and you know it. Just hurry up so I can fix your hair into a short bob like style." Ten minutes later I stepped out into the disastrous living room of the rest of them getting ready. I had to hold back my laughter. Alice was fully decked out in an old western saloon girl outfit. She looked more like prostitute saloon gal than waitress saloon gal. Her dress was a mixture of white, blue and brown with a bustier enhancing her barely there chest. She was wearing heels making her taller and she looked hot.

Standing over in the hall way in front of a mirror was Marilyn Monroe reincarnated, when in reality it was Rosalie in a spitting image of her, white dress and hairstyle included. But it was Charlotte's outfit that had me laughing so hard. She was wearing a bathing suit like top that had fig leaves covering each breast and a small tiny little skirt that was made to look like overlapping leaves. "What are you, Mother Nature?" I asked cracking a joke as I took a seat and let Alice work on my hair.

"Nah, I'm Eve. Peter is going dressed as Adam."

"You guys are gonna freeze tonight." I threw out there as Rose walked back into the room."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it to see Peter in almost all his glory." Rose quipped as she grabbed her small hand purse. "Let's go."

"I'm nearly finished, hold your horses." Alice shot back as she dug in one more bobby pin into my hair. "There. Damn Bella. You look good. You need to dress up and out of your tomboy phase more often."

"It's not a phase it's who I am. Be glad you get to do this on Halloween." I grumbled as I adjusted my dress trying to cover my chest more and extend down my legs some more. I was definitely a sultrier version of a flapper girl that was for sure.

We arrived at the packed downtown hotel that was hosting this huge Halloween party. There were more people here than last year easily. Alice pushed her way through the crowd like a woman on a mission and within seconds Jasper and Emmett came into view. The laughter started all over again. Jasper was dressed up as an almost authentic looking cowboy from the old west to match Alice's outfit. Complete with a nice Stetson looking cowboy hat and fake six shooters. Emmett was dressed in a perfect pristine blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie. But it wasn't until Rose stepped up next to him that I figured out exactly who he was.

"JFK?" My voice rose up over the loud music playing. "You came as John F Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe?" I laughed. "Their relationship was so hush hush if not fake, but I love the costume choice." I pointed back and forth and gave them a thumbs up.

"I thought it was brilliant." Jasper chimed in. I turned to look over my shoulder at him and then saw the rest of our awaiting party. Peter was fully in his glory just like Rose said wearing an almost matching skirt of leaves like Charlottes with his firefighting washboard abs prominently on display. I ogled, it was unavoidable. But Edward – Edward was on a whole new playing field of omgfuckinggod hot. He was dressed in a full pinstriped pressed suit with matching hat looking like a 1920's gangster that was sex on legs. I also didn't miss the fact that we matched. Couples. I looked around until I caught Alice's eye, who just smiled sheepishly and pointed up. Across the room was a large banner reading 'Sexy Couples through the ages' underneath it read 'nominate and vote now'. Apparently this was going to be a costume contest night and Alice made damn sure that Edward and I would both have a costume partner in crime. It also made me wonder how much the little pixie knew, suspected or had figured out about Edward and me.

"You look rather sexy tonight." I heard him whisper quietly into my ear from behind me. I felt my body break out in goose bumps.

"Hey! Look at that!" I heard Emmett's loud voice boom over us. "They match. Way to go squirt." He high fived Alice as they all started to walk away towards the open bar and the dance floor leaving Edward and I alone – finally. I quickly turned around again to look him the eyes and saw a devilish little smirk cross his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, ya know?" I glanced around and made sure none of our friends were in sight before I slid my hand up his chest and played with his tie. He groaned slightly with his eyes firmly planted on my chest. I chuckled. "You have fun last night?"

He laughed. "Not nearly as fun as you, or so I hear…" I cocked an eyebrow wondering just how much he knew. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "A pleasure party, huh? Would love to know if you bought anything." His voice was deep and sexy just like it is right before we have sex. It was making my arousal peak even more.

"Ah, there you are." I heard and jumped back from Edward immediately. That was the last voice on earth I wanted to hear with Edward and I in that close of proximity.

"Carlisle, Esme! I didn't know you were coming…" I added the forced enthusiasm as I wrapped Esme in a long hug. It had been a while since I had seen my pseudo mother and I missed her greatly. I took a step back and admired their costume choices. Very posh choices for them. Carlisle was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera complete with the white half face mask and Esme was dressed as his loving interest Christine. Edward shook hands with Carlisle as Esme pulled me slightly aside.

"Who is the new man Miss Bella?" She inquired while casually checking him out.

I laughed. "That's just the new probie at the station, Edward Masen." I motioned over to him as he stood talking with Carlisle.

"Are you and him…." She let the sentence trail.

"No, we're just friends. Alice thought it would be funny if she dressed us up as a couple since this was supposed to be a couples Halloween party, you know how she is."

"Oh and are they here already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they all are. I think they went to search out the bar and then presumably the dance floor thereafter."

She laughed. "You're probably right." Esme quickly kissed me on the cheek and stepped away. "I think I'll go find them now. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She winked at me as she stepped away to pull Carlisle out of his conversation with Edward. A waiter passed me with a tray of shots and I didn't even care what it was as I picked one up and tossed it back.

"Whoa now….are we looking to get shit-faced?" I heard Edward say as he stepped up and took a shot too. We each took one more shot before the waiter stepped away.

"I was thinking about it…" I said. I pushed up against him with a little liquid courage flowing through me.

His arms boldly came around me, neither of us really caring at this point if we were seen. "About getting shit-faced?" He joked.

Edward leaned down and started kissing up my neck and nipping at my ear. I groaned. "Nah, you know what I was talking about." I felt my arousal hit and I started looking around for any empty corner.

"Well…" His voice was husky and shot straight to my core. "Follow me…" He grabbed my hand and we started weaving our way through the crowd carefully missing our friends. On the far side of the room nestled between the expansive wall between the bathroom and the bar was a really dark tiny alcove that, unless you knew it was there, you'd never know it even existed. As soon as we got really close to it he pulled me into his arms and spun us around into the tiny section of the hidey hole, pinning me up against the wall. I giggled like a little school girl as he started peppering kisses across my neck and shoulders.

"How'd you even know this little part of the room existed?" I gasped out as his hands started to daringly wander across my body.

"Mmm…I discovered it earlier when I got here coming back from the bathrooms."

"Argh…." I moaned out as his hand slipped up my thigh pulling my leg up and around his waist. I pulled his face down to mine greedily capturing his lips. I could taste the hint of vodka still lingering there from the shots we had taken earlier. As soon as his tongue traced my bottom lip for entrance his hand slipped down in between my legs. I gasped out as my head lolled back against the wall. "Oh…fuck...fuck…" His hand continued to stroke and tease my clit as his lips worked furiously across my neck and down my nearly exposed chest. "Ah….fuck Edward…don't stop…"

**Emmett POV**

We were all standing in a corner over on the far side of the bar when I saw Carlisle and Esme walk up. I wasn't expecting them to be here tonight but it was nice to see them. Esme was a small petite little gal but she was like the honorary mother figure of the station to all of us guys.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I heard Jasper ask as they stepped up.

"Hey old man…" I joked. "Got a drink yet?" I asked. He shook his head no and I did a quick head count. "Anyone seen Bella and Edward?" I asked, nobody really paying attention to me. "Alright then, seven shots it is." I mumbled loud enough that I hoped someone heard me. We are all engrossed into our own conversations, but like usual, I was the one making sure we would be getting drinks.

As I approached the bar, I noticed it was packed. Not just one deep waiting for drinks but several. The bartenders were moving at exhaustingly fast speeds and the waiters at the counter were loading their trays as fast as possible. I saw an opening at the very far side of the bar, completely opposite of where we were hanging out. And there happened to be a younger waiter with an empty tray waiting at that end.

"Hey…" I said as I walked up. He startled a little when he saw who was talking to him. "I'll give you $20 if you load that tray with seven shots of vodka and follow me over to the other side of the bar to my friends.

"O-okay…" He mumbled out. He turned to the bartender and quickly started waving his hands to get his attention.

"Argh…" I turned around and looked around the expanse of the room and the many people packed in there looking for the sound I just heard. I couldn't help but laugh. Someone usually always hooks up at these kinds of parties. I was half way expecting to see Bella out on the dance floor with some guy any second now. Not like my Bella's a slut or anything, she knows how to have a good time.

I turned back and looked at the waiter I was patiently waiting for to fill my order. He had finally waved down the bartender and was talking to him now. "Oh…fuck…fuck…" This time I spun around knowing that someone was hooking up nearby. I needed to find out because strangely enough, the voice sounded like Bells and that would be a record for her. Being here for only what, I glanced at my watch, thirty minutes and she was already in a corner with some guy? Or some girl, like that one time. I'll never forget that night.

I approached the dark shadows of the wall assuming that's where I heard the voice coming from, but I was not expecting to find what I did. It was Bella alright, head thrown back against the wall in obvious ecstasy. Her leg was wrapped around some guys' waist and I couldn't see his face because it was buried in her neck and his hand was clearly buried between her legs. I laughed out loud but she didn't hear me. I couldn't believe she was already hooking up with some guy. I turned around to head back to the bar and give her a little privacy when she called out again.

"Ah….fuck Edward…don't stop…" _Edward?!?!? _I spun back around and sure enough his head had moved enough that I could see a bit of his copper hair underneath his hat and that stupid smirk on his face.

I whooped, loudly. "Fuck! I knew it! I so fucking knew it!" They finally heard me and startled apart. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face. Bella looked like she saw a ghost and Edward had a knowing smirk on his face that he was barely suppressing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw the waiter with his tray full of drinks. "Good. Follow me." I barked at him as I took one last glance out the discovered couple. "Wait until they hear about this." I started away from them across the room back to our friends as fast as I could. This was news too good not to share.

I knew Edward and Bella were pushing their way through the crowd behind me, probably attempting to make me stop and keep me from sharing their dirty little secret, but there was no way I was stopping now.

"Guys…guys…." I shouted as I stepped up our group of friends, a few steps ahead of Edward and Bella. "You'll never believe who I just caught nearly fucking in the corner." I heard Alice gasp, Rose laugh and Carlisle smile and shake his head as Edward and Bella came to a skidding halt behind me.

"I knew it!" Alice screeched and started bouncing on the spot. Everyone was laughing now and I looked back at Bella whose face was entirely too red and buried in Edwards shoulder.

"Guess I'll be seeing you two in my office first thing Monday morning?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice.

I grabbed two shot glasses off the waiters' tray and shoved one into Alice's hand. "Drink up squirt, I think your plan worked." I joked. It was Alice's idea that we get them dressed as a couple here with lots of alcohol flowing in hope to get them drunk and together. My part in it was to make sure Edward showed and wore the costume she picked out. Looks like it worked. Alice shook her head and handed the shot over to Jasper. "Come on Alice, your plan worked, they hooked up. Time to celebrate, I propose a toast." I lifted my drink towards her expecting her to take back the shot and toast me too.

Jasper shook his head and spoke up in the group silence. "Nah, Em…Alice isn't drinking tonight."

"Why aren't you drinking Alice?" Bella asked, finally breaking her stone cold silence.

Every eye turned to her in anticipation for the answer. She finally smiled again, he face lighting up and glowing with happiness. "Cause I'm two months pregnant!"

**A/N:** I don't often switch POV's in this story, it will only happen a few times. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly adored.


	13. Carve the Bird, Carve the Soul

**A/N**: Hello!!! Looky, a new chapter. This one took me a while to write, not to mention I went missing for about a week to Vegas. It was a lot of fun and a much needed vaca. But here it is…Enjoy!! :)

Also, I would like to reiterate that I am co-hosting a one shot challenge with HopelessRomantic79 and Kimbercullen to help take my mind off things. There is a link on my profile for it. I would greatly appreciate you taking a look, enter, read and/or vote when the time comes.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

"Life is a perpetual instruction in cause and effect" - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Chapter 12 – Carve the Bird, Carve the Soul**

**Edward POV**

The Monday after Halloween was interesting to say the least. News spread like perpetual wildfire through our station and everyone knew that Bella and I had been caught red handed at the party together. Just thankfully, nobody knew that it hadn't just started that night. Our several weeks of blissful solitude came to a screeching halt when we got to the station. Most of the guys just smiled and gave an appreciative two thumbs up. I tried to not let that little gesture stroke my ego but I was far from telling the truth if I said it didn't. The only thing that kept the news of our relationship from being a relief to let out was Jacob. If I thought he didn't like me before, he loathed me now. The looks he gave me when I arrived at the station were nothing short of murderous. I had a feeling that at some point in time, I was going to get the 'big brother, ex boyfriend, ex best friend' talk from him – the one he had no standing right to. He was one that thought the grass was greener on the other side; he had no say in what Bella did or did not do from the moment he walked away from her.

Carlisle though was quite comical in his 'meeting' with us that Monday morning. It kind of felt like I was getting scolded by an older brother for getting caught not for having the actual relationship in the first place; He wasn't denying us the opportunity to be together unlike most captains would. He could have cited the 'no inter-station relationship' political mumbo jumbo jargon like all stations should, but he didn't. He was actually rather understanding and respectful about it. "I don't want to see this union interfere with our obligations. When you step out of this station on a call you are to conduct yourself with the proper respect excepted of us. You are just two firefighters out there, not a couple. Here at the station however, I know I can't control you so all I ask is a few limitations. Keep the flirting and hand grabbing to a minimum especially in front of the other crew members. If you have a lovers spat, don't let it interfere and Edward, we have POSH for a reason, no sneaking to her room to sleep, or not sleep. I don't really wanna know about that part."

We all couldn't help laughing at Carlisle's little speech. If he had only knew, we would be in so much trouble right now. The sneaking into the shower, the cab of the truck and her bedroom on numerous occasions; all of which would have landed us in some seriously hot water. But we tried to be good after that Monday. The whole station was watching us like a hawk, just waiting for us to fuck up and get caught doing something wrong. Emmett got in this bad habit of nearly following us around everywhere we went, like we were going to spontaneously combust and just start fucking in the engine bay or something. I tried to sneak down to Bella's room one night just find Emmett 'conveniently' downstairs 'putting away something'. I knew he was there to see if I would try to actually sneak in, obviously we weren't getting very far at the station. Weekends became an all out fuckfest for us since we weren't getting laid at work regularly like we had become accustomed to in the last month.

Needless to say, we got even more…creative at work to find ways to be alone. The guys still had not figured out that the cab of the truck was rather versatile not to mention up on the actual hose bed on the back of the engine. That one was tricky though, the hose couplings were the last thing in the world you would want to lay on, let alone while you're trying to get some. We also remembered the rather large, rather empty massive cement training building behind the station. There was nothing stopping us from sneaking in there, it just was also a hard place to do anything in. There were no beds to speak of since everything in there was made from cement. We learned quickly; bring a blanket to lie out over the waist high cement table in the 'kitchen'. Once we figured these things out, life went back to being fairly easy on us. That lasted all of two weeks.

It was now the day before Thanksgiving and Jacob finally got the balls to say something to me. I've been waiting impatiently for nearly the last month for him to finally just snap and say something, anything to me or Bella. He has been curiously quiet since the Halloween party which I found odd. When he came back from his wife giving birth, he was a royal pain in the ass. He gave everyone a hard time, acting like he was better than anyone and was newly wiser than all just because he was a father now. It was getting rather annoying at the time, but when Bella and I suddenly let our skeletons out of the closet, Jacob ran into the closet. He hid off from everyone else and ignored us yet again. His mood swings were taking a number on company moral.

We were just packing up and shutting down the station when Jacob finally approached me. I was downstairs in the engine bay putting away my turnouts when I heard a throat clearing behind.

"Edward….I'd like to have a word before you leave?" I nodded my head and followed him out the engine doors and towards the training building. He abruptly stopped right outside the doors but far enough away that we weren't in direct ear shot. "I heard you are going to Thanksgiving dinner with Bella tomorrow?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the building. "What's it matter to you if I am?" I cocked an eyebrow and continued before he could interrupt. "I've been with Bella now for nearly three months and you've yet to say anything. I was actually hoping you wouldn't work up the nerve. I mean, it's really not your place anymore, is it?"

"Wait, what?" He stood up a little straighter and his face looked like he was working out complicated math in his head. Not like he actually could. "I thought you guys got together on Halloween?" _Ah dammit._

"That's beside the point, what did you want to say Jacob?" I looked at my watch for emphasis. "We are almost off the clock, I'd like to get home and get ready for the holidays."

He stood still for a moment just looking at me before he finally spoke. "If _you_ are really what she wants, then don't hurt her. There are things about her you don't know yet, I'm assuming and when you do find out…don't fuck up. There is a reason why you shouldn't date a fellow firefighter, especially her. I don't want my life here at the station a living hell too."

I laughed. "Here too? Does that mean your life is a living hell at home?" I quipped.

"Shut it Masen. That's none of your business."

"Yet you feel you have the right to poke your nose into my business like a fucking little guard dog?"

"Watch it Masen."

"No, no you're right. If I gave up the best thing I ever knew I would be pissed too. Although I am sure you realize now that the grass isn't greener on the other side. But if you hadn't left Bella, then I wouldn't be with her now….so thanks for that." I clapped him on the shoulder and started to walk away with a stupid smile on my face I was sure. I wasn't expecting Jacob to catch me half way back and spin me around to face him.

"You arrogant fucking prick…" he start to growl at me and I felt my blood boil.

"Jacob Black!" I turned to see Jasper walking out towards us. I breathed a quite sigh of relief. I really didn't want to have to fight Jacob. Not like I couldn't win, I'm sure I am faster on my feet then him, but one good punch from him and I was certain I would see stars. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Stay out of this Whitlock." Jacob snapped back.

"No, I don't think I will." His voice was so calm and collective. He would make a great captain someday. He was so sure of himself and level headed. "I don't know what the problem is here but I am sure I have a good guess and I know she would not be happy to see this happening. Jacob, back off and stay out of their lives. You aren't a part of them anymore. And Edward…" I glanced up and he smirked at me. "I believe Bella is waiting inside for you; something about needing to go shopping for food?" I smirked at him and casually walked away. Jacob probably was getting an ear full right now – or at least one could hope.

I found Bella lingering patiently next to the front of the engine bay waiting to go. I slipped my arm around her shoulders as we headed down the sidewalk to walk to her house. "What was that all about?" Her voice was strangely quiet and reserved.

"Oh…um…With Jacob?" She nodded her head. "I think he wanted to give a big brother like talk but failed miserable at it." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah just ignore him…." She tightened her grip around my waist. "So…we need to go to the store still. I need a few more items to prepare for dinner tonight so that we can just take it with us to my dad's tomorrow and cook there. Less cooking and prepping tomorrow, I think."

Bella had asked me a week ago if I would join her and her dad for Thanksgiving dinner at his place. She apparently cooks for them every year and it's usually just the two of them. She insured me that the only other person she brought home for Thanksgiving was Alice back in college. I had to laugh at that one. I knew my Bella wasn't innocent before I came along, but I reveled in the fact that she hasn't been as serious about somebody before me. Serious enough that she wanted to bring me home to meet her father, well, meet him as her boyfriend and not a co-worker like the last time.

But I ultimately knew that this meeting would be highly different than the last one. Last time, I met chief Swan as the co-worker who was interested. This time – I was the boyfriend who was in love with his daughter. Yes, I knew and soon I would let Bella know it. I was full on, head over heels, stupidly drunk in love with Bella Swan. And I wasn't afraid. I knew Bella was supposed to be in my life and I would tell her so. It was just a matter of when I would tell her. Bella is quite stubborn when she wants to be and with the way in which we got together, she might be a little more reluctant to admit to being in love with me. I do fear she has commitment issues - serious commitment issues. How she got that way was still a question I hadn't gotten the answer to – yet.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I arrived at my dad's early on turkey day. I had the bird in the oven by ten and I knew we would be all ready to eat by three. I had done plenty of prepping at home before getting here this morning. Believe it or not, my tiny ass studio apartment kitchen was actually almost bigger than my father's kitchen in his apartment. Only difference was the fact that his oven could actually fit a full sized turkey in it. I cooked the pie at home and made sure I had all the other side dishes at least ready by the time I got to my dads'.

Edward and my father escaped to his living room to sit in front of his big flat screen for today's football game. I know Edward wasn't much of a football enthusiast but I am sure he was just humoring my father for the day. I was a little worried about what they would talk about while I wasn't in there but I didn't think it would be too bad. As soon as we arrived my father remembered exactly who Edward was from meeting him on that one mass car pileup call we had gone to. Truth be told, I was actually quite impressed with how well they were getting along. I assumed my father would pull the typical father figure role and set Edward right. I was wrong. If anything, he actually enjoyed his company. It felt weird. It has been just me and my father for the past twelve years and here is Edward, who just walked in and became a part of our family, no questions asked and warmly welcomed by my father of all people. So why did I feel so claustrophobic? Like there was an impending doom right over the horizon?

Dinner was a pleasant affair. I had the turkey cooked and on the table just shortly after three o'clock. There were also mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls, green bean casserole and a few other items. I didn't flake on Thanksgiving dinner, I always went all out. Most the time my father and I would both have enough leftovers to last us a good week or so after the fact. But I had a feeling this time; Edward would make sure we didn't have that much left over.

"Here dad…" I said as I placed the carving knife and fork down by the Turkey. I quickly took my seat and waited for him to carve the turkey.

"Here Edward, why don't you do the honors…" My dad replied as he pushed the knife towards Edward. My dad is a very proud man, full of traditions and had always been rather old fashion. It felt like he was passing on the tradition of the man of the house carving the turkey. And he picked Edward. I felt the walls closing in around me again, claustrophobic and quite unsure of how I should react. I love the idea that Charlie accepts Edward so thoroughly, really I do. But it all felt too fast. I was barely coming to the terms that I could fall in love with this guy, could be with him, actually be with him and not just in the case of sex. But given my history and the stuff from my past – I wasn't positive I was ready for any of that. Wasn't it supposed to be the guy that isn't ready for love and commitment, not the woman?

Dinner was almost done when my father's work pager went off. Sure enough, like most holidays, I didn't get to spend the whole day with my father. Apparently a lot of crooks thought it would be convenient to rob places on holidays when everyone was at home with their families. Charlie quickly dressed and rushed out of the apartment, grabbing another dinner roll on the way out while mumbling a fast goodbye. Edward and I were fortunate I suppose. Unless something huge and serious happened, we wouldn't be called in too.

Edward helped me do the dishes and get the kitchen straightened up for my father. Once my father was gone, everything seemingly went back to normal between Edward and me. It was calm again, I didn't feel on edge or like I was trapped. It was just Edward and it was just dishes, no matter how domestic it felt. It was back to bumping hips, picking on each other and laughing like we do at the station. Maybe it was just us being around my father that caused me to think irrationally, make my brain stir up trouble that wasn't actually there.

We left not too long after my father did. Tonight I would be staying at Edward's apartment instead of my own. We try to split our time between apartments. More often than not we would find ourselves at mine instead. Why you may ask? Because Edward's apartment made me feel nervous. Well, maybe nervous wasn't the right word. Intimidated. His apartment was intimidating.

I knew his father had money. His whole family was rather wealthy to say the least. I grew up on Charlie's salary. A Forks police chief doesn't exactly rake in huge piles of cash. I never had to want for anything but if I did want for anything above the standard need of living – I had to earn it. As soon as I could in high school I had a job, and ever since I have always had one. Never did a time go by that I didn't have a job to support myself, or my father and me like in high school. I worked my way through college and even now, I still have massive student loans to pay off. I wouldn't say that Edward is spoiled or even ungrateful, he is just rather privileged and he doesn't even realize to what extent. Money isn't an object to him, he could care less whether he had it or not and his nonchalance about it was the only thing that really bothered me. I often thought he took advantage of it.

Walking into Edward's apartment was nothing like walking into mine. My apartment was a small studio where the only thing sectioned off was the tiny little bathroom that was nearly the size of the one I had at the station just with a shower included, no bathtub. Edward's apartment was a two bedroom with a one and a half bath. Large open floor plan with massive ceilings and a view that spread far enough out that you could see the sound. He had a fully furnished stainless steel kitchen and his bathroom even had a Jacuzzi tub. I was jealous, I knew this, but I also allowed myself to fall head first into the nice surroundings whenever I was over.

Edward and I wasted no time falling into bed with each other. My shirt and pants were gone by the time we reached it and he was in nothing but his boxers. I would like to say that sex was not the only thing we ever did with each other, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't at least three-quarters of our time well spent with each other. His lips left mine and traveled down my neck to my shoulder kissing a trail along the edge of my bra. I loved the attention I got from him. He was more about satisfying my needs before his own which was a rarity among men. I vaguely heard him mumble something against my neck and stilled.

"What did you say?" I knew I heard my voice waver and I was afraid of what his answer was. I was praying it wasn't what I thought I heard. Edward leaned back and looked me in the eye. His eyes were radiant and full of warmth and I knew it right then – this was not going to end well.

"I said that….I love you." His voice was soft and almost scared; childish in a way. And I saw the exact moment dawn across his face when he realized he shouldn't have said those three words out loud. It was along the same time that the flood gates broken within me. Everything finally snapped.

"Move." I mumbled as I tried to push him off of me. "I said move Edward." I shoved harder and he finally flopped down next to me on the bed. I started to push up to get up and put my clothes on. I had to leave. I had to get out right now before I hurt him anymore than I already had.

"Bella…." I didn't turn around. I couldn't look in his face. "Bella….please talk to me. Tell me. Please tell me what's wrong." It was too late. I could already hear the brokenness in his voice. The desperate pleas. "Why won't you look at me? Bella….I lov.."

"Shut up!" I scream and whipped back around to look at him. "Don't you say that. You _can't _love me. There is nothing of me left to love." I gestured to my body indicating the emptiness I felt that apparently he couldn't see.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Bella, I love you. Despite what you may think or feel about yourself, your past indiscretions, all of it. None of it matters. What matters is you."

"You don't know what you are saying, what you are talking about. You can't love me, no one can." I felt the tears start to slowly trickle over and slide down against my cheek as I looked at him, pleading with my eyes to not push this.

"Enlighten me then." His voice was soft and beseeching, begging for an answer that I didn't want to give.

"Ever wonder why I was so reluctant to give into your advances?" I didn't wait for an answer as I continued. "Wonder why I dated around and never settled down? Why I am so fucking terrified of commitment that I don't talk about anything long term unless it has to do with work? Work is the only thing I can control. I can't control anything else and I need that sense of power in order to function."

"Okay…." I could see in his face I wasn't making any sense.

"Wonder why I never talk about my mother?" I saw his face awaken with understanding, very little understanding but it was there none the less. I wiped at the tears streaming down my face trying to compose myself. I had to be able to get this all out for him the first time through or I'd never be able to get it all out coherently. "When I was fifteen I was diagnosed with Endometriosis." I choked out trying to keep my voice from wavering. "Basically its cysts that can grow on your ovaries. My parents and my doctor thought it would be in my best interest to have surgery and get them removed. So I did. I remember that day so clearly it hurts. The sea green foam color of the walls. The nurse telling me it was a 'soothing color'. I call bullshit. I had never been so scared in my life, even after running into a burning building. I can even remember the smell of the bubble gum smelling air they put over my face as the anesthesiologist knocked me out."

I stopped in my tracks when I realized I was pacing back and forth. I didn't dare glance over at Edward. I was too afraid to see the look on his face. Afraid I might see the same look that was on Jacobs, so I continued. "When I woke up from the surgery I remember being a little happy. Sore but happy that I would no longer have any pain. I would get to be a normal girl again. It was almost two months later when it all came crashing down. I went back to the doctors for a checkup, you know; to make sure everything was all hunky dory again. But it wasn't. Wouldn't you know, apparently my body was 'acting funny' argh…" I even did the air quotes as I quoted the doctor from that day. "I had to start taking hormones to regulate my body because it was so out of whack. And then the doctor told me the worst part. The scar tissue from the surgery…." I felt the tears stream down my face harder. "The scar tissue…." I choked up on my words. "It leaves me with a microscopic chance that I could never have children of my own."

I turned away from Edward before I could look him in the face. I started stumbling looking for my pants, I needed to leave. I needed to leave right then. "Bella….I had no idea…but that doesn't change…"

"Stop it." I turned back around, pants on with my t-shirt in hand. "Stop it. I can't believe anyone's words but my own anymore. My own mother left me when she found out that I would never be able to provide her with the grandchildren she always wanted. MY OWN MOTHER LEFT! How do you think that made me feel, huh? How do you think that affects a fifteen year old when they find out that not only are they fucked up, infertile and will constantly have to take hormones for the rest of their life, but their own mother can't stand the sight of them?" I scrambled to shove my shirt over my head before he could approach me. "The only one that hasn't left me yet is my father. My mom left. She now has a perfect non-dysfunctional ten year old girl named Vanessa who can provide her with all the beautiful grandchildren she always wanted. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett – I see the looks. I know the pity. Why do you think I am the honoree aunt and godmother to all of their children, huh? And Jake – the first person I actually did trust after everything my mother had put me through….and what did he do? He left me for another woman he cheated on me with and _KNOCKED UP_! So forgive me if I have commitment issues. Forgive me if I can't accept your love. I just can't. I won't be the person that takes your life away. I can't take away the opportunity you get to have at being a father someday. I'm not worth it."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, his tear filled eyes as I backed away from him not letting him touch me or say anything. I always knew this was too good to be true. I turned around and nearly bolted towards his living room to grab my purse and keys, as I approached the door I heard him.

"Bella….please wait…" He came running after me, unlike Jacob, unsurprisingly.

"No, Edward….I'm sorry….I can't." I slung my purse over my shoulder and hurried out the door and down the stairs. Away from the only happiness I could have ever truly known.

**A/N:** Don't kill me *runs behind big boulder* Please have faith, trust is the main issue here *Hey you with the rock, put it down*…. So….review and talk to me please instead of resorting to violence. K?


	14. Shores of California

**A/N**: Ok, I have been fail at writing as of lately. Yes, I know and I am truly sorry. I could use the ever standard real life sucks and gets in the way, but it feels like I am making excuses. But on the plus side, as of this weekend I am officially moved out of my house and can get it listed on the market, yeah me! Haha. Anyhow, enjoy the drama. Heart fail isn't going to last much longer, have faith :)

Also, I would like to remind everyone that I am co-hosting a one shot challenge with HopelessRomantic79 and Kimbercullen. There is a link on my profile for it. I would greatly appreciate you taking a look, enter, read and/or vote when the time comes. Deadline is March 16th! - Which is also my birthday :) So send me something good to read for my birthday and enter our contest, please!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05 whom I love for always being there for me!**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. ~Nora Ephron, _When Harry Met Sally_

**Chapter 13 – Shores of California**

**Edward POV**

The door shut behind her with a deafening click. My heart was beating wildly and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my blood rushing through my system and pounding in my ears.

She _left._

I slumped down to the ground in my living room and looked around, lost. I had no idea what to do or even what to think. I knew Bella had issues, who doesn't? But...damn, Bella had _issues_. And doing all of this, her yelling at me telling me I couldn't love her, because why, she didn't want to take away my chance at being a father? What the hell? Who caused her to believe that love doesn't matter? Oh right, her mother. I couldn't help but wonder how a mother could walk out on her daughter the way that Bella's mom did.

I could honestly care less whether or not she could ever bare children. I wasn't in love with her for her ability to provide me with kids. I was in love with her, because as cheesy as it sounded, she completed me. She was the other half to my whole and I would be damned if I just let her walk away like she was leaving me for the greater good. Like her "sacrifice" was supposed to make me feel better. I don't want kids unless it was with her because I didn't want anyone standing at my side but her. There was other ways to have a family if in the end we wanted one. Adoption, foster care or anything. I'd do anything for Bella. To love her, live with her and be with her for life - even if that meant just being friends. But you better believe I am not going down without a fight.

I got up off my floor and stumbled onto the couch. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep if I slept in my bed tonight, not when that was where everything went down at. I just needed to clear my head and set a plan in order to get Bella to see I love her anyways. I will do what I can to work with her and her…issues in order to be with her. I had three more days of this holiday weekend to talk to her, make her see.

_Shit._ I was hit with the sudden realization that this was a holiday weekend, a weekend we were suppose to spend entirely together. A family weekend. No wonder she reacted like she did. Her emotions were running far higher than normal just because this weekend had the social pressure of familial duty. I shook my head trying to clear it out of all the questions swirling around. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was closing midnight. I knew I was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to do anything right now. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up hoping to get some sleep. I had my plan, I would not let this ruin us, and all I needed to do was set it in motion….first thing in the morning.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone beeping at me from my room for a missed call. I fell off the couch and scrambled into my bedroom faster than I think I normally move when the bell goes off at work for a fire. I darted in my room and crawled across my bed thinking it would get me to the nightstand on the other side faster. My heart sank when I saw that it was a missed call from my father and not Bella. I dialed my voicemail and listen to his short terse message wishing me a Happy Thanksgiving and telling me he had plans to go to Hawaii for Christmas, most likely with whatever new little intern he picked up from work.

I checked the time and noticed it was already after eight. I decided to take a quick shower, dress and then head over to Bella's apartment. It was a little after nine when I finally pulled up in front of her building. I jogged up the stairs and was standing in front of her door when my nerves started kicking in. My palms started to sweat, my heart was beating rapidly – you would think I was standing in full turnouts without a hose in hand ready to run into the nearest burning building. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I waited.

No answer.

I knocked again.

A few minutes later, still no answer.

She wasn't home? Where the hell would she have gone? I headed back downstairs to my truck and climbed in. I sat behind the wheel of my truck just thinking for several minutes. I wasn't expecting her to not be at home. I started my truck and pulled away, determined to find her. I drove past her dads place first, thinking perhaps she went to spend the weekend there instead. No such luck. Her truck wasn't in front of his building, nor Alice and Jaspers or Emmett and Rose's. I was quickly running out of options and starting to get worried. I didn't want to ask our friends afraid of what they may think or say. I wanted to work this out without outside help.

They all knew. All of our friends had to have known this about Bella and chose to not say anything to me. It all started dawning on me. Alice's influence, Jaspers warnings, Jake's behavior – all of it clicked into place. Her past problems were why they babied her and treated her with kid gloves; they didn't want to hurt her. But I couldn't necessarily be mad at them for not telling me, it wasn't their place and I respected them for not saying anything. They all wanted what was best for her.

Except Jacob. What an asshole. I can completely understand the animosity there now. She probably thought by telling Jake about her condition they would be closer, she was letting him in. And what did he do? He turned around and cheated on her and knocked another woman up, or thought he did. No wonder Bella had the great wall around her heart. Everyone she let in broke it. Well, almost everyone. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett will probably always have a place.

I pulled up in front of my place and quickly went inside. I pulled out my cell phone and sat down on my couch. No new text messages or phone calls from Bella. I knew I should try calling her but I didn't think this was the type of conversation to have over the phone. I wanted it to be in person so she could see the sincerity on my face, in my words and my arms when I got to hold her again.

I pulled up Bella's contact information and clicked send. The phone rang loudly in my ear as I waited impatiently for her to pick up. Her voicemail picked up instead.

"_This is Bella. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message and I will get back to you when I can. Thanks, bye."_

Her voice rang through my ears, tempting me but leaving me high and dry. The phone beeped and I didn't know what to say, though I knew I shouldn't just hang up. I cleared my throat before I began. "Um…Hi Bella. Listen I don't know what to really say. I went by your place today but you weren't there. I even tried your dads, Alice's and Rose's place. I don't know where you are but it's scaring me and I just wish I knew you were okay. I would rather have this conversation in person Bella, you deserve better than a voicemail I'm sorry. Cause Bella…" I paused, rubbed my hand down my face and let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry your mother was that cruel to you to not see what a great person she had as a daughter. And I'm sorry that Jacob was such an ass to give up the best thing he would have ever had the honor of loving. But my sorry's mean nothing because I wasn't the one that inflicted that pain on you. I'm the one that loves you and wants to take that pain away and replace it with something good." I paused again, undecided on how I should end this call. "I understand you probably need some time and don't want to talk right now. I respect that. But will you please just let me know that you are okay and that I don't have to call the local ER's next to see if you are laid up there. Please? I love you Bella, please don't think I take those words lightly. Okay? Please call me. Bye."

I lay up against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted and worried that I hardly knew what to do with myself. My phone vibrated in my hand and my eyes snapped open. I looked down to notice a text message from Bella. I opened it as fast I could, just grateful to hear from her.

"_I'm fine. I'm not at the hospital. Yes I need time. Don't call."_

My heart broke at the last two words. Don't call. She didn't want to hear from me. I found myself up and on my feet barely walking into the next room. I flopped on my bed, grabbed a corner of the comforter and rolled over. I begged sleep to talk take me, anything to ease my mind from running marathons trying to figure out what happen. What went wrong?

I didn't hear from Bella the rest of the weekend. Truth be told, I didn't hear from anyone. That would assuming I got my ass out of bed for anything more than to go to the bathroom or grab a small bite to eat. It was like I had no will to live. I didn't care that I went the whole weekend without a shower, or ate nothing more than what was readably accessible. I couldn't bring myself to go actually cook anything because cooking in the kitchen reminded me too much of Bella.

My heart hammered in my chest with every step I took closer to the fire station that morning. I had to do everything possible in order to stop myself from sprinting there. I wondered if she would be there before me, or wait until the last possible second. Would she even talk to me? I rounded the corner and the station came into sight. It was a bit cold out and the engine bay doors weren't rolled up like they normally are in the mornings. I only had to assume that Bella wasn't there yet.

I could hear voices filtering down from upstairs as I climbed the steps slowly. I strained to hear any faint whisperings of a woman's voice but I heard nothing, my heart dropped further down into my stomach with each step I took. I walked into our little locker room and quickly put away my week's worth of clothes. When I entered the living room, all eyes quickly shifted to me. Conversations didn't stop however as the guys all talked about their weekends. I leaned up against the wall nearest to the kitchen, just observing.

"Hey Edward…" Emmett's jovial voice greeted me. "How was your Thanksgiving with the Swans? Where is Bella? I thought she'd be here by now, is she still down in the engine bay?" I looked over at him and watched the happiness drain from his face and into a look of melancholy. I am sure my face reflected exactly how bad the weekend actually was. "Edward, what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. How do I answer that? I was saved from having to answer by the sounded of Carlisle's voice clearing. "Listen up. I trust you all had a good Thanksgiving break with your families, but now is when things start getting hectic. We all know how bad Christmas time can be in regards to emergencies. So let's be on top of our game, okay?" He stepped back to turn the corner and came to a halt. Turning around he flashed me a tight lipped, stern faced nod as he looked over at Jasper. "Jasper? For the next two weeks I am going to be pulling you off of the hose to start your training on the engine, okay? Jacob, I will be sticking you on the ladder truck while I do that so Edward can be paired with Emmett."

The room was silent. I could hear the cars passing on the street, my heart beating up into my throat, the clock taunting me.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"Why?" I broke the silence. Carlisle's expression changed into one of confusion as he looked over at me.

"I thought you knew Edward…" I shook my head. _Please, please don't be what I think it is. Oh God please_. "Bella went to California for two weeks to teach a course on engine pumping protocols to a bunch of firefighter I students. I just figured she told you?" I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as I struggled to wrap my head around what he just said. California? I scared her off that bad that she had to run away? Was she that afraid of being loved? No, Edward you idiot, she is that afraid of being hurt. Look what Jacob and her mom did to her, can you blame her? No, I couldn't. I understood why she needed to get away, to think. I may have not liked it, but it was a price I was willing to pay if it meant she would come back to me. Damn, two weeks, nearly Christmas time before she would be back.

Carlisle left the room back towards his office, but the room was still silent. I could feel all the eyes in the room on me, probably wondering what the hell had happened. It was Jacob who was the first to speak.

"Way to go Edward. Whatever you did to piss of Bella caused her to leave for two weeks. You know how hard it's going to be shuffling around everyone on the crew just because we are one short? That's why I said you never date a fellow firefighter, something bad happens and then the rest of the crew gets fucked. Way to go probie." He was standing in front of me by the time he ended his little speech. And unluckily enough for him, he was in the perfect reaching range when the emotions within me finally snapped.

I looked up and looked right into his black malicious eyes. I could see the superiority complex in them, that look of thinking he was right and I was wrong. Fuck that. I reached out, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and swung all 230 pounds of him around and slammed him against the wall that I was just leaning against. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, Jacob about shit you don't even know about?" I took a deep breath to try and calm myself before I smashed his face in. "How could you? Do you really have no fucking heart?" I let go of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall as I stepped away.

Everyone was getting a hell of a show. "She finally told you, did she?"

"Yes." I snapped back. "She did. How could you be so cold to do that to her? Couldn't keep your dick in your pants long enough to break up with her first and spare her some pain?"

"Is that what you did?" He retorted. "Break up with her first before moving onto greener pastures? Is that why she isn't here? You find out she can never have children and is severely emotionally fucked up, so you drop her to move on to the next best thing? At least I did actually love her, whether I told her or not, and I tried to make it work instead of just trying to get into her pants like you. But you can't stop who you fall in love with, right?" He was practically screaming at me at the end of his little tirade. At some point I had begun pacing, but when he spat out the bit about moving on, I knew what was coming next and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. I turned towards him and let my fist fly, hitting him dead center of his nose making a sickening crunch. He slid down the wall as the blood began to pour.

"You mother fucker. I could care less if she could ever have children or not, I love her just the fucking way she is. And I told her as much. But because you and her mother had to be so self serving, she ran because she thinks nobody can love her, because she was broken and discarded by both of you. How can you fucking live with yourself?" I growled at him as I stepped back. I was sure everyone at the station didn't need to hear everything I had just said, but it needed to be said. I'd be lying if I said that punching Jacob once was enough, I wanted to lay into him. I leaned down and pulled his sorry ass up off the ground. The blood was pouring from his nose like a geyser and there was no way he'd be able to wear a SCBA later on. I leaned in close and whisper the last of my rant. "If you ever say anything about Bella, me or our relationship together again I will make damn sure that the birth certificate you have at home becomes nothing more than a worthless document, understood?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder tugging me back away from Jacob. I was far from being done with him, but considering I was at work and still a probationary firefighter, I could easily get fired for this little altercation. "Come on bud…" I heard Emmett's low voice ring through my ear. "Let Jasper clean Jacob up real quick. Me and you need to go talk to Carlisle." I let Emmett direct me away from the living room and down the hall towards Carlisle's office. I was not looking forward to the conversation ahead of me. If anything, I wished it was already Friday morning and I could go home again. Em didn't even bother to knock on the office door but just stepped right on in as if it was his own.

"That was quite the little performance you put on out there Edward." I heard Carlisle say as he stood in front of the filing cabinet with his back to me.

I blanched. "Um…uh…you saw that?" he nodded his head as he turned back around and took his seat and motioned for us to do the same. "Why…sir…didn't you stop me if you saw that happen?"

"I don't like violence Edward, everyone knows that. But something about Jacob rubs me the wrong way, plus, I saw that he provoked you. Now, I won't tolerate it happening again. If it happens again one of you will be leaving either by your own will or by my choice. I like you both, you're both hard workers, but please don't make me make that choice."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know what you were thinking Edward. All men have been there at one point, defending our women like the cavemen we can be. But don't doubt for a second that Jacob still doesn't feel something for her too. Regardless if he is married with a kid now, you didn't see them here together when they were an item. It may have been several years, but that doesn't change the intensity of it. Bella with you is the only thing I've seen rival it." He shook his head kind of smiling to himself as he shuffled some papers around on his desk. "Now, I have to punish you guys for fighting, no special treatment. Today you are going to wash all of the stock hose we have sitting in the engine bay. While you do that, I'll have Jacob do inventory of all the couplings, nozzles and other equipment we keep back stock on. These are both miserable jobs but it has to be done. Make sure you are ready at a moment's notice when and if that bell rings." With this he dismissed me but Emmett stayed sitting there, apparently needing to talk to Carlisle in private.

I made my way dejectedly to the engine bay to start pulling out the hose and unrolling it. I did a quick count and noticed I had a good twenty bundles of rolled up hose to start with. _Great_. I heard Jacob mumbling loudly as he came traipsing down the stairs into the engine bay as well. His face was quickly bruising in and around his eyes and he had a couple butterfly band aids over the bridge of his nose. He looked like a pitiful raccoon or something. He flipped me off once as he turned his back and made his way towards the air compressor room. I chuckled quietly to myself. Doing this hard days worth of punishments was worth the feel of Jacobs's nose fracturing under my fist.

I rolled out the first hose, grabbed a bucket, some soap and the giant brush we use to clean the fire engine and commenced on my chores. I tried to keep my mind occupied with the tedious task in front of me, but it kept wandering back to Bella each and every time. I wondered how she was doing, both emotionally and physically being in California. I didn't even know where in California she was. I stopped my task and looked out over at the training facility in front of me, flashbacks of all the things we had done in there and probably shouldn't have. The reel played through my mind like a silent movie. All the different things Bella and I had done together, and not just the sexual things either. Even mundane things like restaurants we've eaten at, movies we've watched. I felt like I was emasculating myself standing there having flashbacks of our time. She wasn't dead. She was just away, teaching a class. And when she came back, I would do everything in my power to make sure she saw that I was nothing like Jacob or her mother.

**A/N:** Short(ish) I know, but now that the moving is done; I should be able to write more. So, do you think that Bella is really in Cali to teach a class? Hhmm…would love to hear your thoughts on that!


	15. The Catalyst

**A/N**: *Comes out of hiding* Um….Hi…..I am sorry. I have been utterly fail lately at updating (obviously) but as most of you know; life has been seriously crazy for me. Divorce and all that awesome jazz….But anywho….just thought I'd let you all know that I have revamped the outline for this story and dropped about 8 chapters. I didn't drop any major points but let go of the stuff that didn't need to be included. I theoretically have 8 chapters left (including the epilogue). Just an FYI.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

'**Twas the Night before Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town,  
the fire siren echoed blaring its sound.  
The firefighters came running from far and from near,  
and raced to the trucks quickly donning their gear.

And I in my bunkers, my boots and my hat,  
jumped to the engine to see where the fire's at.  
Down at the corner of Fifth and of Oak,  
The dispatcher informed us of a house filled with smoke.

Smoke poured from the sides, from up and from down,  
yet up on the roof there was none to be found.  
So up to the rooftop we raised up a ladder,  
and climbed to the top to see what was the matter.

I came to the chimney and what did I see,  
but a fellow in red stuck past his knees.  
Well we tugged and we pulled until he came out,  
Then he winked with his eye and said with a shout.

"These darn newfangled chimneys they make them too small,  
for a fellow as I, not skinny at all."  
With a twitch of his nose he dashed to his sleigh,  
and called to his reindeer, "AWAY now, AWAY."

**Author Unknown**

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion. **

**Chapter 14 – The Catalyst**

**Bella POV**

I sighed loudly from my seat as I felt the rumble of the engine of the plane as it started to pick up speed on the tarmac. I was in Sacramento, California sitting on flight 245 to SeaTac airport in Seattle. I was ecstatic to be going home. What had started out as a two week engineering class, moved on into three weeks almost rolled over to a full month and now I was coming back just in time to work only three days before Christmas break. Talk about avoidance.

I still can't believe I chickened out so bad I took the cowardly way out. Edward told me he loved me, and I ran away. I ran away to California to avoid the thought of ruining his life. He couldn't love me; I couldn't give him that life I know he wants. To be a husband and a father, I can't do that. I love him too much to take away his chance at happiness. He is too young to realize that there is more out there in life, there are more fish in the sea.

After I rushed out of Edward's place right after Thanksgiving, I ran to Carlisle and Esme's house. I knew I could trust them with this, Esme always understood. She was the mother I didn't get to have. And Carlisle…well, he would do anything to see me happy. Him and Esme never got to have children of their own, and almost everyone at the station (minus a few) were like adopted children in their eyes.

**Three weeks previous…**

"Carlisle…" I yelled as I pounded on their front door. It was a little after midnight and I knew they would be asleep, but I couldn't go home, not yet, not right now knowing there was a good chance that Edward would be following me.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…" I heard Carlisle shout from the other side of the door. He sounded tired and irritated as his bare feet slapped against the hardwood flooring. "This better be good." I could hear him barely mumble. The door ripped open in front of me and I came face-to-face with a bare chested, looking mighty fine for a forty some odd year old man in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, in front of me. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He pulled the door open wider and motioned for me to come in. The light from the hallway in front of me was faint but bright enough to make out the silhouette of Esme standing in the hall with her robe on. I quickly spun and faced Carlisle.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything or something or…never mind…maybe I should just go." I stepped toward the door and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Bella, have you been crying?" His voice went from irritated to soft concerned father-type within seconds. I heard Esme's feet quickly pad down the hallway at the word 'crying' and her arms were around my shoulders in no time. Esme guided me towards the couch in the living room and I vaguely heard Carlisle walk off.

"Sweetie, you're always welcome to stay, you know that. Now, why don't we just have a seat and talk about why you are here crying at midnight, okay?" She handed me a few tissues as she patted my back getting me to calm down. I felt ridiculous. I was a nearly thirty year old, self-sufficient firefighter/engineer and I was bawling my eyes out because I couldn't handle the thought of being in love.

After a few minutes, Carlisle sat down across from the couch, fully dressed this time, looking at me with knowing eyes. I tried to start talking several times and choked up. It must have been a good fifteen minutes before I was finally able to get out a coherent sentence. "Um…Edward…we…um…guess you could say we…broke up."

I heard Esme's breath catch and Carlisle shift in is chair. "Would you like to talk about…why?" He asked cautiously. I knew he was trying to be supportive, but he was never the one for heart-to-heart's, that was usually Esme's doing. Carlisle was always the man who put the plan to action.

"I can't give him the life he wants…because of…well you know…so when he tells me he loves me, I can't stay with him. He can't love me. This wasn't supposed to be serious; he can't be serious about me. I won't be the person who takes away his happiness, his chance at life. I won't do it. Better to cut ties now then drag it to that point of no return." I was rambling and starting to hyperventilate as I spewed forth my answer at break neck speed. I was crying again when Esme's soft voice broke the silence.

"Bella, sweetie, it's already past the point of no return." I opened up my mouth to retort but she cut me off. "…for both of you. I've seen him around you; he acts like you are heaven on earth. And you Bella…you wouldn't be getting this upset if you didn't love him."

It felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest, my tears had all but run dry and the dry sobs were still coming. "I do!" My voice had also started to reach an abnormally high tone. "I do love him, so much. That's why I have to let him go. It's for his own good. He needs to know he can go have that family that's he has always wanted. It's out there and not with me."

"But Bella…"

I interrupted Carlisle before he could say anymore, "Please help me Carlisle. There has got to be a class, or seminar or something I can go teach to get away from the station for a little while? Get away from Edward so he can get distracted and move on. He's young; he's bound to end up moving on before I get back, right?"

"I don't think so Bella…not this time…not this one…"

"No Carlisle, please. Just…please…can you look into it or something? The sooner you can get me out of here the better."

Carlisle mumbled something under his breath shook his head and scrubbed his hand over his face before he finally looked back up at me. "Okay, fine, but in the morning. I'll look in the morning once we've all had some sleep and time to think. Then, in the morning, if this is still what you want to do, then we will arrange something. But, for now…" He turned and looked at Esme. "Put her in the spare room? She doesn't need to be driving anywhere else like this."

I crashed pretty hard once I got settled into the nice plush bed in the spare room. I awoke the next morning to the sound of dishes moving in the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafting under my bedroom door. I stumbled out into the living room to find Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand, with a pad of paper in front of him and his cell phone attached to his ear. He was rapidly talking to someone and the only things I heard were, fire, engine, class and two weeks. My spirits lifted knowing he was following through with what he said.

I walked over to the coffee pot and started to pour myself a glass. Esme was smiling, albeit a little forced for my concern, as she whipped up some scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good Morning Bella. Carlisle is on the phone with Chief Gabriel right now. He figured you wouldn't change your mind over night. I think they may be sending you to the California Regional Fire Academy." A big smile spread across my face as I thought of that place. I hadn't been there in a few years but I always love getting involved there and teaching classes, and sleeping with a few of the fresh new fire boys. I shook my head at that thought. I wouldn't be doing that this time. I may be running a way but I do love him regardless and just the thought of going back to my old ways was making me feel sick.

By ten o'clock we were well on our way to the SeaTac airport for my flight out to California. My phone had just rang and Edward's name had flashed across the screen. It took everything in me not to answer and talk to him. I just needed to let go. I needed time to distance myself from him. I had to keep repeating over to myself that I wasn't being selfish when I did this. It was for his own good. I hit ignore and let it go to voicemail. But I shouldn't have listened to it. A fresh wave of tears started flowing down my face as I did the next hardest thing to walking out on him – I replied. _"I'm fine. I'm not at the hospital. Yes I need time. Don't call."_

**One week in at the California Regional Fire Academy**

Life was hell. Let me rephrase, my night life was hell.

During the day at the fire academy was great. I met a lot of interesting people and students, all of which were so eager to learn. I had one student, Brady, who was the youngest present in this class and also the most eager to prove himself. He constantly was striving to show that his age wasn't going to hold him back, and by age, I mean he was only seventeen. He was enrolled as an ROP after school and weekends. So, while it would take him twice as long to complete the course, he would also graduate high school ready to go out and find a job instead of taking another year or two like most.

And then there was Bree. She was my only female student this time, but damn she was a fighter. She was much like me at that age and she was just starting to come into her own. Bree was an amazing friend to me over the first week. She saw through my bullshit façade and confronted my demons and why I was hiding. She was very intuitive and figured out my game within a few days. So the days at the academy were good.

The nights were another story. Around day four, I finally got a text message from Edward. And since that first text message I've gotten numerous phone calls and more text messages. I have yet to answer any one of them. I had even gotten three calls from the same 'unknown caller' that had shown up once before. I ignored it. It had got to the point that I had all but turned off my phone to keep myself from responding. But every night I laid awake thinking about Edward, me and our relationship. If I was making a mistake? If I was lying to myself? If Edward really did love me regardless? Maybe I should go home. Should I go home and forget? Would it really be that easy? Could he ever forgive me? The normal should of, would of, could of that we all go through.

By the end of my three week period at the academy, which had run over from two, I was on pins and needles. Part of me desperately wanted to go home, forgive and forget and rush into his hopefully open waiting arms. But the logical side of me, the side that said I was a genetic dead end and not good enough for him, found me signing up for a week long informative engineering course on advancements in engineering technology for myself.

That night, Rose called me again, but this time she left me a voicemail since I refused to pick up. I had gotten plenty of text messages from both her and Alice begging me to come home. They both knew what was going on, but they didn't say anything about _him_. They tried to keep it simple and light. It was as if they knew that this one was different than any other guy I had been with before. But this time, Rosalie got straight down to the nitty gritty.

"_Isabella Swan. I know you know I call. And I know you get all of our texts messages, including Edwards. Stop avoiding this situation. Just because your mother and Jacob were horrible people doesn't mean we all are." _ She was on a rampage; you could hear the stress in her voice._ "You need to come home and come home now. It is not the same here without you. And besides…" _her voice quieted,_ "Edward has been a mess since you left. The boy loves you, god knows why since you are acting like a bitch. Yes, I said it. You are being a bitch, Bella. I don't want to hear any arguments about not being good enough for him. That's bullshit and we both know it. You are perfect for each other. Anybody can see it. Even your dad called Edward trying to find out where you were before he found out that you ran away to Cali. They talk daily now. What is your problem?"_

There was a long pause before she continued. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I continued to listen_. "I understand you have some horrible issues from the past that you need to work on. Trust me; we all do in some form or another. But Edward…Edward wants to be the one to help you get passed all that. Come home. Come see for yourself if you don't realize it already. You love him. I know you do. You running away just proves it to me Bella. You only ever run away from those true feeling you'd rather not let anyone see. That's how I knew you didn't love Jake like you love Edward. You didn't run away then when shit hit the fan. But you did when things got serious with Edward. Because you were afraid that this was it. This was what you thought you would never get in your life, like you didn't deserve it. Bells – you so deserve this, don't let it pass you by."_

There was another pause and I thought I heard the sound of a car starting in the back ground. _"I know you probably didn't want to hear any of this, but someone needed to say it and I am the only one with enough balls to come right out and say it. Come home. Right Now. But…Listen…I have to go. I am meeting everyone over at Marty's. I'm sure Edward will be there. Last few weeks he hasn't drank or even really engaged with us. He just sits there. I'm not trying to guilt trip you Bella, but fucking hell…don't throw away a good man…trust me, they're hard to come by."_ The voicemail abruptly ended when she hung up the phone. I sat there in my little bedroom at the academy crying for the rest of the night. The next morning I cancelled my admittance in the engineering course I was going to take and I booked the first ticket home.

I landed safely at the airport and found my dad waiting for me at the gate. He was the only one I told that I was coming home. It was Saturday and I had two days to collect myself before work on Monday. I needed to be home, with space, to be able to clear my head properly enough. By Sunday night I had made a decision. I wasn't going to let my fear control me anymore. I knew I loved Edward and that was beyond scary to me. I was afraid that Edward would leave. It always felt like everyone I loved left or felt obligated to stay. I didn't want to do that to him because I was afraid that he was blinded right now as far as my condition went and later on he decide that this was in fact not what he wanted in life.

But as Rose so eloquently put, I needed to stop avoiding my emotions and face it, head on and not let such a great man slip through. Because she was right, Edward was a great man and he deserved better than me, regardless of what he says. The least I could do was give him all of me. If he decided he didn't want me in the future, then I would just have to cross that bridge when I got to it. But as for right now, I was in love and it was time that he knew how much he meant to me and how much that scared the hell out of me.

**Edward POV**

I walked into the station feeling like I had been for the last couple weeks. Empty. Bella still hadn't returned any of my texts and I was afraid that I had scared her off for good. I didn't like this ache in my chest and it was definitely amplified by the fact that Christmas was in only in a few short days. This time of year was always hard on me. I missed my mother so much and it didn't help any that it felt like Bella was never coming home.

Before I knew it I was sitting upstairs on one of the couches. The guys had all but decided to write me off. I didn't really talk to anyone if I didn't need to. I did my chores, cooked all the meals and went on every call like a robot. Jacob was the only one who ever said anything to me and it was always condescending. He rubbed in the fact that I 'was no better than him' or so he said. I had to seriously control myself from taking my anger out on him. It was one of the first emotions I could control after Bella left. I was so angry at Jacob, but I didn't lash out. I let him say what he wanted about why inter-station relationships never worked, say that I hurt Bella and that he figured it was only a matter of time before the call came in for Bella's transfer. I prayed he wasn't right.

Carlisle came out of his office moments later to talk the station as a whole like he did pretty much every Monday morning. He had just come into the room when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I quickly surveyed the room and counted each guy when I realized there was only one missing. Bella. My head whipped towards the hallway and sure enough she was standing there. She looked like she got a little sun in California, but not much. Her hair was down, her uniform crisp and pristine. My memories of her did nothing for seeing the real thing. I wanted to drop down at her feet and beg forgiveness for whatever she wanted to hear. I do anything to be back in her good graces. But I didn't. Not in front of the whole station. That was a conversation that would have to wait until later, when we were alone and could properly talk.

"Bella! So glad to see you're back. How was the class? Any good prospects?" Carlisle quickly asked. It was as if he was trying to distract everyone away from staring at Bella and I. We had been looking at each other since she stepped into the room and I was sure that all the guys there were looking back and forth between us; waiting for something, anything to happen.

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah there were some fine firefighters there. One named Bree who will definitely go somewhere in her career." Her voice sounded rough like she had been sick, or crying, for a while.

I had just opened my mouth to ask her how she was when the inevitable happened.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 17, Ladder 17, Battalion 11, Engine 12, Engine 4 and Ladder 4 please respond to a report of a commercial building fire on the corner of South Bayview and 6th avenue south. Structure is reportedly a safety product supply warehouse. HazMat crew in route." I heard Alice's voice ring out over the intercom. I groaned as we all started rushing about preparing to leave. I had a feeling today was going to be rather busy.

God damn had I been right. Today was one of those days where if something could go wrong, it did. The fire this morning at the supply warehouse was massive and could have been potentially bad with the amount of chemicals located inside. After that fire we got a call for a colossal car accident, then a report of a gas leak, another small fire followed by a minor car accident with no injuries. It was after seven before we finally made it back to the station. The whole town was a mess with the holidays and all emergency services really did have their work cut out for them.

We all quickly worked together to get the engine restocked with equipment, I filled the BA bottles as quick as possible while Bella made dinner for everyone. None of us ate at the table tonight. We all mostly ate quickly and went to bed. Bella had grabbed her plate of food and went downstairs. I could only imagine she was eating in her bedroom, avoiding again. I made myself a quick plate and walked down there too. This conversation needed to happen sooner or later.

I knocked on her door and waited. I could hear her shuffling around and then the latch of the door click. She looked right up into my eyes…and smiled? I wasn't expecting her to smile. "Come on in Edward, I'm sure we need to chat." I followed her in and set my meal aside on the top of her dresser by her plate and turned to look at her.

"Bella…I…" She stepped up to me faster than I expected and put her hand over my mouth.

"No…please…I need to say this before you say anything else…" I nodded and she dropped her hand. She took a step back and glanced around the room before she huffed and finally looked back at me with determination written across her face. "I'm sorry Edward. I've acted like a fool. A moron, a bitch, a child. When you said…what you said on Thanksgiving…I panicked. I was afraid. Afraid of you and me and what you said…and my condition. I thought I was making a good choice for you. I didn't want to take away the right you have to be a father in the future…and…and I thought that if I left and gave you time to get over me you could move on and have a family. I can't give you that and it scared me that I felt so strongly about your happiness, your life."

I interrupted her now. I couldn't listen to anymore self depreciation. "Bella…what about what I want? You didn't even ask me if that was what I wanted…"

She shook her head. "I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without getting the whole story first. I shouldn't have made that decision for you."

"You're right. It was my decision if I decided I wanted to stay and love you regardless of that condition. That condition isn't what you are Bella. You are your own person who just happens to have an issue to overcome."

"So…" Bella began. She looked down at the floor and I could barely hear her voice. "What do you want?"

I stepped up, put my hand under her chin and brought her face up. "What do I want?" she nodded. "You. Always you…" I saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. "What do you want Bella?"

"I want…" Her voice was drowned out by the sound of the bell going off again.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 17, Ladder 17, Battalion 11, Engine 12, Engine 4 and Ladder 4, Engine 1, Medic 12, 14 and 17 please respond to a report of a structure fire on West Prospect Street, nearest cross street is 5th avenue. Structure is reportedly the multilevel brick building."

I had never been more pissed at hearing Alice's voice in my time here. It was the most inconvenient time to give us a call. "Come on Bella. We need to get out there." I grabbed her and made to walk out the door but a hard tug on my hand stopped me. I turned back to look at Bella to see why she stopped me. "What?"

She didn't say anything she just stepped up and brought her hands to the sides of my face. She pulled me down to her level and pressed her lips to mine. I hesitated for a split second before I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her body to mine. Her lips slipped between mine and I couldn't stop myself from nibbling on her bottom lip. I felt her tongue graze into my mouth and I groaned. I had missed this so much. There was pound on her bedroom door and we quickly broke apart. "Come on guys. Stop fucking around and let's go." I heard Emmet's muffled voice.

"Sorry…" Bella said as she grabbed my hand again. "I just couldn't let our conversation be ended by the bell. I couldn't let you walk out of here without that." I smiled down at her as I tugged us out of the room. She told me all she need to in that kiss. She wasn't scared off and she was still my girl.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up in front of a beautiful house…that happened to have flames coming out of the windows on the right side. We quickly got to work pulling hose off the engine and donning our SCBA gear. We had just gotten up to the steps to the front door when I heard Carlisle radio over our instructions. "Jasper, Emmett you guys are going to help with the fire suppression on the west side of the house. Fire started in the living room. Chief thinks it was caused by the Christmas tree." My heart thudded into my chest and then dropped to my stomach. No. No. "The house had originally twelve occupants at the start of the fire. It was a family Christmas gathering. Six of the people got out since they were asleep on the first floor; mainly teenagers and two preteens. From what I understand, the owner, his wife and kid are still inside. Plus two senior citizens and another adult. Jacob, Edward that's where you guys come in. You're on search and rescue with Engine 4 and 1. Go now."

My heart started beating once again as the directives became clear. I had to buck up and go save some lives. When we stepped inside the house, it felt like I was stepping inside mine from sixteen years ago. There was a staircase directly in front of us leading to the second floor but all I really saw was my house. I looked to my left and it was almost as if I could see my mother standing in the dining room. I looked up the stairs and could briefly make out the silhouette of somebody on the top step.

"Come on Edward, let's get up there." I heard Jacob huff through the radio. I was snapped out of my memories and forced up the stairs with a push from him. I stumbled up the stairs, hose line in hand, just to find a slumped body against the wall amongst the smoke. It was a little girl, probably around seven years old. I ripped off my glove and put my hand against her neck feeling for a pulse. It was there, just barely. I scooped her up and darted around Jacob and back down the stairs. The first medic I found outside the door happened to be Rose. "Here take her, she barely has a pulse." I shouted at her as I turned around to head back inside. Jacob was standing at the door waiting for me. Always, two in and two out so neither of us would get lost.

We pushed our way back up the stairs and turned to the right. I saw a couple men from engine 4 over on the left side of the hall searching those rooms. In the first bedroom Jacob and I encountered an adult, passed out right on the inside of the door. We searched the rest of the room but found no other. When we reached the stairs with the unconscious man we encountered the other two from engine 1. We quickly passed off the man to them so we could get back to the last unchecked room.

But we were too late. In the last bedroom we found the owner and his wife, lying in bed. The smoke must have gotten to them in their sleep. Their room was directly over the living room so they got the first dose of toxic smoke. They didn't stand a chance. With a heavy heart, Jacob and I both gently picked up the deceased parents and carried them down the stairs. On our way out I noticed the fire had grown instead of being suppressed. It had moved into another spare bedroom and out the back of the house and around to the side of the kitchen furthest from the front door. But I could barely see at all. I had tears swimming in my eyes. Flashbacks of firefighters walking outside caring the limp form of my mother swam before me. I could hear the little girl from earlier; I could hear her crying though I couldn't even see her. Two medics met us at the front door to take the bodies. A clean white sheet was draped over them in order to protect the prying eyes of the gathered public.

I dropped down to the cement steps leading to the house. I ripped my BA mask off and my helmet. I need to breath, I needed to calm down. I heard a commotion next to me and looked over to see Bella running up to me. "Edward…come on." She tugged on my hand and pulled me from the stoop. I followed her as she tugged me passed everyone. No one was paying attention to me; they were all looking over at the house. I glanced up to and my heart finally gave out. The sobs started coming and I started bawling like a little kid. Like the little kid I was from sixteen years ago. I saw that we lost the fight, the house was fully engulfed. I could only hope that all of our men had made it out safely. My heart broke for that little girl. She lost her parents and her home. I related to that too much and I could understand the hard difficult life she would have from now on.

"Come on Edward, get into the truck." I felt Bella's hands push at my back and urge me up into the back of the engine cab. I didn't argue. I just climbed in. I found myself being pulled into her arms, my head resting on her chest as I cried. "Sshhhh…it'll be okay Edward….I'm so sorry…had I known…" Her hand was rubbing up and down my back as she continued to whisper to me. "I had to tell Carlisle. As soon as I heard him give you the orders I knew this was going to be too close to home. I tried to get him to stop but he didn't realize. It wasn't until after I told him the truth, what happened that he knew something was up. He is running the pump on the engine right now; Jacob is teamed up with Jazz and Em so we can have this moment. I'm so sorry Edward."

I straightened up and looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault Bella. I should have realized that eventually I would run into my demons. I just didn't realize that even after sixteen years it would still be this difficult." I sat back and relaxed my head against the seat. I felt sick sitting in the cab, hiding like a baby, while the rest of my brothers were out there fighting a fight I should have been a part of. I just couldn't do it.

Bella sat in there with me for the rest of the fire and even clean up. I was surprised Carlisle was being so damn understanding about this all. So I asked Bella why he was.

"Because he lost loved ones before in a fire so he understands. He knows the first time you face that will be you're hardest. He didn't tell the guys your story but they do understand the heartache and agreed to not pester you about it." I nodded my head and leaned back. Thoughts of my mother, my father and that fateful night clouded my head and kept me from thinking straight. I guess I must have dozed off because next thing I knew I could hear the beep-beep-beep of the engine backing up into the engine bay. I sat up startled and looked around. Bella was still sitting next to me, holding my hand. Carlisle was driving and all the rest of the guys looked near to passing out in their seats, if not already.

We quickly put away our gear and I followed Bella towards her bedroom, openly in front of everyone. Nobody argued. It's not like our relationship was entirely secret and after tonight, I don't think any of them much cared anymore. Carlisle gave me a nod of understanding as he passed us by on his way up the stairs. Tonight was a hard emotional night not just on me but everyone else too. None of us like to fail, and even though we saved four lives tonight, we lost two and a home also.

As soon as the door was closed Bella started pulling me out of my turnouts, shirt and pants. Clad in only my boxers and feeling much again like a robot, I allowed her to push me towards her tiny bed. She quietly pulled off her clothing too, put sweatpants on and climbed in next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. For the first time in weeks I felt that empty hole start to close up. Given tonight's events, I was eternally grateful that I had Bella here with me now.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Hhmm?" She murmured.

"I don't want you to ever leave again."

She placed a chaste kiss on my chest. "I don't ever plan on it again."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to me. "I love you Bella."

Bella sat up slightly and I thought for sure she was going to bolt again. My heart started beat in my chest rapidly, making me fully conscious. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine quickly. "I love you too Edward." My heart swelled as she lay back down next to me. Today really had been the most emotional mind fuck of a day…I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N:** Wow….so…um….this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I hope I didn't upset anyone with the context of this chapter. But….we've finally got our ILY's :)


	16. Out with the Old

**A/N**: Ok, I'm not entirely back on my game yet, but this update is coming sooner than the last. This is a shorter chapter (not by a whole lot) and there is a surprise POV (well not entirely a surprise once you scroll down a bit) Haha. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

And, I normally don't do shout outs to anyone but AprilDenise deserves one for being such a good friend to Lisa ;)

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05. I miss you!**

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**A Fireman's Life**  
A fireman's life is one big surprise,  
Usually he laughs, sometimes he cries.  
There's always stress, toil and strife,  
Hoping he's good enough to save just one life.

His wife understands, when he misses dinner,  
If he runs out of church, don't think he's a sinner.  
Answering a call, is tops on his list,  
Regretting each one he's ever missed.

He tries and tries, but can't make us see,  
The happiest men, still work for free.  
Jumping from bed, fighting the cold,  
Knowing what to do, without being told.

He rushes to the station, jumps on a truck.  
Depending on skill, never on luck.  
Putting his life on the line, for an unknown friend,  
Hoping and praying, it won't be the end.  
"The Bravest Men in the World", the title is fitting,  
They all do their best, never come close to quitting.  
Next time you see them, all their lights blinking,  
Take just a minute, to think what they're thinking.

It's a hard job, so show them you care,  
And help them out, with a little prayer.

-- Daniel S. Driscoll. –

**Chapter 15 – Out with the Old**

**Jacob POV**

Back in December, when Bella disappeared and the whole station went all haywire, I planned for this. Two months ago, I started looking. It was never my idea to leave Seattle. I loved it here. But I couldn't sit by and watch anymore. It's one thing to still feel a connection to an ex-girlfriend; it's a whole other playing field when you still love her. I still love Bella. That, I am afraid, will never change. But in the same respect, I do love Leah too. You _can_ be in love with two people at once. I was walking proof. But please, don't ask me to define which I love more because I'm not sure I can. I'd like to say Leah because she provided me with my beautiful baby boy…but Bella…there has always been that something special about her.

It's been years since we dated, and even then, we were only together for a very short amount of time. But we spent every waking moment with each other. It was love at first sight with her. She was my everything. She told me things she had never said to anyone before and I thought for sure I had found my soul mate. Then I met Leah. She was a spitfire. She challenged me, made me think and be spontaneous for once. She turned out to be one of my best friends.

I never meant to cheat on Bella. I would like to blame the alcohol for that night I spent with Leah, but I would just be masking the truth with a lie. I full well knew what I was doing and I figured I could get away with one night, that's all Leah was suppose to be – one single night. But a few weeks later she came to me with a pregnancy test saying I was going to be a father. I panicked. I just started my probationary period, I was in a happy loving relationship with Bella yet here was my best friend saying she was pregnant after a one night mistake. Well, I wasn't going to be _that_ guy. I broke things off with Bella, albeit not in the best of ways, and married Leah. I was going to support her and my baby – do the right thing.

Except for the fact that the _right thing_ felt entirely wrong. I saw Bella every day at work, except now she had this indifferent edge to her. She could care less whether I was there or not. It hurt; I'm not going to lie. But it hurt even more when Leah lost the baby. I was a man split in two. Part of me was so fucking torn up at the thought that my baby had died. I had lost the chance of being a father at such a young age. I didn't even realize I wanted something I never had so badly. But the other part of me, the part I'm ashamed of, feels guilty for even thinking that it was good timing. Neither Leah nor I were ready to be parents.

Over the next several years, Leah and I fought, constantly. We started doing couples counseling and that helped, a little. It wasn't until we had Trevor in September did things really change. Leah gave me an ultimatum – we leave Seattle or she leaves with my son. And it really wasn't until Bella and Edward came out and were serious did I finally realize what was going on. I was sabotaging my relationship with Leah. I was punishing her for not being Bella. And that was severely wrong of me.

So I agreed to go with Leah. When Bella took off in December and I felt so elated that she hurt Edwards' poor feelings so bad, I knew I had to get out. I started looking for another job elsewhere. I couldn't sit by and watch them fall in love and create a life I'll never get to have with her. I needed to work on my own marriage and be the husband and father my dad would have wanted me to be. I at least owed it to Leah to put Bella out of my mind and give her a real shot at making our marriage work. We were several years into ours and it still felt like we were dating, or even just roommates that fucked everyone once in a while.

It was now February and I finally found a suitable job in a city that both Leah and I could agree on. We were moving to Boise, Idaho. I had found a job as a firefighter at a small engine just on the outskirts of town and there Leah could get a job as a receptionist like she currently has. The cost of living was less there and my pay was the same so we would be able to afford to live better than we could here. Besides, Seattle was only about an eight hour drive away so we could visit with our family often enough.

**Bella POV**

Things were great; which was surprising for me to even admit given my pessimistic manner about things. But since I got back from my impromptu trip to California and Edward and I figured everything out regarding us and life just started happening. I felt freer than I had ever felt before. I had a wonderful man who loved me that I loved back. A great job, wonderful friends, a potential niece or nephew on the way thanks to Alice and Jasper, and on top of all of that my dad had met someone too. It was almost as if I could close the book and say "…and they lived happily ever after."

Too bad I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It just seemed logical that my life would be going along at a great speed and then something big happens. Like, I don't know, for instance, Jacob decides he was going to quit? This was one of those 'what the fuck' moments.

It was the middle of February, a cold Monday morning and Edward and I arrived with only five minutes to spare before work started. We were all congregating in the living room waiting as normal for Carlisle to come out and give us an update, orders and such for the week. What I wasn't expecting when I walked up the stairs was to see Jacob leaning against the pool table with some guy standing next to him. He looked young, probably around twenty two or so. He had massively dark skin just like Jacob and short cropped dark hair. But he had a total baby face, one you kind of just want to pinch.

Edward and I leaned up against the wall over by the kitchen waiting for Carlisle to come out. I felt Edward slid his arm around my waist and lean into my side, his hot breathe ghosted across my ear as he whispered to me. "Who do you think that is?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Carlisle hasn't said anything about any new probies or visitors so…your guess is as good as mine."

"Mmm…think anyone would notice if we snuck away before Carlisle came out." He whispered as he placed a small kiss behind my ear. I shuddered.

"Yes…" I felt breathless. "…I think they would notice. Anyway …didn't you get enough this weekend?"

He chuckled. "You tease me."

"How?"

"Just by standing here." He placed one more kiss on my neck as he straightened up at the sound of the office door opening. "Besides, I can never get enough of you babe."

"Oh good, I'm glad everyone is here and made it on time..." He shot a glance our way. Okay, so maybe we might have been a little late a couple weeks ago. But it wasn't necessarily my fault that Edward decided to wake me up _that way_, we just happened to get a little carried away. "I have an announcement to make, and Bella I want to apologize. Usually I keep you in the loop with these sorts of things, but this one was sudden and I needed to act quickly." I stood up straighter at that; fully aware that something serious had to have happened in order for Carlisle to pass over talking to me, his lieutenant and engineer, and make full fledge decisions for the station by himself. "I would like to introduce to all to our newest probationary firefighter - Seth Clearwater."

The name Clearwater bounced around in my head. It sounded oddly familiar and I couldn't really place it. Everyone mumbled a quick hello, I bypassed that altogether. "Carlisle? We have never had two probationary firefighters on at the same time…"

"Yes, you're right Bella, but Edward only has four months left of his one year term, plus…" He paused, and I swear he did it just for a dramatic effect. "This is Jacobs last week with the station."

"What?!?!" I heard myself ask loudly among a mumbling of 'When? Why? Where? And How comes?' coming from everyone else.

"Because I found a better job in Idaho, Bella." He addressed me specifically and for some reason that little gremlin in the pit of my stomach said it had to do with me. "Besides, Seth here is just out of school and will take my place." He clapped Seth on the back and I figured it out; why Clearwater sounded so familiar.

Seth was _Leah's_ brother. I instantly disliked him by association. "Well, technically Jacob, Edward will be taking your spot and Seth will be taking his." I felt a little vindictive. Jacob had been a proverbial thorn in my side for the last few months and now he is just going to walk away? Actually…that sounded like a great fucking idea.

"Wait a second, how will that work if Jacob is leaving? He's my partner and I know you don't match two probies for a fire." Edward asked.

"Well, that's what I needed to talk to you about." Carlisle looked from Edward to Emmett. "You'll be partnering with Edward now and Jasper, you'll partner with Seth once Jacob leaves. For the rest of this week however, everything stays the same except Jacob will be training both Edward and Seth." My head was reeling. Jacob was finally leaving. That one thing in the back of my mind that was keeping me from being truly happy was leaving. Every day that I saw Jacob I was reminded of what he did and how it messed me up. I wasn't in that dark place anymore, I was moving on with Edward, and maybe now without the reminder constantly hanging around I could finally be free.

There was a quiet loll in the conversation as everyone took in the change that would be happening in the station. This crew had been through a lot in the last few years and I could only cross my fingers and hope that after Jake left and Seth got settled, things would finally even out and lay low for a while. "Okay...so today…" Carlisle's voice echoed through the room, "I would like us to get ready for the week. It's a decent sunny day outside for once so I would like to take advantage of that. The ladder crew will be working on their rig today, cleaning, inspecting replacing, and the usual. Jacob, Edward, I would like you two to wash the hose and fill all the BA tanks. Emmett, Jasper you've got inventory on the engine. Emmett, don't forget the medical bags again this time. Bella…you've got the probie. Show the station, explain things, you know…the norm."

"But Carlisle…" Jacob interrupted.

"Yes?"

"He's my probie. I found him and brought him to the station, I'd like to show him around."

"Yes, well, consider it a conflict of interest then, Jacob. Seth is also your brother-in-law. Plus, Bella is the senior officer and is _more_ _than_ capable of explaining the lay of the land to him." Carlisle's tone was terse and to the point. Because I had known him the longest I could tell he was irritated at Jacob, more than likely, for leaving on such short notice.

I internally groaned at the thought of having to spend the day with Engine 17's newest virgin firefighter, especially one related to the bitch incarnate herself. Everyone slowly trickled down the steps to go begin with their morning duties as I walked over to Seth. "Good Morning, I'm Engineer Swan but you can call me Bella." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. I was trying to be formal and not overly friendly to him.

"Yes, I know who you are. Nearly everyone in my family does." I winced. "Oh no, I mean, nothing too terrible, it's just Leah and Jacob's relationship hasn't exactly been hush hush and I have always wanted to meet the girl who could make my stubborn sister shut up."

"Excuse me?" I was quite confused.

"Anytime Jacob talks about the station and your name comes up, Leah literally shuts her trap, finally. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I'm so sick of her making drama. It's like she loves to start shit or something. She lives for it."

"I don't quite follow…" I said as I lead him towards the lockers so he could drop off his bag.

"Well, there is something you probably were never told when Jacob and you were dating because, well, you didn't know my sisters side of things."

"I don't mean to sound rude probie, but I really don't want to rehash things from years passed."

"No, no, I understand that…but I think this is one thing you should know. I would like you to know so that you don't judge or compare me to her. I am nothing like my sister and I want us to start off on a good path. I know what Jacob and Leah did to you; I also know you didn't get all the truth, so I want to set the record straight."

I stood there staring at him dumbly for a few seconds trying to decide if this was really something I wanted to hear. Did I want to go back down the path of self doubt? But the desire to know what really happened, to know whether it was my fault, was burning me up. "Okay, you've got three minutes."

"Leah met Jake at that coffee shop around the corner from here and I know it was just a friendly thing between them at first. I mean, when I started my firefighter I academy, Jake was just ending his so I had met him and been sort of friends with him before. It was nice hanging out, three of us together because my sister doesn't usually have friends." I raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say that she is very good at making enemies instead. Well, Jacob, all he could ever do was talk about you and I know it made my sister jealous because I knew she was attracted to him and I knew what would come next. I tried to warn Jacob but he didn't want to believe me. My sister always gets what she wants and she wanted Jacob. So she persuaded Jake to come out drinking with us one night. She got him _so_ shitfaced and then convinced him that she had to take him home. She has done this many times in the past. Well, as you know…one thing leads to another. Then she pulled the whole 'I'm pregnant' ploy to get Jacob to leave you for her, but what she wasn't counting on was actually being pregnant…and…well you pretty much know the rest from there."

I stood there, rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. It was a lot to take in and I didn't know how to even begin to process all of that. I figured Jake might have been drunk when everything happened, so it was nice to have that confirmed. I had wondered how they met, another thing crossed off my list of questions. I figured Leah was a bitch and now I knew for sure. It was nice to know that it wasn't my fault. He hadn't left me or got her knocked up because of my condition. It was all crap to begin with. Holy. Crap.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up and looked at Seth. "Yeah…um…yeah…thank you Seth. That actually solved a shit ton of unanswered questions I had…and you know what? I think you'll fit in just fine here. Don't let Jake know that you told me all of that. In fact, don't even talk to him about me. I am so glad he's leaving now."

"Me too actually." His voice was quite, barely above a whisper.

"What? Why? I thought you were friends or something."

"We were but not so much anymore. I tolerate him because he is the father of my nephew. But him and Leah haven't exactly made mine or my family's life easy with their union. My sister drives me insane and I can't stand her drama filled antics. And Jacob? He is too hung up on you still to even see what's in front of him. So, them moving with each other away from here…let's just hope they don't kill each other maybe perhaps actually learn to love each other instead."

I decided from that point on that Seth was okay. He was proving to be nothing like his sister or Jacob and that made him decent in my book. I showed him around the station, explained how things operated, the tasks that needed to be done daily and our procedures on fire and medical calls. He was a very attentive listener and was catching on quite fast. I could see now why Carlisle hired him even if he was recommended by one of his family members. We usually didn't do that. Most hiring was done by several interviews. We all went through that hellish process and Seth did too, but in a much more relaxed type nature. Jacob's leaving was rather sudden apparently. Enough so that he didn't even give Carlisle enough time to schedule the other chiefs for the interview process. I couldn't help but think 'good riddance' that Jacob was leaving - the ungrateful bastard.

It was a rather slow day at the station, throughout the city really. We only received one call all day and we were cancelled before we even made it to it. I didn't really get to talk to Edward much until dinner time when he helped me prepare it like usual.

"So…how was training the new probie?" He asked as he began chopping up some veggies next to me on the counter.

"Well…I'm a little bias about the previous probie," I joked. "…but he is doing alright. Learning pretty fast too."

"Yeah…um…Jacob told me a little bit about him. Guess he is Leah's brother? I was hoping that wouldn't bug you too much."

"Actually no, surprisingly. Seth is pretty cool. He told me some stuff about Leah and Jacob that makes a whole lot more sense now in retrospect."

"Like what?" I quickly explained to Edward what all Seth had told me throughout the day. "Wow. What a bitch move of her."

"Yeah, well, women can be really cruel. So, I'm glad I know all of that. Makes coming to terms with things way easier."

"I imagine so…" He trailed off. His voice sounded a bit defeated.

"Edward." I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. I made him put down the veggies and knife and turn to face me. I pulled him into a hug, my arms sliding around his neck. "You have nothing to worry about. I am _far_ over him. It's just nice to finally accept things the way they happened, that I honestly had no control over it and that it had nothing to do with my…condition. I had always wondered about that and I am so relieved to know that it didn't. You know?"

"I know Bella, I do. I'm glad his talk with you helped." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I tightened my arms around his neck and pulled him in a little more forcefully. I had just sucked his bottom lip in between my teeth when I started feeling my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

I groaned and pulled away, "Dammit." I looked at the screen and saw 'unknown' written across the screen. I ignored the call and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as he began again on fixing dinner.

"I have no idea. I've gotten several calls from an unknown number and I never answer it and they never leave a message. They probably have the wrong number or something."

"Oh…okay." He paused and cleared his throat. "So…there was something I wanted to talk to you about but I have no idea how I am suppose to approach you."

I looked over at him and he looked a bit nervous which I found odd. He always seemed so cocky and self assured except on a few occasions. "Okay…and that would be?" I tried to pay attention to my cooking instead of looking so interested in what he had to say. I didn't want to seem like I was scared of what he had to talk about. But it kind of felt like those four little words that shouldn't be uttered in any relationship - 'we need to talk'…yeah, nothing good comes of that.

"I was thinking…since we spend all of our time at each other's places constantly…I mean, other than here, when was the last time either of us spend a night at our own apartment alone?" I thought about it and I honestly couldn't think of a time in the last two months. The last time I could pinpoint was the night I came home from California. "See, that's exactly my point." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts when I didn't answer his question. "We don't. That's why I was wondering if perhaps you would like to…" He trailed off and his voice got quieter, a little less confident than normal, "Um…would you like to move in with me?"

**A/N:** Ok, yes, a bit of a cliffy…But…do you think it's too soon for them to move in together? Inquiring minds want to know….


	17. Never Forget Me?

**A/N**: What?!? I'm updating again so soon? This is madness. Actually…no, not madness. My muse struck me pretty hard last week and I cranked this out faster than even I thought was possible. I hope you enjoy it.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

**The Rookie Stopped**  
Stopped on a stair, breath arrested;  
Straining to hear,  
Through crackling fire;  
Staring to see,  
Through face mask and smoke;  
Searching for one missing,  
Short of air.  
Fear clutching legs and heart,  
Fear all around,  
Freezing action,  
Freezing thoughts.  
Advance below,  
Retreat above.  
Risk one's own life?  
Breathe -  
Decide.  
Step down . . .  
To courage.

- Wayne Ayling

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. ****Please read at your own discretion****.**

**Chapter 16 – Never Forget Me?**

**Bella POV**

I stood there in the kitchen looking back at Edward blankly. Move in? Did he really just ask me to move in with him? I didn't know if I wanted to shout "finally!" or turn and run. Was I really ready to take that leap? Up until recently I had been afraid of commitment and what that would mean for me. So far Edward has done nothing but prove to me that he is in this for the long haul, however long I wanted that to be.

"Edward…I think…" My voice was immediately cut off. Nearly perfect timing yet again because I still didn't know exactly what I was going to say to him.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 19, Engine 17, Ladder 17, Engine 13, Engine 12, Ladder 12, Engine 11, Engine 4, Ladder 4, Engine 2, Battalion 11, Battalion 12, Medic 12, 13 and 17 please respond to a report of a structure fire on 16th avenue on Harbor Island. Structure is reportedly the multi-level empty industrial warehouse; reported warehouse use to be a paint and wall covering supply factory. All units respond with extreme caution. "

My eyes grew wide as I looked back over at Edward. "Um…"

"Yeah, why does it sound like they called everything they've got?" He asked.

"Come on!" I heard Jacob yell from the living room and mine and Edwards trance was broken. Holy shit, this is going to be such a huge fire. I turned the corner and barely reached the stairs when I heard a god awful yell…

"Jacob!" I stopped at the top of the stairs looking down to the ground below to find Jacob sprawled across the floor gripping his leg which was oddly distorted. I hurried down the stairs carefully as Carlisle came up to him from over by the engine. "Jacob, did you seriously just fall down the stairs?"

"Somebody call one of the medics _not _responding to this huge ass fire we're going to be late for." Carlisle snapped. He's probably just as pissed as the rest of us. I bolted back up the stairs to Carlisle's office and grab the phone. I called Alice directly at the dispatch center.

"Helloooo."

"Alice, its Bella."

"Bella? What the? What are you doing? I just dispatched you."

"Yeah, well Jacob, the blundering fool, just fell down the mother fucking stairs here at the station. Will you call one of the medics over here?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" I could hear the sound of her clicking away on a keyboard in the background. "Okay, done. But you better get a move on."

"I know. Thanks." I hung up the phone and flung it unceremoniously back on the desk and took off back downstairs.

I skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's Jacob?"

"We put him on your bed Bella, did you call the medic?" Carlisle said as he climbed into the cab of the engine. I just nodded my head as I dodged over to my stall to grab my turnouts…that ended up not being there.

"I grabbed them babe, let's go!" I turned to see Edward leaning out the back of the engine. All the guys were loaded up and ready to go. Within minutes I was pulling out of the station. I could see this fire really not going well. First, Jacob had to go and get himself injured. Now we are rolling out with two probies, one of which is a fire virgin. Great.

Even driving code three with all my lights and sirens blasting, the drive was long. In all honesty, it wasn't all that many miles from our station to Harbor Island, but because of the how big of an emergency this is and how many of us were dispatched, the cars on the road were all idiots. _Pull to the right you morons!_ I was screaming in my head and starting to get road rage from the absolutely idiocy I was witnessing on the road.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up on a disastrous scene. There were engines parked everywhere starting to set up, hook up to hydrants and get their crews ready to send in. It looked like they had a harbor fire boat on the side of the warehouse building that was facing the channel spraying water in through one of the windows already. It looked like a scene straight out of the movies.

One of the battalions, though I couldn't see which, was using a flashlight to wave us down a stretch and over to the right to park. I slowed to a stop by one of the unused hydrants and saw Edward jump out the back. I watched in my rearview as he grabbed the hydrant wrench and the start of one of the two inch lines off the back. He gave me the signal to drive on and I pulled forth. I pulled to a stop on the very far right hand side of the massive building. I quickly jumped out of the engine and looked down. Damn! I still didn't have my turnouts on. I scrambled up into the backseat to pull my yellows out and quickly threw them on.

"Bella." I turned to see Jasper standing at my pump on the side of the engine waving towards Edward to crank open the valve. "I got the pump started for you while you got your turnouts on."

"Thanks Jazz, you're a life saver." I walked up to the pump and surveyed the amount of water pressure I was getting from the hydrant and quickly calculated how often I'd have to switch on the other pump to fill the engine to compensate. That was one thing I did hate about my job as an engineer – the math.

"Okay listen up." I heard Carlisle at the end of the engine. I walked over so I could hear what orders we had gotten from the battalion. "Okay, without Jacob here we have to move around a little. Emmett, Edward you guys are going to work together. I want you to grab a two inch line; you guys are going to go through that far door over there…" He pointed off to his left towards the center of the building. "…With some of the other engine crews. You are to extinguish what fire you can find. Be wary of the floors and ceilings. This is an old abandoned building. Highest risk will be the decay and the supplies that might have been left here. I'm talking paints, paint thinner, and wallpaper adhesive and no doubt, many rolls of papers. You learned this in the academy, this is one of a firefighters worst nightmare so be on alert."

I heard a foreboding sound of something caving in on the far side of the building. We all stopped talking and turned to look. Down on the far left side of the building, furthest from us, you could see the fresh bright flames lick their way out of a window. Carlisle wasn't kidding, this was bad.

"And Jasper, you're going to take the probie and do search and rescue. Go in through the door closest to us here. Take a one inch line and keep a look out. I know this building is supposedly empty but we anticipate their being quite a few drifters in there." Jasper and Edward quickly turned to the engine and started pulling row after row of hose off the hose bed. I turned to Carlisle and looked for orders. "Charge the two inch line to 300 PSI and the one inch line to 150 PSI, work for you?"

"Yes Captain." I turned and quickly moved over to the side of the engine. I watched as Edward and Emmett ran over to the door towards the center of the building. I turned in time to see Seth and Jasper at the entrance of the other door waving the signal for me to charge the hose. I flipped a couple switches and turned the dial watching as the water rushed through the hose, bringing it to life.

I felt totally in my element as I watched the pressure dial on the side of the engine fluctuate. I could hear the whirling of the pump engine pumping the water to the guys, the sound of the fire crackling in the background and the distant shouting of various captains to their firefighters. These were the moments I lived for, the saving of property and life. Knowing I was doing something good, worthwhile, with my life. I couldn't give life, but I could save it. It was definitely a god like complex. Not that all firefighters felt superior or cocky, but this was why risking our life was worth it.

What seemed like hours later, which I'm sure were only minutes later; Jasper and Seth stumbled out the far right hand door carrying two people draped across their backs. Carlisle, who had been running around talking to the other captains, hadn't noticed them. I quickly grabbed my mic in the engine and radioed him.

"Engineer Swan to Captain Cullen, come in."

"Cullen to Swan, go ahead."

"We need a medic over here. Two survivors, over."

"Copy that, on the way. Over and out."

The engine made a suddenly lurching sound I scrambled over to see why. With the amount of water being pulled from the city's water reserves, the pressure coming for the hydrant was hardly enough to keep up with the demand for it at the end of the nozzle on Edward and Emmett's end. I quickly switch the pump over from the hydrant to the reserve tank and brought the PSI back up to 300. I needed to pay better attention now.

As soon as Jasper and Seth dropped the survivors off with the medic, they turned and high tailed it back inside. I could only imagine the number of homeless people leaving inside that building. Seattle was hit hard with this recession and I know many people lost their homes and jobs. This factory was one of the ones shut down right at the beginning. I suddenly heard a loud explosion and I felt my heart sink. I glanced around the engine to look fully at the building as I heard the torrent of frantic voices cut across the radio and in the shouting now taking place.

"Masen to Captain Cullen."

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Small explosion on the south west side of the building. Zero dead, one injured. Found the paint can stock, sir. Over." I heard Edwards voice carry over the radio. His voice didn't sound as frantic and scared as I did in that moment but it was good to hear his voice. I felt the little twist of anxiousness in my stomach unwind a little.

"Who is injured? Over."

"Firefighter Pine, Engine 4. Over"

"Medic on the way, over and out." Another voice cut in. I didn't recognize who it was, but probably one of the many paramedics running around right now. All the radios were connected so separate engines could talk to each other on fires as big as this one, so it wasn't uncommon for another party to interrupt. It was like an unspoken rule that nobody talked unless need be. That's what the pal device was for. If someone went down, that sounded to alert everyone. The radio frequency was for the call of extra needed support.

"Bella!" I looked over to my right to see Jasper and Seth making their way towards me dragging a guy with them. The guy almost didn't look injured; in fact, he looked like he was trying to run back into the building.

"Jasper?" I mumbled as I heard his voice cut across the radio as he yanked his BA mask and helmet off. "Medic needed, Engine 17, North west side of the building." No introduction or anything, Jasper cut straight to the point. "Bella, suit up, I need your help." I spun around and grabbed my helmet and SCBA mask out of the compartment next to me.

"Explain." I said quickly as I started to right my gear, latch up my jacket and grab a BA bottle. Seth had grabbed the man around the waist and pulled him to the side of the engine trying to hold on to him.

"Found that guy up on the second floor. There was a small cave in he was trying to dig through. He is messed up pretty bad, breathing that smoke in like it was nothing. His leg is also broken." I glanced at the man and sure enough his dirty jeans were thoroughly soaked with blood. Jasper's voice lowered to a near whisper as he continued. "He isn't right upstairs, I'm thinking a 5150. He's babbling and not making any sense. But I do know, that behind that rubble he was trying to dig through is a little child. Maybe five or six years old if not younger. Neither Seth nor I will be able to fit through what little crawl space we could clear. We need you."

I nodded my head as I turned the valve on the BA tank and opened it up. I quickly donned it and was about to put my mask on when a medic pulled up. I watched as they pulled the guy into the back of their bus for treatment. He kept yelling something about "53 is not enough" and "Don't coat it with wine, coat it with cheese." Jasper was right, he didn't make any sense. Seth walked up next to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I noticed he had grabbed the sawsall tool and slung it across his back. I nodded at him and turned back to Jasper.

"You've got the pump. Keep our hose at 150 and Edward and Em's to 300. Let Carlisle know I'm going in." I pulled the mask over my head and tightened down. The surrounding ambient sounds immediately faded away into a dull roar. My heart beating loudly and my shallow breathing was all that was standing out to me anymore. I tapped on Seth's shoulder, handed him the nozzle and point to the door in a way that I hoped said "let's go."

I had just got inside the door when I heard Jasper's voice carry over the radio. "Whitlock to Captain Cullen, come in."

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Change of plans. Engineer Swan is now in with firefighter Clearwater. Small confinement search and rescue. I have the engine. Over."

"Thanks for the update Whitlock. Swan – keep a level head."

"Yes, Captain. Over and out." I responded as I followed behind Seth up the stairs. We were crawling up the stairs in a slow methodical way. I could smell the burning stench of paint and paint thinner. The chemicals were thick in the air. The fire cast an eerie glow across the ceiling as we reached the landing. It looked like offices off to our left and storage rooms off to the right. I followed Seth as he turned down the right and around the corner. Sure enough, right in front of us was a pile of concrete and rebar.

We carefully got to work. Together we slowly pulled the heavy pieces of concrete over and out of the way, trying to make sure we didn't cause anymore of the wall and ceiling to come down. We still had to make sure it was somewhat structurally sound even if it was coming down. Just needed to get it to hold long enough to get in, grab the kid and get out. Soon enough we had a hole that was roughly two feet in diameter and I could see into the storage room that held the child. Seth grabbed the sawsall and started it up. He meticulously started to cut away at the rebar that was criss-crossing over the little hole we had made.

As soon as he was done he motioned for me to check it out, see if it would work. I bent my head forward to see if my head would clear it with my helmet still attached. I was elated when I discovered it would. I slipped my BA pack off my back turned to face Seth, handing him the pack to hold and help me as I crawled in. I got down on my hands and knees and slowly started to ease backwards, feet first through the hole. The only hold up I had while slowly slipping through the hole was my turnouts bunching up. I made a mental note to get my equipment resized this week. If I was going to go into more fires, I needed my gear to fit correctly and not be so big.

Once I got through the hole, I signaled for Seth to slip my BA tank through the hole. I quickly slung it back onto my back and turned to crawl in further. In the corner furthest from me was a little boy. He was filthy, covered in dirt and soot with a tiny little ragged looking stuffed monkey in his arms. Five was guessing old; he was probably more along the lines of three, maybe four years old at most. He was so little.

I had just crawled over to the little boy when I hear the crack. It was deafening. It sound like the whole building had split in two. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Seth's face through the hole go sheet white like he saw a ghost. The concrete that was still barely being held up by the rebar started to give. I quickly flung myself over the little boy to protect him from the impending disaster. The room started falling apart around us. I curled myself up and around the boy, pulling him to my side and out of the way the best I could as the room continued to shake, but it wasn't enough. I felt a heavy weight slam down of my right foot. I screamed out as the blinding pain shot up my leg. The room gave one more lurch and stopped shaking.

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Bells?"

"Babe?"

I could hear so many voices streaming over the radio as I opened my eyes and looked around the darkened room. I carefully moved a little to try and sit up, but the sting of pain was killing me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple glow sticks, snapping them and letting the orange glow bathe the room. I could barely see through the haze of the room, the dust from the concrete crumbling and the smoke from the fire was making it seem as black as night in the room.

"Captain Cullen to Engineer Swan, report."

"Swan to Captain, I'm alive."

There was a moment of silence and no answer from Carlisle. His voice came through the radio again, this time sounding frantic. "Captain Cullen to Engineer Swan, report now."

"Carlisle?!?"

No response. Shit. The radio was out. I pulled my helmet off my head and my BA mask followed directly after. I turned to see the frightened little boy crying into my side. "Sweetie, sweetie?" I pulled him into my lap as I leaned up against the wall. "Are you okay?" I started checking him over but all I was finding was superficial wounds. "Can you tell me your name sweetie?" I ask as soothingly as possible.

"Tyler." He squeaked out and buried his head in my jacket. He coughed a few times and I knew this was bad. The room was heavy and thick with smoke. I grabbed my BA mask and held it towards him.

"Can you put this to your face and take a huge gulp of air for me?" He nodded his head and moved his face closer. I tried not to cringe in pain from the weight of him on my obviously broken ankle and leg, still pinned under a slab of concrete. "Deep breath."

"BELLA?" I could barely hear Seth's voice filter through the concrete wall of rubble between us. I didn't know for sure if he could hear me if I yelled back.

"Tyler sweetie, I have to yell back at him but don't be frightened, okay?" He just nodded his head but I didn't really know how much he might have actually understood. "SETH? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"BELLA? IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I CAN'T REALLY HEAR YOU."

"SETH, I'M PINNED IN. GET HELP!" I pulled the pal device off my shoulder and tossed the little box across the room. It needed to sit without movement for thirty seconds in order for it to go off. That would alert everyone here that I was down without assistance.

"WHAT?"

"HELP!"

"Clearwater to Captain Cullen, come in?" I heard Seth's voice crackle over the radio in my helmet.

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Bella is pinned sir. Collapse on the North West side of the building. I think she is still alive, sir. I can barely hear a muffled yell through the concrete. I assume her radio is not working."

"Help is on the way. Stay put, over and out."

I looked around the room trying to take in my full surroundings while I waited for the pal device to go off. We were stuck in a little tiny spit of a room now, if you could even still call it a room. The only source of light I had was the several glow sticks I broke from my pocket littering the floor.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The pal device went off like clockwork. "BELLA!" That time it was Edward's voice I heard, bellowing through the barely working radio in my helmet. "Bella, can you hear me? Use your radio please!" His voice sounded so worried and scared and all I wanted was nothing more than to be able to answer him.

I could taste the soot from the smoke on my tongue. It weighed heavily in the air. My heart was pounding so violently against my chest I thought for sure it was going to give out. I spent my whole life training to keep myself out of situations like this. To save the people who found themselves here. Never did I think I would find myself here praying that the men on the other side of the debris would find a way in. I could hear the crackle of the fire over head, to the sides and all around me. The sound of people shouting muffled by the thick concrete broken to bits on the floor, soft sirens in the distance and the sobbing of the little boy in my arms. "Deep breath" I shouted to him as I held the SCBA mask to his face to get him some fresh oxygen. I pulled it away and quickly brought it back to my face inhaling the fresh crisp air. I knew I had maybe thirty minutes left of clean air in the tank. Whether we would make it that long was the question.

It all happened so fast that there was no way out. Now I was trapped in this tiny crawl space with this little boy who was about four years old. It was stifling hot and the air was thick with smoke. We would die of inhalation before we'd burn to death – at least that was what I could hope for. I put the mask back to the boys face and immediately started opening up my turnouts. He was small enough, maybe I could get him into my turnout pants and jacket and protect him the best I could. I turned to him and saw the fright in his eyes. No child, no adult, should ever have that look in their eyes. "Deep breath and I am going to help you into my jacket to protect you, okay?" He nodded his head and took a deep breath. I quickly pulled his little body to mine and put his legs on top of mine in the spacious pants. I clipped them back together and quickly pulled the jacket closed over our two bodies and locking the latches. I left the top one open so he could still have his head out for the SCBA mask. Now all I could do was sit here and pray the debris to my right gets cleared in enough time to get out of here alive.

There must have been more concrete than I thought separating myself and the crew. I could hear them working on the other side of it all, but their voices were muffled. The radio in my helmet was only crackling sound now and I had to wonder how many firefighters had abandoned the rest of their search and rescue to come save us instead. It made my heart ache to know that there could be others in the place that have a higher statistical probability of being saved than us, yet they were here trying to dig us out.

The air ran out in my BA tank soon enough and I tried to do the math in my head as quick as possible to figure out how long we had until we passed out from the amount of smoke in the air. Smoke inhalation would be our killer in this situation, this I was sure of. Not too long after, the bell dinged on my tank to alert me that it was empty, and Tyler passed out in my lap. I knew, without a doubt that I would pass out soon after.

**A/N:** Don't kill me for leaving it there….trust….

Oh and the ramblings by the 5150 guy – the "53 is not enough" and "Don't coat it with wine, coat it with cheese." When I had to do my ER time for my EMT, we had a 5150 guy come into the ER. He kept repeating those same things over and over for the 6 hours that he was there…


	18. I'll Never Forget!

**A/N**: Looky…an Update. I didn't keep you guys waiting for long, so I hope you enjoy it!!

Also, many people asked this question so I figured all of you would want to know the answer also. What is a 5150? I tend to forget that not everyone knows this lingo like I do. A 5150 is a person deemed to have a mental disorder that makes them a danger to him or herself, and/or others and/or gravely disabled. Hope this helped answer any questions. If you have more, please feel free to PM me.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

"Walking, working, barely breathing  
My thoughts, far away  
Heart aching, mind racing  
Sleep does not come easily, nor last long..."  
~Peter Winstanley

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Fire and/or Medical scenes are present in this chapter. ****Please read at your own discretion****.**

**Chapter 17 – I'll Never Forget!**

**Edward POV**

The adrenaline was pumping through my system at an alarming rate. My breathing stuttered as my head rattled with the small explosion I could hear going on behind me, most likely a cave in. We had just rolled up on what could be one of the biggest, daunting, fires I have ever seen.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle as he continued giving us our orders. "And Jasper, you're going to take the probie and do search and rescue. Go in through the door closest to us here. Take a one inch line and keep a look out. I know this building is supposedly empty but we anticipate their being quite a few drifters in there." I quickly turned towards the engine and jumped up on the back bumper. I grabbed a hold of the nozzle attached to the two inch line and give it a hard pull, tugging it down from the engine's hose bed.

Emmett and I swiftly made our way over to the front door of the building. Standing next to the door were six other firefighters preparing to go in also.

"Emmett, hey!" One of the firefighters called to us as we approached.

"John." Emmett nodded back. "I'd like you to meet Edward Masen, Edward this is John Pine and Carl Cho. Engine 4." I quickly shook their hands as we began donning our SCBA gear.

"Em, we're paired with you. Capt said we are going in to the left; those four are going to the right. Good?" Firefighter Pine said. I could barely hear him as I put my mask on. The surrounding noise faded away and my focus on reality became a little clearer. With the fresh oxygen flowing in I could really smell the smoke in the air that leaked in through the sides of my mask. I should have shaved this morning so it would have fit more snug.

I grabbed a hold of the nozzle as we turned towards the door, preparing to pry the door open. I felt the hose line shudder in my hands as the water rushed to fill it. I tightened my grip just so I wouldn't accidently drop it.

One of the other four fighters standing on the opposite side of the door used a pike pole to pry the door open. Smoke billowed out it in dark thick columns. I could only imagine what nasty chemicals were burning that caused that color smoke. As promised we turned to the left as the other group branched off to the right. We snuck down a small corridor and came upon a larger room that looked like it was at one time a shipping and receiving cargo room. There were many smaller shipping containers haphazardly situated across the room. Luckily they were all empty and made of steel so they wouldn't get hot enough to cause too many issues; just as long as we stayed far enough away from touching them.

We advanced through the room quickly, knocking out all the smaller little fires we found hiding within the walls. Once on the other side we came to a fork in the road. On the left hand side was a set of double doors, one of which was open and you could see the fire licking its way out. On the opposite side of the hall was a door that was securely shut and had 'backdraft' written all over it. Chances are, when we opened it and introduced oxygen into that air, a small explosion would happen. That was not ideal.

The two other firefighters made the discussion for us and branched off towards the one lone closed door while Emmett and I turned the hose towards the fire coming out the double doors. I had just extinguished enough of the flame to see into the room when I heard it. I wasn't so much a deafening explosion like I would have thought of a backdraft, but more like a sizzle and loud pop, much like a firework. Emmett and I turned and hurried down the hall to our fellow men. Firefighter Cho was dragging Firefighter Pine out of the room, hose abandoned on the floor. He had several small shrapnel pieces of what looked to be spray can bottles sticking out of his chest, stomach and legs. None looked to be terribly deep or life threatening.

"Masen to Captain Cullen."

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Small explosion on the south west side of the building. Zero dead, one injured. Found the paint can stock, sir. Over."

"Who is injured? Over."

"Firefighter Pine, Engine 4. Over"

"Medic on the way, over and out." Another voice called as I watched Firefighter Cho and Emmett pick up Firefighter Pine to carry him out. I gathered up both hoses and turned to trudge after them. I soon found that carrying both two inch hose lines charged to roughly 300 PSI was entirely too much to carry. Each one could have the potential to end up with a water weight close to 1000 pounds and without the proper support and help; you wouldn't be able to move it. So I dropped our engines hose to the ground. We would be coming back in so we could follow it. However, I knew these guys were out for now.

At the door was a medic team waiting for us. As soon as they put firefighter Pine on the stretcher Emmett and I turned to hurry back inside. The smoke had got thicker in our brief absence so we had to drop to our hands and knees to crawl along the hose to find the nozzle again. Being in a burning building without your water on hand is not the smartest move but we honestly had no other choice.

As soon as I felt the nozzle on the floor I pulled it up into my arms and cranked it open, spraying the fire in front of us that had claimed the hall in our leave. The hose gave a lurch in my hands and the water pressure dipped. My heart jumped at the thought that we could run out of water. It quickly went back up to pressure and I gave a small thanks in my mind to Bella being on top of things. Ha ha, on top of things. Shit. Even in the middle of a crisis moment my mind can't help but conjure up dirty things involving Bella.

Emmett and I moved through the room constantly putting out the fire that was eating up everything in a blink of an eye. I was glad to be working with Emmett. He seemed a lot more sure of himself in the fire than Jacob ever did. It would be great working with him.

"Medic needed, Engine 17, North west side of the building." Jasper's voice sounded demanding and I had to wonder what else they had run across. I heard Jasper's voice flitter out over the radio earlier when they brought out two rescued too. A minute or so later I heard his voice again, this time more subdued. "Whitlock to Captain Cullen, come in."

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Change of plans. Engineer Swan is now in with firefighter Clearwater. Small confinement search and rescue. I have the engine. Over." Wait, what the hell? Bella went in?

"Thanks for the update Whitlock. Swan – keep a level head."

"Yes, Captain. Over and out." Her voice sounded so controlled and confident. I couldn't help but smile. My girlfriend and my love - the hero. I was so proud.

Emmett and I started making our way back out the way we came. What we had been able to reach had been extinguished and now we were going to move on. I just made it to the hall leading to the front door when I heard it. My heart was breaking at the sound of Bella's obviously painful scream.

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Bells?"

"Babe?" I called out over the radio among everybody else's frantic shouting. I froze at the door with Emmett behind me. I had to hear her voice, I needed to hear her voice and know that she was okay.

"Captain Cullen to Engineer Swan, report." There was silence all around us. The fire even seemed to die down and hold its breath to see if she would answer. I was sure that in that moment, every firefighter, captain, medic and battalion here was holding their breath too. "Captain Cullen to Engineer Swan, report now." Shit.

I tore out the front of the building, not really caring to look behind me to see if Emmett was following or not. I dropped the hose as soon as I made it out front of the building. I ignored everyone as I started ripping off my helmet and BA mask as I ran full out the best I could in all of my gear.

"Clearwater to Captain Cullen, come in?" I heard Seth's voice over the radio in my helmet.

"Captain Cullen, go ahead."

"Bella is pinned sir. Collapse on the North West side of the building. I think she is still alive, sir. I can barely hear a muffled yell through the concrete. I assume her radio is not working."

"Help is on the way. Stay put, over and out."

The bell on my SCBA tank started to ding at me to let me know that it was nearly empty. "Shit" I cursed out loud and stopped next to the engine. I quickly started to pull the tank off to replace it with another. Jasper was standing at the side of the engine looking pale.

"Jasper! What the fuck man?" I asked, frantic and the anger taking over me.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me. It took a few seconds for his eyes to even really focus on me like I wasn't even there.

"Why'd you let Bella go in with a fucking fire virgin, huh?"

"Edward, it's not the first time she has been in a fire you know? She's a big girl but this shit could have happened to any of us." He was screaming back at me now and I knew that we were getting some rather unwanted attention from it.

I hooked up the tank and swung the BA unit back onto my back and started to pull my mask up towards my face. "Yeah, any of us, but it's not. It's Bella and so help me if she is hurt…" My voice was cut off by the pal device on my shoulder letting out the distinct BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP of her device signaling to us that she wasn't moving.

"BELLA!" I screamed for her as I turned and took off towards the building. Out of my peripheral I could make out pretty much every one of the other firefighters heading over towards this side of the building, tools in hand. "Bella, can you hear me? Use your radio please!" But there was no response.

When I reached the door I could see their hose line of the floor snaking in. I quickly darted around it and followed it up the stairs, thankful that the smoke wasn't as thick on this end of the building as the other. But I knew that wouldn't last long. We were on a serious time constraint now. The fire attack being mostly abandoned to rescue one of our own would cause this place to go up like a matchbox.

I found Seth down the hall kneeling in front of a huge pile of rubble and rebar. I was so pissed that he was just sitting there but Carlisle was just standing over his shoulder, doing nothing also.

I spoke through the radio, I didn't care who was listening or how much trouble I could get in now, I didn't care. "What the hell are you doing just sitting and standing there? Come on. Let's get in there."

"Edward, wait." Carlisle stopped me as I begun to dig at the pile. "We need the proper tools and such so we can get in there stably and get her out alive." Behind me I could hear the foot falls of about ten other firefighters coming up behind us. "Okay, this is how we are going to do this…" Carlisle began. I droned him out as I started testing the pile seeing what was easy to move and what wasn't.

Seconds later I saw a couple of the firefighters start to walk off with their hoses to protect the perimeter as the rest of us started grabbing tools and moving concrete. I was emotional wreck and probably wasn't of much help. I had to wonder why Carlisle let me stay and help when I could be detrimental to the rescue. But I could have kissed his feet for letting me stay.

We methodically started to move the concrete, cut the rebar, position supports and prepare an opening for one of us to fit through. I'd be damned if it was anyone but me at this point. As soon as there was a wide enough gap in the collapsed building I started to pull off my tank. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked up at him and saw him nod his head grimly at me. In an unspoken bond, he told me that I would be the only one allowed to go in. I turned around and started to crawl in feet first while Seth held on to my tank to help me ease through the space. As soon as I was through the rubble I was in a small little crawl space, but it was easily big enough that someone else could get in here and help me.

I saw Bella lying in the corner, eyes closed and mask off. I hurried over to her and tried my damnedest to wake her. "Bella, babe, can you hear me? Wake up sweetie we need to get out of here." I pressed my fingers to her neck looking for a pulse. It was there but it was so weak.

That's when I noticed that tucked in Bella's gear was a small boy. I pulled open her coat to find him even stuffed into her pants. She was trying to protect him. I quickly checked his pulse and was relieved to find it there too if not weaker than Bella's. I also noticed the large piece of concrete wedged on top of Bella's right leg. "Fuck".

I pulled my tank off my back and set it down. I knew it wasn't smart exposing myself to the smoke but there was no way I'd be able to maneuver properly in this confined space in order to rescue these two. I gently pulled the boy from Bella's gear and carefully started to crawl through the little opening we had made. One of the firefighters I hadn't gotten the name of before quickly scooped the little boy into his arms and hurried down the hall and out towards the medics.

"Carlisle." I called. He looked down at me. "I need someone to come in there and help me. Bella's leg is pinned underneath a slab of concrete." I was trying to stay as calm as possible but I knew at any point the dam would break, my walls would come tumbling down and I wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. I turned back to crawl into the room again without waiting for an answer from him. I sat next to Bella and started re-latching her jacket back up. I checked her over real fast to see if there were other injuries but I couldn't see any. I started coughing just as I saw Emmett fully crawl through the hole. I was surprised someone as big as him could fit through. I coughed again and knew we needed to get out of here fast. The oxygen in the air was falling quickly.

Emmett had taken his BA mask and tank off too before he had crawled through, making it easier to move around. He positioned himself on one side of the concrete with me on the other. A crush injury, which is what Bella had, was not a good scenario for us right now. The second we lift this slab up all the blood will let go and flow and release any built up toxins into her system. We literally had minutes if we were lucky. "On the count of three…" I heard him say, barely loud enough for me to hear. "One…two…three…" We heaved with all of our strength to lift the awkward piece up. It had to weigh about a hundred pounds, which wasn't much, but considering it needed to be just left straight up and away, I needed Em's help.

As soon as she was free I grabbed her and started tugging her towards the exit. On the other side Carlisle started reaching through to pull her out. By the time I was able to pull myself all the way through the hole they had started to carry her away. I jumped up and immediately followed after them. I didn't pay attention to any other people there. I didn't care about the state of the fire or if there were any other survivors. The only thing that mattered was Bella. I ran out the front door to see them loading her up on a stretcher and heading towards the back of one of the ambulances. I bolted over intent on getting in with her.

One of the medics dared to stop me. "I'm sorry son. The Captain rides with her unless you're family."

"I'm her mother fucking boyfriend." I growled at him.

"I'm sorry but you aren't her husband and you aren't the captain." I was just about to rip his head off his shoulders when Carlisle came up next to me.

"He is to ride with Miss Swan. I can't. She is my lieutenant and I don't have anyone else to watch over my crew." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "She would have wanted you there anyhow. Go with her. We'll finish up here and meet you over there."

I turned and was just about to crawl in the back of the bus when I turned back and looked at Carlisle. "Call her dad please? I don't think...I don't…"

"Go Edward, I'll take care of everything else." I crawled up next to her and took a hold of her hand. She was in her fire uniform t-shirt now, they had taken here jacket off her. They had already attached an IV to her to administer fluids and put an oxygen mask over her face. She was breathing really shallow breathes. Her skin had a light pink tint to it, well, the parts of her skin you could see. She was covered in soot and reeked of smoke. I just sat there and stared at her as the ambulance flew down the road towards the hospital. I couldn't let those walls come down just yet; we had to make it there safe and sound before I could feel in the least bit confident.

Minutes later we were pulling up in to the ER receiving bay. I quickly got out and out of the way as they pulled her from the ambulance and off to the doors. There were already several nurses and doctors standing there waiting for us to arrive. I wanted to follow her but some little nurse put her hand against my chest to stop me. "Sir, I'm sorry but I am going to have to take you to the waiting room. I can't let you in there right now." I nodded knowing that I couldn't fight my way around this one. I followed the nurse quietly has she lead me down a hall and out through an entrance and into the packed waiting room. Every person in the rooms head snapped over to the door as I walked out. Several had looks of pain on their face but all of them had that look of horror at seeing a dirty soot and ash covered firefighter step out into the waiting room. "What's your name? I'll come find you as soon as I can."

"Edward…" I croaked out in barely a whisper. She nodded her head towards the waiting room and turned to leave me without so much as another word. I stumbled over to one of the three empty chairs by the far wall. I took my jacket off and slumped down into a chair. I didn't pay attention to all the hushed whispers going on around me or anything. I sat forward and dropped my head into my hands. I felt the tears come, but I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. This whole situation made me think of my mom and what I had lost. I couldn't lose Bella too. I wouldn't survive this time if I did.

I don't know how long it had been when I felt a hand on my back rubbing my shoulders and a tissue being pushed into my hand. I looked to my right to see Alice suddenly sitting next to me, trying to comfort me. I looked up and saw everyone standing there with me, all still in their turnouts just like me. Alice and Rose had even showed up. Jasper had his kid in his arms asleep on his shoulder and so did Rose and Emmett with their kids. I felt the chair next to me shift and I looked over to see Charlie sitting down next to me. "H-how…" He cleared his throat and begun again. "How is she?"

"I dunno. They haven't come to tell me anything. On the ride over they had already started an IV and oxygen, but as soon as we got here they rushed her away from me and pushed me out here." My voice was so quiet I wondered how any of them heard me. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. We were an entire station standing and sitting in this little waiting room with our friends and family still clad in our gear, just hoping and praying that she would live. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes again. "E-excuse me….I need some fresh air." I quickly got up and strode out towards the front doors.

As I passed the crew I stopped next to Jasper. "Listen…Jazz…I'm sorry for what I said back…"

"Don't even Edward. I understand. No apology needed." He interrupted me.

"Are we good?"

"We're good." He put one hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I nodded once at him and continued on my way outside.

The air was crisp and refreshing. I took in a large lung full of air and started to walk off to my right to take a seat on the little concrete wall. I almost wished I had smoked or something right now so I would have that stress relief. I glanced up and out over the dark parking lot and saw some people milling about the fire engine. It wasn't until I got a closer look that I realized it was one of the local news station reporters and a camera crew. And…they were headed right for me.

I got up and started to hurry back towards the entrance hoping they wouldn't catch me. I didn't want to talk to them right now…if ever.

"Excuse me! Excuse me sir may I please have a word with you?" I stopped and turned around, completely ready to give her a piece of my mind but she didn't even give me a chance to get a word in edge wise. "Sir, are you on the same crew as engineer Miss Isabella Swan who, reports are saying, was trapped in a fire early this evening?"

I cleared my throat and quietly answered. "Yes, but please excuse me."

"Sir, please…is she going to be okay?" She asked this question without any real hint of concern in her voice.

I turned and laced a menacing glare at her. "You know, right now I'd really like to just say "No comment" and walk away but you aren't making that easy. She is alive, but we don't know anything more than that. Now, I'd like to get back inside if you please."

As I turned to walk back inside I could hear her finishing up whatever report she was making. "You heard it right here folks. Tensions are high among the department as they sit by and wait patiently to see if one of their own will survive after tonight's tragic…" I quickly hurried back inside so I wouldn't have to hear the rest.

I had just taken my seat next to Charlie once again when I heard "Edward?" I bolted out of my chair, dodged around a standing Carlisle and came face to face with the nurse from earlier. "Edward, is any of her family here?" She glanced around to look at everyone sitting there.

"We are all her family." I said with conviction.

"Right, well, I know that you firefighters see your whole crew as one big happy family, however I need a direct family member who can sign paperwork." Charlie walked up next to me and reached his hands out for the paperwork.

"I'm her father." She handed him the paperwork as I started rambling off questions.

"How is she? Can we go see here? What's the extent of her injuries?"

"Sir, slow down." Carlisle and Emmett had walked up behind me as we stood there with the nurse. "Miss Swan is in surgery right now to fix the damage on her ankle. The crush injury from the collapse broke her ankle in three spots and her lower tib-fib in two places. She lost a lot of blood but luckily we just had a blood drive here a few days ago. She will need a cast for several weeks and then physical therapy afterwards to help her walk on it again. Now I'm not a doctor but that's all I can tell you for now. I'll come get you when she is out of surgery and in recovery."

I followed Charlie back over to the seats and slumped down again. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to block out everything going on around me. I needed to just clear my head and try to regain control over my emotions and everything going on. But I was so exhausted. I must have fallen asleep shortly after I closed my eyes because the next thing I knew Charlie was shaking my shoulder.

"Come on, we can go see her now." I popped up out of the seat and was immediately in front of the nurse waiting for her to show us the way. Charlie was really the only one they were going to let back there but he insisted that I had to come too. We were directed into an ICU room to find a frail looking Bella in a bed. She had a tube stuck down her throat to help her breathe; her right leg was exposed and had a cast on it and her IV bag had been changed and three smaller bags hung there instead. I immediately sat in one on the chairs on one side of her as Charlie took the other side. We had each grabbed one of her hands. "Doctor will be here in a few moments." I had forgotten that the nurse was even here.

Charlie and I both sat their silently watching her. We didn't say anything; we didn't even look at each other. But the silence was broken as the door opened. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm Dr. Anderson." I shook his hand quickly and so did Charlie.

"So…what's the prognosis?" Charlie asked as my eyes returned to Bella.

"Well, the nurse said she told you about her ankle and leg?" We both nodded. "She will be in a cast for a while and then physical therapy to help her walk on it again. I'd say she'll be out of work from that for a good two or three months." I blanched. That was not good. "Also, she has severe smoke inhalation. Her throat is swollen and took a bit of damage from the amount of smoke she did inhale. We have her sedated right now until the swelling comes down. She'll be in a fair bit of pain and won't be able to speak for a few days. The longest I've seen it last is about a week before they fully speak again without too much pain." He paused for a moment and cleared his throat. It felt like the worst was yet to come. "Also, because of the amount of smoke she did inhale, she is a likely candidate for lung cancer in the future so I would like to start monitoring her yearly especially given the job she has."

"Is that it?" I asked with trepidation. I was afraid of what more could be wrong.

"With her, yes. She faired pretty well. The young boy that she was rescuing?" I nodded my head. "He is alive and well too. Similar injuries minus the broken leg. But his father didn't make it." I glanced back up at him with questions in my eyes. "A man was brought in early, a 5150 from that same fire. Found out his name was Neil Vanda, the young boy's father. His broken leg and smoke inhalation was too much for his body to handle. He passed about an hour ago." I sighed and looked down. I remembered hearing Jazz call for an ambulance for him earlier. Poor boy doesn't have a father now…and he is homeless. I heard the doctors pager go off, he mumbled an "excuse me" and left the room quickly.

I glanced up to look over at Charlie. His stress worn face had relaxed some with the knowledge that his daughter would be alright. "Um…" He cleared his throat. "Why don't you stay here tonight Edward?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm too old to be sleeping in a chair anyhow. Besides, you can call me and keep me updated on her."

"Thank you Charlie." He nodded once and got up to leave. I pulled the chair closer to her bed and propped my feet up on it, trying to get somewhat comfortable for the long night. My hand never left hers. I leaned over and let my head rest against the side of her bed, as close as I could get to her head. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion take over from the day.

**A/N:** Wow…so…yeah that was a hard one to write. Hit a little too close to home on some parts. Thoughts?


	19. A little More Than That

**A/N**: New chapter for you guys. I'm going away this weekend to SF to meet up with several friends and new friends in the fandom (if you've been over to ADF lately I'm sure you've seen the San Francisco post by my lovely beta) It's going to be a lot of fun and I'm glad I was able to get this chapter posted before then.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05 – I love you bestie!**

"Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material."

- F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 18 – A little More Than That **

**Edward POV**

I would like to say I spent the three days that Bella was unconscious right by her side, never leaving, but I can't. After two days Charlie came by and roughly pulled me from the chair and pushed me out the door.

"Go home, sleep, take a shower, change into clean clothes and then come back. I'll stay the night tonight, just come back tomorrow morning when they wake her up." I couldn't argue with him. I obeyed and went home for the evening. I still got little to no sleep from being constantly worried about her. But the restless night gave me enough time to rearrange the apartment and get it ready for her homecoming. I knew she was going to have to be with someone for her recovery and I much preferred her being here under my care then alone at home.

I decided to head back to the hospital around eight in the morning. The doctor was supposed to come by around nine to bring her out of her sedation. I knew she was going to be in a fair bit of pain and wouldn't be able to speak for the rest of the week. That's why it was decided that until she was in better condition, Charlie and I were the only ones that were supposed to be permitted in her room.

"How is she?" I asked as soon as I walked in the door. Charlie looked a little worse for wear after spending the night next to her bed side. The nurses had been very accommodating to us in the last few days. I didn't know if it had something to do with the fact that we were firefighters, or my love for her or the horrible crushes the nurses seemed to have on me. I wasn't stupid; I heard their whispers when they thought I was asleep. But regardless, I was grateful for their help and for letting me stay even though I was technically not allowed to since I was not her husband nor her blood family.

"She is doing okay. Doc seems optimistic and should be here soon." He swiveled around in the chair to get a better look at me. "Boy, I told you to get some rest."

"I did." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…some. But I spent the time wisely and got my place ready for when she gets released." Charlie and I had discussed this the morning after Bella was admitted. We both didn't want her to be by herself but Charlie wasn't able to take any time off from work. Luckily, Carlisle is a saint and was able to pull some strings. After Bella gets released, I am permitted one week off paid. Carlisle was able to maneuver my vacation time, some of which I hadn't even earned yet, and give it to me early so I'd have a week paid off with Bella. But also, because of the family medical leave act, I decided to take a week off after without pay so that I would have two whole weeks off with Bella. She would have two full months off paid because she was injured while on the job. She also had all her medical bills paid by the city too.

"Charlie?" I sat in a chair across from him on the other side of Bella's bed. "Can…Um…can I ask you a question?" I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand for comfort, trying to calm my nerves.

"Edward…I know that look in your eyes. I remember when I would look at Bella's mom, Renee the same way. She is the center of your world isn't she?" I nodded my head. "And you'd never do anything to hurt her?"

"Never." My voice came out roughly, like I hadn't spoken for a couple of days.

"Good. So do right by her. Give her what she wants, even if its space. Worship her, but don't smoother her. Understand that she is always going to be a little too independent for her own good but she will need you to lean on. And above all else, love her for who she is and don't try to change her like her mother did."

"Yes sir."

"Then you have my blessing." My face broke out in a big goofy grin that didn't entirely fit given the circumstances we were in. But Bella was alive and eventually I was going to ask her to be my wife. I was excited. I had been trying to think up a way to approach Charlie with this, but never seemed like a right time. Now, almost losing her like I did, I had no idea why I was waiting any longer.

The door across the room opened and in walked Dr. Anderson and one of the nurses, though I honestly couldn't remember her name. "Oh well look at that, it's good to see some smiling faces in here." Dr. Anderson said as he swept across the room. "We are going to be waking Ms. Swan up today gentlemen and I do believe everything is going to be going good from here on out. Nurse?"

I stepped back from the bed to allow them to work. I didn't quite understand what they were doing but within a matter of minutes there was slight movement on the bed. I quickly moved over to Bella's side in time to see her dark chocolate eyes blink open and slowly look around the room. When her eyes met mine she opened her mouth like she was getting ready to speak. "Babe, babe, don't talk sweetie." I grabbed her hand and with my other hand I brushed away the hair from her forehead.

"Ms. Swan, can you look over at me?" Dr. Anderson asked. Bella reluctantly broke eye contact with me and looked over at him. "Good, good." He pulled out a pen light and brought it up her face. "Follow the light without moving your head please." Seconds later he put his pen light away. "Good. Equal and responsive. Bella, you were in a fire, do you remember? Please don't talk. Just slightly nodded or shake your head yes or no." She winced as she slowly nodded her head. "Good. You have a broken leg and will be in a cast for six to eight weeks. You lost a lot of blood from the break but we did a transfusion and your body seems to be reacting quite well to it. You had heat exhaustion but your okay from that. One of the bigger things to worry about right now is the smoke inhalation you got. That is why we are asking you not to talk right now. Your throat is severely swollen and talking will be painful as well as moving your neck too much right now. Do you understand?"

She winced again as she nodded yes and a tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly swiped a finger across her cheek to get rid of it. She looked over at me and she looked so young sitting there, so defeated looking. It felt like I was the one who was nearing their thirties not in the early twenties. Our roles were reversed. Charlie was right, she was far too independent for her own good but it was a good thing she had me to lean on.

"Bella, sweetie, you're fine. I'm here with you." She started shaking her head before I even finished what I was saying.

"What Bells?" Charlie asked.

"…oy?" She croaked out. She sounded horrible. I shook my head.

"Oy Bella? What's oy?"

"B-b…"

"I think she is trying to say boy?" I interjected and she started nodding her head. "You want to know if the boy made it?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Yes babe, you saved his life. The only thing wrong with him is some smoke inhalation like you. He's fine." She seemed to relax back a little into her bed once she realized her actions weren't wasted.

"Well, I think we will step on out and let you guys…uh converse. A nurse will be back in an hour or so to check on you. And as long as things continue to progress accordingly I think we can discharge you in a few days." Dr. Anderson turned and walked out and as soon as the nurse was done checking her vitals, she left too.

I turned from Bella and quickly snatched a pen and paper that was sitting next to her bed. I turned and pulled the tray over in front of her while Charlie slowly raised the bed up for her. "Think you can write what you want to say? I'm sure you have a lot of question?" She looked rather grateful as she took the pen and immediately started to scribble across the page.

_What all happened?_ Her hand writing was sloppier than normal, but I imagine it was kind of hard to write with an IV in the back of her hand.

"Well…" I cleared my throat and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, careful to not jostle her leg. "After Seth called that you were trapped from the collapse, we all rushed to your aid. I was able to get in with Emmett to get you out from being pinned in. Once we got to the hospital is was nothing but a waiting game."

_What about the fire?_

"They lost the building. So much effort went into rescuing you that the chief called off the search and rescue in fear that more firefighters would get trapped. I guess they pretty much kept it contained as it went down."

_How many lives lost?_

"Just one. The boy's father didn't make it." She nodded her head and looked down in her lap. I could see a small tear slip down her cheek.

After a few minutes, and a few tears, she looked back up and began writing again. _How many days have I been out?_

"Only three Bells. You haven't missed much." Charlie hadn't really spoken until now. Bella seemed to realize that she hadn't been paying as close attention as she should have and reached for her father's hand, pulling him in for a small hug.

_So what now?_ She scribbled on the pad of paper. Before I could get a chance to answer she also scribbled, _I'm hungry, food?_ on there too.

"How about I go get you a strawberry shake from the cafeteria, think you can handle that Bells?" She nodded her head and he headed out the door.

"Now we recuperate." I said to answer her first question. She raised an eyebrow so I continued. "You're coming to stay at my place, no questions. You will need help for the first couple weeks to get use to moving around on a cast. You have the next couple months off paid and I have the next two weeks off to help you. From then on out, while I'm at work, Alice and Rose and even Charlie will only be a phone call away to come help you. By the end of May, you should be completely healed with even a few sessions of physical therapy done."

_So, does that mean that I am moving in with you? What about my apartment and stuff?_

I laughed a little before answering. "I wasn't going to force you to move in with me Bella. This was going to just be until you got better…that is…unless you want to move in with me."

She raised her hand to her face and put a finger on her lips and made this cute little face like she was seriously thinking about. She quickly wrote on the pad of paper in big texts. _HELL YES! Sex all the time!_ I laughed while she started drawing little smiley faces on it. She had a smile on her face despite the pain she was probably in. I didn't think I could love her anymore than right now.

My laughter at Bella's enthusiastic smiley faces was interrupted by the door opening. I didn't think Charlie or the nurses would be back so soon. The smile from my face slipped off only a second after Bella's. Her whole body went rigid as she took in the women standing at the door. She was in her early forties at least with lighter hair than Bella's, probably a little bit taller than her too but it was obvious who she was. There was no mistaking that this was Renee, the mother of Bella's that had abandoned her. I was instantly incensed that she would come here. But I didn't quite know what to do now.

We were in a quiet stand-off for a few minutes before Renee finally made the first move. She stepped closer towards the bed as she said "Bella…" ever so softly. Bella immediately turned her face away from Renee to look at me. The look on her face clearly said something along the lines of 'save me'.

"What do you think you are doing here?" I asked, trying to get my voice from sounding less as menacing than it probably did.

"Excuse me?" She asked, taken aback.

"I asked, what you thought you were doing here? You think you can be gone for twelve years and then waltz back in here like nothing happened?" I had my arms around Bella because she had maneuvered herself enough to get her head buried in my chest. I could feel from the slight shaking of her shoulders that she was crying. I knew how she felt about her mother; I bet she thought it was ludicrous for her mother to even show up, as if she suddenly cared now. Well – that was at least how I was thinking. Bella probably couldn't even process this right now given everything that had happened to her in the last couple of days.

"I don't think that this is of any concern to you boy, now if you would please step out, I'd like to have a talk with my daughter."

I swear I actually growled at her. "No. For one, she ceased being your daughter the second you walked out on her for not being the perfect ideal vision you thought she would be. And two, everything about Bella is of my concern. And three, seriously? After everything she has been through in the last couple of days you pick _NOW_ to come back?" My voice was getting louder then angrier I got with her. "How did you even know she was here?"

"The news. They featured a special on her, on your whole station. But I didn't know that another firefighter would be in here with her. They said she was the only injured one."

"I'm not in here as a patient. I'm in here as her boyfriend to love and support her…unlike some."

"Her boyfriend?" she let out a small snort. "I imagine you know about her? Do you _not_ want children someday?" I had a hard time wrapping my head around the way she was acting. Did people really exist like her; that thought like she did?

"Honestly?" I know my voice sounded incredulous. Bella even pulled back from my chest to look at my face, like she was curious to know this answer too. As if I hadn't told her before. "I love Bella for who she is and what that entails. I'd rather not be a father if it means I can spend the rest of my life by her side. And if someday she decides she wants to adopt, then I'll gladly go that route with her, but if she doesn't, then that's fine by me too. It's Bella that I love, not her ability to produce a child. That's where you failed as a parent. I guarantee that had you not abandoned her, you'd get your grandchildren that you seem to hold in higher regard than your own daughter. Bella has so much love in her heart that adopting a child would have been her way of sharing that love with the world. But you had to go and be selfish and downright disgusting about how you handle things. You don't deserve to be called mom."

"And are you always her spokesperson or can she manage to have an opinion without you?" She crossed her arms and took a defensive posture.

"She can't talk right now from her injuries you pompous bitch!" I had never spoken to a woman that way before. My mom raised me better than that. But this woman was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

Bella lurched forward and hastily grabbed the pen and paper and started furiously writing on it. It was nearly a minute later before she pulled away and shoved the paper towards Renee.

_Leave. I don't want you here, you are not welcome. I don't want to ever hear from you again. I've been fine these last twelve years without you and I will be fine for the next fifty. Edward's right – you don't deserve to be called mom. Goodbye Renee._

Renee stared at the paper for a few minutes and then looked back at her. "I drove all the way here from Arizona to make sure you were okay. I was hoping that we might be able to reconnect…" Her sentence was cut off by Bella furiously scribbling on the pad of paper again.

_No. Fucking. Way. Not with the way you still think. Your love for me should not hinge on my ability to provide you with a grandchild. Go get that from your other child. We are done here._

"But…"

Bella scribbled on her note pad again. _LEAVE!_ She even underlined it twice. Renee exited the room with a huff and soon as the door closed I enveloped Bella in a tight hug. The tears were free flowing down her cheeks and I knew that crying in her state right now wasn't going to help her recovery any. "Babe, I need you to calm down. I know everything is so overwhelming but you need to not get all choked up when your throat is trying to heal." She nodded her head as she sat back. "I'm sorry she came here today, that you had to go through with that. I didn't say anything to upset you did I?"

She shook her head and grabbed her pen. Seconds later I read what she had wrote.

_No Edward, no. You are the sweetest man I know and I am so glad I get to call you mine. I would rather live with this problem in my life and have you, then give it all back to have her. You love me regardless of everything and that is what matters. You are my family, my future – not her._

I leaned in quickly and kissed her. I didn't care that she hadn't been able to brush her teeth in a couple of days, that she had inhaled an obscene amount of smoke or had just cried her eyes out. I loved this woman and I wanted to kiss her to show it.

"Oh come on guys…" I heard Charlie chuckle as he entered back in the room. "I know you guys are together and everything, but can we keep the lovey dovey stuff to an absolute minimum around me please?" I laughed and Bella even smiled. She quickly folded up the pieces of paper from our conversation with Renee and shoved them in my hand and pointed over to the trash can. I took that to mean that she didn't want to tell Charlie right now about our impromptu meeting with Renee. I'm sure she would end up telling him in due time.

Three days later I was finally able to bring Bella home – with some difficulty. She was having a hard time moving around. For right now she was using a wheel chair for long distance and she was unsteadily using crutches for short jaunts – with my help. I got her up and into my apartment shortly after one in the afternoon on Sunday, the fourteenth. I don't even think Bella realized it was Valentine's Day. She had been so out of it for this last week that I didn't want to remind her. This of course was not the original Valentine's day I had planned, but when life throws you lemons…

I had moved my bed into the living room before I brought Bella home. She would be bed bound for quite a while so I knew that she would like to have access to the TV. Plus, being out in the living room wouldn't make her feel cut off from the world. People could come by to visit and have other places to sit. Plus, once she starts getting up and around on her own – the living room was more crutch friendly than my bedroom was.

I easily got her settled in and went to the kitchen to make us something to eat. She was asleep within minutes. The painkillers they had her on where enough to knock out a horse. I made an easy meal of tomato soup and woke her so she could eat. She still wasn't talking if she could help it; her throat was still healing so the most she would say was one word at a time.

"Thanks." Oh, did I mention it was much deeper now too. It had this abrasive like effect to it, like her voice was thick with lust. Just the sound of it was making me hard. I had to wipe that thought from my head as quickly as possible.

We sat quietly as we watched TV and ate our soup. I knew as soon as she was done she'd be going back to sleep. I got up gently to not move the bed, and her leg, too much and walked over to the door. On the table was the little box that held my gift for her in it.

"Here babe, Happy Valentine's Day." I kissed her on the forehead and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Bella looked at the box for a few seconds before she sat it down and grabbed her, now trusty, pen and paper. _I completely forgot, I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything._

"Bella, please. With everything you've been through this last week, I don't care if you forgot. This is just a little something to show that I love you."

_I love you too. But, this isn't at all how I picture this day going. I'm not even going to get Valentine's Day sex._ She drew a sad smiley face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry; you can make it up to me in a few months when you are all better." She pouted again and I smiled. "Open your gift now, will you?"

She tore away the tiny wrapping paper to pull out a brand new shiny silver key on a new key ring. She looked up at me with big doe like eyes and smiled. "Yes, it's a new key to my apartment. Not very original, I know, but I thought it was fitting."

"Thank y-you." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. I took her bowl in the kitchen while she got as comfortable as she could to rest. I settled myself down on the couch. I kind of resigned to the fact that I wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as her. I was too afraid I'd jostle her in my sleep and hurt her. I had just started to pull the blanket off the back of the couch to get comfortable when I heard her barely whispered "no". She grabbed her pen again and then threw me the pad when she was done writing.

_Get over here. I want to be in the same bed as you._

"Bella, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you in our sleep." She shook her head and I continued. "Don't give me that. I see you wince when your leg moves from the bed moving."

"Please." She croaked and I felt my argument start to diminish. She gestured to the pad of paper in my hand so I brought back to her so she could write me another note.

_With the horse tranquilizers they have me on, it'll be ok. I'd much rather have you beside me than not._

I nodded my head and gave in. I gently crawled into the bed next to her, on her good side. As tenderly as I could I pulled her against my side, careful not to move her too much. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder. I turned the TV down and settled in. I wasn't as tired as her but I was sure I'd eventually nod off too. These next couple of weeks were going to be hell and would test our characters thoroughly. But I had no doubt that we would survive them together.

**A/N**: Yeah, Bella is recovering and doing just fine. So….Renee – the confrontation, was it what you thought? Better or worst?


	20. Inquiring Minds

**A/N**: Finally an update! I know I have been fail lately, but here you go. Hope you enjoy it!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

"_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity." - Dorothy Parker_

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 19 – Inquiring Minds**

**Bella POV**

You know…they say curiosity killed that cat. I think it's because the cat couldn't run away fast enough. Granted if you are in a wheel chair or crutches you can't run very fast either. It's been two months since my accident in the fire. Two very long, very tedious, months. It's now the beginning of May and I am quite literally going insane. I get my cast off in a couple days and it seems that now that I know the date, the seconds are dragging by.

After Edward went back to work the boredom really started to set in. I spent a lot of time thinking about my accident. What went wrong, what I could have done to prevent things? What would have happened if the accident was worse than it actually was? And, what I wanted to do with myself now. I had this sudden clarity, a new lease on life, I suppose. Especially after the horrid 'conversation' with Renee. It took her coming in for me to see my life for what it really was. I was disappointed with myself. I held myself back in life because stupid shit my mother pulled so long ago. It was like my accident was my chance to be born again and live my life with no reservations, and I planned to do exactly that. Edward really entered my life at just the right moment and I was ready to give him everything that I was.

I wasn't able to really get out of bed to do much of anything the first couple weeks. Getting sick of being locked in my head over thinking everything, I reread every one of my books that Edward had brought over from my place, which really wasn't that many. I watched what movies Edward owned, which again, wasn't a lot. Basic cable was starting to annoy me and I was quickly running out of things to do.

That was a month ago. A month ago I started to be able to get up and move around on my own. So I unpacked and moved fully in. It was weird, looking around Edward's apartment and seeing bits and pieces of me in there. A couple weekends ago Emmett, Jasper and Edward moved the last of my heavy furniture in here while Alice and Rose packed what was left. Alice was due in June and I had my concerns of her being pregnant and packing my apartment while I was laid up. I was just thankful that Rose was there to help her curb her packing. Although, the goodwill got a healthy donation of crap from me via Alice, things she deemed I wouldn't need anymore.

I laughed my ass off as I unpacked one particular box of my stuff. It seems Alice needs to put her two cents in whenever she could. Sitting in the top of a box filled with some very uh…personal items was a little note from Alice.

_Bella – _

_You have Edward now. Either ditch most of this stuff or use it with him. Nobody in their right mind needs five different vibrators._

_-Alice_

She was right but I didn't have the heart to part with them just yet; I just needed a good place to hide them where Edward wouldn't find them. This is where curiosity killed the cat…or me….or Edward. Kind of depends on how you look at it. I decided to hide a box in his closet labeled _'Bella's crap'_. I know, not very creative, but I took the queue from him since there was also a box labeled _'Edward's crap'_ in there too. And…I snooped. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. It was just sitting there, begging to be looked in.

This is where I discovered that my boyfriend had a rather large collection of porn. Impressive collection too, I might add. He liked a variety of things, that was for damn sure; from_ Madam's Naughty College Students_ to _Accidental Threesomes _to_ Girls Gone Wild_. I was sure this was something he never intended on me finding. It was hysterical. I was intrigued. And good lord I was fucking horny. It had been a month since we were able to actually have sex because of my accident so I decided a mesh of my personal stuff and Edward's _hidden_ DVD collection was in order.

Edward would stay at the station most nights, but thankfully since he lived so close to work, he could come home on the slower nights with his pager and gear. You just never know when those slower nights will be, so I never knew exactly what nights Edward would be home. So when Edward walked into his bedroom to almost find me in…let's just say a less than stellar position.

I had just gotten myself comfortable in his, our, bedroom – well as comfortable as I could be with my leg still in a cast. I put a DVD of his I found in (I stuck with a basic _Girls Gone Wild_) and I was just barely getting started when I hear the front door shut.

"Bella? Where are you?" I scrambled to grab the TV remote and turn the TV off. I shoved my old faithful underneath my pillow and pulled the blankets quickly up over my naked lower half. I just got covered up when he came into the bedroom. "There you are. What are you doing in bed? I figured you'd be up and about more now? What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked a million questions without giving me a second to even answer. He sat on the edge of the bed and started pulling his shoes off. I glanced across the room at the alarm clock over by the TV to see that it was just after six, that's when I noticed the empty Girls Gone Wild DVD case just sitting there like a beacon in the night.

"Its dinner already? Damn. I guess that day just got away from me." I was trying to distract him from looking towards the TV.

"Yeah. What'd you nap the afternoon away? Come, get up. I'll make us something good for dinner and I'll tell you about this call from earlier." He tugged on my hand and I tried not to budge an inch.

"You go ahead on in there. I just need a moment, need to wake up fully before I try to walk." He nodded and dropped a quick kiss to my forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and headed towards the door. However, he didn't make it very far. In fact, he froze at the door, looking down on the top of his dresser, right where the open, empty DVD case was sitting next to the TV.

"Bella?" He didn't turn around as his hand reached out and grabbed the case, flicking it open to make damn sure it was empty. He turned around, his eyes wide and incredulous. As soon as his eyes met mine I pulled the blanket up and over my head. My face was flaming, I knew it, and I could feel it. "Oh Bella…" He said in a sing song like voice. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I could hear him walking around the room and then the distinct sound of the top of a cardboard box being pulled open. "Huh, guess you found my secret stash. But what is this?"

I ripped the blanket away from my head to see him kneeling next to my box of crap, holding up one of my vibrators. He smirked at me and started digging around in my box pulling out various other things. I felt like a little girl getting in trouble for sneaking in the stray cat I found on the street or something. Everybody masturbates, I know this, Edward knows this but there is nothing more embarrassing then having your boyfriend catch you in the middle of some self lovin' - even more so when he catches you using _his_ collection of porn.

"Bella…" He lifted a DVD from my own box and smirked at me. He was having way too much fun with this. "Why would you use my porn collection when you have your own? Look at this…_The Perfect Secretary: Training Day, Ass Toys & No Boys_, and….is this a guy/guy porno Bella? That's….um….kinky."

"No, that's hot." My voice was quiet, not surprisingly.

"Hot? Really?" His voice had taken on a smugness as he sauntered over to the bed, one of my vibrators in hand. He pulled the blanket up and tossed it aside as he sat to the left of me, not before getting a good glance at my totally nude lower half. "Hhmm…were you gonna have some fun without me?" He whispered as he placed a kiss just below my ear.

"Perhaps…"

"So you find two guys getting it on together hot do you?" I nodded as his hand trailed up underneath my tank top as he started to push it up. "You know, it's a lot more fun if you lose the top too." I sat up a little and let him pull my top off and throw it across the room. "Would you find it hot if_ I_ was kissing another guy?" I groaned, loudly. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes."

"Would you ever do that?" Not like I was willing to share, but that's just too hot not to think about.

He chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so." He muttered as his mouth enclosed over one of my nipples. I arched into him. "Would you? Make out with another girl?"

"You know I have."

"That's right…but I don't want to share you…even with another broad."

I laughed. "Me either. Another girl _or _Guy." I couldn't help but moan as his hand trailed down lower and slip between my legs. "Why'd you bring that over?" I mumbled out as he started to assault my neck too.

"Oh this?" He handed me the vibrator. "I thought maybe it might be easier for you to show me what you were just about to do if you had one of these."

I blanched. "Awfully sure of yourself are we?" I smiled. This could be hot.

"Yes ma'am." I tossed the vibrator he handed me back towards the box and he looked a little crest fallen. I reached under my pillow and pulled out old faithful. "Oh…didn't know you had one over here already."

"Yeah…well…I had to quickly hide everything when you came in."

"Why?"

"Because…um…well…I didn't…" I stammered.

"Bella…trust me when I say that would have been the hottest thing to walk in on you doing. Ever." I leaned in and kissed him, letting our tongues dance together. He slyly reached up and grabbed my hand, pulling it down with his and old faithful. "Show me…" He whispered, I shivered. "Please?"

I grabbed the remote off the night stand and handed it to him. "You might want to turn the TV back on then." He didn't waste any time turning the TV on. The movie had been playing this entire time since I had only turned the TV off and not the player. On the screen were two women using a double ended dildo together and I groaned at the sight. I had a healthy appreciation for almost all things sexual, no matter if it was two women or two men. It was all hot to me.

I set the vibrator on the bed next to me and let my hand gently trail over my breasts and lower. I tried to pretend that Edward was not sitting right next to me, breathing heavily and watching my every move. I watched the screen, watched the two girls on there move together, their groaning becoming my own as I let my hand slip between my legs. I was so hot. It had to be a combination of the movie and Edward's watchful eyes. I groaned again as I let my own fingers slip in me.

"Oh god Bella that's so hot…" I looked over at Edward to find him shifting and pulling his pants down enough for his hard length to be released. He tore his shirt off and tossed it across the room. "You really like watching this Bella? Two women getting off together?" I nodded and glanced down. I watched entrapped at the view of Edward stroking himself while watching me. We were masturbating together and it was fucking hot.

I reached over and grab my vibrator and turn it on to the medium setting. I moaned as I slipped it in wishing the entire time that it was Edward instead, but with my cast, sex could be hard, not like we tried it yet. We had gone back to fooling around after my leg had healed enough for us too.

"Move it faster Bella…" His breath was barely a whisper but I heard him none the less. Neither one of us were paying any attention to the video in the background all we could do was watch the other. There was something so sensual, so voyeur like, to watch Edward stroking himself. Seeing exactly what it was he liked to do to himself, because nobody knows how to get yourself off better than you.

I think I might have growled when Edward's strokes picked up pace when I started thrusting faster. I tossed the vibrator on the bed a few seconds later. "Edward, fuck me. I want you, not the toy. Please?"

"But your leg - does it still hurt?"

"They make pain killers for a reason Edward." He kicked his pants off the rest of the way and crawled over me. I scooted down the bed as he moved some pillows and propped my leg up and out of the way the best we could. I couldn't wait for the cast to be gone! I must be addicted to sex because I missed this more than I thought I did when he thrust into me.

"This won't take long…" He growled into my neck as he started to move. I understood what he meant. It had been about a month since the last time we had actual sex and we were both close already. Besides, having the porn on in the background too didn't help the situation any, or did, depending on how you look at it.

I slid my hand down between us and started rubbing myself. "That's okay Edward…I just need…I just…"

"I know…" His movements started becoming erratic and I knew he was there, just a few more thrusts. I reached over and grabbed the vibrator, turned it on full blast and touched it directly to my clit knowing that would set me off.

"Oh fuck…" I cried as I threw my head back. It felt like my whole body was convulsing with the power of my climax. Edward had stilled above me seconds later, his arms trembling as he too came. Somewhere in the background I swear I could hear his fire pager going off.

From that night on, we have been having our little "joint self lovin' sessions" together at least like twice a week. It never fails that his beeper goes off during or right at the end of sex together. It's like the fire gods know or something, maybe they want to punish me for not being at work. I don't care. The last month of being stuck waiting for the cast to come off has been hell, during the day - at night is a whole other story…

**Edward POV**

Bella gets her cast off tomorrow and I can't honestly tell you who is more excited about that, me or her. I miss having her at work although I know it'll be another month before she can return. At the last appointment, the doctor was saying June 7th as the earliest she would return to work. That was not even close to soon enough for me.

We were struggling at the station without her. Jasper was running the engine and it was down to a three man crew – Emmett, me and the new probie Seth. We desperately needed another warm body to help us out since Jacob up and left us and Bella was incapacitated. Carlisle had even started looking for another probie since my probationary period was up in one month. But when Bella comes back, then we would have one firefighter too many. It was a sticky situation.

Day before yesterday we went on a small house fire and I ended up sitting out with Jasper and running the engine because it was easier to just send in Emmett and Seth rather than try and fit all three of us on the hose. Carlisle was not too happy about that actually. Sometimes, if there are other captains or if we aren't first on scene, Carlisle will run the engine so that we can pair off to go in.

"Hey Edward, Rose is here." Emmett's voice echoed up the stairs. It was Thursday evening and I had asked to have the night off instead of leaving in the morning. I had also asked Emmett if he could have Rose come by so I could talk to her. I was ready to buy a ring for Bella. I still had no idea when I was going to purpose but I needed to talk to one of her girlfriends. Part of me was still thinking about giving her my mother's ring but I needed a girls take on things. And not Alice's. She is the fashion smart, forward thinking one of the girls – yes, but she also had a big mouth and couldn't keep a secret. We had only actually been together for about nine months, but when you know…you just_ know_. And I didn't want to wait to spend the rest of forever with Bella.

I came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs to see Emmett dropping a small kiss onto Rose's lips. I cleared my throat to let them know I was standing there. "Okay Edward. I am only letting you take Rose to dinner because you said it had to do with Bella. Usually when another guy asks my girl to dinner they leave with a black eye, so feel fortunate."

I laughed. "No worries Em. I just need to have a conversation with Rose. She'll come back to you in one piece and fed too."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here and a dog that you are passing off for the weekend or something?" She huffed and looked at me. "Are we gonna go or not?" I was starting to seriously question my decision on asking for Rose's help now.

About fifteen minutes, and one semi uncomfortable car ride later, I pulled up in front of a small mom and pop type café. The waitress had just brought us our drinks when Rose decided to break the silence. "Okay…I'm going to assume that you didn't just ask me here because the foods good. Since I know we are talking about Bells and you didn't ask Alice instead…we're here talk about rings right?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No." She paused and took a drink of her soda. 'I'm just that smart. Besides, Alice would shriek like a giddy little girl and probably end up having early labor from the excitement."

"I laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay…so…I haven't decided on when or where I just know that I want to."

"Just…" She sighed. "You know how she is. When it comes to Bella smaller scale is better. She hates big productions, making her the center of attention, grand gestures…all of that isn't her."

"Oh yeah…I definitely think it'll be a spontaneous thing."

"Okay. Good. Have you looked at any rings yet? She isn't a big jewelry person, simpler is better."

I nodded my head and reached into my pocket. I produced the little black box that held the ring my mother wore. "It was my mothers. I can't decide if I want to give her that as an engagement ring or go buy her a new one. That's one of the reasons I asked you here." She picked up the box and opened it. Nestled inside was a small white gold band with a single solitaire rectangular diamond. There was also a simple white gold band that would fit with it on our wedding day that would make it a set.

Rose was quiet for several minutes. She didn't say anything; she didn't look up and if I didn't know any better I would almost say she wasn't breathing. Finally she snapped the lid back and slid the box back over to me.

I don't do very well with emotions in women, especially tears, so to see the unshed ones behind Rose's made my heart jump. "It's perfect Edward. It's simple and understated and she will love it. The fact that it was your mothers too…it's like a love story come true." She looked down at her lap and quickly wiped away a single tear. When she looked up again I got to see the hard women I was used to dealing with. "So don't fuck it up!"

The rest of dinner was pleasant after the "talk". Rose is a very…interesting person. I can see what Emmett loves about her; she is a perfect match for him. Me however, I don't get it. But to each their own. We talked about Rose and Em's little girls who I didn't know that much about anyway besides their names. I felt a little pang of jealousy when she pulled out pictures to show me. I think I do want kids…someday. I love Bella and I'll do whatever she wants, but I am not opposed to adopting. There are plenty of children out there that need a loving home, a parent that cares and wants them. I could be that parent.

I dropped Rose off at her apartment after dinner and hurried back home. I was anxious to see Bella since I hadn't gotten the chance to see her all week. When I made it into the apartment I found Bella fast asleep on the couch, TV remote in her hand. I moved her to the bedroom with a little difficulty. I was just climbing into bed next to her when her sleepy voice broken the quiet.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetie?" I kissed her on the cheek and got comfortable.

"What time is it?"

"Late Bells. Go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Mmm….I can't wait." She hummed as she scouted next to me. "Love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

**A/N:** Kind of a filler chapter, Kind of not. Depends on how you look at it.

Ok, so… I haven't done this in a while but I wanted to for this chapter. I have an outtake for you when you review. It's from Rose and it'll help you understand a bit better why she got so emotional at dinner with Edward. Just something short and sweet from me to you. Thanks for reading.


	21. That's What She Said

**A/N:** I must be crazy to update on the night that Eclipse comes out because I know so many of you will probably be going to the midnight showing (if not already in line). However, I know there are probably several of you, like me, who aren't seeing it until tomorrow or even this weekend. So, enjoy this update whether you are sitting at home, at work, waiting in line or sitting in a theater. Hope you all enjoy the movie too :)

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

"_Feeling gratitude and not expressing it is like wrapping a present and not giving it."_

- William Arthur Ward

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 20 – That's What She Said**

**Edward POV**

"Move it Seth, you're going too slow. No…No…don't drop the coupler. We're going to lose!"

Step it up!" I swear that boy needed to just gain a little more confidence in himself and he would be fine. It makes me wonder if I was the same way when I started as a probationary firefighter nearly a year ago.

"One more minute!" Carlisle's voice carried over the distance between the fire engine and the training building. Today was a particularly hot, dull day. We hadn't had a single call yet so

Carlisle thought we should get some training practice in today to refresh our basic knowledge.

Part of it too could be to help the rookie a little. So we were competing in an obstacle course today. Seth and I against Emmett and Jasper, and so far, we were losing.

"Come on, come on, come on…." I started yelling at Seth. He only needed to finish connecting that last hose, open the connection and knock down the gallon of water set in one of the windows on the second floor of the training complex and then book it back to the engine. Only problem with that – Jasper had just cranked the nozzle open on the hose he was holding. If Seth didn't hurry, Jasper was going to beat him, which would knock out all my hard work at booking it through the first half of the course and beating Emmett.

"Annnnnnd….TIME!" Jasper had just touched the side of the engine when Carlisle finally clicked stop on the stopwatch. They had won the obstacle course and now Seth and I would be the ones stuck washing the engine while they got to go back up stairs and sit in the nice air conditioned building.

"Oh yeah, look…we won Edward!" Emmett was running around yelling enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah stop rubbing it in jackass." I laughed.

"Ok, start cleaning this mess up and wash the engine you two." Carlisle said as he turned around and started heading towards the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were nice enough to help put away most of the obstacle course but Emmett wouldn't shut up the whole time about winning.

"Emmett, man, shut up. I get it, you won, stop gloating." I grumbled.

"You're just jealous you ain't got these babies to help you win." He pulled back his sleeve and kissed his bicep like some cheesy B actor from Hollywood.

"Emmett, seriously?" Jasper asked while Seth chuckled, "Did you really just kiss your muscle?"

"Shit yeah I did. I got these bad boys from all the lives I saved, the hoses I've carried, the tools I wield…."

"More like the bags he carries at the mall for his wife…" Jasper cut in and we all laughed.

"Hey." Emmett frowned.

"Or all the floors he scrubbed…" Seth added.

"Laundry he's washed…" I said.

"Hey now! You all do the same thing." Emmett joked and made a whipping sound.

Laughter went around before Jasper spoke again. "We may be whipped by our women but Rose has really got you by the balls."

"Yeah, she wears the pants…" I laughed harder.

"I am not some whipped little bitch. Rose does things for me too."

"Yeah, like what?" Seth asked quietly.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have asked that." Jasper laughed as he tried to walk away before hearing the answer.

Emmett's booming laugh stopped Jasper, and all of us, in our tracks. "What Rosie does for me is not safe to utter in public."

"We know that." Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed a little at saying the same thing at the same time.

"Yeah, like we bought one of those stripper pole home kits. You know, the kind you can install anywhere with the proper tools…."

"Man, Em…we don't want to hear that." I interrupted but he continued.

"Only thing is, she is the only one who can use it. Not safe enough for me to use."

"Gross Emmett!" Jasper tossed one of the safety cones in his direction trying to get him to shut up. It didn't work.

"It's nothing like say the fire pole here that can more than support my weight." He took off in a jog back into the engine bay. Seth, Jasper and I all stared at each other for a heartbeat before we dropped what was in our hands to run over and see Emmett make a fool of himself. He looked nothing like a stripper should on a pole. He spun around awkwardly, tried to hitch his leg on the pole and started to lose his balance. I don't think he even noticed us really standing there. I motioned to Seth to follow me real quick and we darted back to the engine.

Seconds later we were at the door of the engine bay carrying a charged hose line behind us.

Jasper quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing so loud that he would alert Emmett. "Hey Emmett!" I yelled loud enough to catch his attention. He stopped spinning around the fire pole and looked over at us. I didn't even give him a chance to utter 'what' before

I tapped Seth on the shoulder in front of me. He cranked open the nozzle nearly full blast and let it dowse Emmett from head to toe. Seth cut the nozzle only seconds later and we all started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Em looked like a drowned sewer rat standing there.

"Shit, you should see the look on your face Emmett." Jasper chuckled out but his laughter died almost instantly. Emmett was striding over to us fast and he looked pissed.

"Seth…" I whispered, "If you know what's good for you, run." He dropped the hose in front of me and took off towards the training building, running faster than he had just minutes ago in the obstacle course. Emmett stopped right next to me and smiled, I sighed happily knowing that we hadn't actually pissed him off. The rook didn't know that but he was the idiot that decided to open the hose on a superior.

Emmett bent down and grabbed the nozzle, opening it on Seth before he got too far away. Before

I knew it, he turned the nozzle on Jazz and I too, declaring an all out water fight. I hadn't had a water fight like this since the academy when we use to train on the hottest days of the year. And now, we were all completely drenched.

I quickly ducked out of Em's way and over to the engine only to find Jazz there quickly starting it up and hooking up a one inch line that he could use. "Truce?" I called as he picked up the nozzle. He nodded once and darted around the engine. I hooked up my own one inch line and darted around the other side of the engine. Now the only one without a nozzle was Seth, and I kind of felt bad. But then again, I didn't. He was the probie, he had to earn his place in this station and what better way than manning up and trying to take on us three?

Emmett, Jasper and I all faced towards the training building with our nozzles trained on the front door just waiting for Seth to come out. We were like a united front picking on the probie. "Come out; come out wherever you are Seth!" Emmett chuckled thinking we had Seth cornered.

"Now Seth!" I spun around quickly, as did Jasper and Emmett at the sound of Bella's voice. I didn't know how Seth managed to get behind us. I also didn't even have time to comprehend the fact that she was standing behind us at the entrance to the engine bay before all I saw was white.

I closed my eyes before it hit me.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled. I heard Bella giggle as I opened my eyes and brushed my hand across my face. "Flour? You threw flour at us?" I looked around and noticed that all three of us were not only soaking wet but now covered in a thick slimy film of flour water. Well played Bella, well played.

"Run Seth." Bella laughed as she pushed Seth towards the cab of the engine. She slammed down the locks on all the doors as she stared out at us. I laughed as I sprayed the window just for the hell of it. Bella stuck out her tongue.

"Nice babe, but you know…you have to come out eventually." She shook her head. "Oh really?

You know it's gonna get rather hot in there?" She nodded her head. "And what are you going to do about that?" She smiled and reached down to the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there." I dropped my hose on the ground, relinquishing my stand against her. "Let's not do anything rash. I won't spray you; just get out of the cab." She laughed and pointed behind me to Jasper and Emmett who were still standing there with their nozzles trained on the engine door. "Come on you guys, they won fair and square, put the hoses down."

"No way. You can take your girl and go if that's how you wanna play, the rook gets blasted though." Emmett laughed. I turned to look back at the engine; Bella was already climbing out of the door.

"Fair trade boys, Seth's all yours." She turned back and winked at Seth. "Sorry Seth, but uh…you shouldn't trust me in a fight like this. I'm selfish and play dirty." She laughed as she walked over to me.

"You play dirty huh?" I whispered in her ear as we made our way into the engine bay. I tried to put my arm around her but she pushed off.

"Uh huh, you know that. But you are dirty and need a shower."

"I'm only that way because you made me that way." I retorted. She laughed as we made our way up the stairs. She had been doing physical therapy for weeks now and was almost back to 100% on her leg. I was so happy she would be returning to work soon. I wanted more of this every day.

"Pervert. Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up while I talk to Carlisle about returning to work on Monday?" She smiled as she turned the corner and made her way to Carlisle's office.

**Bella POV**

I had just finished my conversation with Carlisle and I was now waiting for Edward to finish his shower. I was sitting down in "my room" in the engine bay. I had missed this place, so much.

More than I thought was possible. The station was like my home and my crew was my family.

I laughed as I listened to Emmett, Jasper and Seth spray each other outside. They were still in the middle of their water fight. I laid back on my little twin bed and stared up at the ceiling. So many things had changed in the last year. In a week, Edward will officially be done with his probationary period. I get to come back to work on Monday after being gone for several months from an injury. Edward's birthday was in a few short weeks and my dear Alice was due any second now. But the biggest change in my life? I moved in with Edward and am in a committed long term relationship. A year ago I would have laughed and said that was not me. But now – I can't imagine my life without Edward. He was the positive influence in my life that I desperately needed. I had to have him come in and push me to see what I really wanted in my life instead of denying myself that happiness that all my friends have because I thought I wasn't good enough; that I didn't deserve that. Oh how wrong I was.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I looked up to see Edward leaning again the door jamb. I motioned him in and he shut the door behind him. He crawl into the bed next to me and wrapped himself around me. We had become quite mushy after the accident. It's almost like we knew we could have lost each other and now we were holding on as tight as we could.

"Don't you wish you knew?" I laughed lightly.

"Actually, I really do." He whispered in my ear and placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Just…um…just thinking of everything that has changed in the last year." I mumbled quietly.

"And…?" He asked nervously.

"And…I'm happy. Happier than I thought I could have ever been. All because of you."

"You're getting sappy on me Bella." He chuckled. "What happened to that strong determined girl I first fell in love with?" I rolled over and faced him.

"Oh she is still here, but the ice around her heart…" I put my hand on my chest, "It was melted by you."

Edward busted up laughing; loud boisterous guffaws came from him. "Babe…that was so cheesy."

I laughed too. "Yes, yes it was. But…it makes it so much easier to say this."

He stopped laughing and looked at me quizzically. "Say what?"

I leaned forward and kissed him. I poured my heart into that kiss knowing that in any second I could be seriously rejected and it scared the living shit out of me. In a quiet whisper against his lips, I laid my heart out on the line. "Marry me?"

"What?" He pulled back startled, eyes wild and breathing hard.

"Marry me?" He stared wide eyed for a second and I continued. I was all in now. "Look, it doesn't have to be some big fancy wedding if you don't want to. We could go to the courthouse in our jeans and t-shirts for all I care. Our honeymoon could even just be going to bed and breakfast nearby so we can be back at work on Monday. But I know what I could have almost lost had I died in the fire – living a long happy life with you. I would miss the chance at being a wife, having a husband. Some day maybe having children, they could be of the four-legged variety or adopted I don't care. I just want to-" He cut me off by putting a finger against my mouth.

"No." I felt my heart shatter. I looked down at the bed trying to will away the tears. "Bella….look at me. Please." I felt his hand on my chin lifting my face back up to eye level. "Look in the drawer of your nightstand." I shook my head not really understanding what he was suddenly talking about. He leaned over me and reached in my nightstand. He pulled back and gently set a little black ring box on the bed in between us. "No, I want to marry you in front of all of our family and friends, whether it's big and fancy or small and simple. I want to take you on some big honeymoon where we see new sights by day and don't leave the bed by night." He opened up that ring box and inside was a beautiful old ring and I immediately knew without him even saying so that it was his moms wedding ring. "I want to eventually tell our grand-children that my wife purposed to me before I worked up the guts to ask her even though I had my mother's ring ready and hiding from her for a couple weeks now."

I smiled and realized that the tears I was trying desperately not to shed were free falling down my cheeks now. "Bella…" He grabbed my hand and slid the ring slowly onto my finger. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I leaned forward and kissed him, hard. I was ecstatic.

That was so not how I even pictured this going. I hadn't initially planned on asking him, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to wait any longer. This morning I decided

I missed work, I missed being with Edward everyday and I just made up my mind to walk over here. The next thing I knew, I was asking. I know that this last year I had been hard to handle.

I definitely had commitment phobia before Edward, but I think that was because nobody I was ever with could get through the walls around my heart like Edward could.

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "We're engaged."

He had a big dopey smile on his face. "I know."

"What now?" I asked. I knew what I wanted but it was the middle of a work day and it would have to wait until later.

"I think we should go upstairs and tell all of our friends."

I chuckled. "You do realize Alice and Rosalie will kill me if I tell their husbands before them?"

"Rose already knows…"

"What?"

"I took Rose to dinner a few weeks back to get her opinion of my mother's ring; whether I should buy a new one or not, and when and how I should purpose…."

Oh my god. He was serious. He actually asked one of my best friends for their opinion on marrying me. I wonder if – "Edward….did you talk to my dad?"

A mild blush came across his face. "Yeah, back at the hospital when you were sleeping."

"You asked him months ago?"

He laughed a little at my outburst. "Yeah, I was just afraid you'd say no, especially after what happened between you and-"

I put my hand clean over his mouth to shut him up. "You are not him. I love you and I want this. Please, just talk to me from now on. I've become a different, happier, person with you. I'm not that same old selfish, miserable, afraid of commitment person I use to be. You taught me that." I kissed him again real quick and pulled back. "Now come on, let's go tell our friends."

We hurried upstairs and into a living room busy with activity. Jasper was sitting on the couch, towel in hand, drying his hair. Emmett was already in the kitchen no doubt looking for something to eat. Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table going over some papers. Some of the ladder truck guys were sitting watching TV and Seth was playing a game of pool seemingly by himself.

"Oh, there you are Edward. Engines washed no thanks to you." Seth chuckled as he racked up the billiards.

Edward reached down and grabbed my left hand. "I'm sorry Seth….I was a little busy getting engaged." I heard what sounded like a milk carton hitting the floor in the kitchen; Jasper's jaw hit the floor, Carlisle took his glasses off and set them on the table and the ladder guys all gave us polite smiles. Seth was the only one to speak.

"Congrats."

I heard the sound of the chair at kitchen table scoot back as Carlisle raised up to come over to us.

He shook Edward's hand and then promptly gave me a hug.

Emmett had already made it back out to the living room by then. "Bells…are you sure?" I laughed as Edward looked at him with an evil eye.

"She asked me." Everyone laughed as a distinct whipping sound was made somewhere in the room.

"You do realize…" Carlisle began, looking every bit the fire station captain in his stance, "…that once you two marry, I can no longer employ both of you on this engine?"

"Yes, I know…but we'll just have to cross that bridge-" I was cut off by the deafening sound of the fire alarm bell going off.

Bing- Bing- Bing. "Engine 19, Engine 17, Ladder 17, Engine 12, Ladder 12, Battalion 11,

Battalion 12 and Medic 17 please respond to a report of a structure fire on the corner of 5th avenue and Ward Street. All units respond. "

"This conversation is not over…" Carlisle warned as he quickly darted down the stairs after the other guys.

"I gotta go babe." Edward gave me a quick kiss and made to pull away, but I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Be safe, please?" He nodded his head. "I'll see you in the morning then I suppose. I'm going to go visit Alice if you need to get a hold of me."

He kissed me one more time and pulled back. "I'll be safe future Mrs. Masen." I beamed at that as he quickly took off downstairs. I watched from the second story window as the engine pulled away, alarms blaring and going code three down the street. I closed up the engine bay and made sure the door was locked as I left. I quickly walked home and grabbed my truck so I could drive over to Alice's house.

Thirty minutes later I was using my own set of keys to gain entrance into Alice and Jaspers apartment. She was literally so close to popping out her next little kid and I don't want to make her get up and come answer the door. "Alice….are you here?"

"Oh Bella….I'm in the living room." I came around the corner to find Alice propped up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn precariously perched on her giant swollen belly.

"Damn Alice, are you sure you aren't having twins?" I laughed as I sat my purse down. "Do want anything from the kitchen while I'm up?"

"Ha ha, I am not having twins." She waved her hand at me. "I'm good. I was just up."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down next to her. She was watching some day time smut show that was far too annoying to listen too. I grabbed the remote quickly before Alice could protest and clicked off the TV. "So…where is Joshua?"

"Oh…" She put a handful of popcorn in her mouth, totally omitting any table manners she had before. "He's at his grandmas for the weekend. She thought it would help to take him off our hands for a little bit. Get the final bit of prepping done for this little one." Her hand rubbed back and forth across her belly lovingly.

I nodded my head and could feel the jaw clip in my hair slip a little. I reached up without even thinking about it to pull my hair tight again and I saw Alice's eyes grow to the size of tea cup saucers. "Bella….is that…is that…is that…what the fuck is that?"

I laughed and brought my hand down for her to inspect. "Um….Edward and I are sort of engaged."

"ENGAGED! Engaged?" She got up surprisingly fast for a tiny little overly pregnant woman. "Why am I only hearing of this now? He should have come to me first before he proposed." I didn't dare tell her right now that he had gone to Rose instead. It would probably break her heart. Plus, I still need to find out the reason he went to Rose instead of Alice first.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. I need you to sit back down and breathe easy. Don't want to upset that little one now do we?"

"Um…" She said and a sudden scared look crossed her face. "I think that's too late." I looked away from her face to see that her pants were slowly darkening. "My water just broke."

I scrambled up off the couch and nearly sprinted across her living room to my purse. My ankle hurt something fierce from the quick movement but I didn't care. I pulled my cell out and quickly dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" Her tone was friendly if not bored.

"Are you on today?"

"Yeah, just sitting at our station why?" Immediately she was paying attention.

"Alice's water just broke. I'm taking her to the hospital. The guys literally just left for a fire on the corner of 5th and Ward Street. Can you contact them?"

"I'm on it. Just get Alice to the hospital, I'll see you there." I hung up and walked over to Alice.

"Sweetie, where are your bags." She motioned over the corner of the living room. I quickly grabbed up the couple bags she had sitting there. I was trying to remain calm. "I can't believe my engagement announcement just made you go into labor." She laughed but it was strained.

I moved us to the door, quickly grabbing her purse and set of keys off the table too. "Come on sweetie; let's go bring this little baby into world."

**A/N:** Yeah….This chapter really took on a life of its own. I honestly had _no _intention of Bella asking him. That literally came out of left field so I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter is one that I am _quite_ excited for and I have a little teaser of it for everyone who reviews. Thanks!


	22. New Life, Know Love

**A/N**: I know that was a bit of a long wait and I apologize. Real life is hectic. But, that being said, there are tentatively 3 chapters and an epilogue left for this story. I can't believe it's already almost done…

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

_**The Little Fireman**_

_I want to be a fireman like my dad_

_I'll always try to do what's right_

_And stand against things bad_

_I watch my daddy all the time_

_So I can be like him_

_I want to be as brave as he_

_When facing dangers grim_

_He goes where others fear to go_

_And helps each one in need_

_It doesn't matter who it is_

_For that's a fireman's creed_

_Someday I'll stand up big and tall_

_And also pass the test_

_There's nothing else I want to be_

_For firemen are the best_

_**-Author Unknown**_

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 21 – New Life, Know Love**

**Bella POV **

I was fucking pissed.

Okay, maybe a little more than irritated. But what the hell?

Alice and I got to the hospital only minutes after I was able to get a hold of Rose, but instead of letting me go in there, Nurse Stick-up-ass wouldn't let me go with Alice to her room because I wasn't direct family. Alice would have ripped her a new one if it wasn't for the look of intense pain flashing across her face. The nurse hurriedly wheeled her away and I got stuck waiting for the guys to show up in the waiting room.

I picked up one of the parenting magazines with a smiling blue eyed baby on the front and started rapidly flipping through it. I was a basket case.

It isn't like this was the first time I had ever been present for one of my friends giving birth. I was there for Alice and Jasper's first child, Joshua and the _nice_ nurse there let me in _both_ times for Rose and Em's girls, Danielle and Emily. Granted Rose had her children at a different hospital but still. I should be in there with Alice right now instead of letting her be all alone. Maybe I can sneak passed the nurse's station? Just walk in there like I own the place.

I threw the magazine down and walked out of the waiting room and down the hall to the left. Sitting at the nurses' station was a little old lady with far too many beaded necklaces on and scrubs that had old school Mickey Mouse on it. I made it about five steps passed the nurse's station, almost in the clear, before I heard her speak. "Excuse me; can I help you find something?"

"Oh, sorry." I lied. "I should have asked. I just got a call that my sister is here giving birth."

"Name?"

"Alice Whitlock." I froze when Nurse Stick-up-ass came around the corner. I was hoping and praying she wouldn't notice me, and if she did, she wouldn't recognize me. She didn't even look up from her clip board as she spoke.

"Ruth, don't let this woman back to see Mrs. Whitlock. She isn't family."

I stomped my foot. Literally. "Come on! Alice's husband is a firefighter, my co-worker, and he is currently on a fire. Who knows when he will be able to get here? She shouldn't have to go through this alone."

Nurse Stick-up-ass looked up at me at last and an understanding crossed her face. "Firefighter?"

"Yes. Her husband is and I am. She is in dispatch."

"Okay, fine." She huffed as she put her clip board down. "Only because of the service you are in. I imagine you guys are a lot like us and we try to…cater…to others in our industry. Follow me." I sighed with relief as I quickly followed her down the hall. She went from being Nurse Stick-up-ass to just Nurse Bitchy Face.

"…you're in for a bit of a long wait." I heard from inside the room as the nurse opened the door. Standing at the foot of Alice's bed was who I assumed to be her OB/GYN doctor. He passed by me with a nod and left the room. I quickly pulled up a chair next to Alice and grabbed her hand.

"How are you?" She had already been changed into a blue and white standard hospital gown and she was rubbing small strokes across her belly.

"Okay. Doc says it's gonna be a while. So maybe Jazz will get here in time?" I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm sure Rose has got in contact with them already. Don't worry hun."

Time was passing by really slow. It had been about two hours since we originally got here. Alice had contractions every once in a while but not close enough for them to raise any concerns. We were trying to keep ourselves occupied by flipping through the limited amount of channels on the tiny ass TV in her room. Alice dosed in and out of sleep for the most part though.

Nurse Bitchy Face brought Rose in about a half hour ago and we talked about my engagement and how funny we found it that Alice went into labor from the news. I also pestered Rose about knowing before hand, but I couldn't be happier that Edward had gone to her for advice.

Before we knew it however, Alice's contractions were starting to get closer together and the guys still hadn't shown up. We tried to keep Alice from thinking too much on the fact that Jasper wasn't there instead of not concentrating on giving birth.

Behind us I heard the door open and I looked over my shoulder. Okay, I'm an engaged girl, but even I had to admit that Jasper looked fucking sexy standing there in his turn out pants, boots, red suspenders, with his t-shirt on covered in soot and ash and sweating a bit. Made me want to go find Edward really really bad.

"Hey baby." Jasper walked up to Alice's side and Rose and I stepped away.

"We're just going to go wait with the others." I motioned to the door. Jasper nodded and Rose followed me out. The waiting room was packed. I quickly found my way over to Edward and collapsed in his arms. Surrounding us were Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, Peter all still in their gear. Plus Esme and Charlotte had shown up. Over in the corner playing with some toys where Danielle, Emily, Joshua and Peter's little boy. Next to them were both Alice and Jasper's parents. There were far too many people here. And all of them were talking.

I was sitting on Edwards lap so I swiveled around a bit so I could look at him. I kissed him quickly on the lips, "So, rough fire?"

"Yeah. All of us were inside, minus Carlisle, when apparently Rose showed up. Carlisle couldn't just pull us out; we were in the thick of it. It took everything I had to keep Jasper there long enough for us to pack up the hoses properly once Rose told him. I swear I thought he was gonna run right over here, fully geared and all."

I laughed. "But you're still in your gear." I pulled on one of his red suspenders. He nodded. "It's sexy." I smiled at him.

His voice lowered and his grip around my waist tightened. "How long until she pops?"

"Doc said it could be a while. I think probably at least more than an hour from now." He leaned in and nuzzled into my neck.

"Wanna go find somewhere a bit more…secluded?" He whispered and I nodded. I quickly got up and grabbed his hand. Emmett raised an eyebrow as we passed him at the door.

"Gonna go find the cafeteria. Feeling a little hungry." I said quickly.

"Sure you are…" he chuckled. I let Edward lead me down the hallways. I had no idea where we were going to find a secluded spot. I don't know about you, but I don't spend enough time in hospitals to know where I can sex it up. My knowledge goes as far as the Grey's Anatomy interns getting it on in the on-call room.

We turned down a hallway that only had one other person in it at the other end and they were briskly walking away. It was a short corridor and my first guess was there were a lot of supply closets in this area. Edward reached out and jiggled the handle of the first door we came too. No luck. The second one was locked two. But the third one, we hit a jack pot. He quickly pulled me into the little supply closet and checked to make sure no one was around before he shut the door.

He quickly locked the door. Why they put locks on the inside of a supply closet full of cleaning stuff is beyond me, but I was quite grateful for it right now. He quickly grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall next to the door. His lips crashed into mine as his hands started wandering over my hips and to my pants.

"We didn't get…" He said as he dragged his lips across my jaw and down my neck, "a chance to celebrate our engagement properly earlier."

"We can now…" I flicked open the clasp on his turnout pants as he stepped back. He started fumbling with his pants and I quickly pulled mine down and away. No need for being all the way naked, I just needed a quick, fast, hard fuck. Our lips came together rather hard as he lifted me up and balanced me against the wall. My legs wrapped around him and I dragged my mouth away from his. I could taste the sweat and the faint taste of ash on his neck but I didn't care.

Edward groaned and the sound went straight to between my legs. "Marry me now. I don't want to plan a huge big wedding months from now. I want to be able to call you my wife now. Marry me next month. We can do it where ever you want, invite whoever you want. Can you plan a wedding in a month?"

I froze and pulled back to look at him. I could hear footsteps on the outside of the door next to me. The closet was cramped and smelled faintly of Mr. Clean but I didn't care. All I cared about was the question Edward had just asked me. His arms tightened around my waist as he held me up against the wall. One minute we were heatedly kissing and then he was asking me the same question I had been bouncing around my head since we got here. It was almost as if he could read my mind in this instant.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Seriously?" His eyes brightened and he looked so happy.

"Yes of course. I had been thinking the same." His lips were on mine again, fast and insistent like he was too happy to contain himself any longer. "I don't want to wait any longer." I mumbled against his throat as he quickly pushed into me. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming out and alerting everyone to our activities as he started to pump into me at a feverish pace.

Ten minutes later we stumbled out of the supply closet with severely wrinkled clothes, Edwards hair was no longer matted down with sweat as it stuck out at every odd angle, and I was positive I had a bit of 'wall burn' on my back from being taken against the wall. But I didn't mind. All I could think about was the fact that in a month, Edward and I would become a Mr. and Mrs.

**Edward POV**

I grabbed Bella's hand as we made our way out of the closet. I turned away from the direction we had originally came so I could find the cafeteria, or at the very least, a vending machine. I really was starving. We turned down a couple more hallways before we found ourselves in a place most guys would never want to be unless they were the father. To our left was a giant glass window and on the opposite side was at least seven light blue and bright pink bundles. Newborns. Seven of them. It scared the shit out of me.

Bella stopped abruptly and pulled away from me to stand in front of the glass. Meanwhile, I was standing behind her freaking out. I had this feeling in my chest I truthfully couldn't explain. I had never felt it before, didn't have a name for it, and I was quite honestly scared to know what it meant. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest because it felt like it was swelling large enough to burst forth, and I felt like I wanted to cry, laugh, smile and crawl into a hole all at once. And all I could picture was Bella standing in front of me holding a blue or pink bundle.

And then it hit me.

I wanted a child of my own. With Bella. And that would never happen. I felt my heart drop but I tried not to show it. I love Bella no matter what and we would find a way around this somehow. I really didn't mind adopting. The child in my vision of Bella didn't have to be ours in the literal sense. We can adopt an infant…I think.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled into me as she continued to look on.

"I've never been around babies before." I whispered. I felt like I had to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake them, even though there was a wall and three inches of glass between us.

"Really? I was there for Joshua, Danielle and Emily."

"Youngest kids I've dealt with outside of the work environment are Emmett's, Jasper's and Peter's kids."

"You didn't ever have younger cousins?" She asked, sounding a little dumbfounded.

"No, when my mom died, my dad moved us out here. He's an only child and I don't really know my mom's family...we lost touch over the years."

"I'm sorry." She sounded sad as she turned in my arms. "I didn't think before I asked."

"Babe, it's okay." I kissed her on the forehead and wrapped my arms tighter around her. We were startled by the sound of laughter at the end of the hall and a door closing. I grabbed her hand and started to walk forward. Before we even turned the corner I heard voices.

"…doing surprisingly well given his age and the circumstances. But I'd like to see him again say, day after tomorrow around five again?"

"Sounds good with me. Tyler has a play date with a friend of mine that has a little boy about his age at two that day but I think we can make it."

We turned the corner to see two ladies in their early forties standing there. One looked rather professional in a dress suit and the other looked a little ragged, a mom for sure. Standing right next to her legs was a little boy I knew I'd never forget even if he looked totally different when he wasn't covered in soot.

Bella froze. "Tyler?" Both the women looked over at her surprised as the little boy looked up from the floor. He was really little and I had to imagine that had something to do with living on the streets, but it also looked like he had gained a little weight in the past few months. He had dark brown hair, much that same as Bella's with light tanned skin.

"Bella…" His little voice called as he wrenched away from the woman's hand and bounded over to Bella. She dropped down right in front of him and he hugged her fiercely. When she pulled away he looked up at me. "Eddie…" I bent down and gave him a hug too. I felt my heart bursting to see him look so much happier since the last time we saw him.

Bella and I had visited with him for a good three hours before we left the hospital after the accident. We were told he was going to be put into foster care with the hope he would be adopted since he was only four. Part of me really hoped that the lady standing there giving us a death glare was only his foster mom. Although, I had no idea what I would do with that type of information. She could just be really over protected.

"May I help you folks?" The 'mother' asked as we straightened up. Tyler had wormed his way in between us and grabbed a hold of each one of our hands. It was heartwarming and I was starting to feel like an emotional girl. Did babies and children to this to everyone?

"These my fire friends." Tyler whispered and all of us adults looked down at him.

I chuckled a little, "I think what he means is that we're firefighters. We're the ones that saved him."

"Oh." The therapist said. "Are you the pretty lady?" She laughed as she asked Bella.

"Pretty lady?"

"Yeah, Tyler comes and sees me twice a week after the accident. He talks about the pretty lady in yellow who hugged him in the building. I'm assuming you're the firefighter that was with him?"

"Yeah that's me." I glanced over at Bella and noticed a huge smile on her face.

"Well, Hi then. I'm Doctor Johnson, Tyler Vanda's therapist. And this is his foster mom Evelyn."

We both shook their hands and introduced ourselves. We stood there and discussed for a few minutes about Tyler and how he was progressing. He apparently was doing rather well and the therapist was making sure he would be physiologically ready for adoption should the time arise. Bella and I both left our number with his foster mom so if she needed anything we would both gladly be there to help. I knew I didn't only speak for myself when I say that I had grown rather attached to this little boy. He reminded me of myself at seven when I lost my mom.

A few minutes later we found a vending machine, finally. Couple bags of Cooler Ranch Doritos later, we walked back into the waiting room. Emmett wasted no time in calling us out.

"That was an awfully long trip to the cafeteria only to be coming back with a couple bags of chips." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Couldn't find it. Settled on this instead." I smiled as I replied and we took our seats.

The next hour passed by as slowly as that last hour of work before a vacation would. Nobody told me how boring it is to sit around and wait for a woman to give birth. Granted, if it's your girl in there giving birth to your child, well that's an entirely different experience. I was starting to debate whether falling asleep or sneaking off with Bella again would be more beneficial.

I suddenly heard a loud "Woohoo!" coming down the hall towards us. We all perked up and looked around to see what was going on. A second later Jasper burst into the room. "We have a girl! 8 pounds, 4 ounces; Kaitlyn…" he looked over at Bella, "Marie Whitlock." The room exploded into cheers and congratulations. Bella went over and gave Jasper and big hug and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay, so Alice needs some rest. Other than our folks, you all can see her in the morning. Visiting hours are over soon and they won't let anyone else back." I had made my way up next to Bella as Jazz turned to whisper to her again. "Except you Bells, she wants to see you real quick." She nodded. "Hurry. Room 3026." She ducked out of the room as I turned to Jasper, clapped him on that back and smiled.

"Congrats man. I'm happy for ya!"

"Thanks Edward. I'm ecstatic."

"I can only imagine."

"Oh you'll find out someday…." He said as he looked around the room. He froze and looked back at me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think before I said that."

"It's okay man. Besides, we've already decided that we'll adopt. So, maybe in a round-about way we will understand someday." He nodded and gave me a quick "man-hug" back pat thing before he left the waiting room. A few minutes later Bella came back with tears in her eyes.

"They're happy tears Edward." She laughed at me as I expressed concern. "Come on let's go home." We all said goodnight to everyone. Since it was already Thursday and tomorrow morning we'd be off for three days anyhow, Carlisle pulled some strings and shut the engine down for the night.

As we walked into our apartment I asked Bella what I had wanted to ask her since we were at the hospital. "So…what did Alice want?"

She pulled me over to the couch. "Well, I guess she did a lot of thinking while she was in there waiting." She got quiet. "I told her that we wanted to marry in a month. You should have seen how big her eyes got. She asked if she could help plan. I told her yeah."

"I don't mind that, but why did Alice want to see you?"

"Oh yeah…anyways…she knows that once we do get married one of us will need to find another job. I hate that rule, but I agree with it. I mean, no offense, but look how you reacted with the collapse a few months back. That's why they don't want you to date or be married to your fellow firefighters, it interferes with work. I'm actually surprised Carlisle let us get away with it as long as we have." I nodded my head along with what she was saying. Yeah, I did understand. I was constantly worried about her and if I couldn't focus on the task at hand, not only would I be putting my life in danger but those of my fellow brothers and potential rescues.

"Anyhow….Alice isn't going back to work at the dispatch office. I guess her and Jasper had talked it over at length and decided for her to stay home with the kids for a little while. Besides, apparently they do want more kids and she wants to try her hand at something else. She said she doesn't know what yet, but she would like to. So that presents me with an opportunity."

"Wait, wait…presents you with an opportunity? Bella, Engine 17 is your family I can't ask you to leave there. I was thinking I'd find a new station to go to."

She put her hand on my mouth cutting me off. "Will you let me finish?" I nodded and she removed her hand. "Good. Now, like I was saying…working for dispatch presents me with a good opportunity. Not only would I have a 9-5 job, but I'd still be involved with the fire service and be able to put my knowledge to work. And I'd know if you were on a fire or not. Not to mention my dad will be retiring before too long and I'd like to spend more time with him. Plus, if we ever want to have kids." I smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her.

"I want to have kids with you Bella; it's not a matter of if, but when. We can be like that one couple that adopts a new kid every year."

"Brad and Angelina?" I nodded and she started laughing. "One, just no. And two, maybe if we were rich and famous and could afford that, yes. But honestly, its kids like Tyler I'd like to help; the ones that have no family here. I was so happy to see him today."

I felt like I was just smacked upside the head. It was like everything made sense. Finally! "Bella…" I breathed out. She stopped talking and looked over at me.

"What?"

"Tyler!"

"Yeah? We saw him today." I rolled my eyes. She wasn't getting it. "I think I'll call his foster mom after we go see Alice tomorrow and see if maybe she'd let me take him over to the station. I think he'd like to see the engine in a nonthreatening way."

"Bella…Bella…stop." She shut up at last and looked at me. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning but this was so much bigger. "Now, feel free to tell me I'm crazy or that this is too fast or whatever, but…Bella…" I grabbed her hand and looked her square in the eye. "Tyler needs parents. We want children. We are already highly attached to Tyler, why don't we just try to adopt him?"

She was silent for half a beat before she lunged at me and started planting kisses every which place she could reach. "God, I knew I loved you for a reason Edward. Yes. A million times yes." She sat up quickly. "Oh my god. I don't even know where to start."

"I'd say maybe we should check in with that therapist tomorrow while we are at the hospital and go from there." She smiled at me and I knew, right then and there just from her enthusiasm, she would make a great mother to Tyler. But I also knew…it would probably kill her if they said no.

**A/N:** Ok, so I don't have children and have never really been present for a friend's birth, so I really did wing it and step out of my element in this one. Hope I did it justice.

Also, I am so happy with the response I got last chapter. The reviews and PM's were awesome. I can't believe how many of you liked getting a teaser for the next chapter. So, I did another one for all of you to say thanks! :)


	23. Woman in White, Boy in Blue

**A/N**: Wow, this chapter took me forever to get out. The muse gods were not with me. But, here it is, enjoy!

Please come check out the BFFFer's of Fanfiction website (link on my page). Here you'll find rec's, pics and teasers from not only my stories but some others. Come and look!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05**

_**In a Child's Eyes **_

In a child's eyes a fireman is a hero.

When he is battling a dangerous blaze,

he is not in the spotlight for fame,

but just to save property and lives,

its in their heart you know.

A fireman is brave day and night,

twenty-four seven,

because he knows a higher power

is watching over down from heaven.

A fireman leaves his own family

to respond to a call,

saying to his wife, "I'm sorry dear,

I've got to go, but I still love you all."

Rushing to the station not knowing

what dangers he will face,

but to return home hours later

with a smile on his face.

A fireman is unique in doing what he does,

saying he is not a hero,

just doing something he loves.

Saying a fireman is not a hero

may not be true every time,

but for the child's eyes who wrote this,

grew up and became a fireman are mine.

_- Written by Joel M. Pace_

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 22 – Woman in White, Boy in Blue**

**Bella POV **

My heart was bounding against my rib cage like it was trying to break free. I shifted my weight in the hard plastic chair I was sitting in. You'd think they would put more comfortable seats in a room like this. One in which they obviously knew you would be sitting there for a while, nervous and worrying about the outcome of the upcoming meeting. My hands were all sweaty sitting in my lap. I was twisting the band on my left hand anxiously as my knee bounced up and down. I was studiously studying the grain on the desk in front of me when I felt a hand on my knee causing me to stop bouncing my leg up and down.

"Calm down babe, she said she would be in soon." Edward whispered to me as he dropped a reassuring kiss on my head.

"Yes Isabella, I don't think you have anything to really fret about." I glanced up at Mr. Masen, my father-in-law. I was still getting use to having him around, getting to know him. Three months ago in July when Edward and I were getting ready to wed, I secretly got a hold of him. Edward had told me he hadn't really talked to his father in sometime, and even if he was indifferent now to whether his father came to our wedding our not, I knew in the future he would end up kicking himself for not inviting him. I smiled as I remembered that day.

The following Monday after Alice gave birth, I contacted the dispatch office to inquire about her job. Apparently Alice had thought ahead and put in a good word for me, not like I really needed one. The emergency service personnel often ran in the same circle, so they already knew who I was. When I got to the station that morning Carlisle and I had a nice long talk part of which was me putting in my two weeks, well more like three weeks, I needed to stay long enough for Carlisle to get a replacement for me.

A week before our wedding Carlisle had informed me that he had found a replacement for me and that he would be promoting Jasper to my position. I offered to get some cakes made for the occasion so we could celebrate. I was excited for that day. "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please?" Edward and I got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room to hear what Carlisle had to say. "Since Ms Swan, excuse me, soon-to-be Mrs. Masen over here will be leaving us next week after she gets married, I have taken the opportunity to hire another new probationary firefighter. His name is Laurent and he starts next week. Now, that being said there needs to be some rearranging done." I giggled to myself because I knew what was coming.

With a nod from Carlisle, I quickly disentangled myself from Edward and quickly moved into the kitchen. I grabbed the two small cakes out of the fridge that I had to secretly have made where Edward didn't find out. I started to make my way back into the living room.

"Congratulations Edward, You are no long a Probie." There was a round of applause. "And congratulations to Jasper, Our new engineer." Jasper was quiet and I would say bashful if it wouldn't seem like I was questioning his sexuality. We all had a few pieces of cake that night and talked about the future of the fire engine. It was soon to be an all man crew again which would eliminate the need for my room downstairs. The guys spent the night trying to decide what to do with the room. In the long run we decided to turn it into more much need storage.

The weeks leading up to our union went by faster than I could have ever imagined. We set the wedding date for July 10th and if it wasn't for Alice and Rose helping me plan and work everything out, we would have just ended up getting hitched at the courthouse because I swear the number of fires tripled during those three weeks. But, thankfully, my friends are the shit!

We decided on a place in Seattle called Kubota Gardens that was secluded and beautiful with small ponds and gorgeous green trees and plants. From there we decided to keep to a nearly traditional firefighter wedding, the reception was being held at the station in the back training yard. Carlisle was even nice enough to help schedule a crew to come set up a giant white wedding tent, chairs and tables in the training yard while Esme organized the catering. The only thing Edward and I really had to take care of was the wedding dress, tux and honeymoon. We were able to take a week off and we would be spending that week aboard a cruise up to Alaska and back thanks to some serious strings being pulled and a ton of money being spent, but I had no doubt in my mind that it would be worth it in the long run.

I was incredibly nervous the morning of the wedding. We did the traditional thing and spent the night apart. Edward insisted on me staying at my father's because "I know I can't get away with sneaking in there." He was right though. Charlie and I stayed up to nearly three in the morning just talking. It had been a long time since we talked, actually talked instead of a game being on or us dancing around our emotions. We covered every topic from the wedding, to children, to future jobs on my part. And his retirement, his new girlfriend who was willing to brave his bachelor tendencies to me finally breaking down and telling him everything about the Renee confrontation and me calling Edwards estranged dad.

But I didn't get any sleep that night. I dozed in and out of consciousness between three and seven when Alice and Rose showed up. It was like the night before Christmas and I was too anxious to let my mind settle enough to pass out. But from the second the girls picked me up until the second it struck noon on the clock, I was stuck in a whirlwind of time passing by so fast that I couldn't keep up. When noon arrived I was sitting anxiously in the back of one of Carlisle expensive Mercedes in the park getting ready to follow both Rose and Alice down the aisle.

But I do have to hand it to my girlfriends, when they put their mind to something; they accomplish it with the most fabulous results. My hair was down so simply for the wedding; down in waves with just the front pulled back with a few bobby pins. My dress was perfect, mainly because I picked it out and it wasn't a traditional sort of long white dress with a veil. No, my dress was a clean white dress with a bodice top that flared out to my knees with a fire engine red sash around the middle. Rose and Alice's simple fire engine red dresses matched of course. And instead of wearing heels or flats, I wore a pair of white flip flops since we were getting married in the park.

Charlie was there to help me out of the car to start the walk to our wedding site. I couldn't see it yet since it was down a path and around a corner, but I could hear the chatter of our awaiting friends and families and the soft melodies of violist playing that happened to be the chief's daughter. I was on friendly terms with her, now. We had the unfortunate opportunity to date the same guy at the same time back when I was 22 and fresh out of the fire academy. We've since grown past it.

"You ready to do this kid?" My dad asked as he looped his arm through mine and started walking. He was dressed in his formal police man uniform and looking rather dashing for an old man, though he'd probably argue with me if he caught me referring to him as an old man.

"Of course." I smiled and looked ahead. I shifted the bouquet of daisies in my hand as I nervously started to walk down the path. Alice and Rose entered ahead of me so I could hear the crowd quiet down. We wanted this to be a quick short wedding so we didn't even bother to have chairs set up. There were only about forty of us all together including a few family members, friends and a lot of our fellow firefighters. We were even able to convince Tyler's foster mom to come out with him, though I had yet to see him.

I turned the corner out into the open area where we would become man and wife and my breath caught in my throat. Edward looked _good_! Standing at the front of all of our loved ones was Edward decked out fully in his formal fire service uniform. Head to toe dark black uniform pants and jacket with his badge on the front, with a starch white button up underneath, black tie with his white gloves on and hat on his head barely keeping his hair contained. There are few times in a firefighter's career that we are required to wear such a formal uniform. When we graduate the academy, any funerals, when being awarded a medal or some of us who chose to wear them for weddings, because as I looked around me, all of our fellow firefighters were in their uniforms as well. Standing off to the side of the group by Carlisle was a man I didn't know and only partially recognized. It was with a start that I realized Edward Sr. was actually here. I glanced to my left and saw a very happy, bouncing in one place, Tyler who was looking mighty cute in a little tux. I flashed a grateful smile at his foster mom and turned my attention back on Edward.

When my father and I reached him, Charlie quickly shook Edward's hand and then placed my hand in his. Edward squeezed my hand tightly real quick as we turned towards the minister who came out here to join us today. He's the same minister that also comes to any firefighter funerals. I shook my head slightly at the morbid thoughts running through my head as I faced the man who with a few simple words would be changing my life forever.

A few moments later, a swapping of rings, a couple of "I do's" and the man before us was saying, "You may now kiss the bride." I watched in semi-slow motion as Edward reached up and pulled his uniform hat away, tossed it behind him and swopped me up into a kiss. The cheering and clapping around as faded away like some cheesy B movie as his lips moved with mine. I never thought I'd see that day when _I_ would get married. I didn't think there was anyone right for me, but as I kissed my new husband, I was proven wrong.

Everyone quickly dispersed to their cars to hurry over to the station for the reception. A few of us stayed behind for pictures, mainly the wedding party and our fathers. We had several taken, some of which included the whole station dressed in their uniforms with me in my dress in the front by Edward, some more traditional ones, and we took one with both our fathers in it. We even did some of those amusing type pictures with me up on his back, or all of the guys holding me across them. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

Everyone else left without us, except for Carlisle. He politely went to wait by his car while Edward and I had a moment alone before leaving for the reception. We wanted to be the last ones to arrive, partially because we had not seen how the place was going to be decorated and wanted to be surprised with everyone there. Honestly, I half way wanted to skip the whole reception and get straight to the honeymoon but I knew that not only would Alice have my head, but I'm sure my father would too.

Edward pulled me into a hug and just held onto me for a little bit before I felt him place a few soft kisses on my neck. "Mrs. Masen." He said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like calling you that." He smiled and I laughed.

"It does have a bit of a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Mrs. Masen." He paused. "Mrs. Edward Masen. Mrs. Isabella Masen. Isabella Masen…"

I interrupted him. "Oh husband of mine." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "The former Miss Swan also known as _Bella_ Masen would like to go get something to eat now." He laughed as he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the park.

It took about thirty minutes for Carlisle to fight the traffic and get us back to the station for our reception. To say I was shocked when we pulled up would be an understatement. The engine and ladder truck where pulled out of the engine bay and sitting in front the station side by side decorated with white and red sashes down the sides of them. A few of those paper 3D wedding bells hung from them in various places and the engine had a giant white banner across the back that said "Just married." I can only assume that we were getting a ride home on the engine then.

Carlisle stepped in front of us and cleared his throat loudly.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen?"

As we passed through the back engine bay doors to the training yard everyone stopped and yelled "CONGRATULATIONS!" to us. We stopped and talked to several friends and shook hands and hugged. I looked around the yard and was impressed by the looks of it. Everything was tastefully done in whites and reds. To the left of the yard was all of the food and a bar-b-cue cooking up what looked to be a tri-tip and chicken. Sitting there was also the cake I had yet to see. I told Alice I had only two requirements for our wedding cake. Don't be too traditional and the filling must be chocolate. The cake itself was a tiny little white square on the top of a tier and underneath it for three tiers down were miniature versions of the top piece, like cupcakes but not. On top of the cake was a cake topper with a firefighter dancing with his bride in a white dress and a fire helmet of her own. It was altogether rather cute.

Before I knew it our reception was over. I was right about the fire engine though, Jasper jumped up into the cab and told Edward and I in no uncertain terms that he was talking us home (a few measly blocks away) and to hop on the back. Like out of some movie, I jumped on the back of the engine and held on to one of the railings as Edward stood behind me securing me to the engine. Jasper drove off with the lights going (minus the sirens) all the way to our apartment, slowly, making sure that all the traffic we drove through saw us on the back. We received several honks, shouts, thumbs up, waves and smiles all the way there. At one stoplight a woman actually got out of her car, walked over to Edward stuck her hand in his pocket without saying anything but smiled and walked away. Edward ended up pulling a $100 bill from his pocket as she walked away.

Our honeymoon was spent mostly inside our cabin on the ship. The few times we did venture out was on the days we actually made port. Our little excursions were usually cut short however since Edward and I couldn't seem to keep our hands to ourselves. While at dinner on the cruise ship, we managed to make a few friends who for the entire trip had taken to calling us "The Love Birds". Highly unoriginal, but we were the only newlyweds onboard and by far one of the youngest couples there. A cruise to Alaska wasn't exactly the most exciting trip for young couples, which is why we chose it. We knew it would be more relaxing with less drama and partying.

Upon our return home, and to work, Edward went back to the fire station without me and I felt a small sort of pang at the knowledge that I wouldn't be going back to work there. It had been my home for the last eight years and I couldn't imagine not working there. At least I could always go back and visit anytime I wanted to. The next day I started work at the dispatch center and found a new calling. I found that I very much enjoyed doing what Alice did and I could understand now why she had said she had an adrenaline rush much the same as we did going on the fire. The first time I called in a dispatch of my former engine my voice cracked a little on the radio like I was a probationary firefighter all over again. It was embarrassing but I quickly got through it.

While on my down time at work I looked for a new house. Edward and I had decided while on our honeymoon that we needed somewhere larger if we were really going to go ahead with an adoption. Lucky for us, I stumbled on a beautiful penthouse type apartment in downtown Seattle near the fire station that was a four bedroom, two and a half bathroom top floor place. I looked at it as soon as I could, because Edward couldn't get away from the station to do so with me, and I put in an offer before I even left the place. Six weeks later we received the keys to our new apartment. Two weeks after that we applied for adoption for Tyler. We had spent several weekends with him, taking him to the fair underneath the Space Needle, to the station and on little picnics. We had explained to his foster mom our intentions and she was surprisingly supportive of us.

That was a month ago that we applied for adoption and I really had no idea the amount of hoops we would have to jump through for him. One of the major issues with adopting him was the fact that Edward and I had to be married for at least a year before we would even be considered. And we had to have Tyler as a foster child of ours for six months before the process could even start. After the foster period time it could take up to another six months to be approved and fully complete the adoption process. Not to mention, they request that at least one 'parent' not be working for the first six months of the adoption so that 'parent' and child can bond. So, no sooner did I start my job at the dispatch center did I put in my two weeks' notice. We could make due on Edwards income and our savings even though we had just bought a house. Plus with the reintroduction of Edward's father into our lives, plus my fathers, we were covered as far as help went. Edward senior even stepped up to be our attorney for the adoption process.

And that was where we were now. Patiently, or in my case, impatiently waiting for Mrs. Finch – our case worker for the foster care and adoption – to come back into the office with the hopefully good news.

I startled as the door opened revealing Mrs. Finch standing in the door way, old school coke bottle glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she looked over our file. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, it looks like great news." She finally looked up from the file as she sat down behind her desk. "You have been approved to foster Tyler Vanda for six months and pending the end of those six months we will start the adoption process."

Tears started falling down my face as I gripped Edwards hand as tight as I could. The last four weeks finally didn't feel like I was striving for nothing. I had painted one of our new bedrooms in a soft sea green color and even bought a child's bed, some boy bedding, toys and other various items I thought Tyler would need. I was so hoping I hadn't done all of that work in vain at that we would get to bring Tyler home with us.

"Uh…" Edward cleared his throat. "When can we pick him up?"

"Let's see…" She shuffled some papers. "He just started kindergarten in August and gets let out of school at 1:30 in the afternoon. His current foster mom asked that you come by Friday the 8th, I guess that'll be tomorrow," She said as she glanced at her calendar, "around 3:30 to pick him and his belongings up." After shuffling some more paperwork she presented me with a list. "Here are the medications he is on that you can pick up from the pharmacy listed at the bottom. They have already been notified about the change in foster parents. Here is also a list of his school schedule, teachers, principle, numbers, location, etcetera that you need to know. Anything else you can think of you can call my office or talk to his current foster mom about tomorrow."

The next day we were eager to get over to Tyler's to pick him up. We had cleaned and straightened our home to the point of obsessive compulsiveness. I had stocked our cabinets with as much food and kid snacks and such as possible. I felt utterly nervous, excited and scared. I had no idea what I was doing being a parent, especially to one that is already in school. I could just hope that in the future, Tyler forgives us for screwing up now, because we all knew we would fail at doing something right in these early stages of parenthood.

I knocked at the door timidly as Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. He had been so supportive through this whole ordeal. I imagine he felt he had to be strong for me so that I wouldn't start freaking out, and truth be told, I was so thankful for that. The door in front of us flew open and standing there was Tyler, back pack on with a monkey stuffed animal in his arms. I dropped down and pulled him into my arms.

"Evie says I am going to live with you now. She says that you are my new mommy and daddy?" His eyes were huge as he looked at me and up at Edward apprehensively. I smiled and Edward bent down to talk to him.

"Evelyn is right little man; you're coming home with us today. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Love it!" He laughed as he took off down the hall of Evelyn's apartment. We grabbed up his stuff, and after a tearful goodbye from Evelyn to Tyler, we set off.

That night, after an exhausting afternoon playing with every one of Tyler's new toys with him, I tucked him into bed and laid down on one side of him with Edward on the other. Earlier Tyler had shyly asked if we would read him a bedtime story together. He picked one of my favorite books from when I was a little kid, The Cat in the Hat. I hadn't even made it half way through when I looked over to find not only Tyler asleep but Edward too. I smiled as I set down the book on the nightstand, clicked out the light and got as comfortable as I could in the little twin bed with my husband and my new little boy.

**A/N:** I have never adopted a kid or known anyone that has. I did a lot of researching this chapter on the adoption process. Of course it varies from state to state and case to case, but I tried to stick with the basic guidelines as much as possible. For creative purposes, this is how the adoption process will go in this story.

The dress, Edwards uniform, the cake and cake topper all have links on my page for you to go get a visual of. Check them out because I spent a lot of time researching, i.e. wasting time, finding the perfect ones to represent this chapter. Thanks.


	24. Epilogue

**A/N:** Please see the longer A/N at the end…

Thanks to my wonderful beta LittleLea05 who is so fucking awesome that she beta'd this on her iPhone since we doesn't have internet at our new apartment yet and I am at work. Love you girl!

**Disclaimer:** Plot mine, everything else, Stephenie Meyer

**The Captain and his Son**

I once met a man, who was wearing red suspenders,

He was driving a big truck, with shiny red fenders,

He was sporting a pot belly, and a day old beard,

He was a hulk of a man, with a grin to be feared.

I just now met the son, of the man with the grin,

He was wearing a badge, made out of tin,

He was lithe; he was spry, and wore a warm smile,

He was full of good humor, eyes glistening with wile.

The son and his dad, were having a beer,

They invited me to sit, and give them a hear,

Of the tale they had to share, of what they had won,

That day before their job was all done.

The inferno had raged, the situation was dire,

The house was alive, with the red of the fire,

The devil was laughing, because he had in his grip,

The soul of a child, and a heart to evilly rip,

From the breast of the mother, who writhed in her fear,

Because she knew that her child's end was so near.

But the devil didn't count on the man with the grin,

Nor, did he consider, the badge made from tin,

Or the truck that was red, or the men that it brought,

That was his folly, for he really should have thought,

That men with grins, that other men fear,

Will douse the red devil, and brag over beer,

And men with badges, made out of tin,

Will stop at nothing, to prevent the sin

Of losing a child, and the mothers loving soul,

To an evil devil, who belongs in a deep hole.

They had beaten the devil, and his evil way,

They had faced the fear; they had saved the day,

They had won the battle, so others had said,

The fire was out, the devil was dead,

Their duty was done; their reports were all made,

By the Captain and his son, of the Fire Brigade.

By D.

**Epilogue**

**Tyler POV**

I could feel my mother's eyes boring into the back of my head as I sat in the hard plastic chair under the blazing heat. I was currently sitting in a group of about twenty other students dressed in their uniforms, my graduating class for the fire academy I had attended in sunny California. I was following in both my parents' footsteps; I wanted to be a firefighter just like them.

Even if it had been eighteen years since it happened, I'll never forget the day that my angel saved me. My mother, God bless her soul, is one of the most selfless people I have ever met. I don't even acknowledge the fact that she wasn't the one to give birth to me. That didn't matter. What mattered was the love she gave me, the home she provided and the guidance she offered to me in my life. I have no idea where I would be had they not opened their home and hearts to me.

"Please welcome to the stage the following graduates…" I heard Captain Wilts voice call out over the crowd. We all stood and walked in formation to the side of the podium waiting for our name to be called. I glanced over at the waiting crowd of families and I knew instantly that half the people there watching the ceremony were my family, my "fire family".

My parents stood there next to each other, Dad with his handy camera and Mom holding the hand of my littlest sibling. I have three siblings; an adopted sister Michelle who is two years younger than me. She was currently going to school to be a paramedic. She idolized the hell out of our aunt Rose. Michelle came into our lives when I was ten. She lost her family in a fire as well. Mom decided to be a foster parent to her when the organization she worked for received Michelle. The organization catered to helping the children of families lost in fires or other accidents get back up on their feet.

When I was 15 my parents finally got something that had been wishing to happen since I first got introduced into their lives. They got a child of their own. Mom and Dad went to some kind of fertility specialist who did some medical procedure I'd really rather not think about. Next thing I knew, Aunt Rose was carrying around a child she claimed was my parents. Surrogacy, she called it. At the time, I didn't want to think about what that all could mean, but now I was glad that my parents did that. My little brother, Kyle was born when I was sixteen and he looks every bit the same as both my parents.

Allison is my littlest sibling, she is only four years old and she was carried by Aunt Alice. It's amazing what family will do for one another. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose and crazy Uncle Em; they were everything to me besides my parents. I can vaguely remember not really having any family, and blood doesn't mean anything when love was involved.

"Tyler Masen." I heard my named called and I quickly walked up the stairs, carefully watching my feet so I didn't embarrassingly trip. I shook the captain's hand and made my way back to my seat. I sat there staring at my name embossed on the certificate in front of me. I had completed my Firefighter I and II, my EMT and got a Bachelor of Science in Fire Behavior just like my Dad. Next week, I was starting at Engine 14 in Seattle as a probationary firefighter. It was weird interviewing for the job when my grandpop Carlisle, who was the deputy Chief now, was sitting on the other side of the table. Dad was the captain on Engine 17 now but eventually I wanted to end up there too. "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in a round of applause for the graduating class of 2028 from the California Regional Fire Academy."

**The End**

**A/N:** First off, I am sorry to those I told that there were going to be more chapters after the last one and that this wasn't going to be the epilogue. I kinda lied. I realized after I wrote the last chapter that I set it up perfectly to be able to make this the epilogue. That wasn't the original plan. I had another 2-3 chapters planned; however, this story has become just a little too hard for me to write. Most of you know I am going through a divorce right now. This story, the firefighters, the love, is loosely based off of what I thought was my happily ever after with my own firefighter. Since that is not the case anymore, it has become a heartfail for me to continue this story. I hope I did it justice for all of you because if it wasn't for my amazing readers, I probably would have flounced finishing this story a long time ago. So THANK YOU, to all of you, that have stuck with me and been amazingly supportive.

On another note I am working on a new story; however, I am taking a break from writing/posting for a little while – until things settle down once again. I hope to see you all on my next story, so make sure you author alert me so you know when that is. And don't forget, you can always follow me on twitter (link is on my profile)

Annnnnnd….. *goes and clicks button* …Complete :)


	25. Outtakes

**A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to get this out (even though its only two outtakes) but several of you asked for them. So…here are the outtakes for this story….enjoy :)

**OUTTAKES **

**Chapter 8 – Berlin Wall**

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella's retreating form as she walked over to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I was just about to walk away and head over towards them too when a voice stopped me. "Hey, were you one of the ones in the school bus?" I looked behind me to see an older man walking up to me. His facial features were very familiar to me and when he got close enough I saw why. His dark brown eyes were nearly the exact same shade as Bella's. I glanced to his badge and saw 'Chief Swan' inscribed across it.

"Yeah, I was one of the ones in the school bus, names Edward Cullen." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Chief Swan." He shook my hand and looked around like his eyes were trying to find something.

"Looking for Bella?" I asked cautiously.

His head whipped back to me and surveyed me. "How do you know I was looking for Bella?"

"I'm the new probationary firefighter on Engine 17 with Bella. She mentioned in passing to me that her father was a cop. I just put two and two together."

He smiled at the mention of my working with Bella. "So you work with my stubborn girl do ya?"

I laughed. "Yes sir. I do. She is a fabulous teacher too. I'm very grateful to have the opportunity to work with her."

"Good, I'm glad my girl isn't giving you too hard a time. Besides, I'm glad to see that last probie replaced finally." I tried to hide my laugh.

"Jacob?" He nodded. "Yeah, Jacob is still there unfortunately."

"Having difficulties with him too?" He asked inquiringly.

"Yes, well he doesn't like how close Bella and I are becoming."

"Close?" He instantly turned from fellow man in uniform to hard cop and father in a second by just one word being uttered.

"Yes sir. If it is alright with you, I wanted to take her out on Friday night." Chief Swan stood there quietly for several moments as he thought this over. He finally broke his silence much to me relief.

"You seem like a good guy, if you break my little girl like that Jacob did, you'll answer to me." I nodded my head to all his words.

"Yes sir, I understand. That is not my intention in the least."

"Good." He smiled. "Besides, it'll probably make Jacob rather upset, right?"

I laughed. "Indeed it will, I'm sure." I felt my own body tense and I quickly looked over my shoulder. Sure enough Bella was approaching us. "Looks like Bella finally spotted you." I said as I turned back towards Chief Swan.

******E17******

**Chapter 19 – Inquiring Minds**

**Rosalie POV**

"So….are you going to tell me about the dinner you had with Edward last night or do I have to guess?" Emmett's hot breath whispered over my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I was standing in front of the stove cooking up something for dinner as our little girls played in the other room.

"You know that I really shouldn't tell you. He asked me in confidence."

"Yeah, but I'm your husband."

"Okay, If I tell you, you can not saying anything to anyone."

"I am not Alice."

I laughed as I put the spatula down. "No you're not, but you are friends with Jasper who can't keep anything from his wife, so you can't tell him either." He jokingly crossed a finger over his heart and held them up in the air in a Boy Scout salute.

"I swear." I sighed.

"Okay…Edward wanted my opinion on a ring."

"Holy shit!" he yelled. I slapped Emmett across the arm and motioned to the other room.

"Don't let them hear you talking like that, unless you want daddy's little girls talking like that so young."

"Sorry…but I mean, he has some balls. Bella doesn't do commitment and he's going to ask her the biggest commitment question of them all?"

I sighed in annoyance and turned back to the stove. "I think I know my friend. Something changed in Bella, whether it's Edwards doing, the accident or a little of both – she isn't the same as she use to be. I mean hell; she is living with him now! Bella has never lived with anyone but her dad and Alice and me."

Emmett's arms wound around my waist again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. So…did you see a ring or did you just discuss styles and shit?"

I nodded. Edward was a closet romantic I think. His mothers ring was gorgeous and simple. Had I been more like Bella – it would have been perfect. Emmett was never able to give me a family heirloom like that. I think that was what made me so overly emotional at dinner – that and PMS. But Emmett's family had given him up for adoption when he was ten. He jumped back and forth between foster homes until he could emancipate himself. Maybe I am selfish or jealous but sometimes I wish I could have a crazy mother in law to deal with, a father in law that doesn't know his boundaries and family heirlooms to pass on to our children someday.

"Yes, he has his mothers ring. It is quite pretty and will suit Bella just fine."

"Good for them then. I'll try my damnedest to keep my mouth shut babe. Let's just hope he pops the question fast."

"Agreed. Now, will you go get the girls in here and ready for dinner?"

**A/N:** Reviews aren't exactly needed for these outtakes, however if you wanna tell me what you think, I'd be more than happy to listen :)


End file.
